A Soul's Companion
by DrunkOnJerichohol
Summary: The birth of a child is a majestic occasion to be celebrated, but a myriad of obstacles are presented when the child is created upon the crumbling foundation of a relationship that has fallen prey to deception and lies. Stephanie is with child, but her ill-conceived trickery could prompt her to lose everything — and everyone — she held dear.
1. A Crack in the Foundation

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Any and all original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The flourishing being residing in Stephanie was her soul's companion.

Her unborn child was but the size of a kidney bean and, already, her heart surged with a caliber of love so intense it was like nothing she ever experienced before. Euphoria washed over her with all the might of deep blue waves crashing onto the shore and faded out as her impending doom approached. The creation of a new life was an occasion of hope, reverence, and gaiety under any circumstances other than her own. The pregnancy itself was very much desired by Stephanie, but the viewpoint of the man who had actually fathered the child was a whole different story.

Her eyes danced over the nameplate attached to the door that lay before her in the Titan offices, and Stephanie brushed a hand over her stomach before swooping it upwards and knocking. The call for her to enter sounded clearly from the opposite side, so she turned the knob and ducked in, closing the door behind herself. Before she could start across the room, he was out of his chair and making rapid strides to reach her. The succor entwined in his enveloping hug reminded her of the assurance to be found in friendships that would never die, which was the embodiment of their longstanding rapport.

"Steph, it's been way too long," he mumbled against the top of her head, where his chin was resting - - and, indeed, it had been. An indefinite break temporarily removed Stephanie from her work duties at Titan Towers and the shows in order to travel the world and accompany Chris Irvine, her longtime boyfriend, on his Fozzy tours, but this time was different. On this go-round, she required space from him to formulate a plan that would allow her to drop a bomb on him without the resulting devastation. "How the hell are you?"

"Good. Nervous, but good."

"Why nervous?" he pulled away, her words triggering a knitted brow that embedded itself deep in his forehead, and she tipped her head and issued a response in the form of a simper. It was indicative of him to be concerned for her, and it was that very type of companionship that would aid her survival of the next nine months.

"I have something huge to tell you."

"Sit down, let's talk," Paul Levesque guided her to the seat in front of his crowded desk, corporate man that he was nowadays, and as he rounded his workspace, she swiped a framed photo of him with his hand on Trish's bulging stomach, when she had been pregnant with their daughter eight months earlier and was only a couple months away from her due date. Stephanie hadn't foreseen that she would end up in the same boat so soon after her friends, but life never allowed anyone to predict those sorts of things. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she ran her thumb over the center of the glass frame and briefly pondered how she would look when she began showing, but that only lasted until Paul's uneasy prodding interrupted her musings. "Are you feeling okay?"

Stephanie peered up at him, casting the light off herself in an attempt to delay the inevitable, "How are you and Trish?"

"We're better than ever. Not getting so much sleep anymore, but having a daughter is worth it," he admitted.

"I'm so happy for both of you. How's Elisabeth?"

"She's incredible, and you can call her Eli - - I do," Paul chuckled as he reached for a framed photo that was facing away from Stephanie. He turned it around and slid it across the desk to reveal an image of Eli on her back, with a pacifier dangling out of her mouth, as she attempted to pull a knit sock over one of her feet. Stephanie snickered as she wondered what Paul and Trish must have had to do to get the baby's attention before they snapped the photo, because her sunny, hazel eyes were focused intently on the camera. "She mostly babbles, but she's come really close to saying 'mama' quite a few times. We're still working on the 'dada' thing."

"I'm sure it'll come soon," Stephanie estimated, still gazing at the photo in her hand. "She's beautiful, Paul, and I really mean that. I don't think I've ever seen such a gorgeous baby."

"Thanks," he glowed with the pride only a new father could have. "I waited a long time to have kids, you know that, so this was a blessing for Trish and I. I'm glad the wait's over, because this is honestly the best time I've ever had in my life. Eli's only six months old and I already can't wait to have another kid."

"Aww..." Stephanie pouted at his heartfelt words as she ran her fingertips down the sides of the picture frame before placing it back on his desk. "You're such a proud daddy. I never thought I'd see the day when you would settle down, but Trish sure put you in check."

"She definitely did," he laughed before turning solemn and losing some of the prideful gleam that had been in his eyes only seconds earlier. "You said you were nervous when you first came in here. Is there something you needed to tell me?"

Stephanie was down to the wire, the final seconds in the game before she would make a play and hope for the best. Paul and Trish were among her best friends, and she expected them to be more receptive than anybody, but with Trish away with Elisabeth while she attended a press event for her yoga studio in Vaughan, Ontario, Stephanie was leaving every shred of hope she'd attained in Paul's capable hands. This was his golden opportunity to stand strong and be somewhat of a hero for her, and she trusted in his abilities to guide her in the right direction. Paul had never given her any reason to believe he might steer her the wrong way.

If she played Devil's Advocate with herself, Stephanie came rigidly close to talking herself out of speaking the truth aloud, for what would be the first time since she had learned what her future held. The father of her child was away, most likely on a stage in England right at that very moment as he played a raging gig, and she couldn't leave him thinking he was unattached in the world. As far as he knew, he had no children to speak of, but his parental status had shifted without his knowledge, and it was Stephanie's responsibility to find a way to break it to him. The first step in that was admittance, so with baited breath, she clamped her eyes shut and dove in headfirst.

"Chris got me pregnant," came her hasty admittance.

Her explanation didn't quite flow with the serene grace she imagined in her head, but it was effective enough. After a period of silence that seemed to drag on for eternity, only the tick of the second hand on the clock providing background noise, Stephanie opened her shielded eyes one tentative step at a time. When she resumed eye contact with Paul, he was nodding his head knowingly, which didn't make much sense to her, because there was no way he could have been expecting that sort of bombshell. Nobody knew about her pregnancy: not her doctors, not her family, not her friends - - nobody.

She longed for Paul to have the magical response that would make her panic disappear so she wouldn't have to feel so alone anymore. The entire story involved much more than anyone could have guessed, and Stephanie was in an especially showy mood. Rather than search for the words that would most effectively express the events in her life as they happened, she decided to display it to Paul instead. Picking her purse up from the floor, she unzipped the size pouch, grabbed a flat medicine container, and tossed it onto the desk in between them.

Paul's eyes clicked with hers, and he made no attempt to reach for what she had thrown before him. He licked his lips, folded his hands over his suit jacket, and stated, "Congratulations, first of all. Secondly, is there a reason you're saying that as if you weren't a willing participant?"

"Huh?"

"You said Chris got you pregnant as if...I don't know, the way you said it was just odd," Paul expressed. "You didn't want him to get you pregnant is what you're trying to tell me?"

"No," she shook her head before pointing at the item she had set out. "I'm telling you the exact opposite of that, actually."

Taking a hint from her cues, Paul reached across the table and picked up what she had provided. It was a petite, plastic carton - - lime-green in shade and enclosing a blister pack of pills - - and he recognized the contents right away. After being with Trish as long as he had, Paul recalled very well when they were still only dating and taking drastic measures to avoid reproducing before they were ready. The pharmacy sticker on the package announced Stephanie as the patient the medication had been prescribed to, and the only thing left to figure out was why she felt the need to show it to him.

"These are your birth control pills," he spoke indifferently, sitting back in his seat and waiting for further explanation.

"Yeah, and they're all still there."

"Right, so..."

"I lied to Chris."

"What about?" Paul inquired, though the wheels were mid-turn in his head, and he grasped the gist of what she was attempting to admit. If it was what he conjured, Chris would be wrecked, but even more than that, he would be betrayed.

"I told him I'd been taking my birth control regularly, but I wasn't," Stephanie filled in the remaining blanks and, suddenly, their lighthearted conversation wasn't so much fun anymore.

All traces of humor evaporated from his countenance as he slid the pills back across the desk and tried, for Stephanie's sake, to remain as impartial as he possibly could. That was what Trish would have wanted him to do, so he honored her wishes the best he could, but truth be told, Paul needed her there. Trish had an answer for everything and would have known how to handle the disaster of a situation Stephanie was laying out for him. Paul always tried his best where it concerned his friends, but he wasn't fully-equipped to handle anything like what he was hearing.

"So you got pregnant on purpose and he has no idea about it?"

"You're making it sound worse than it is," Stephanie defended, but even as the words left her mouth, she understood full well there was no acceptable excuse for her actions. She was going to have to pay the price, even if it meant losing her child's father in the end.

Paul held his hands up to stop her, "Hey, by all means, go ahead and clarify this for me, because I'm having a very hard time wrapping my mind around this one."

"Chris and I have been together for all these years, even longer than you and Trish, yet I've seen you commit to her way more than Chris has for me. You made her your wife and had a daughter with her, and that means something," Stephanie pointed out while he nodded along. "I've always wanted that with Chris, but he's so worried about Fozzy and building the band's image. I ask him about marriage, and he says to wait until he slows down on the road because he doesn't want to be an absent husband to me. I ask him about kids, and he says he wants to wait until he would be home enough to see them so he's not an absent father. He just keeps pushing everything back, so I took matters into my own hands."

"By being deceptive and getting pregnant on purpose without giving him a choice?" Paul grilled. Stephanie tried to find the words, but her throat had parched, and even if it hadn't, she wasn't sure she had sufficient words to say. "I'm sorry if I'm being harsh, because you know I love you, but this is _not_ okay. You made Chris think you were on birth control when you weren't, and now he's about to have a kid he wasn't ready or willing to have. You've gotta tell him."

"I'm going to, but I need advice. I wanted to talk to you and Trish together, but she flew to Canada at the last minute, and I felt like I needed to get it off my chest before I exploded. Here's the thing, I know I sound like a horrible person..."

"Not horrible but definitely misguided. This is really bad, Steph."

"I know, I know it is, and I'm so sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I get that, but just hear me out," she requested. Paul was coming down on her a bit harder than she hoped, but Stephanie needed it. She needed someone to tell her the truth about what she had done, because when Chris found out from her what was going on, he was going to give her the truth, and _then_ some. "I love Chris, and he loves me too. We've been together so long, and he said he didn't want a baby, but I felt like if we just had one anyway he'd see how rewarding parenting can be."

"It wasn't your right to make that choice for him."

"I know, and I'm so sorry for doing it, but I think he'll be happy in the end. We'll be a family, and he'll see this is more important than Fozzy. I know we can be happy together, but it's going to take him a while to not be so mad at me about what I did."

Paul sighed and brought his curled fists up underneath his chin, resting them there. "All I can really say is you'll always be a close friend of mine, and I'll always fight for you if I see anyone not treating you right, but you were so wrong about this. Chris will probably forgive you, but I imagine it's gonna take a while. You broke his trust over something huge. You're bringing a _life_ into the world without having consulted the one person you created that life with."

"Don't you think I know that?" Stephanie screeched. "I get that I've hurt Chris, but I need some encouragement, okay? That's why I came to you. I just needed you to help me see that there's a way to get through this, even if there isn't. Lie to me if you have to."

"That wouldn't do you very much good, now would it?" Paul demanded. As soon as the words left his mouth, she knew he was right.

Stephanie needed the cold, hard truth, and the reality of the situation was that her boyfriend had gotten her pregnant under false pretenses. Chris had forgone a condom, or any other means of birth control, under the impression that Stephanie had been taking the pill daily, and now he was going to have a child for the rest of his life - - a child he didn't know about or probably even want. A wave of torment struck Stephanie as she ran her hand over the top of her stomach again and considered how much longer she had until she would be showing. The morning sickness had already kicked in, and it was only a matter of time before Chris noticed the changes in her.

He might not think much of the weight gain or nausea, possibly not even the indigestion, but when he added the entire equation, it wasn't going to be very difficult to see. Stephanie had to get to him first and be the one to explain what was going on before he either found out himself or was told by someone. Paul and Trish would never go behind her back and beat her to the punch, but Chris was their friend just as much as she was, and there was only going to be so long they would hold onto a secret like that before they would crack and tell Chris for his own good. She had to do it first.

There was no other way.

"Chris will be home in two days."

"That's 48 hours to get your story straight and figure out how you want to tell him. I suggest you drop the bomb to him better than you just did with me. It doesn't even involve me directly, but I was practically shitting bricks over here."

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Stephanie admitted before placing her chin in her hand and releasing a sorrowful sigh.

"I can either tell you what you want to hear or tell you the truth, but you can't have it both ways," Paul answered firmly, shrugging when she looked up at him in surprise. "I'm sorry if you think I'm being an asshole, but Chris is just as much my friend as you are. The part of me who's your friend wants to comfort you and say it'll be all right, but the part of me who's _his_ friend wants to tell you how badly you fucked up."

"What do I do?"

"Call Trish tonight. I'll call to forewarn her and let her know you've got something serious to tell her, so try to call after six, because that's when Eli goes down for a couple hours. She'll have better advice than I do, but there's really no way around telling Chris. He deserves to know about this."

"If something happens, and Chris and I don't make it out of this as a couple, would you not want to talk to me anymore?"

"I'll always be your friend," Paul answered without hesitation.

He was solid enough in his answer that she believed, with every fiber of her being, he was truthful. If Chris was equally as bold in his resolve to still be with her after what she had to say then life would be marvelous, but life wasn't that easy. Chris was the most upstanding man she could have ever wished for, and if she lost him to her own carelessness, it would hurt plenty worse than if anything else had put the kibosh in their relationship. Through all the haze and uncertainty of what was to come, the fact remained that if Stephanie was to lose the love of her life, all fault would lie with her.

Her fingertips roamed her stomach as she said a silent prayer for the future of her child - - her soul's companion.


	2. Three Strikes, She's Out

The glow of Chris's pearly whites were first in line to greet her as he jetted out of the airport, pulling his rolling suitcase close behind. His body was racked with animated laughter the second he laid eyes upon her, the result of his delight at finding Stephanie awaiting him, and he scrambled to her as she pushed off her temporary resting spot against their vehicle and reached out for him. Chris traded his hold on the handle of his suitcase for an enveloping hug with his girlfriend and breathed in her vibrant scent before pulling back just enough to press his lips to hers. His hands roamed the sides of her body and slipped up to her neck before coming to a stop against her cheeks, which he caressed with his thumbs.

"I missed you, baby," he pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose before reaching back for his suitcase and wheeling it the remainder of the way to the car as it scraped against the pavement.

"I missed you too," Stephanie replied as Chris heaved his belongings into the backseat of the car.

While he busied himself with that effort, Stephanie went around to the driver's side and lowered herself into the seat, tapping her finely manicured fingernails against the steering wheel as she waited for Chris to join her. Her gesture wasn't one of impatience but was a nervous habit that accompanied her frenzied thought pattern. The time had come to let Chris in on the colossal news, and if the results proved even semi-favorable, Stephanie planned to extend an offer for him to accompany her to a scheduled doctor's appointment the following week. It could very well have been a fantasy to believe she had even the slightest chance of him welcoming her admittance with any sort of positivity, but perhaps a part of Chris would be excited about the prospect of having a baby.

Stephanie pulled the visor mirror down after retrieving a tube of vanilla lip gloss from her purse and began applying it generously. Other than the lip balm, her face was devoid of any signs of makeup, which gave her a refreshing, natural look. She considered wearing some, since it was the first time she was seeing Chris in a while and she obviously wanted to look her best for him, but there was no sense in putting in the extra effort when she would most likely end up crying it off anyway. The cynicism that came with that assumption wasn't helping her any, but Stephanie was trying to be realistic in preparing herself for whatever reaction might be headed her way. After rubbing her lips together, she caught her eyes in the mirror, just as a flash of terror overtook them, and slid her sunglasses back on, not ready to contend with that particular emotion.

Chris shut the back door and slipped into the front passenger seat a split second later, closing himself inside and reaching across to stroke Stephanie's thigh. "So what's up, gorgeous? Did you have a lot of fun without me?"

"Are you joking?" she smiled while checking her rear view mirror to see if it was safe to pull out. A small line of cars was passing, so she waited as they scooted on by before pulling out and steering towards the exit. "I had an awful time without you. The only bright spot was when I flew to Connecticut a couple days ago to visit Paul at Titan."

"How did that go?" Chris scratched his cheek and gazed at Stephanie, smiling absently the moment his eyes landed on her. Whenever he returned home after a lengthy hiatus, Stephanie was always exceptionally more beautiful than he recalled her being the last time they were together. His hand twitched in his lap with an eager longing to touch her, and his urges won out as he reached for her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

She took her eyes off the road only long enough to smile at Chris before replying, "It was nice, actually. It's always cool to catch up with old friends, but I would have enjoyed the trip more if I'd had you with me. I thought about you every single second you were gone."

"I thought about you the whole time too," he admitted as he lowered his hand from her cheek. "I've gotten so used to having you with me that it felt like torture to have to go without you for all those days. It really made me realize just how much you mean to me."

"I dealt with some stuff while you were away that made me realize how much you mean to me too."

"Really? Like what?" Chris asked innocently, and for a brief second, she debated whether to give him a straight answer.

Keeping their impending future a secret wasn't an option, so the only thing to set in stone was the how and when she was going to lay it on him. The deception involved in foregoing her birth control without his knowledge was bad enough, but things would only grow worse if she kept him in the dark about the pregnancy for much longer. The only thought that was able to bring her alleviation from doubt was that, no matter what happened, she would invariably have a piece of Chris in the form of the human being they had created together. In that moment of realization, she mused over what it might be like to receive a favorable reaction from Chris and have him pick her up and spin her around joyously when he first learned of his unborn child.

"There's something really huge I need to tell you. I don't know how you'll take it, but I'm hoping you'll see the good in it."

"Ooh, sounds exciting," his anticipation built as he rubbed his hands together and a gleam formed in his eye. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we're home."

"We should stop for food first. I don't feel like cooking, and I'm guessing you won't either by the time we get back."

"I'd actually like to go out somewhere for an early dinner, but I need it to be after I talk to you. What I have to say isn't the type of news I can spring on you over the dinner table, if you know what I mean," Stephanie explained, although she knew very well he had no clue. If he thought hard enough and studied the intonation with which she spoke, Chris was intelligent enough to figure it out, but even if he did, he would have pushed the thought from his mind. It wouldn't so much have been that he didn't suspect a pregnancy as it was that he didn't want to believe it. "It's not anything bad, unless you make it out to be that way."

"Why don't you just tell me now?" Chris urged as she came to a slow for the red light ahead. Stephanie was supremely thankful for the shield her sunglasses awarded her...until Chris reached over and pulled them from her face. His eyes locked with hers, and she turned off before his intense study caused her to have a panic attack. "You look nervous, but I don't know what could be so bad."

"That's just it - - it's not _that_ bad. It's more about how you're going to take it than anything else."

"Well would you mind telling me then?"

The light flashed green, and it was her saving grace as she pressed her foot down on the gas and maintained her silence. Her concentration was stellar but not to the point that she was capable of driving and dropping a bomb on Chris concurrently. Essentially, she was playing with his life, and it wasn't until after she had enacted her pregnancy plan that Stephanie realized just how selfish it was. Chris deserved better than her, and she owed him the decency and respect to allow him to have a say in when and where he wanted to bring a child into the world with her.

Chris had trusted her, made love to her thinking she was being completely honest with him, and Stephanie had taken that trust and torn it to shreds. There was no doubt he would love his son or daughter when it came time for their arrival, but Stephanie wasn't certain her would share the same love for her. If there was one thing Chris hated, it was a liar, and when he found out the woman he was dating epitomized that role, he would be out quicker than she could complete her apology and beg for his forgiveness. The sun beam filtering into her car was obstructing her vision somewhat, so she held her hand out.

"Sunglasses, please?"

"Sorry," Chris handed them back, and for a solid block of time, she felt his eyes on her before he turned off and stared out the window again. They traveled in silence for the next couple of minutes until he lowered the song playing on the radio and cut in, "You're acting really weird. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Chris..."

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" he tossed his hands up to demonstrate his aggravation and shook his head. "You're the one acting weird, not me. Just tell me what you have to say and be done with it."

"I can't talk about it while I'm driving."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm trying to concentrate," Stephanie shot back, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Then pull over."

"I will when I can," she agreed.

Her original intentions called for getting Chris home before she laid everything out for him, but telling him in a public place seemed somewhat ideal. Not only could he not freak out without running the risk of making a scene, but he also couldn't leave her, because he was depending on Stephanie for his ride home. Even if he was fuming, he would have no choice except to leave with her, and that made her feel a smidgen better about what had to be done. Spying an electronics store up ahead, Stephanie flipped on her blinker and pulled into the expansive lot before deciding on a parking space near the back.

The moment the car's engine was turned off, Chris's hand slithered on top of hers and he gave it a squeeze of support. Stephanie bit her lip and turned away, not wanting to see the affectionate gaze she knew his eyes held. She didn't deserve his admiration or support, not after what she had done behind his back. If he found a way to forgive her, it would be a miracle, and the only thing left to do was hold out hope that one would be headed directly her way.

"Chris?"

"What is it?" he spoke gently, his tone working to soothe her equally as much as the calm stroke of his hand, which was still lovingly caressing hers. Stephanie took a deep breath in through her nose and released it from her mouth before picking his hand up and guiding it underneath her blouse to her bare stomach. She pressed both of her hands on top of his as he swished his thumb across her lower abdomen.

"I've been really scared to tell you this, but I want you to be happy about it. I don't want something so special to turn into a time of sadness or anger. I hope you'll love me no matter what and trust that I can do better in the future. I know I was wrong in this and that we haven't planned for having a family, but everybody makes mistakes and—"

"Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she whispered and cringed, expecting the worst. Instead, she received the reaction she least expected.

"Oh my God," Chris's eyes widened as they darted from his hand on her stomach up to her anxiously awaiting eyes and back again. "I'm so sorry, Steph."

His words caught her so off-guard she had to choke down a guffaw, "What do you mean _you're_ sorry?"

"I made you feel like you couldn't tell me about this, didn't I?" he wondered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against his seat. He looked horrified, and Stephanie almost couldn't bear to listen to Chris admonish himself when he hadn't been the one to do anything wrong. "I'm such a selfish jerk. I know I've always said I wasn't ready for a baby, and I still don't know that I am, but we'll get through this together. I never meant to make you feel too scared to come to me if the birth control failed and you ended up pregnant. I'm just so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, no, it's really not. I could tell how nervous you were when we left the airport just now, and I don't ever want to be the one to make you feel that way again," Chris's face dropped as his eyes begged for her forgiveness.

He was issuing an apology that should have been coming from her instead, but that was when it hit Stephanie that she could leave the situation as it was. Chris wasn't as upset about being a parent as she predicted he might be, and if all he assumed was that the birth control failed, she could leave things be. There was no reason to hurt him even worse and raise the possibility of him leaving their relationship when she needed him the most. Stephanie saw no reason to be the giant, thunderous rainstorm that swept in and ruined his perfectly flowing parade, and since the opportunity arose, she was willing to capitalize on it.

"I'm coming around," his voice broke through Stephanie's thoughts just in time for her to watch him open his door and rush around the front of the car. When he made it to Stephanie's side, he yanked on the handle, but it was still locked, so he rapped on the window with his knuckles until she unlocked it a couple seconds later. After pulling her door open, Chris latched onto her hand and guided her out of the car and into a standing position before slipping his arms around her waist and hugging for dear life. Stephanie swayed with his movements as he rocked her back and forth and whispered sweet words of encouragement in her ear. "I'm gonna make this right, you'll see. I might not have been ready for a baby right this second, but I know we have it in us to be great parents. We'll make it out of this stronger, and we'll both have another person to love just as much as we love each other."

"You're right, absolutely right," Stephanie mumbled against his shoulder as she inhaled the sweet scent of his cologne and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. When they pulled away, Chris cupped her cheeks and kissed her with passionate vehemence before coming up for air.

"I really _am_ happy to have a baby with you. This is unexpected, but I can't think of anyone I would rather be doing this with. It's actually pretty kickass now that I think about it," he beamed while Stephanie's eyes softened and she pouted at his sweet words. "My only issue is, if I ever made you feel... if I...don't ever be afraid to tell me anything like this in the future. Whatever you're holding in may not be exactly what I want to hear at the time, but you can come to me no matter what. We're in this together, babydoll."

"I know," she agreed.

"So when did you find out?"

A smile played on her lips when she thought back to that defining moment, after waiting three minutes for a plastic stick to tell her what was awaiting her in the immediate future. The smile waned when she remembered she was lying to Chris, but she pushed the interruption back in the furthest depths of her mind and answered the question he was eagerly awaiting her response to. "It was a couple of weeks back, before you left for Fozzy. I needed time to figure out how I was going to tell you, so I stayed behind to prepare while you toured."

"_That's_ why you stayed behind?" his eyebrows knitted together when she nodded. "That's terrible. You could have told me, Steph."

"I know, and I should have. I'm sorry if I hurt you by keeping it a secret," she confided as he leaned in for another hug.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to shut out the pain residing in her heart the further she allowed her lies to carry. Sure, she hadn't told Chris anything that wasn't true, but she was still lying by omission, and that wasn't any better. Strike one had been the act of coming off her birth control without Chris's approval. Strike two was allowing him to believe the birth control failed instead of admitting to him that she had ceased taking the pills on purpose.

All it took was one more strike and Stephanie would run the risk of being counted out...for good.


	3. When First We Practice to Deceive

"Do you see anything you want, baby?"

"No, not yet," Stephanie replied.

With her hand tucked away safely inside Chris's, they strolled down each aisle of the convenience store, in search of an acceptable lunch. One of the many downsides to traveling was lacking the ability to locate a decent restaurant and, after landing smack-dab in the middle of nowhere, they were resorting to gas station food for their second meal of the day. With the new knowledge of Stephanie's pregnancy, it was important to Chris that she begin eating more healthily than she was naturally inclined to, so when they reached the end of the aisle, he led her to the beverage cases and pulled open the glass door where the milk was being held. Stephanie recognized his intent right away and a sentimental smile formed on her face.

"Getting an early start on buying me milk, honey?"

"Yeah, they always say it's good for babies," he shrugged while choosing a half-gallon carton and pulling it from the slot. The carton behind it slid forward automatically as a rush of cold air from the freezer case swept against Stephanie and chilled her enough to evoke a tiny shiver. Chris let the door slam shut and led her towards a row of cases near the soda machines that held various cold-cut sandwiches. "Are you nauseous? We can get some 7-Up or Sprite instead of the milk if you think you'll need it."

"No, I haven't really gotten sick yet, but thanks for the offer," she said, impressed with his attentive nature in the wake of her shocking baby announcement. Chris would be a natural at fathering their child, just like she always knew he would.

"How did you suspect you were pregnant then?" Chris inquired. He set the milk down on the same counter that housed the coffee and soda machines and encircled Stephanie's waist with his arms as he held her in a loving embrace.

"I missed my period."

"Ah, okay, got it," he nodded before turning his attention back to the wrapped sandwiches. "I know this isn't the greatest lunch, but we should get something simple. These are probably the healthiest thing you can eat from a place like this, and I promise we'll try to find an actual restaurant when we get where we're headed."

"It's fine with me."

"Do you want ham and cheese?"

"Yep, or turkey and cheese would work too," Stephanie answered before releasing Chris's hand and wandering around the corner and up the next aisle.

The guilt of her falsities often crept up without warning, and it was more difficult to live with than she could have predicted. Stephanie had been under the impression that she would be able to suppress all negative thoughts forming from her indiscretions once Chris adjusted to the baby news and warmed up to the idea of having a child with her. The sad truth was that Chris had been pleasant ever since she told him about the baby, yet it still wasn't enough to keep her happy. Their relationship was now a lie, and the sole reason it was based on such enormous untruths was because of her own selfish decision-making skills.

Stephanie's breathing hastened and she shook her hands out and began actively slowing each intake of breath to help quell her frazzled nerves. She was a balloon, ready to pop at the first sign of a pinprick, and being alone with Chris was making it worse. He was being so sweet, almost _too_ sweet, and she hadn't earned his love - - not after what she had done. There was a chance if she came clean early on, he wouldn't hold as much against her as if she kept the secret bottled over a lengthy period of time. Stephanie made a sharp swerve to return to Chris's side and ran directly into his muscular frame, instinctively tossing her arms around his waist and holding on snugly.

"What are you doing over here?" Chris quizzed as he tipped his head down and smiled.

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Um, well, just some stuff," she pulled away and began clasping and unclasping her hands, an irksome nervous habit she had acquired over the years. She forced a smile, but the furrow in Chris's brow was proof he wasn't buying it. His attempt to reach for her was halted when he remembered the food and drink in his hands, so he nodded in the direction of the front counter.

"Let's go pay for our food and we'll talk in the car," he said, though his eyes told the story of the uncertainty that consumed him over Stephanie's rapid change in behavior. The waiting game that was involved with the arrival of a child was pure torture, so it made sense that Stephanie would suffer feelings of doubt, but he needed her to remember she wasn't living the experience alone. "Everything's okay, Steph, all right? We'll be fine, so don't worry about the baby too much. I'll make sure we have everything we need before he or she comes."

"I know you will," she spoke in earnest. "I always knew you would make a great father."

"Just a little sooner than I hoped, huh?" he chuckled before starting towards the front to pay for their items.

Stephanie forced a laugh to match his and was thankful he wasn't looking back at her, since she was certain her face was betraying her deceit and showing her true feelings. The guilt was rising to dangerous levels and showing no signs of retreating, which was a terrifying experience to live through. The store employee recognized Chris straight away and they engaged in small talk while Stephanie stood idly by, rocking on her heels as she waited. It was a common occurrence for Chris to be recognized when they went out in public, but Stephanie was typically only noticed by association, and even then, Chris received the bulk of the attention.

Had she ventured out on her own, most people wouldn't have connected the dots and realized it was her and, the majority of the time, she preferred it that way. It allowed her to appear on television and fill the role of a public figure while still maintaining her privacy. She couldn't help but smile, as a show of her inner pride, when Chris began signing an autograph for the man behind the register. He commanded attention everywhere he went, and she couldn't blame people for being attracted to the charismatic force field shining brightly within him.

His charm and expansive sense of humor had been the two qualities that most attracted her to Chris to begin with. All it took was one smile from him for a rainy day to be instantaneously brightened, and all she longed for was a simple glance to feel the fluttering in her stomach that made her long to be close to him. Chris was the greatest thing to ever happen to her, aside from the baby she was carrying in her womb, and Stephanie was risking the loss of him over something that had been preventable. When he completed his purchase, Chris turned to her and held his hand out, beckoning her over to grab it, while he carried their plastic bag of goodies in his other one.

"Thanks, man, it was good meeting you," Chris told the cashier, who reciprocated the sentiment, before he walked Stephanie out the door and towards their awaiting car. "Today's actually a nice day for a picnic, but it's not like we have enough time to stop in one spot and have one. We've still got another three or so hours of travel."

"Yep," was all Stephanie said as he opened the passenger side door and helped her inside, latching onto her wrist before she could sit all the way down in her seat. When she glanced up to see what he was doing, Chris was already in the process of lowering his sunglasses from his face.

"You're not sad, are you?"

"No."

"I feel like something's been off with you ever since you told me you were pregnant," Chris admitted, as his eyes clouded with concern. Stephanie shrugged and tried to lower into her seat, but he wouldn't release his hold. "What did you want to talk about when we were inside?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now."

"I can't," she shook her head.

"And why not?"

"You'll leave me stranded out here by myself, and I'll have no way to get to Raw."

"I wouldn't ever leave you, and you know that," Chris rolled his eyes and chuckled, thinking she was being dramatic.

Instinct told her when he discovered the truth, it wouldn't be so humorous to him anymore. There was a lot at stake, but the stakes would only grow higher with each passing day that she allowed her lies to spread. There had to be a stopping point, but she also had to be smart about it and tell him in a way that wouldn't make him go completely off the deep end. Just in case he lost it and no longer wanted to have anything to do with her, Stephanie saw fit to tell him when she was in a position where she could at least hitch a ride with someone else if he decided to kick her to the curb.

"It's not funny," she frowned, and he leaned in unexpectedly and pressed a loving kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry, just trying to lighten the mood," he explained before leaning in to nuzzle her nose. "I wouldn't leave you anywhere, no matter how bad whatever you have to tell me is. You could confess to being a mass murderer, and I still wouldn't leave you out here alone. I'd take you to jail to turn yourself in, but I wouldn't leave you stranded, not ever," he joked.

"Can we get in before we talk?"

"Go ahead," he nodded, releasing his hold around her wrist as she lowered herself into the seat. Chris determined she was safely tucked away and placed the plastic bag in her lap before shutting the door and walking around to his side of the vehicle. As they were pulling out of the parking lot, Chris requested his sandwich, but something told Stephanie eating and confessions weren't going to be an acceptable mix.

"Hold on, I've just gotta tell you this," she held her hand up to halt him, and Chris sent her a sidelong glance, splitting his attention between watching her and focusing on the road. "When I went to see Paul while you were gone, it wasn't only a social visit. I went to talk to him about something, and now I need to tell you what it is."

"Spit it out."

"I...well, I was on birth control for a while, but I always talked to you about how much I wanted to have kids, remember?"

"I do, yeah," Chris nodded.

"I felt like a child was what you and I needed to become closer, and then we could get married and be a family. It hurt me that you didn't seem to want the same things, so I thought I would find a way to make you understand why my idea was such a good one. I didn't think you would realize how incredible being parents or married could be until you actually experienced it firsthand, so I wanted to help you along."

"Help me along how?"

"By making you see how special having a baby could be."

"I guess I'll see it now, since we're obviously having one," he said, and Stephanie couldn't help but notice how much more difficult he was making their discussion without even trying.

She wanted him to understand the point she was aiming at without having to go into great detail. If Chris gleaned onto what she was attempting to confess, it would have made it that much easier, even if it sent him into a wave of fury. While not the greatest option, it would have prevented her from having to speak the words she so dreaded confessing. Her plan to come off birth control without Chris's knowledge hadn't seemed so abhorrent when she was in the act of making it happen, but now that her wish for pregnancy had come to fruition, she felt like the most loathsome being to ever live.

"It's not the way you think it is," Stephanie told him, sighing as she stared out the window at the blur of grassy fields they left behind in their wake. A car came up on the side of them in the next lane and momentarily blocked Stephanie's view of the scenery, so she faced forward again. "I did something really bad and deceptive and...it was so horrible of me, and I'm really sorry, honey. The guilt has been getting to me so much, and I'm trying to be happy, since your reaction to this pregnancy was so much better than I expected, but I'm an awful person. I don't want you to hate me, but I'm pretty sure you will after this."

"Well, you're wrong. I love you, and there's nothing in this world that could ever make me stop."

"Don't be so quick to say that."

"Don't be so quick to assume you know how I'll feel," Chris shot back. "This is getting kind of crazy now, Steph. We've been together for a long time, and if you can't trust me enough to tell me whatever you need to say then I don't know if we belong together in the first place."

"I stopped taking my birth control pills on purpose, and that's why I'm pregnant," she blurted out. The gratification was instant as she let out a whooshing breath of relief and closed her eyes to bring her speeding thoughts to a slow. Half the battle was complete, and the rest would be talking Chris into understanding why he shouldn't walk out on her after the chaos she had willingly inflicted upon his life. The child linking them to one another for life would be the biggest hope she could hold onto concerning how she could convince Chris he shouldn't leave her in the dust.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted a baby even though you didn't. I thought if I got pregnant, you would understand the importance of having a family and slow down with Fozzy, wrestling, and the million other things you take on."

"You lied to me about taking your pills and got pregnant on purpose without talking to me first, is that what you're saying?" Chris asked, a noticeable edge to his voice. Stephanie opened her mouth to answer, but he cut in before she got the chance. "I just want to be sure about what's going on here so that someday in the future, when our child asks why we're not together, I can reference this as the sole reason."

"_What_?" Stephanie whirled around to face him, her pounding heart filled with horror and dread. It was precisely the reaction she had been expecting, but that didn't soften the blow the way she guessed it might. His words were a dagger to her gut, and the pain was almost too intense to bear. "Please don't do this, I don't want us to be apart. I know I messed up, and that's why I wanted to tell you, but you don't have to punish me for this."

"I don't want to build a life with a liar."

"But you just said you would always love me!" Stephanie cried out. "How can you say that and then turn your back on me right after?"

"I didn't lie about that, but just because I love you doesn't mean I want to be with you forever. You're a fucking liar—nothing more, nothing less. Why would I want to spend my time with someone like that?" Chris pointed out, and now the added bass was entering his voice. He was docile by nature, but if someone treated him in a way that didn't sit well with his expectations, Chris could be a difficult, if not impossible, person to ever win over again.

"Because we need to raise our child together. How could you be so happy about the pregnancy, then suddenly act like you're not just because I told you the truth about this?"

"Did you ever stop to think I was acting strong for _you_?" Chris pointed out, and now he was crossing into yelling territory. Stephanie intended to ask him to lower his voice but thought better of it, because she wouldn't get anywhere by criticizing his reaction. He was allowed to feel however he did about her betrayal, and she couldn't say she wouldn't be equally as furious if ever placed in the same position. "I told you I wasn't ready for a baby, and I'm not, but what the hell was I supposed to say when you came to me and said you were pregnant? I thought it was just an accident with the birth control not working, and I wasn't gonna fall apart right in front of you, so I made the best of it."

"Then why can't you make the best out of my mistake and forgive me?"

"You haven't even said you're sorry, not once!" he shouted. "All you've done is sit here making excuses!"

"Stop yelling at me," she spoke dejectedly, leaning back in her seat and fiddling with her fingers.

"You need to worry more about yourself than what I'm doing. If you would lie to me about something as huge as taking your birth control, then I don't even want to know what else you'll lie about. I can't trust you anymore, and without trust, we have nothing."

"You can't give me a second chance?" Stephanie proposed.

She was desperate for any sign from Chris that they might be okay one day in the near future. She didn't expect the healing of their relationship and the broken trust to be immediate, but with hard work and persistence, they could regain everything they once shared, and more. She awaited an answer but was alternately met with a resistant wall of silence, which remained standing as Chris sped up the road. The lack of communication continued when he unexpectedly took an exit off the highway and dragged on still when he turned into the parking lot of a small inn and shut the car off.

Stephanie jumped in fright when he unexpectedly tossed the keys into her lap before getting out of the vehicle and, in her mad dash to catch him, she rushed out of the car, and the food and drink that had been on the bag in her lap went tumbling to the ground. Not missing a beat, she trampled right over it and left the car keys on the ground as she raced after Chris and caught him by the arm. He jerked furiously out of her grasp and spun around, glaring. Stephanie tried to reach for him once more, but he stepped away as his eyes watered, acting as a visual output of the pain he was experiencing inside.

Chris took a slight step forward and pointed an accusatory finger at her, "How could you think you had the right to make a decision like that for me? You had _no_ right to take my choice away for when I wanted to have kids, and, yeah, I made a choice to have sex with you and not use any other protection, but I thought I could trust you. I wasn't always a perfect boyfriend, but at least I can honestly say I never screwed you over on purpose."

"That's what you think this is? Our baby is my way of screwing you over?" Stephanie cried out as she shook her head. "It's pretty sad you think of your own child as a mistake."

"Don't you fucking dare try to turn this around on me!" Chris shot back. He took a deep breath and glanced around, relieved to find they hadn't garnered any unwanted attention from anyone else in the parking lot. Still, he needed to be away from Stephanie before he said something he wouldn't be able to take back and would regret for life, so he cut their discussion short. "Go get back in the car and drive yourself to the next city for Raw. You didn't want to be stranded, so I won't leave you stranded. The car's all yours."

"What about you?" she asked, though he had already turned his back. "How are you getting to the show?"

"I'm not. I'll call a car service to bring me from here to the airport and fly back home, but don't expect to find me there when you get back."

"Chris, no, I need you!"

He stopped a couple feet away and turned back to face her. "Yeah, well I needed you too, but you turned out to be someone I can't trust, just like everyone always does. I thought you were the one person in the world I could always come to when I needed something, but apparently you're not. I'll keep in touch to find out how things are going with the baby, but we're done. What you don't get is that this break-up isn't about the baby—it's about you lying to me over something this huge. I don't want to waste my life with someone I can't trust."

"But I love you."

"I love you too, but that's not always enough, is it?" Chris raised an eyebrow, as if urging her to answer.

When she wasn't able to produce an answer, he whirled around and disappeared inside the doors of the inn. She wanted to go in after him, stop him from making plans to fly home, and make him understand how terribly remorseful she was over her mistake. The trust he lost in her could be rebuilt, if only he would give her the chance to make up for the pain she caused, but it wasn't going to happen without a valiant effort. Jogging back to the car, Stephanie fished the car keys out of the pile of items that had fallen out of her lap earlier and disregarded the rest as she hightailed it into the air-conditioned lobby.

Chris was in plain sight, speaking with someone on his cell phone while he sat in a chair and flipped through his wallet. He hadn't noticed Stephanie, and she didn't want him to, because she needed a chance to gather her thoughts and decide the best way to attack the situation. The right mixture of regret and sorrow had to be present if she expected his forgiveness, and it wouldn't be hard to exude those emotions, since that's what she was truly experiencing inside. Stephanie's hand crept to her stomach, where it came to a rest against her lower abdomen as she rubbed it softly, silently assuring her unborn child that she was in the process of making things right with their daddy.

With a deep breath and minimal faith, Stephanie strode across the room towards Chris.


	4. The Only Truth That Sticks

When Stephanie stepped up to the side of his chair, Chris was mid-sentence in his phone call, telling the person on the other end of the line the name of the inn. Though he must have spotted her in his peripheral vision, Chris didn't bother to acknowledge Stephanie and continued arranging for a ride to pick him up and whisk him off to the nearest airport. She knelt down at his chair and placed her hand on his wrist, but Chris shook her grasp away and angled himself in the opposite direction. It didn't appear she would receive a chance to plead her case, but Stephanie was hoping to use the impending birth of their child in her favor to enlighten Chris as to why they needed to stay together.

She was generally remorseful for her mistakes, but it was difficult to feel too contrite when remaining fairly convinced her actions had been the work of a woman desperate for a higher level of commitment from her longtime boyfriend. The sole grounds upon which she felt such immense pressure to confess to Chris had come from her natural aversion to the act of lying, but her initial deceit hadn't come from a bad place. Without Chris's reaction factored into the equation, she felt joy about the pregnancy and knew it would bring them closer as a couple, but only if Chris would let his guard down enough to allow it. Just as he was finishing up with his phone call, she broke away from her daydreams and remembered what her end goal was.

As soon as Chris hung up the phone, she knelt down and took initiative, "I know you're mad, honey, but I think we should talk."

Chris chuckled humorlessly and stared straight ahead, "Mad doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now."

"You could forgive me if you tried, but you're being stubborn," Stephanie responded. Chris's eyes seared with the force of a blazing forest fire, and he latched onto Stephanie's wrist and stood from his chair, bringing her to a standing position along with him. Her eyes widened in astonishment as he led her across the room and into the small foyer, which linked directly to the restrooms. He held firmly to both of her arms and leaned in close enough that his nose was only a mere inch or two from hers.

"Let me explain something to you, Stephanie," he began, pausing when a man exited the restrooms and breezed past them. When they were left alone once more, he continued. "It might seem like I'm pissed right now, and I _am_, but more than anything, I'm hurt. I thought we were much closer than this, and I keep waiting to hear you say the words that'll win me back over. I wanted you to tell me how sorry you were and that nothing like this would ever happen again, but all I'm getting from you is a bunch of selfish demands. You want me to forgive, but not once since you admitted to this have you given a sincere apology. I'm in a crazy amount of pain, but all you care about is your own, and that's why I don't want to be anywhere near you right now. Get out of this building, get back in the car, and drive yourself to the show. I don't want to see your face, and I don't want to hear your voice - - not right now."

"But Chris, I—"

"Go!" he ordered, his sharp tone earning a startled jump from Stephanie.

Her face crumbled when she saw his sincerity in wanting her gone, and she reached out to cup his cheek, but Chris pushed her hand away before she could. He released his monster grip and stormed back into the main lobby, shutting down any chance for a reconciliation. Stephanie was paralyzed, unable to move, as her eyes darted around the remote area of the hotel she stood in. Her heart was broken, and she had done it to herself, but she couldn't leave Chris and travel the remainder of the way to the show as if nothing was wrong.

Her purse remained inside the car, the same place as her cell phone, and she patted her pants pockets for the car keys until she remembered they were on the ground outside, precisely where she left them in her haste. Stephanie worked up the strength to get her legs working again and rushed to the inn's entrance doors, but not before casting a forlorn glance in Chris's direction and finding him distracted with pressing buttons on his cell phone. She sighed and exited the building, eyes zoning in on the pile of sandwiches and drinks on the ground. The sun's glare on the fallen car key alerted her to its whereabouts right away, and she picked it out of the heaping mess and stuck it in the keyhole, gaining entrance to the car and sitting down in the passenger side seat.

Stephanie picked her purse up from the car floor and rummaged through it, only long enough to locate her cell phone, before she pulled it out and ran down a mental list of the people she could call. There was Trish, who was one of her best friends and always had great advice to offer up in any situation, but the complexity of the day's events made her feel as if her mother would understand better than anyone else. Linda had survived just about every ordeal Vince threw her way over time, and there was no reason she wouldn't be able to offer a solution to Stephanie's dilemma. She scrolled down her list of personal contacts until she reached the entry for Linda and pressed the call button.

Ever the dependable mother, Linda answered after the first few rings, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom, it's me."

"Hi, sweetie. Are you on your way to the show?"

"No. I _was_, but then something happened with me and Chris. He's really mad at me, and I don't know what to do."

"Well, are you both still in the car?"

"No, he's inside this hotel and I'm outside in the car," Stephanie explained. "He won't come back out here with me. All he did was give me the car keys and tell me to go to the show. He's inside, calling to have a car come pick him up and bring him to the airport so he can go back home."

"That doesn't sound like a very good idea. I understand if he's angry with you, but I don't want him leaving you to travel all by yourself in the middle of nowhere. The least he can do is make sure you get to the show safely and then fly home from there. That way, you could take the jet home with your father and wouldn't be by yourself."

"I tried to tell him that, but he doesn't care. He won't even really let me talk to him."

Linda sighed before asking, "What is it he's so worked up about?"

"I did something that hurt him pretty badly, and now he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. He says we're broken up, and he wants to go home so he can take his stuff out of our house and leave."

"What did you do?"

"Mom, it's really serious, and I can't explain it over the phone. I have to tell you in person," Stephanie answered.

It was bad enough she was having to spring so much of her personal life on her mother through a phone call, but it would only grow worse if she had to tell Linda about her impending grandchild in such an impromptu manner. It would be better for everyone involved if she was able to visit her parents' house, sit them down calmly, and tell them in person what was going on. At the current point, the only people who had any clue of her pregnancy were Paul, Trish, and Chris. Nobody else was aware of the child she carried, nor the plan she had enacted to become pregnant in the first place, and that was the way she strived to keep it - - at least for the time being.

"What is it that's so bad?" Linda inquired.

"I'll tell you the next time we see each other."

"Bring your phone to Chris then. I want to speak with him."

"Mom..."

"What? If he's planning on leaving my baby on her own in the middle of nowhere, then I think I have the right to talk to him about it. Bring him the phone and let him know I want to talk," Linda demanded.

Linda wasn't normally one to be confrontational, but if she felt things were spiraling out of control, she went into protective mother mode. Stephanie groaned, knowing she wasn't going to be able to get her off the phone without doing as she requested, so she grabbed the keys before exiting the car and heading back inside. When she entered the lobby once more, Chris had his head down and was resting it in his hand as he tapped his foot repeatedly against the tiled floor. It was the first time in a long while Stephanie had seen him looking so lost, and she would have given anything to take the cause of his pain away.

It was a hard, bitter pill to swallow when arriving at the conclusion that she was the source of his agony, but she had to be willing, at some point, to admit the truth to herself. Stephanie unconsciously wrapped her left arm over her abdomen as she made her way to Chris, and when she came up on the side of him, she raised her left hand and brought the tip of her index finger down on his shoulder to tap him. His head snapped up and dread washed over his face when he realized it was her. That expression changed to one of puzzlement when she held her cell phone out to him.

"My mom wants to talk to you, but please don't mention anything about the baby, because I haven't gotten a chance to tell her I'm pregnant yet," Stephanie hunched over to whisper.

"She can't bail you out of this," Chris shook his head, not bothering to reach for her phone. "You think you can do whatever you want and then get your mommy to make it all better, but you're an adult now, and you need to take responsibility for your own actions."

"And I _have_ taken responsibility," she shot back, which was met with an exaggerated eye roll from Chris. "I didn't even want her to talk to you, but she insisted. Please just hear her out so we can both be done with this."

"You called her on purpose because you _knew_ she would speak for you and try to help you out of this. I don't respect what you did to me, but I respect this even less," he responded before snatching the phone out of her hand and bringing it up to his ear. "Hello, Linda?"

Stephanie stood back, arms hugged around her midsection, as she watched Chris while he listened to what Linda was telling him on the other end of the line. He opened his mouth to speak more than once, but was seemingly cut off at the pass each time. Chris began messaging his forehead with his free hand as he stared at the ground, and Stephanie would have given anything to be able to hear what was being said. He began shaking his head, his breathing growing heavier and more frantic as he balled his fist.

"I don't think I should have to be punished because of what _she_ did," he spoke up. Chris rose from his seat and began pacing the length of the lobby, so Stephanie occupied his chair as she watched him from afar and was left to wonder what was going on. Seconds later, she overheard another fragment of the conversation when Chris objected, "I'm not riding all the way there with her. Shane can come get her if you want her to have someone else in the car, but I'm not going with her—not after what she did."

Stephanie bit the nails on her right hand, an act which wasn't a normal habit of hers, but under such dire circumstances, she didn't know what to do with herself. She hoped Linda wasn't being excessively harsh on Chris, because he didn't deserve to be threatened with punishment for being angry about what she had done. It was his right to feel betrayed, and she struggled internally with whether or not to grab the phone from him and tell her mom to stop coming down so hard on him. Before that opportunity arose, Chris said some final words - - which she wasn't able to make out - - before peeling the phone from his ear and handing it back to Stephanie.

She frowned when he marched straight out of the inn without a word and brought the phone up to her ear. "Mom, what did you say to him?"

"Follow him outside. He'll drive you the rest of the way to the show," Linda instructed calmly.

"But what did you say?"

"Don't worry about that now. Just grab your things and follow him to the car, he's taking you to the show. He can go off and do what he wants when you get into town and check into a hotel, but he's not leaving you by yourself in the middle of nowhere, and he knows that's not an option."

"Okay, I'll go catch up with him, but I hope you weren't too harsh."

"I wasn't. I just told him he can't leave you by yourself, that's all. Go have a good rest of your day, and call me later tonight when you're at the hotel if you want to talk about what happened."

"I will, and thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye, sweetheart," Linda replied before Stephanie ended the call and crossed the room.

The curious gaze of the female clerk behind the front desk followed her all the way to the door, and Stephanie found it slightly humorous that she was probably wondering what the hell was going on. Between her and Chris's erratic behavior, the hotel employees must have had no clue what was unfolding, but she didn't have time to worry about that. When she stepped outside and into the heating path of the sun's rays, Stephanie reveled in the warmth and the sight that greeted her - - Chris standing on the driver's side of the car, leaning against the door while he waited for her. With an added pep in her step, Stephanie smiled as she rounded the car and extended her hand to supply him with the car keys.

"Thanks for coming back, Chris," she said, but her smile faded when he raised his head and met her kind gaze with an icy glare.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for my baby, and also because you got your mom to threaten me with losing my job if I didn't. Thanks for putting me in such a shitty position when I didn't even do anything wrong, I really appreciate it," he answered sarcastically, snatching the keys from her hand before getting inside and starting the car.

Stephanie squinted into the distance as she mulled over his words, and her heart sank when she realized what had taken place. In Linda's defense, she didn't understand the extent of the situation, or she surely wouldn't have placed Chris in such a compromising position, but there was nothing Stephanie could do. Her hands were tied for the time being, so she walked around and got in on her side of the car, sliding her phone into her purse as Chris backed out of the parking space. He was on the phone with someone, canceling his request for a chauffeured car, while Stephanie stared at the remnants of what was left of their day - - a fallen plastic bag from the convenience store with two hoagie sandwiches, a jug of milk, and two bottles of water strewn about on the ground.

By the time Chris wrapped up his phone call, they had resumed their travels on the highway, and Stephanie remembered a tidbit she needed to let him in on. "My doctor's appointment for the baby is this week, and we can go together if you want to. It's on Thursday."

_No response. _

"I also wanted to tell you I'm sorry for how this all turned out, and when you're not so pissed off anymore, I hope you'll be willing to talk it out with me," Stephanie added. "I don't think what we're going through is anything we can't resolve, and I want to start rebuilding trust with you."

_No response. _

After a deep breath, she tried a third time, "I'm sorry for betraying you, but I know you'll love this baby so much. They'll be the light of your life, and you're going to be such an amazing father. I'm also sorry if my mom was too hard on you. She's just protective and doesn't like for me to be on the road all by myself. You never know who you'll come across on the open freeways and stuff, you know."

_No response._

One thing she took credit for was being persistent, but Stephanie also knew when to quit, and now wasn't the time to continue pushing Chris. He would eventually come to her when he was ready, and she had to learn to respect that and give him his space when it became obvious he needed it. She longed to reach across the seat and grab his hand but knew Chris wouldn't appreciate that, so she kept her hands in her lap and stared out the window. Stephanie knew it was a bad idea for her to have told him the truth while they were traveling and, if she had it to do over again, she would have waited until they were somewhere quiet and alone, preferably inside a building instead of a moving automobile, so she could have let him in on the news.

She had messed up one too many times with Chris and didn't know how he was ever going to forgive her, but she was hoping he would find it in his heart to realize everyone made mistakes. Stephanie wasn't perfect, but neither was he, and if he would be willing to look past her faults, she saw a great future for them on the horizon. She licked her lips and cleared her throat before growing brave enough to peek over at him. Chris must have noticed, but his face remained impassive as he focused on the road ahead.

"I know you don't think I'm sorry," she began, "but I swear I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to you, Chris. You're my best friend and I let you down, and I know how much it would hurt me if you had broken my trust, so I can't even imagine how hurt you must be right now after finding out what I did. I want you to know I love you, and I hope you'll still come with me to the doctor's appointments for the baby, even if you don't want to actually talk to me. Our son or daughter needs you, and they deserve to have a strong man in their life, so...I just really hope you'll consider what I'm saying. Maybe one day, if you'll let me, I can start working on gaining your trust back."

Chris didn't bother glancing over but left her with a single thought before they continued the rest of the trip in complete silence.

"The only person I'm concentrating on right now is my baby."


	5. Faith, and Trust, and Pixie Dust

**A/N: **Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

Stephanie was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when she and Chris entered the city limits of their destination. With it being late Sunday evening, she was required to endure a conference call with her father and the other writers so they could make any last-minute changes to the Raw script before it would become final the following day. Chris was driving and hadn't spoken a word to her since their brisk conversation after departing from the inn. She understood his anger, but it hurt to think they might still be split up when their child came into the world.

Stephanie had imagined better for a child of hers and assumed she would be married long before giving birth. Granted, she was the one who made the decision to become pregnant without saying her '_I-do's_', but that didn't make her situation any less painful. Stephanie made a mental note to call her mom before diving headfirst into her work so she could offer up the gritty details of the day and possibly gain some useful advice from Linda as to how to proceed. Her actions would undoubtedly come as a shock to Linda, who had raised her better than to commit such a calculated, deceptive act, but telling her was a necessary evil.

Chris pulled off at an exit, and she assumed it was so he could drive her to a hotel before making his solo getaway. She spotted the Holiday Inn and began gathering her belongings in preparation to venture off and secure a room for the night, but Chris wasn't as predictable as she thought. By the time she raised her head again, he had passed the hotel, and she frowned, wondering where he was taking her. She received her answer when he pulled into a Denny's parking lot and brought the car to a stop in a space near the door. After turning the car off, Chris removed the keys and faced her.

"You need to eat and drink something."

"I know," she replied. "Are you coming in with me?"

"I think so. I kinda have to eat too, you know," Chris shrugged.

"Your sarcasm is duly noted."

Despite his rather sardonic comment, there was a softness in Chris he hadn't displayed earlier when they stopped off at the inn, and Stephanie hoped it meant he wasn't going to hold her mistakes against her for too much longer. There would obviously be an unspecified amount of time he would need away from her to heal from his pain, but when he finally came back around, she prayed his path in life would lead him straight back to her. Regardless of whether or not it did, they would remain entwined for at least the next 18 years, as their child would bind them as one, whether they liked it or not. Leaving her belongings behind except for her purse, Stephanie stepped out of the car and walked around front to wait for Chris.

When he stepped beside her on the curb, Stephanie grabbed his hand from pure force of habit. Though Chris probably wouldn't have believed it was an innocent gesture and would have assumed it was her way of trying to mend all that was broken, he allowed her to hold onto him as they entered the restaurant. When they were seated and in the process of ordering drinks, Stephanie requested water, but Chris made it a point to have a milk brought to her as well. She smiled faintly while she studied her menu, wondering if Chris would have been receptive had she tried sitting next to him rather than across the table.

"It was wrong," Chris said, seemingly out of nowhere, and Stephanie picked her head up and frowned.

"I know I was wrong, but I wish you would let me try to make it up to you."

"No, I'm not talking about you," he shook his head and placed his menu down. His eyes were heavy, as they always were when his heart was aching. Stephanie could read him well enough that all it required was one look at his face to identify each emotion burdening him. He was in turmoil, and it was the kind he couldn't readily shake off and move on from. "I'm talking about what I did earlier. I was mad at Linda when I first talked to her, but after I thought about it, I shouldn't have threatened to leave you by yourself."

"At the inn?" she quizzed.

"Yes, at the inn," he confirmed. Chris lifted his right elbow onto the table and rested his chin in his hand while he gazed regretfully at Stephanie. "I was so pissed I saw red, and I wanted to be away from you because I didn't think I could handle us sharing the same space, but that doesn't make it okay for me to walk away so easily. No matter what happens, you're the mother of my child, and I never would have forgiven myself if I had gone home and something had happened to you or the baby."

"Well, it's okay, honey, nothing happened."

"I know, but that doesn't make it right. I'm supposed to be someone our baby can depend on, but I'm already messing up, and this is exactly why I didn't want a baby. I knew I wasn't ready, Steph, I just knew it," Chris squeezed his eyes shut and rocked lightly in his seat a couple times before turning his body away from her. Stephanie rose without thought or hesitation and joined him on the other side of the table, where she lowered herself into the seat beside him and combed her fingers through his hair. "I'm not cut out to be a father. I can't do this."

"You _can_ do it, Chris."

"I can't," he shook his head and continued to gaze downward.

The next time he raised his head, several seconds later, Stephanie saw a flash of sheer panic in his frantic blue eyes but was at a loss as to how to combat it. Not wanting to accidentally say the wrong thing and worsen his condition, Stephanie silently picked his hand up once more and caressed it in her own while she rubbed his back with the other. Chris straightened in his seat at her touch and appeared to be bashful about his brief moment of weakness. He was a man of great pride and didn't want anyone to see him when he was struggling, but his life had been turned upside-down and there wasn't a clear way to deal with it.

"It's okay if you're scared," Stephanie replied. After getting no verbal response from him, though his eyebrows did hitch the slightest bit at her words, she tried again. "It's not only you who feels this way. Every parent is scared before their baby comes, that's just the way it is. My mom and dad told me the story of the day I was born, and they were both terrified out of their minds. They told me themselves."

"They already had experience with Shane though, and they were a team. Even when they were nervous, they had each other."

"We'll have each other too."

"No, we won't," Chris shook his head, conflicted. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't be with you anymore."

"Maybe not right this second, but we might be able to work things out later," Stephanie spoke softly and leaned in closer.

She was testing his apprehension, or lack thereof, to be close to her, and she wordlessly rejoiced when he didn't pull away. Her nose was only mere inches from his face, so close she could smell the wafting scent of his wood spice aftershave. Her lips touched down gingerly on his cheek, and she allowed them to linger, because Chris was tolerant of it. Holding steady, Stephanie reached out and snaked her arms around his waist, lips continuing to rest against his cheek as she held him close. They remained that way for so long she lost track of time, until the waitress waltzed over to take their orders in what must have been several minutes later.

Chris almost instantaneously snapped out of his haze when she appeared, and he began ordering for both himself and Stephanie. He chose a well-rounded meal for her, and though it was probably only a small effort in his eyes, she found it sweet he was so diligent about taking special care towards what she ate or drank in the wake of her pregnancy. After he finished and handed their menus back over, Stephanie pulled away slightly and studied his profile, "Do you want me to go back to my seat?"

"I don't know what I want," he admitted.

"I was just trying to make sure I wasn't crowding your space by holding onto you."

"You're not, but I just can't..." Chris trailed off, pressing his eyes shut tightly, "why did you do this to me, Steph? How _could_ you?"

She immediately began biting her bottom lip as she struggled to contain the emergence of her bottled-up emotions. Having to witness Chris in pain was its own little sadistic form of torture for her, and Stephanie briefly wondered if it was her punishment for making such a self-serving, unkind decision. Swallowing down the persistent knot in her throat, she replied, "I was so wrong, and I don't know how I didn't see it sooner, but what I did was horrible. I put you in such an awful position, and I didn't have the right to make a choice like that for you."

"I can't even figure out how I feel about you," he responded. "On one hand, I love you so much, but then there's this part of me that wants to be as far away from you as I can get. I don't think you understand how much I trusted you with my life. If someone would have come to me a month ago and said you were going to do this, I would have laughed hysterically and told them they were a complete moron who didn't know what they were talking about. I really can't believe you would go this far."

"Chris..."

"When we were making this baby, did you not even look up at me and feel guilty? Did you not think to stop me before—"

"I did," Stephanie interrupted. "I struggled with it all the time, but I knew it was going to be the best thing for both of us. Wait," she paused abruptly, "sorry, that didn't come out right. I don't mean to make it sound like what I did wasn't a mistake."

"No, I think you were speaking directly from the heart," Chris said, and she almost withered as she felt him shut down and pull out of her grasp. "That's why I won't be able to forgive you. It's because, deep down, you don't think you did anything wrong, and it disgusts me."

"I know I was wrong."

"You say that, but you don't actually believe it. You basically just admitted you think this was the right decision to be made."

"I also apologized, didn't you hear that?" Stephanie reminded him. Chris sighed and turned away from her, so Stephanie responded to his physical hints and crossed back over to the other side of the table, where she lowered herself into her previous seat. "Are you sharing a hotel room with me tonight? I have work to do, but we can talk after, if you want to."

"I can't."

"I understand, but I hope you'll reconsider," she replied. Chris waved her off before zoning out and focusing on a random point behind her head.

All that was left to do was wait for their food, under a suffocating blanket of silence.

Dinner was an overall bland experience, much like what Stephanie was suffering through as she sat alone in her hotel room. Having Chris drop her off and leave to stay somewhere else was one of the worst heartaches she'd had to endure in a long while. It hurt to have him disappear and not know when, or even _if_, he would return. The only comfort she felt came from the brief strokes she awarded her stomach, as she smiled at the thought of the budding child in her womb.

"I love you, baby," she whispered to her stomach as she ran her fingertips over her lower abdomen. "I promise I'll get Daddy back before you're born. He'll be here for both of us."

Stephanie began gingerly poking and prodding around, wishing she could feel a sign of life from her child, or at least have something of more substance than two lines on a piece of plastic as proof she was carrying another human being. Then she remembered the doctor's appointment set for Thursday, and her spirits rose immensely before shooting right back down on the next dip of the roller coaster that was her life, when she remembered Chris wouldn't be there. There were still a little over three days for her to convince him why he needed to attend, and with her persuasive skills, she was feeling confident about accomplishing that goal. Stephanie rolled onto her stomach, longing for the days when her belly would be too swollen to do so, and reached for her cell phone.

The time to speak earnestly with her mother had come, and it would hurt like hell to recount the hours leading up to her brutal break-up with Chris, but Stephanie had to tell the truth at some point. Carrying such a secret was becoming a burden, and she craved the love and attention of someone who would understand her side of the plight weighing down on her, even if she _had_ been the sole cause of it. One thing she could count on Chris for, among many other wonderful attributes, was his attention to privacy, and she knew he wouldn't go blurting their business to his friends just because he was angry with her. He made it a point to keep personal issues between them, and his thoughtful consideration saved her, because it allowed the chance for her to tell Linda about her pregnancy first.

The fact that Chris could very well have unleashed a torrent of gory details on Linda when he was on the phone with her earlier was not lost on Stephanie, and she thought it took a great deal of self-control and kindness for him not to badmouth her. It would have been fully within his rights to tell Linda the truth about what Stephanie had done to him and how he had been wronged by the one woman he trusted all along, but he chose not to do that, and those were the types of qualities he possessed that made Stephanie proud to be able to refer to Chris as the father of her child. With that, she pressed the call button after highlighting Linda's name and brought the phone to her ear. When the ringing came to an abrupt halt, signaling the call had been picked up, Stephanie knew there was no turning back.

"Stephanie, what's going on there?" Linda's concerned voice sounded over the line. With the last time she heard from Stephanie being their conversation at the inn, it was understandable she would be waiting with baited breath to find out the outcome of the day. It wasn't that she didn't trust that Stephanie would be safe in Chris's care, but the motherly instinct inside of her wouldn't allow her not to worry.

"I'm fine, Mom," she assured her. "I just got back from dinner with Chris, and I've got some work to do before I go to bed, so I've gotta make this conversation a little quick, but I have some things to tell you."

"Did you make up with Chris?"

"Not exactly."

"Is he being difficult?"

"No, he's not, he's just hurting," Stephanie replied. She let out a whooshing breath of air through puckered lips to steady her rising heart rate. It wasn't going to be easy disappointing her mother with what she had to say, because Stephanie's actions went against everything her parents taught her growing up, but she had to come clean at some point. She could only hope they would attempt to see her side of the situation. "I have to tell you about something I did, and I'm sure you won't be happy with me, but I can't hold this in anymore."

"I don't want you to feel like you ever have to bottle anything up inside."

"I normally don't, but this is one of the worst things I've ever done, and Chris is in pain from it, and I don't know how I can ever make it up to him."

"You're worrying me."

"I hope you're sitting down, because the first part of what I have to tell you might come as a shock. It's nothing terrible, I mean, it's not even bad to me, but I don't know how you'll take it."

"What is it?" Linda asked, dread creeping into her tone.

"Mom...I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" she repeated, pausing slightly before adding, "Well, that's not so bad, sweetheart. I thought you were going to tell me some awful news."

"Wait for it, there's more," Stephanie notified her.

"Oh my goodness!" Linda exclaimed, when a horrid thought intruded her contemplation. "Please don't tell me Chris isn't the father."

"Oh my gosh, Mom, seriously?" Stephanie's mouth hung open as she shook her head in stunned silence. "Of course Chris is the father. I haven't been with anyone besides him since we started dating. I can't believe you could actually think something like that."

"Well, I didn't know. I didn't think you were capable of that, but you keep going on about how horrible what you did is, and that was the first thing that came to mind that seemed like it could fit. I'm sorry if you felt like I was accusing you, because that isn't what I was trying to do."

"I know, and it's okay, but, honestly, I could never be with anyone besides Chris. He's ruined me in that sense, because I'm at the point where I don't think I could ever be happy with anyone else. He's the only one for me, which is why I almost can't handle that he doesn't want to be with me right now."

"What happened? Is it something having to do with the pregnancy, or is it unrelated to that?"

"It's definitely something to do with the pregnancy," Stephanie acknowledged. "I've been talking to Chris about taking a step forward in our relationship, as far as marriage and children. I've even told you about some of those talks I had with him."

"You did, I remember."

"Yeah, well, he would always put it off, because he said he wanted to wait until he slowed down with Fozzy and everything else. He didn't feel like it would be the right time to be married or have kids when he's still so busy with all his projects."

"That makes sense."

"Right, but I love him, and I thought if we had a baby and got our own little family, it would make Chris see how much more important that is than touring the world with his band, so I did something about it," Stephanie waited a moment to gather her courage before moving forward. Once the words came tumbling out of her mouth, there would be no taking them back. "I told Chris I was taking my birth control pills like normal, but I wasn't. I stopped taking them without telling him on purpose, because I wanted us to have a baby, and now I'm pregnant."

"You're kidding," Linda said, flabbergasted by her daughter's admittance.

"No, I wish I was, but I'm not. He wasn't angry with me when I first told him about the pregnancy, because he thought it was just an accident with the birth control not working. On the ride here today, I felt super guilty and told him what I did, and that's why he was mad earlier and wanting to fly home without me. He basically broke up with me because he doesn't think I feel true remorse for what I did, and I'm trying to get him back so he'll be here for the baby."

"You're my daughter, and you know I love you, but this is reprehensible, Stephanie," Linda scolded. "You can't put something so serious on someone without even telling them. Did you stop to think about your child's life? If you wanted the best for your baby, you wouldn't have brought them into a situation where their father wasn't completely ready to have them yet. It's no wonder Chris was so peeved today."

"I told him I was sorry though, and I am, but he doesn't believe me."

"Sorry is only a word, and I think you owe him much more than a verbal promise. You've gotta prove yourself to him all over again, and I don't blame him if he needs time away from you right now. That was _not_ okay, honey."

"Don't you think I know that?" Stephanie asked. "Everyone keeps telling me how badly I messed up, but if there's anyone in the world who knows that, it's me. I get that I screwed Chris over, and he even told me as much, but that wasn't my intention when I planned this. I only did it because I thought a baby would make us closer and that he would want to marry me."

"Marriage is built on the foundation of love and trust, and he loves you, but he can't trust you right away after something like this. Your heart may have been in the right place, but you're not going to get anything you want by double-crossing him."

"I know," Stephanie answered flatly, growing frustrated by the conversation, though she was really only mad at herself. Everything Linda said was true, and that was why it hit so close to home. She knew she messed up.

"Where is he right now?"

"I don't exactly know. He brought me to get dinner a couple hours ago, and then he brought me to this hotel so I could get checked in. He walked me up to my room to make sure I got here okay, and then he was gone. He didn't say where he was going or when I would see him again, but I told him my first appointment for the baby is on Thursday, and I want him to be there. I hope he shows."

"I don't think there's anything he wouldn't do for his child, but this sounds like a huge mess. I want you home fast so we can talk about this as a family," Linda ordered.

"I'll come back with Dad tomorrow night. He said we don't have to go to Smackdown this week, since Paul's in charge of the backstage operations and stuff. Dad's handing over a lot of the reigns to him with Shane being gone, I guess, but if Chris could slow down with Fozzy, I bet I could get Dad to let him do some of those duties too."

"You have to stop pushing what you want onto Chris. What he has planned for his life might not be the same thing you want for him, and I know you're striving to give him the best, but he has to decide for himself what he needs."

_Knock-knock-knock. _

The rapping at her door came in quick succession, and Stephanie's heart instantly skipped a beat, thinking Chris had come back to talk to her. Maybe he wasn't as mad as she initially thought, or perhaps he wanted to share a room for the evening after all. She broke into an all-out grin, nearly forgetting she was smack-dab in the middle of an important phone call. "Mom, someone's at my door. Can you hold on for a second?"

"I sure can. Let me know if it's Chris," Linda requested.

"I will," Stephanie said. She smoothed her hair down with her free hand and licked her lips as she crossed the room, not bothering to check the peephole to see who was standing on the other side. Plastering on her most dazzling smile, she turned the knob and pulled the door open to find Chris...with a dazed-looking Vince at his side, whose urgent gaze flew straight to her stomach.

Oh, what a night she was in for.


	6. It Is a Poverty to Decide

"Uh...hi," Stephanie frowned, her eyes darting frantically between the intense gazes of Vince and Chris.

Only a few minutes earlier, she had been praising Chris to high heavens for keeping their private business between them, but it looked as if she had jumped the gun on issuing such a compliment. Vince was staring, bug-eyed, at her stomach, as if he developed x-ray vision and could see straight through to the growing baby settling inside her uterus. His unwavering stare was beginning to creep her out, so Stephanie stepped away from the door and ushered them both inside. Chris passed through first, and she tried to grab his hand and ask what was going on, but he evaded her touch and went to take a seat on the couch.

Vince followed behind him, but now his eyes had risen to meet Stephanie's, and he was anything but happy. Nonetheless, Stephanie smiled in hopes it would lighten the mood, but not even her effervescent grin could turn the heavy damper on the evening around. He went to join Chris on the couch and she shut the door and brought the phone back up to her ear. The thought briefly crossed her mind to keep Linda on the line and bring her on speakerphone so she could at least have someone in her corner, because Stephanie had a sinking feeling she was seconds away from being ganged up on. Perhaps she deserved it after all she had put Chris through.

"Hey, Mom," she brought the phone back up to her ear, gazing at Chris, who was staring down at his clasped hands, "Dad and Chris are here, so I have to go right now, unless you want me to keep you on the phone."

As if she read her mind, Linda advised, "Keep me on and bring me on speakerphone. If they're going to have a discussion with you about this, then I'd like to hear it."

"Okay," Stephanie answered, nearly sighing in relief that she wouldn't be backed by an empty corner, and there would be at least _one_ person who could view the situation objectively and from all angles. She brought the phone down near her thigh and addressed both men, "Mom is on the phone and wants to hear what we're talking about. I'm going to bring her on speakerphone," she advised, before hitting the button to do so. She placed the phone down on the wooden table and took a seat next to it on the floor before asking, "Can you hear us, Mom?"

"Yes, I can hear you," Linda confirmed.

"Okay, good. So...Dad, I'm assuming Chris told you what's going on?" Stephanie wondered.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, young lady," Vince narrowed his eyes at her, and she felt her heart jump start from a crawl to a full-on sprint. It was beating as if it were on the final leg of a race, and she could only hope it would last her to the finish line.

Whenever Vince was angry with Stephanie, it brought her back to a time when she was much younger and used to be forced inside his study whenever she did something to get in trouble. Vince would give her a piece of his mind and basically use a wide assortment of scare tactics to press her not to do whatever she had done wrong, and it had worked like a charm every time. She didn't like to think she could still be susceptible to that kind of pressure so many years later, but with the intensity of his eyes bearing down on her, she couldn't help but be transformed back in time to the scared young woman she had been before. The formations of a lump she wouldn't easily be able to swallow down began in her throat at the realization that Chris had been scared and desperate enough about the situation to seek out Vince's help.

"Chris, we could have talked some more about this. You didn't need to go to my dad," Stephanie began, and as soon as the words departed her mouth, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Chris's head swung upwards, and he began glaring at her so hard she nearly expected daggers to shoot from his eyes. It was the first time in all the years she had known him that he ever regarded her with such a ferocious temperament, and it was also the first time she felt fear when she gazed into his eyes. He had been significantly more pleasant during dinner, but with all that was happening, it seemed pretty normal he would be riding a roller coaster of emotions and experiencing them in a scattered manner.

"You backed me into a corner and left me with no other choice," Chris shot back. "What the hell am I supposed to do when you come to me with this kinda shit? I'm supposed to roll over and take it, just because you want to get pregnant without letting me in on it? This is bullshit, and you know it."

"Chris, I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to her that way," Linda's voice sounded over the line. "I know you're hurt, and you have a right to feel any way you do, but I don't like the cursing."

"I'm sorry, Linda, but this is ridiculous. Do you know the whole story?" he questioned.

"I do, and I understand why you're upset. All I'm asking is that you speak to Stephanie respectfully. Regardless of what she's done, you loved her at one point, so just try to remember that," Linda rationalized.

"I love her now, but what she's done is outrageous," Chris responded. "I've done everything for Steph, and she knows that's true. She would tell me to jump, and I'd ask how high, but I was like that with her because she was my entire world. She meant everything to me, and now all I'm left with from our relationship is this lie I'm living, and I think I deserve some answers."

"You were fine at dinner earlier," Stephanie mumbled.

"No, I wasn't fine at dinner earlier," Chris corrected. "I kept my voice down because we were in public, but if you honestly think I was fine then, I guess you don't know as much about me as I thought. I haven't been myself since you told me about this, and I'm not gonna be me again for a long time."

Vince cleared his throat as Stephanie was opening her mouth to speak, so she paused and waited for him to voice his concerns. He interjected, "I think what's happened here is horrible, but I'm never one to assume anything is so bad that a reasonable solution can't be decided on. Stephanie, you made the choice to get pregnant without Chris's consent, so I think it's only fair he has a say in whether or not this pregnancy should continue. Now, I want another grandchild as much as Linda probably does, and I would love for you to have this baby, but you took away his right to decide, so he should be entitled to choose."

"Vince, what in God's name are you talking about?" Linda asked. "I know you want to help them make things right, but you're going overboard here. I need to have a serious talk with you when you get back home."

Stephanie's hand crept over her stomach as her eyes widened fearfully, "I'm not getting rid of my baby. I can't believe you could even suggest something like that, Dad. How dare you say something so callous about your own grandchild."

"You're misunderstanding me," Vince shook his head. "I didn't say I didn't want my grandchild, but I do think Chris should have his right to decide. You can't make all the choices for him and expect him to sit back and do nothing so, Chris, do you want to tell her what you decided on downstairs?"

Chris - - the only man she had loved and adored for years on end, and whom she had confided in when she was scared or hurt and lived with through good and bad - - regarded her icily and as if they hadn't ever shared an ounce of love between them at all. His face was devoid of all emotion as he stared into her eyes, and, in fact, she felt as if she was looking at a complete stranger. He was a changed man, a transformation that managed to occur in less than 24 hours time, and when the words left his mouth, they assumed the force of a balled fist striking her directly in the gut. "I think you need to consider having an abortion."

"You're joking," Stephanie shook her head, her lips forming a flat line.

"No, I'm not. I'm still not ready to be anybody's father, and I told you that before and made it very clear, but you lied to me anyway. We're broken up now, so if you want a baby, you should go have one with someone else who wants one, but that person isn't me," Chris stated. He leaned back in his seat and folded his hands in his lap while he awaited her response.

Stephanie opened her mouth to tell him he was insane if he thought she was aborting the biggest bright spot in her life, but the words wouldn't come. Her voice had been snatched away and stolen, right along with her happiness and enthusiasm for the pregnancy. Linda had even been rendered speechless, as nothing but the sound of light static emanated from her end of the phone. Stephanie placed a hand over her mouth, eyes welling with tears, which were threatening to spill over if given even the slightest reason to.

"Dad," she gasped, "you can't be behind this."

"You're my daughter, and I want you to be happy more than anything, but I think Chris has a right to decide what he wants after what you've done to him. I'm not against you in this, but I don't want to ignore Chris's side of the situation, either. You already got your say and, now, he should have his."

"He's telling me not to have the baby, though," Stephanie motioned towards Chris, still in disbelief, as the first tear fell from the welling in her eyes and trickled down her cheek. She turned to the phone, her only lifeline, and picked it up. "Mom!"

"I'm here, sweetheart," Linda answered, though her voice sounded defeated and much less forceful than earlier.

"How can they tell me I can't have my own baby? I'm not getting rid of _my_ child just because they're telling me to—I _won't_ do it!" she spoke defiantly. Stephanie sniffled and put her head down, unable to look at Chris any longer. No matter what she had done to him, it was despicable that he would wish his own child away, and it didn't matter to Stephanie any longer if he was angry with her, because she was now furious with him.

"Nobody can force you into doing anything with your body you don't want to do," Linda comforted. "Don't cry, honey, you're going to be fine. I think you've been through enough with this entire trip today, and I would really like it if you would just fly back home and come spend the day with me tomorrow. You don't need to be at Raw tomorrow night with all this added stress on you."

"I'm coming home then," Stephanie managed to rush out, just before her voice cracked and her body became racked with sobs.

She abhorred giving Chris the satisfaction of knowing he was upsetting her, so she covered her face the best she could, wanting to order them both out of her room, but she couldn't work up the strength for it. Stephanie vaguely registered Linda's voice in the background, urging her to calm down, but she couldn't focus enough to make out her exact words, as she hunched over and continued to release her flood of tears. At one point, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her, but she pushed them away without looking to see who it was. Whether it was her father or Chris, she didn't want either of them touching her after the so-called solution they had proposed.

When someone's arms swooped in on her again, she dropped her hands from her face and pushed them away with every ounce of strength she had. She found herself looking into the stunned eyes of Chris, who had nearly fallen completely backwards from his crouching position, due to the power of her shove. "Get away from me, Chris! Just stay away from me, because I don't ever want to see you again! How dare you tell me to end my pregnancy, especially after you said you loved the baby!"

"Steph, just calm down," he attempted to drop a placating hand on her arm, but she jerked out of his grasp and glowered. "I do love the baby, but I'm only trying to make you see this is the best decision for everyone involved. The only person ready for this baby was you, and you didn't ask me whether I wanted to have one, because you already knew I didn't, so I think it's only fair I decide whether or not you go through with having them."

"Fuck you if you think I'm getting rid of our baby, Chris!" she shouted.

"So much for using acceptable language, huh, Linda?" Chris rolled his eyes sarcastically and rose from the floor.

"Actually, I don't condone her speaking to you that way any more than I would if you did it to her, but she's upset right now," Linda pointed out.

"I've been upset, hurt, and everything else all day today, so, I don't know, maybe now she knows how it feels," he replied. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Chris started towards the couch once more to rejoin Vince, but Stephanie pointed her index finger at the door.

"Get out of my room, both of you. I want you out now!" she ordered. Only briefly through the haze did she consider the occupants of the hotel staying in the rooms beside and across from her. If they happened to be in their rooms right that second, they were probably hearing the entire conversation, but nobody had yelled or banged on the walls for her to keep it down, so they were probably more entertained than annoyed by that point. It made her sick that her private life was being potentially broadcast to a bunch of strangers, but when she felt she was being wronged, the wicked side of her shot right out and wasn't easily reeled back in.

"Stephanie..." Vince settled into his warning tone, but she had officially checked out for the night.

"No, I'm done, and I want you both out," she repeated. Vince signaled with his head for Chris to follow him as he rose from the couch, and Stephanie remained unmoving on the floor. Vince started towards her and crouched down, attempting to kiss her cheek, but she rejected his gesture and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry we upset you like this," Vince apologized. "This was supposed to be a calm discussion and it got completely out of hand, but I want you to know I'll support you in whatever you decide to do. If you still want to go home to be with your mom, that's fine, and if you need some company, call and let me know when you're ready to leave, and I'll give you a ride to the airport. Have a good night, sweetheart, and I'll see you later."

Vince waited several seconds for a response, but when he didn't receive one, he began walking away. Chris took that moment as a golden opportunity to say his piece, and he knelt down beside her and added, "I've always loved you, Steph, and I always will, but I don't know what to think of you anymore. I'm sorry if you don't like that I went to Vince, but I had to tell someone. This whole thing has eaten away at me all day, and I know you don't think an abortion is an option, but I wanted to put it on the table because I think it's what's best for everyone involved, especially the baby. They shouldn't be brought into such a messed up situation, but, well, I obviously can't control you, so the decision will be yours in the end. I would offer for you to call me if you needed anything, but Vince already offered that to you, and, um, I think we probably don't need to see or speak to each other for a long time. We're too volatile as a couple after all this, so we should cool off separately and talk somewhere down the line. My number won't change, so if you ever truly need something, you can call, but other than that, yeah...this relationship needs to end."

"What I did was bad, but what you're trying to make me do is even worse," Stephanie shook her head as a fresh wave of tears consumed her.

"I'm not making you do anything," Chris said, "I'm just trying to take my power back after you stole it from me. Do what you want, but you should have already figured out which is the right choice by now. If you can't respect my wishes on this, then you never really respected me to begin with."

"Please leave."

"Fine, I will," Chris relented easily, and she couldn't help but take notice of how much of the fight had been drained out of him. In the past, he would have fought to have her for all eternity, but, now, she had reduced him to a broken man who could barely manage to stand her for more than a few minutes. When he was standing again, he gazed back down at her, "I wouldn't be who I am today if I hadn't met you, and you'll always be special to me. I'm just sorry it had to end this way, because we could have had so much more. I guess this is goodbye for the last time," he paused, his voice wavering as he attempted to contain his brutal wave of emotions. "It's hard to imagine I won't have the chance to say this again, but...bye, babydoll."

He just had to hit her where it hurt most.

Chris must have known she grew weak in the knees whenever he used his personal nickname for her, which he didn't pull out all that often. He saved it for the monumental moments in their relationship, and as she turned to watch him walk away, she saw the future they could have had, dissolving more with every step he took. They were done experiencing life together and sharing hugs, laughs, talks, and everything else that came along with a relationship. It was a premature ending, and one Stephanie wasn't entirely sure she would be able to cope with, and when the door shut behind Chris and Vince, she felt her heart break in two.

Her heart was wounded, cracked, and though it still beat with as much power as before, it wasn't the same heart. When Stephanie was younger, somewhere around grade-school age, Linda purchased a Beauty and the Beast themed, handheld mirror for her. It came complete with a circular gold plate lining the mirror and forming a thick handle at the bottom, and two pink roses kissing the top and bottom edges. Stephanie carried it around with her everywhere, thinking it was the grandest present her parents had given her in such a long time.

One day, somewhere between the ages of 8-10, she was sitting in a lounge chair by their large swimming pool, studying her reflection in her prized gift, when Shane decided to chase her around with a clear beach ball. A smirk spread across her face as she hopped up from the chair and bolted away from him, attempting to dodge each of the hits, as he continued tossing the ball directly at her. It was all fun and games until the mirror handle slipped from her grasp and the glass shattered right at the pool's edge. Shane had escaped punishment, because her parents chalked it up to being a simple accident, which it was, and Stephanie could have easily requested they buy her a new mirror, but the old one had her squiggles and name written on it in marker and had already gained sentimental value.

Since the pieces it broke into weren't infinitely tiny, Linda made the effort to ease Stephanie's pain by using super-glue to piece it back together. When she showed her work to Stephanie the next day, she was pleased with her mother and awarded her a great big hug and kiss for the effort, because she was genuinely happy with the outcome of her repaired mirror. She still carried it all around, and it was at least semi-effective, but it was never exactly the same again. The mirror functioned and did its job to a basic extent, but there was no ignoring the jagged cracks and empty spaces, where speckles of glass had once resided.

The memories of such a simple mirror from so many years ago had been pushed to the forefront of her mind just then, because it was how Stephanie felt with regard to herself. Her heart was still there, continuing to beat, and it worked to the best of its abilities, but it had been transformed forever. There were scars and gaping holes dotted throughout it, which had been left by the remnants of a fallen relationship she thought she would have the pleasure of being in for the rest of her life, and there was no healing mechanism for that kind of pain. She could try to add pieces or cover the deep scaring, but, much like the sad fate of her mirror, it would never be quite the same again.

"Mom?" Stephanie croaked out, having been miles away for so many minutes she wasn't even sure Linda remained on the line. Her tears had dried against her face—a pair of streaks running down each cheek the only telltale sign she had ever been crying in the first place.

"Yes, honey, I'm still here," she answered, ever the devoted mother.

"It hurts so bad."

"I know."

"He's gone."

"I know he is," Linda acknowledged.

"He called me babydoll."

"I heard."

"It just hurts _so_ bad."

"I know, sweetie. Believe me, I know."


	7. When Angry, Count Four

Whether sick of strife, nauseated by life, or experiencing the common cold, Stephanie lay shivering under a bulky, cotton blanket while Linda slipped a thermometer between her lips and made her hold it under her tongue. During her flight home, after parting from the hotel, Stephanie hadn't felt like herself but attributed it to the brutal collapse of her relationship. It turned out, she had caught what seemed to be a fierce virus, and with her first prenatal visit scheduled for Thursday, it was looking more and more like she would be attending a visit with her primary care doctor before she could make it that far. Linda was giving it her best shot to take care of her, but a combination of lack of sleep, stress, and upset were weighing heavily on Stephanie.

Linda brushed her hand over Stephanie's silky hair while she awaited the digital readout of the thermometer. A light beep sounded when it was ready for viewing, and Linda slid it out of Stephanie's mouth. "Your temperature is 101, so you've got a definite fever, but it's nothing we need to see a doctor for yet. I want you to stay here on the couch to rest and I'll make you some soup."

"I wish Chris was here. He usually takes care of me when I don't feel good," Stephanie mumbled. She hid her face behind both hands and Linda rubbed her arm. Since Stephanie had arrived at her place earlier that morning, Linda had to endure almost constant strings of comments about Chris, which didn't bother her in a general sense, but she didn't want Stephanie to remain wrapped up in his trappings. They were no longer an item, and any chances for reconciliation appeared grim, so Linda needed to prepare Stephanie for the greater possibility that she would never be in a relationship with Chris again.

"Can I ask you a personal question, honey?" Linda quizzed, attempting to pull Stephanie's hands away from her face. Stephanie dropped them into her lap and squinted up at her mother from where she rested comfortably on her back, head propped by a small pillow.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you know what you're going to do with the baby, as far as having them, or _not_ having them?"

Stephanie eyes expanded, as if she hadn't expected the question, and she confirmed, "I'm having the baby no matter what. I don't know what kind of relationship Chris and I will have, if any, but I think once the baby is born, he'll come around and want to be with them. I can't imagine he wouldn't want to see his own child. There are men out there who are like that, but not him. He's going to want to be in his son or daughter's life, I'm sure of it."

"I would think so," Linda agreed. "From what I could tell when I was on the phone with you, he sounded hurt and angry, but he was still gentle with you for the most part. I'm sure he still cares for you and just needs time to fully process all of this, and then you can be friends with each other again."

"Hopefully," Stephanie said, pursing her lips as she fell into deep thought.

"Well, no matter what, you'll have to remain on good enough terms to co-parent for the next 18 years, so something will have to change. I'm not going to stand by and watch a bunch of arguing in front of my grandchild, because they'll deserve much better than that."

"We won't argue in front of the baby, Mom," Stephanie replied, adding softly, "I don't want to fight with Chris at all, not even after what he suggested I do. I love him."

"I know you do, but you made some decisions that weren't the best, and now you're learning it's not always so easy to live with the consequences. I'm sorry things are so hard, but this is what happens when you choose this type of behavior," Linda pointed out. She glanced down and noticed Stephanie's flushed cheeks, a visual reminder she was under the weather. There would be plenty of time for them to discuss the future, but if she was going to issue a motherly speech, she figured it should at least be after Stephanie had the chance to feel better. "Anyway, we don't need to concern ourselves with all that right this second, because we've still got some time to plan ahead for the future. For right now, I want you to rest, because you need to be better in time for your appointment on Thursday."

"I think I just need a nap and I'll be okay."

Linda swiped several strands of aloof hair out of Stephanie's face and pressed a kissed to the center of her forehead, "You enjoy your nap then, sweet pea."

There hadn't yet existed a time when Trish was more envious of a baby than the current day, because, as infants, they possessed the remarkable ability to shut out negative vibes and simply enjoy the present for what it was. Chris's face was wrinkled by a desolate grimace, and Elisabeth - - being only six months old - - was none the wiser to the tension surrounding her. She sensed nothing amiss, as she sat snuggled in Trish's lap, chewing on the rather unfortunate ear of her stuffed teddy bear. Paul occupied the seat next to them, rubbing Trish's back with his left hand while he focused his eyes anywhere besides directly on Chris.

Paul often suffered from a hero complex and wanted to be of service to his friends when they needed help, but some situations were far past the scope of what he felt he could handle, and Chris's problems fell into that unique category. What made the whole ordeal even tougher was that he was friends with Chris _and_ Stephanie and wasn't prepared to choose between them. They were equally as important in his life and Trish's, so he felt the best road to take would be one of support, in which he offered a helping hand without displaying any sort of bias. If he and Trish found themselves in a similar situation someday, heaven forbid, then he hoped his friends would do the same for him.

Being Monday morning, they only had hours to help Chris pull himself together before they would have to be at the show. He wasn't scheduled to appear and had only been planning on showing up to accompany Stephanie, but Chris was considering driving to the arena anyway, because that way he wouldn't have to be stuck somewhere alone to dwell in his hardships. When falling upon trying times, he much preferred being surrounded by those who cared for him than sitting in a cold, dark room all by his lonesome. The evening before easily qualified as one of the worst of his life, and he wanted to forget it any way he could.

After leaving Stephanie's hotel room with Vince the night before, Chris had gotten a room of his own to sleep in, though he ended up tossing and turning in bed the majority of the night. He laid in silence and imagined hearing the lull of her calming voice, and each time he pressed his eyes shut, the faint image of her face was awaiting him and causing him to crave holding her close once more. He couldn't avoid Stephanie no matter how hard he tried, so Chris had picked his phone up that morning and called two of his most trusted pals to see if they would be open to having breakfast with him in a restaurant near the hotel. He requested their presence so he could hash out the events of the day before and gather their opinions, but the fact that he had barely spoken a word the entire meal hindered any progress they might have made.

During the phone call he made to offer up an invitation to Trish and her family for breakfast, Chris relayed the basics of the previous night's events, which Trish had gone on to share with Paul before they met him at the restaurant. Details were scarce, so Trish took the initiative to find out more. "So, Chris, how do you feel about what's going on, and what do you want out of Stephanie now?"

"I don't want anything from her," Chris replied, sliding the salt and peppers shakers around his cup of coffee in boredom. "Well, there is _one_ thing I want, but I doubt she's going to do it. She's too busy thinking about herself to consider what I might want."

"You mean with whether or not she'll decide to keep the baby?" Trish asked, recalling Chris's words from earlier.

The last time Trish had spoken to Stephanie was over the phone, and it had been when she was still in the process of trying to figure out how she wanted to break the news to Chris. As a result, Trish had no idea where Stephanie's head was at, so after digging around and pulling as much of the story as she could from Chris, she planned to call Stephanie and try the same tactic with her later on that day. If her friends' capacity to overcome difficult situations was too shattered for them to pull through, she felt it her responsibility to step into the forefront and make them see the light. They would have done it for her if she ever entered treacherous waters with Paul, so it was the least she could do to give back.

"There's no question about it, she's keeping the baby," Chris said. "I brought up the opposite suggestion last night, and she freaked out on me for even mentioning it. It's like she thinks the entire world revolves around her, and she wasn't even apologetic to me like she should have been. She kept painting herself as the victim and acting like I was an asshole for suggesting she do what I wanted."

"I don't think she means to hurt you. She's got a lot on her plate right now," Trish reminded him.

"See," Chris scoffed and shook his head, "why is it always about Stephanie? Everyone's so damn concerned about her, but what the hell about me? I didn't do anything wrong here, and, you know something? I was there for Steph every single step of the way, like, there was seriously nothing I wouldn't do for her, and then she screws me over like this. I don't even know if I like her anymore, and I'm being completely serious about that."

"Come on, dude, I don't think you mean that," Paul interjected, placing his fork down after eating a forkful of scrambled eggs from it. Elisabeth babbled and kicked her foot out a bit, nudging Paul in the forearm. He smiled at her and reached over to swipe his index finger over the top of her arm, which earned him a toothless grin.

"I _do_ mean it," he solidified. "Loving and liking someone are two completely different things, and I'll be the first to admit I still have feelings of love for her, because those don't just disappear overnight. I don't think I like her, though. If she were to walk in here right now, I wouldn't even be able to sit at the same table as her, because what she did makes me sick to my stomach. Last night, I tried to be as nice as possible when I said goodbye to her, because I wanted to go out classy, instead of trashing her to her face for what she did. I bit my tongue a lot last night."

"She has a conscience, though, and that should count for something," Trish pointed out. "She could have easily gone through the entire pregnancy making you believe it was an accident, and you never would have had any idea. It was because of her guilt that she let you know what she had done, and I'm not excusing the behavior, but I'm just trying to point out she's not all bad. I bet if she had known all the trouble this was going to cause, she never would have done it in the first place."

"If she couldn't predict the kind of trouble it would cause to get pregnant by me on purpose, without even asking what I thought beforehand, then she doesn't have her head screwed on right anyway, now does she?" Chris raised an eyebrow, and Trish sighed, transferring her gaze to Paul. He recognized her look as a passing of the torch, meaning she no longer felt equipped to handle the situation and wanted Paul to try and talk Chris down from the proverbial ledge he was dangling so precariously off of.

"We're not taking sides here, Chris," Paul assured him. "All we're trying to say is if she's keeping the baby like you said, then you have to find a way to be civil. I'm assuming you're going to want to be there, regardless of whether the baby was planned or not. You're not looking to terminate your parental rights, are you?"

"There are a lot of things I'm unsure of, but one thing I know is if she's giving birth to my baby, I _will_ be in their life. The baby doesn't deserve to suffer just because their mother was selfish," he said.

Chris looked over the plate of bland breakfast food in front of him, which he had barely touched, and felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't process any thoughts other than the frantic worries as to what would happen with the baby, and he certainly couldn't bother to feed himself. Chris would have gladly covered up with a blanket, curled up in bed, and remained unmoving for the next nine months, until it was time for his son or daughter to enter the world. They were the only person he would have that would make his life worth living, because other than that, Chris felt he had no one, and it was the loneliest he'd been in a long while.

Elisabeth grew fussy and wriggled around in Trish's arms, making it much more difficult for her to eat using one hand, so Paul reached over and took her to help out. Trish sent him a grateful smile and focused on her breakfast while he held onto the baby and began rubbing her back, her head resting against his broad shoulder. Chris couldn't help but picture what he might look like in a little under a year's time, out eating a meal at a restaurant with Stephanie, while he took the baby from her so she could enjoy her food. He quickly shook the thought away, realizing it wouldn't get him anywhere to concentrate on situations that simply wouldn't ever come to fruition.

"Are you a Daddy's girl, Eli? Hmm?" Paul cooed, as she rested her hands on his chest and pushed away from him just enough that she could look him in the eye. Paul nuzzled her nose, and Chris found himself smiling, despite his situation. It was a welcomed sight to see one of his longtime friends shift into sappy, parental mode. "Are you always gonna be my baby girl and never talk to any boys?"

"That's quite a request for you to ask of her," Trish laughed.

"I know, but I've gotta start training her early," he teased before going in at it again. "Boys are bad, Eli—very, very bad, so you've gotta steer clear. No boys until you're 50, okay?" Paul's request was met with nonsensical babbles, so he glanced at Trish and shrugged. "I think she understands, right, babe?"

"Sure, she does," Trish rolled her eyes playfully and, as they shared a contented laugh, Chris couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He was supposed to be enjoying life with Stephanie the way Paul and Trish were with each other, and it was difficult - - if not impossible - - to understand why Stephanie would purposely guide their train so far off the tracks. They had been moving along at a steady pace and, for whatever reason, she insisted on ruining it. If he didn't know any better, Chris would have thought she sabotaged their lives together out of fear, or possibly some unnamed emotion she hadn't been able to sort through.

"Do you guys think Steph did this on purpose to make me notice her?" Chris asked, out of the blue. Paul and Trish both turned their attention to him, each with varying shades of befuddlement on their faces. "I'm just saying, what if she felt like I wasn't giving her enough attention and wanted to do the most drastic thing she could so I would notice her?"

"You spent every second of every day with the woman. How could she have possibly needed any more attention than what you were already giving her?" Paul wondered.

"I guess you're right," he returned. "I'm just trying to make sense of it, that's all. I can't understand why she would do something like this, and she gave me her vague reason, but I feel like there's so much more behind it than that. She says she just wanted a baby and hoped I would marry her, but I can't shake the feeling there's something else. I don't know what to even think of all this crap."

Trish saw that as her opportunity to encourage a meet-up of some sort, so she interjected, "Well, you can't know for sure unless you visit the source. Why don't you give her a call and ask her to speak openly with you about it? You're having a child with her, so it can't possibly hurt the situation to talk things out."

"I don't want to do that, not yet," Chris shook his head, dismissing the thought immediately. He would see Stephanie in his own time, if and when he was ready to speak to her, and that might not be until it was time for her to deliver his child. She made it clear she wasn't biting on his suggestion, so he was going to have to live a life in which Stephanie had called all the shots, which she had deemed perfectly fair.

Except, it wasn't—not by a long shot.

Left to her own devices on the couch in her parents' sitting room, Stephanie was doing anything _but_ napping. Sure, it had been her intentions to relish in some shut-eye in the hopes it might wash away her sickness, but when Chris was on the brain, she couldn't relax enough to allow her body the chance to fall into a soft slumber. Linda could be heard rustling around in the kitchen, while Stephanie turned her cell phone over his her hands, mulling over whether she wanted to chance calling Chris or not. In the depths of her mind, she figured speaking to Chris wouldn't have a positive outcome, but she couldn't sit back and watch the love they shared deteriorate.

Even in the most hopeless of situations, there was a chance to rebound if a large enough effort was made, and that thought was what fueled her with the courage to not sit back and ignore the issues, as if that would magically make themselves disappear. Besides, she owed it to her child to rebuild the relationship she had broken with their father through her own mistakes, so Stephanie peeked behind herself to make sure she was still alone. If she was going to be speaking to Chris when she was supposed to be asleep, she had to be discreet about it. If Linda found out, she would launch into a whole list of questions Stephanie wasn't in the mood to answer.

She did her best to ignore the head cold she was contending with while it rang and was disappointed when Chris didn't answer and her call was sent straight to voicemail. She couldn't help but wonder if he had seen the call coming in and ignored it, but she soon shook that thought when the beep sounded, signaling the time for her to leave a message. She cleared her throat and began, "Hi, Chris, it's me. We obviously didn't leave off on the best of terms, but I'm calling to say I overreacted about your suggestion last night, and I'm sorry. I don't want to end this pregnancy, and I'm sure you don't either and were only speaking out of anger, so I'm not mad anymore. I forgive you for what you said, and I hope we can start working things out sometime soon. I said I never wanted to see you again, but I didn't really mean it. Emotions were just high, but, yeah, I'm sick and at my mom's house today, and I really wish you could be here to take care of me, but I understand why you can't. Call me back when you get this and we'll talk. Bye."

Chris stared at the pavement below as he walked beside Paul and Trish, who had Elisabeth in her arms. They had just left the restaurant - - his heart nearly doing a somersault inside his chest cavity when he saw Stephanie calling - - and as soon as he announced it to Paul and Trish, they had encouraged him to answer, but he went against their wishes because he was in no position to speak to Stephanie after how they had left off. His phone sounded with the familiar alert when he received a new voicemail, and he sighed when Paul and Trish turned to him simultaneously. "Stop looking at me like that, guys."

"Aren't you going to at least see what she needed?" Paul inquired.

"I guess so," Chris followed the prompts to get to his voice mailbox as they traveled through the parking lot and was greeted by an automated system announcing he had one new message. They reached the car in the process of Chris listening to his message, and Trish climbed in the front passenger seat, while Paul worked on buckling Elisabeth in the back seat. In the time it took Paul to complete that task, he shut the car door to find Chris fuming - - clenched fists, red-faced, stunted breathing, and all.

"What happened? What did she say?" Paul fired off questions in rapid succession. It took a lot to make Chris furious, but Stephanie had been succeeding quite nicely for the past several days. Paul couldn't imagine what she might have said to Chris that would set him off so badly, but if his worked-up appearance was any indication, he was fuming.

"I can't tell if she's saying things for shock value to get under my skin, or if she's really this clueless, but Stephanie has got some nerve," Chris vented. "She's gonna call and say she forgives _me_, after all the shit _she's_ done? If anything, she should be begging me to forgive her, but in order to do that, she would have to be able to actually admit she was wrong, which she never does. I've had it with her, and I mean it," he said, pressing the button to delete the voicemail before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Explain that to her then, but don't get even more pissed, because that's not going to do either of you any good," Paul reasoned. Chris wasn't in the mood to hear it though - - not after all he had been through.

"If I have to tell her she owes me an apology, then I don't want one from her," he said. "If she can't figure out on her own why she should be the one doing the apologizing, maybe she's even worse off than I thought and this whole break-up was really for the best. On top of that, she says she's sick and wishes I was there to take care of her, but why should I? She hasn't done anything except lie to me, and hasn't even tried to make amends. Everything's always gotta be about her, all the time."

"Let's just get in the car and we'll talk about it," Paul encouraged. Chris obliged, but only because he wanted to return to his hotel room and sulk. There didn't seem to be much else to do. Still, he left Paul with a final thought before they both got into the awaiting vehicle.

"There's nothing to talk about. She just added fuel to the fire."


	8. Hate Is a Strong Word

A/N: Thanks for sticking around and still reading!

* * *

With each shiver that rippled through her anxiety-ridden body, the wax paper - - rolled neatly on the examination table underneath her - - crinkled. The troubling fever from a few days prior had ceased, and Stephanie only wished she could say the same of her brutal heartache. Knowing she had brought the trouble upon herself was a hard, bitter pill to swallow, but it was also the first step in making amends. As she awaited the much-anticipated entrance of the doctor she would come to know well over the course of the next nine months, she was already plotting what to say when she called Chris at the appointment's end.

Though he wasn't supportive of her decision to keep the child, Stephanie assumed he would still want to know how the appointments were going, and even see the sonograms when they were made available to her. He would have to put aside all feelings of resentment and realize his child took precedence over any other person or object. Chris couldn't allow his anger for her to overshadow the existence of the beautiful life they created together, and it was Stephanie's goal to make sure he viewed the situation from that angle, regardless of his stance on her actions. She pressed her eyes shut and let out a rattled breath, which was when Linda's placating hand came down on her arm and brushed some unruly hair away.

Since Chris couldn't attend the appointment with her for obvious reasons, Linda had taken the initiative to show up so Stephanie wouldn't have to go it alone. The first prenatal appointment was lengthy and could be especially intimidating for a first-time mother, so Linda backed Stephanie as much as she possibly could in that regard. They each would have preferred Chris being the one in her position, but that could come in time, when he wasn't so furious with Stephanie's actions. The click of the door sounded, and she opened her eyes in time to see her doctor step inside, a white lab coat draped around her body.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Womack," she announced, a twinkle bouncing off the sea blue spheres that were her eyes. Her flaxen bangs fell amongst her equally fair eyelashes, and she moved them away with a delicate swipe of her hand before extending it first to Stephanie, then Linda.

"Good morning," Stephanie responded, though her voice was quiet and reserved. Be it the innate bond females often shared or Stephanie's intensely sullen behavior, but whatever the reason, Dr. Womack picked up on her general displeasure right away. She slid her rolling stool towards the bed Stephanie had taken a seat on and brought her clipboard into her lap before grabbing the pen hanging from the collar of her coat.

"From what I understand after viewing your health history, this is your first pregnancy, correct?"

"Yes, it is," Stephanie answered.

"Are you experiencing mood swings or any changes in how you normally feel?"

"I'm fine," she shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Dr. Womack studied her for an extra few seconds but didn't press any further. She detected something was off, but, after she had been treating Stephanie long enough, it would eventually swim up to the surface and be dealt with. Some women needed to grow comfortable with their healthcare provider before they were able to open up, but once the flood gates opened, they bombarded her with an endless mass of questions as to all the new feelings and symptoms they were experiencing as a result of their pregnancy.

"I'm glad to hear that. We're going to start with a short examination, and then I'm going to go over some basic questions about your health and record all your answers. Everything sound good so far?"

"Yeah, good," Stephanie nodded halfheartedly, lying down on the table when her doctor directed her to. She snuck a look at Linda and found her sporting a worrisome frown, probably due to the lack of enthusiasm in her tone. She didn't want to worry her mother, but Stephanie couldn't go on pretending things were fine, when her other half had been ripped away so savagely. Yet, she was thankful for the control placed in her hands, because since she had been the mastermind in wrecking things, surely she could come back from that and fix it all.

Maybe someday, Stephanie could right all of her wrongs and wrap their relationship back up in a pretty little bow.

Across the northern border, Chris rested on his father's couch, wallowing in despair while Ted looked on from across the room. Chris hadn't left the couch to eat or drink anything and preferred to lie flat on his stomach in silence, rather than do something productive. It was the first time in all his years Ted had ever witnessed his son in such a hopeless state and, as much as he adored Stephanie, he felt a twinge of bitterness that she would treat Chris so poorly, and after all he had done for her. While Ted had always liked her as a person, he didn't appreciate that she would throw the love and trust of the people closest to her right back in their faces, and repairing his son's hurt feelings was at the top of his priority list.

Chris had clued him into the situation the day before, when they spoke over the phone, and told him he would be up to visit the next day. Sure enough, Ted woke up that morning and found his son on his doorstep, looking like a lost puppy dog who had no place else to turn. The details Chris had laid out for him seemed surreal, because he couldn't match them up with the description of who he had always felt Stephanie was, and it was difficult to imagine she was capable of such corruption. "Chris, you can't stay on the couch all day sulking. Have you even tried talking to Stephanie?"

"I don't want to talk to her," he muttered, his voice muffled by the couch pillows.

"If she's going through with having the baby like you said, you've gotta stay on good terms with her to see them. I'd like to have a relationship with my grandchild, so just do your best to stay in touch with her."

"I don't need to talk to her. After the baby's born, I'm planning on pretty much just walking up to Steph's front door, taking my kid without saying a word, and bringing them back when I'm supposed to have them there. If she doesn't let me see the baby enough, I'll take her to court and have a custody agreement set in stone."

Ted frowned at that, folding his newspaper in half and placing it on the coffee table as he leaned forward in his seat, "You don't think she would give you a hard time about seeing the baby though, do you? I can't imagine she would do anything to that extent."

"Yeah, well I never would have guessed she would get pregnant in such a sneaky way either, but she still did it. It just pisses me off that I feel so many things at the same time," Chris admitted. "You know, it's like, I love her so much, but I almost kind of hate her too."

"Hate's a strong word, son. Be careful about how you use it."

"I guess you're right," he amended his statement. "I don't hate her, but I'm pissed. She saw an opportunity to sneak in and do something horrible, and she did it. I never would have seen anything like this coming, because I always trusted Steph. She was everything to me, and I can't match up her actions with who I thought she was as a person. I almost feel like she felt pressure from somewhere else in her life and felt trapped into pulling something like this."

"How would that have happened?" Ted raised a curious eyebrow.

"I don't know, it's just something I was thinking. Today is Thursday, which means it's her first doctor's appointment for the pregnancy."

"Call and ask how it went."

"I'd like to know, but I don't want to talk to her. She's too busy playing the victim and feeling sorry for herself to find out what I need from her. We could probably fix this whole thing if she wouldn't be so selfish about it."

Ted shrugged and leaned back in his seat, "You might be able to, but either way, this woman is going to be in your life forever. I know people say it's only 18 years, but there are going to be weddings and grandchildren, and you'll end up running into her for a lot longer than just the first 18 years of your baby's life. You'd better get used to her, because Stephanie's not going anywhere—at least not anytime soon."

"I won't talk personal with her at all then. I'll focus strictly on questions about the baby and then hang up," Chris said.

His aim wasn't to be childish, but he wasn't going to subject himself to listening to Stephanie whine about a situation she had ultimately created for herself. She had made all the calls in their relationship, most of which she chose to make behind Chris's back, so he had a limited amount of pity for her to begin with. It would have been easier to feel for Stephanie if she was falling on her knees with pleas for forgiveness and apologies, but the fact that she acted as if Chris had done something wrong by wanting to leave her was another one of the many reasons he couldn't bring himself to have anything to do with her. She wasn't the Stephanie he had known all along, and until she returned to that state, or at least started to take responsibility for her actions, he was going to keep his talks with her on a strictly business level.

"Be nice to her, Chris," Ted spoke, and it was as earnest and open as his father had been with him in a long time. He clasped his hands, gazing intently at Chris through the clear lens of his glasses as he spoke. "Stephanie made a terrible mistake, but she's a good woman at heart and doesn't deserve to be punished forever. Just imagine the baby she's carrying turns out to be a girl. Treat her how you would want a man to treat your daughter if she were to ever make a mistake like this."

"And if the baby's a boy?"

"If it's a boy, treat Stephanie the way you hope your son will treat a woman someday if she hurts him. You wouldn't want your son disrespecting women, not even if they _had_ done something awful."

"You're right, I wouldn't," Chris agreed.

"So call her today, and be good to her. You don't have to like what she did or forgive her right away, but at least show her some basic respect as the mother of your child and a woman you once loved."

Chris nodded and turned the opposite direction on the couch, his back facing his father, as he closed his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. He had been restless the night before, with thoughts of Stephanie and the baby plaguing him, so it would be nice to catch up on some sleep, even if it was only for an hour or two. Chris loved getting advice from his father, because his words always rang true and gave him new insight with which to view any situation. He let out a yawn, and as he began drifting away, Chris made a promise to himself that he would speak to Stephanie before the day was over and keep it civil.

The second half of his promise to self would prove to be the most difficult part of all.

Dr. Womack squeezed a gob of clear gel onto the tip of the probe in her hand and, in any other instance, Stephanie would have jumped with joy. Her pregnancy was underway, her doctor was checking on the baby with the help of an ultrasound to determine the due date, and life should have been grand. Yet, it was empty and unfulfilled without Chris. The regrets had begun almost immediately upon telling him the news of what she had done, and every day since, Stephanie wished she could travel back in time and keep her dirty little secret hidden for good. She should have kept quiet, had the baby, and left Chris thinking it was all an innocent accident.

That sequence of events was the only way everyone would have ended up truly happy. Stephanie would have gotten the baby she'd always wanted with the man she loved, Chris would have been none the wiser and fell easily into his role of fatherhood, and, eventually, she would have suppressed the guilt long enough that it would have evaporated into thin air and all been forgotten. Instead, she was laid out on an examination table, with her mother by her side, wishing beyond hopes she could have the man she loved holding her hand at her bedside. He would have been rubbing her hair tenderly and leaning down to tease her with gentle kisses, telling her everything would be all right and encouraging her not to be nervous for what was to come.

She could visualize the ideal layout of events when she closed her eyes, but seeing it only made his absence harder to cope with, and when she opened her eyes once more, they were drowning in a pool of unshed tears. She swallowed thickly and tossed her hair away from her face as the doctor came back around to face her. Having caught sight of Stephanie's telling face, she hesitated a moment, "Do you need a free second to gather yourself?"

"No, I'm okay," Stephanie shook her head.

"What's going on here? Is something uncomfortable for you, or is it just the first-time mother jitters?" Dr. Womack inquired. She was clearly concerned, thinking perhaps she was being negligent in a way that was detrimental to Stephanie's comfort and was the driving force behind her upset, but Stephanie assured her that wasn't the case.

"It's just a really bad day, that's all. We can keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she attempted to smile through the pain, but it wasn't too convincing. Dr. Womack may not have been a therapist, but she was going to pretend, just for a moment, she was. Stephanie needed all the reassurance she could get and, as Linda reached over and began brushing her hair down, she let the feelings flow from within. "It's just that the father of my baby doesn't want to be with me anymore, but I wanted him here today, so it's hard. I told him about this appointment, but he never called to arrange anything," she sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I guess he just didn't want to come."

"Well, that's a shame, because you're doing great, and the baby seems healthy. I'm sure he would have been happy to know that if he had shown up," Dr. Womack commented. "I know these things can be difficult, but you want to try not to get too stressed about it. It puts extra pressure on the baby, because, believe it or not, they're feeling everything you experience. When you're upset or angry, they sense that from the inside, and you don't want to have that affecting them."

"I know," Stephanie acknowledged, dabbing at her eyes with her fingertips.

Dr. Womack took that as her cue and crossed the room to grab a box of tissues before handing them off to Stephanie. "We'll move on with the ultrasound so I can make sure the baby is doing fine, which all signs point to, but if you feel any discomfort or can't go through with it today, you just let me know and we'll reschedule you for a day or two from now."

"I will."

"Good," Dr. Womack smiled at her, a look she managed to return. Linda grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it faithfully, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Stephanie's forehead when she turned to glance at her.

"You'll be okay, honey," Linda assured her. "It hurts right now, but just take this one step at a time."

"I will," Stephanie replied.

After braving mounds of paperwork, fielding tons of questions, and sitting through a crucial - - yet slightly uncomfortable - - ultrasound, Stephanie finally made her way out of the office with Linda. The appointment had spilled over the one-hour mark and was probably closing in on 90 minutes, but the bottom line was that her baby was healthy, which was all Stephanie could hope for. She wouldn't be receiving sonogram pictures until her next appointment, since most everything showing on the screen had been fuzzy anyway, and the ultrasound was only done to help determine her due date. For the most part, she received plenty of useful information from Dr. Womack and was planning on dropping off her prescription for prenatal vitamins at the nearest pharmacy later that day.

After they were settled in the vehicle and Linda was backing out, she offered up a suggestion, "Why don't you give Chris a call and tell him how it went?"

"He'll probably only yell at me."

"Oh, he doesn't raise his voice at you. Just call and let him know what's going on, but if he gets disrespectful, you need to hang up. Make sure you have clear boundaries for yourself so he knows not to cross them."

"I wanted him there today," Stephanie said, staring out of the window as Linda pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the busy street. "I would have done anything to have him holding my hand while I was in there. It was cold, and scary, and I just wanted him. I was so nervous my teeth were practically chattering."

"All you can do is ask him. Give him a call, let him know when your next appointment is, and see what he says," Linda remarked. "Like it or not, you both chose each other, and you're going to have to work this out like adults for the sake of that baby. I won't have them hurt by any more drama than there's already been, so you and Chris need to get it together."

"I'm trying. He's the one who won't talk to me."

"Then try," she urged once more.

Stephanie nodded and picked her phone up, selecting Chris's name from her contacts list with growing trepidation. There were a ton of avenues their phone call could go down, but she was hoping for a positive outcome, or at least semi-positive. She didn't want to fight with Chris, and one day, he might come to find he didn't want to go that route with her, either. His phone rang several times, and just when she doubted he might actually pick up, his alert voice came over the line.

"Your appointment was today," he answered, and Stephanie was taken aback. She thought he might have forgotten she had to go to the doctor, and that was the way she had explained his absence to herself. It was too depressing to consider any other options, but now, he was telling her he had known all along and, somehow, that made it even worse that he hadn't shown up.

"I just left."

"How did it go?"

"It was fine. The baby's doing really well, and I'm due in April."

"Really?" Chris chuckled, momentarily forgetting their differences in light of such joyous news, and the sound brought an instant smile to her face. It was the first time she heard him sound genuinely excited about anything connected to the baby, and hope swelled in her heart that they might be able to have their happy ending someday after all. Perhaps it would be even sooner than she had expected. "What day in April?"

"The 24th."

"Wow. Is it a boy or girl?"

"Chris..." Stephanie trailed off, covering her mouth as she giggled. Linda smiled at her from across the way, happy she seemed to be in good spirits while connecting with Chris. It relieved her as a mother to see some of her daughter's pain alleviating. "I have to be, like, 12 weeks along before they can tell what the baby's gender is. We still have a few more weeks before that, but I'll let you know as soon as I hear."

"Did you get any pictures?"

"You mean like sonogram photos?"

"Yeah."

"Not yet," she said. "The doctor did a quick ultrasound on me, but it was only so she could figure out the baby's due date. She couldn't pull any clear pictures because it's still so early on, so we'll have to wait on those, but I can send you some in the mail or e-mail them to you—whichever way is easier."

"That sounds good. I'm glad everything went well."

"Yeah, me too. Do you want to come to the next appointment?"

"Uh..." he hesitated.

"You don't have to, but I'd really like you to be there. I was super emotional today without you, and I got a little upset when the doctor came in. It felt wrong to be finding out news about the baby without you being there."

"I've gotta go."

"Wait, don't you want to know when the next appointment is?" Stephanie managed to rush out, just before she heard a heart-dropping click from his end of the line.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and found he had ended the call, and all she could do was stare down at the screen in horror. She kept hoping it had been a simple dropped call or that he had hit the wrong button by mistake, but nearly an entire minute passed before she came to terms with the fact that he had hung up on her intentionally. He ended the call on purpose and wasn't intending to call her back anytime soon. His hang-up had been so abrupt she found herself scrolling back mentally, trying to find the trigger that had been the cause of such a hasty retreat on his part.

Then she realized the distinct difference between what they had been discussing when he was in good spirits and what they had been talking about when he ended the call. Talk of the baby had been perfectly acceptable, but as soon as she drifted into conversation regarding their relationship with each other, he deemed it offensive to his sensibilities and went scurrying away. Linda snuck a few furtive glances in Stephanie's general direction while she drove, having picked up on what happened. She didn't want to draw attention to the incident, so she reserved her opinion for if the time came that Stephanie chose to talk about it with her.

"He hung up on me," Stephanie spoke breathlessly after another minute or so. "I know he's hurt, but did he really have to hang up like that?"

"He's scared, and he needs time, sweetie. You've just gotta learn to give that to him."

"He didn't have to hang up that way," she repeated, crossing the line from annoyed to offended.

"As hurt as having him hang up made you feel, that's probably how hurt he felt when you blindsided him with the baby news, except even worse," Linda pointed out. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty by saying that, but I'm reminding you that pain has been dished out by both of you. Give him some time to cool down and try again later."

"I guess that's what I'll have to do," Stephanie resigned, following her words with a sigh.

She placed her right hand over her abdomen and stared out the window again.


	9. What I Wouldn't Give

Swaying with the tranquilizing rock of the wooden porch swing on their deck, Vince rested his right cheek atop Stephanie's head and enveloped her fragile frame in his robust arms. The impressive sunset was there to greet them, providing a serene backdrop amongst the bountiful rows of greenery. The landscape was like a snapshot right out of a meticulous painting, and its stunning appearance reflected itself in Stephanie's eyes, which were wide with wonder. Showing up to her first prenatal appointment in Chris's absence had been heartbreaking, so she took the weekend to herself and didn't bothering attending Raw earlier that week.

Work was the furthest subject from her mind, and she and her family both knew she wouldn't be productive in the office, when so many other things were plaguing her psyche. A total of eight phone calls spanning over a week's time - - from her to Chris - - had gone unanswered, making it impossible to mend bridges with him or set up a reasonable plan for the near future. Whether he liked it or not, the next year would bring the arrival of a human being they had created together, and said son or daughter would be coming along in a matter of months. Chris may have felt they had all the time in the world, but, when it came down to it, they had a limited period to work with before a plan would have to be set in motion.

Chris could dislike her all he wanted and, while Stephanie wouldn't have preferred that, it didn't matter to her as long as they shielded their child from any sources of tension. The baby she carried was innocent and didn't deserve to be thrust in the middle of the issues she had created amongst Chris and herself, which was a point she was trying to make him understand, and she probably would have succeeded had he been considerate enough to answer his phone. Since she couldn't force him to rebuild their relationship, Stephanie put her focus into making things right with her family, which she began upon Vince's return home after Raw that week. They left off in a bad spot, so she took it upon herself to pull him aside and right all the wrongs.

"I wish Chris would talk to me," she sighed.

"He'll come around in time," Vince responded. "I know Chris, and he's not the type who would miss out on his kid's life. He'll take a while to gather his wits about him, and then he'll be calling you nonstop, trying to find out when the appointments for the baby are."

"Yeah right."

"You shouldn't be so negative. It could happen."

"I don't think Chris realizes I don't really care whether or not he loves me right now," Stephanie said. It was the first time she voiced such a raw, passionate stance, but it felt good to get it out into the open. She was able to share things with Vince that she hadn't yet discussed with Linda, so it was nice to maintain their own little secrets and for Stephanie to receive his unique take on the situation. "He probably won't answer my calls because he thinks I'm going to ask about us getting back together, and it's really starting to make me mad. I don't care if he doesn't want to be with me right this second, but I _do_ care that he puts in an effort to at least come to some of the appointments for the baby. I shouldn't even have to ask him. He should care enough to reach out to me and find out when they are."

"I can't argue with that. Did you leave him a message to let him know that's why you're calling?"

"No, I don't bother, because he doesn't listen to them. Even when we were still together, he never listened to my messages, or anybody else's. If he sees that someone called, he just calls them back to see what they needed, or, in my case now, he ignores it."

"Maybe you need to fly up and see him in person. You know you're always welcome to take the jet," he offered, finally lifting his cheek from her hair so he could get a good view of her.

Stephanie grew anxious under his thoughtful gaze and turned away. Had she predicted the short-term outcome of her actions, she never would have gone through with the trickery to begin with. Having the baby with Chris that she had always dreamed of wasn't worth losing him and, with each passing day, the realization that she was alone in the world hit even closer to home. Of course, technically speaking, she still had her immediate family, but there was a different sense of loneliness that accompanied losing the love of her life.

Chris's absence left a gaping hole in her heart, and it was a personal wound that wouldn't soon be healed by much else. His leaving her hadn't come as a complete shock, as she would have had to be a buffoon not to have seen it coming, but she imagined he would take a few days to cool down and then work something out with her. Stephanie hadn't been expecting Chris to stray so harshly that her phone calls and attempts to reach out went unanswered and, the longer he ignored her, the more angry she grew. Perhaps she didn't have the right, given the circumstances, but there had to be a team effort for the sake of their child, even when they weren't necessarily on the same page with each other.

"He's being so immature," she rolled her eyes. A breeze passed by and sent a rustle through the leaves, encouraging Stephanie to hug her sweater more tightly around herself. "I know what I did was wrong, but he's not making it any better by acting so high and mighty. I made a mistake, but that doesn't mean he has to hang up on me and treat me like garbage."

"He hung up on you?" Vince asked, surprise evident in his eyes.

"Mom didn't tell you?" Stephanie frowned. Normally, any information she reported to Linda found its way back to Vince, as she would catch him up on everything happening in Stephanie's life. She assumed he would have known about her failure of a phone conversation with Chris the week before, but he appeared none the wiser.

"No, she didn't tell me about that."

"Well, I called him right after I left my first doctor's appointment last week, and I was telling him the baby's due date and everything. I got upset when I was there because I wanted Chris to be there too, but he wasn't, so I told him about that and how I missed him, and he just hung up. It was without warning or anything, I mean, he just, like, hung up. I don't get him at all."

"Did you say anything that would have set him off?"

"No," she shook her head. "I was just talking about missing him, and I guess it made him uncomfortable because of the fact that he doesn't want to get back together with me. He could have asked me to change the subject though. I don't see why he would feel the need to hang up like I don't even matter to him. Maybe that's just it though—maybe I don't matter to him at all anymore."

"I refuse to believe that."

"I don't know. I just feel like giving up, and I know I brought most of this on myself, but he's not even trying to hear me out."

"I'll have a talk with him."

"No, don't do that," Stephanie argued, squinting against the flash of sunlight splashing off of her pupils as the sun took its final bow and ducked beneath a row of trees. "I think he'll come around, because there was a moment when we were talking about the baby's due date and stuff, and he actually laughed a little and sounded happy. Even though he told me to have an abortion, I think he's starting to see it'll be better for me to actually have the baby. I can't imagine him being disappointed once his son or daughter actually comes, so we'll see, I guess."

"He still loves you, y'know."

"He told you that?" her ears perked up at Vince's insistence.

He nodded, "The night he came and told me what was going on, one of the first statements out of his mouth was that he loved you. He said the hardest part of all was he knew he couldn't stay with you after what you had done, but he didn't know how he could live without you."

Stephanie shook her head, "Apparently he's done a great job of learning how to live without me, considering he won't even answer my phone calls anymore."

"Well, his pride is wounded, and he's probably afraid to get close to you again. You've gotta be gentle with what you say, but if you reach out enough times, he'll eventually be receptive to it."

"I hope so," she replied, licking her lips and glancing down at her hands. "I don't know what I'll do if I can't get him back."

When in doubt, crash on a friend's couch. That had become Chris's theory, since the entire point of building friendships - - aside from bonding and having good times together - - was to support one another in times of need. After a brief phone call with Trish, in which he had practically begged her to let him stay the weekend, she obliged quite easily, and he found himself lying on his stomach, almost exactly as he had on his father's couch the week before. Elisabeth lounged peacefully in Paul's lap, decked out in a teddy-bear-and-lollypop sprinkled onesie, as they enjoyed a Disney movie together, and though Paul laughed along with the funny parts and engaged his daughter, Chris could feel the sidelong glances he was sneaking in his direction.

Paul and Trish were naturally concerned with the speed, or lack thereof, of his progress after taking such brutal hits in his personal life, but Chris wasn't interested in discussing it at length, though it almost contradicted his need to be around them. When he had people close, Chris felt more confident in making it through and come out on top in the end, but that didn't mean he wanted to pour his heart out. He was still healing in his own way on the inside, and just having friends near, even when he wasn't opening up to them too terribly much, was enough to put his racing mind at ease. He never would have survived the weekend had he shacked up in his dark, massive, lonely home all by himself.

With the tip of his index finger, he traced around the edge of his cell phone, eyes zeroing in on the boastful announcement splayed across the screen, which declared he had 15 missed phone calls. A couple were from friends, and some from his family, but the majority were from Stephanie. She had been calling since the week before, and he made it a point not to accept any of her calls. She probably assumed from his actions he remained scathingly mad at her, and a part of him was, but the more emotional side of him didn't want to hear her voice, because he would have fallen apart quicker than a pair of delicate winds chimes thrust in the eye of a hurricane.

Chris Irvine was a broken man.

It wouldn't be much longer before he would have to see Stephanie in the flesh, and that scared him, because if he allowed himself anywhere near her, he would be begging to get back together. Pleading wasn't necessarily his style, and especially not when he hadn't been in the wrong to begin with, but that was what he would have resorted to, simply because he missed her so desperately much. If he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he swore he could still detect the lingering scent of her vanilla perfume and feel the warmth of her body on his, just as he had when holding her in his arms so many times before. He was in enough despair that he pressed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply, wanting to hold onto any piece of Stephanie he could, and Paul had clearly taken notice, judging by his verbal interruption.

"You all right over there, Chris?" he asked. Upon opening his eyes, Chris saw a hint of humor dancing in Paul's, and it made him sick. It went without saying Paul wasn't intending to insult him on purpose, but nothing Chris was experiencing was a laughing matter, and he had to excuse himself before he said or did something he would regret.

"Yeah, but where's Trish? I think I need to get a woman's perspective on some stuff."

"She's taking a bubble bath upstairs, but I'm sure she'll be down in a bit."

"Okay, well, I'm just gonna head up to my room now, so I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," Chris said. He rose from the couch, every bit as slow and slovenly as he felt, and crossed the room, bending down to press a gentle kiss to Elisabeth's chubby cheek. She glanced up, not relinquishing the Barbie Doll in her hands, and Chris rubbed her mass of golden hair gingerly. "Goodnight, Eli. I'll see you in the morning, beautiful."

"See ya, man. Tomorrow's a new day," Paul reminded him, and he nodded, turning around and heading up the stairs.

It was only when he was about halfway upstairs them he remembered his phone, and Chris jogged back down and swiped it from the table before heading back up. Having a cell phone at his own disposal when he was going to be alone in the guestroom was a dangerous thing, because it was going to tempt him to call the woman he needed desperately to avoid. His urges became nearly impossible to control with Stephanie on the brain, and he didn't want to give in to her, but he also didn't want to live with regrets if she ended up moving on without him. Like it or not, she was giving birth to his child and he would flip if he found out she had gotten a new boyfriend before he had the chance to make amends with her.

No man, especially not one he didn't know anything about, was going to play house with _his_ Stephanie, nor would Chris allow them to play father to his child, and it was then he realized he hadn't rid himself of her at all. He could travel as far away as he wanted or ignore her phone calls, but Stephanie was still very much a part of his life. Chris was a snake and Stephanie his skin, but unlike every other snake in the world, he couldn't shed himself of her. She stuck to him like glue, and he detested that fact, but he appreciated it too, because it meant she would never be able to stray too far away.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Chris veered off in the direction of his temporary room and nudged the door open with his foot when he got there. He flipped the light switch on but thought better of it and turned it back off. He preferred being alone in the dark to think about all that consumed him, so he locked the door and took a seat on the bed, blanketed by the complete absence of light. His fingers ran over the screen of his cell phone, and when he worked up enough nerve, he navigated to his contacts list until he came across the name he had been searching for.

_Stephanie_.

In his phone, he had input her name as '_Stephanie-my angel_' and still hadn't had the heart to change it. Perhaps it didn't need any changing since, in some capacity or another, she would remain the love of his life for eternity. Before he could register what was actually taking place, Chris had pressed the call button and was holding the phone to his ear as it rang. His heart rate picked up speed when he realized he was actually doing it - - he was going to hear the voice he longed for and, yet, there was a fragmented piece of him that dreaded her coming on the line.

This was the woman who dragged him through the mud and betrayed him in every way imaginable. She showed a complete lack of respect for him and had gone against every wish he expressed to her during their long and plentiful talks, but he was still sitting on a bed in a pitch-black room, trying to get her on the line. That's when Chris came to terms with what love actually was. Love meant participating in uncomfortable situations that yanked a person clear outside of their comfort zone, because that was what people did for someone who had merged their way into their heart and become a part of who they were at their very core. The ringing ceased abruptly, followed by a short block of silence before he heard her.

It was her voice, and the simple sound was beautiful.

"Chris, is that you?"

He resisted the urge to greet her the way he would have if they were still together and, instead, kept it casual. "It's me. What's going on?"

"I don't know, I guess I should be asking _you_ that," she replied, and there was a certain edge to her tone that made it clear she wasn't happy with him. Chris figured they were even, because her actions as of late hadn't exactly won him over, either. "I've been trying to call you so we could work something out for my doctor's appointments, but you've just been ignoring me. You couldn't even answer my calls or call me back, or, I don't know, bother to text me?"

"No."

She scoffed soundly, probably caught off-guard by the bluntness of his answer, but Chris wasn't joking even a little bit. "I know you're busy, but you should really put more of an effort into getting back to me. Now that I finally have you on the line, I want to go over some stuff with you."

"I don't have time now. I just wanted to call and hear your..." he trailed off, realizing he almost outed his true intentions. Had Stephanie been less intuitive, she may not have noticed, but she picked up on his near-confession straight away.

"You wanted to hear my what?"

"Nothing," Chris answered.

"You can tell me," she added, lowering her voice to a more tender tone as she addressed him. He could nearly imagine her scowl, which had probably marred her features moments before, softening under the sweetness of what he started to announce. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he repeated.

"Were you about to say you called to hear my voice?"

"I have to go," he told her, because whenever he found himself in a bind and not wanting to be open about his true feelings, he dealt with it by deflecting. As long as he could ignore his accidental utterance and pretend it never happened, all would be right in his world.

"Hold on, I have some free time to talk. I just finished talking to my dad, and you came up a lot during conversation. I was thinking we could clear up some things between us," she urged. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. You can just listen."

"I just wanted to say goodnight to you, that's all. I'm going to bed now, so I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Chris, wait, I need to tell you about—"

"Bye, Steph," he interrupted, before she heard the soft click on his end of the line.

Stephanie pulled the phone away from her ear and checked her display, confirming the call had been ended. That made for two times in the span of a week Chris had hung up on her, but unlike the last incident, she wasn't angry about it. His true intentions had come out, whether he meant them to or not, and it brought her great pleasure that she had been on his mind all along. Stephanie beamed down at her phone, biting her bottom lip to contain her joy, before murmuring aloud, "I needed to hear your voice too, Chris."

He was coming around, just like she always hoped he would.


	10. Wise and Well to Be Honest and True

Chris's lacerated heart was all over the map, having visited just about every sentiment in existence. The sudden baby news had pulled him through the paces of fury, betrayal, sorrow, slight happiness, perturbation, hopefulness, conflicted joy, and all the way back around again. The longer he had to process the news, the more he regretted ever directing Stephanie to put the kibosh on her pregnancy. The idea of being blessed with a daughter who resembled Stephanie, or a son who took after him, was growing a more welcome image in his brain by the second, and the desire for Stephanie to erase the pregnancy no longer blossomed within the confines of his mind.

After days of making the rounds to all of his friends, Chris ended up in Jay's home, since they both lived in the same Tampa neighborhood and made it a habit of visiting one another often. Adam had come over to join them, completing the bonded trio, as they all sat around gorging on pizza and breadsticks. It had only been a couple nights since Chris's misery broke him enough to reach out to Stephanie through a short phone call, and it seemed she had finally caught onto his not-answering-a-single-phone-call ways, because she no longer bothered calling. Instead, she sent him text messages, and Chris had been steadily answering them.

It was considerably less agonizing for him to answer her through a text message, simply because he avoided the longing pangs he incurred by being subjected to actually hearing her voice or seeing her face. She broke him every time, so conversing with her through text was a way to avoid the risk, and it was working out quite nicely. Their exchanges were slightly stunted on occasion, but the added communication was a step in the right direction, and she had provided Chris with the information for her 12-week appointment the day before. It was the first major check-up, wherein they would find out the sex of their baby, so he felt it important to be there, as well as to act as a support system for Stephanie.

The way Chris saw it, he wasn't crawling back to her on his knees, but, rather, was taking care of her for the sake of his child. The greatest blessing a father could offer their offspring was to be good to their mother, so, if for nothing else, he wanted to be sure Stephanie was getting what she needed from him so she could be as healthy of a mother to their child as possible. Though he had waffled on the pregnancy and whether or not he felt she should go through with it, Stephanie made it clear her mind was made up, and Chris had come to accept he was going to have a child to care for, come April of next year. The thought of looming fatherhood still sent a rush of panic tearing through his gut, but he was growing stronger with each passing day.

His phone sounded with an intrusive beep, and he picked it up, recognizing it as the signal of receiving a new text message. He smiled softly, knowing in his gut it would be Stephanie, and opened the message to read:

_Nauseous, but that's all a part of pregnancy._

Chris wiped his hand on a nearby napkin, ridding it of all leftover remnants of pizza sauce and grease, before typing back to her:

_Try peppermint tea, salt-free crackers, and lots of rest. _

"Is that Stephanie again?" Adam inquired, speaking through a mouthful of supreme pizza. Chris groaned when he caught sight of the half-eaten food in his mouth, but Adam shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "That chick is laying it on thick, isn't she?"

"First of all," Chris answered, "no, she's not. Second of all, she's not some random chick, so don't call her that. She's Stephanie."

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Adam held his hands up and rolled his eyes playfully at Jay, who shook his head. "I wasn't trying to insult her or anything. I know you've still got the hots for her or whatever."

"Do you seriously talk about every relationship like you're still in high school?" Chris asked, slightly irritated. He didn't want to be angry with Adam, because they had been close friends for some time, but he was frustrated with the casual nature with which he regarded serious situations. "I don't 'have the hots'," he demonstrated with air quotes, "for anybody. I care about Stephanie, and that's all there is to it. I may not want to jump right back into a relationship with her, but if she ever really needs me, I'll be there."

"Is she okay?" Jay wondered. Chris was thankful at least one of his friends was showing genuine concern instead of relying on humor in the wake of such solemnity.

"She's fine, but she's feeling a little sick, which is what she was telling me just now."

"What did you say back?" Adam questioned.

"I just told her to try some tea and crackers, but I don't really know much about pregnancy," he admitted before sighing. "She probably should be asking Linda for advice, but I think she's so relieved we're on speaking terms now, even if only through text message, that she feels the need to give me all the updates about her day. I'm not complaining about it though because, I mean, I'm glad to know what's going on with my baby."

"Oh, she's back to being your baby now?" Adam wiggled his eyebrows, and Chris resisted the urge to grab a couch pillow and toss it at him...but then his impulses won out. He nailed him right in the kisser, and Adam's mouth dropped open while Chris doubled over with unhinged laughter. "What the hell, man?"

Chris managed to catch his breath in time to answer, "Stop making stupid comments then."

"I wasn't," Adam argued, albeit jokingly. "I was only pointing out that you called Steph 'baby'."

"No, I was talking about _my_ baby in her stomach."

"But, admit it, Steph's still your baby too," Adam pointed out, and it pushed Chris into a reflective viewpoint.

Stephanie would probably always be his in the greater sense, because he was never going to be satisfied with giving her up to anybody else. It was difficult to picture a future with her because of the lies she told and the hurt she caused, but it was flat-out impossible for Chris to imagine a future for her with anybody besides himself. He couldn't ever sit back and allow her to fall into somebody else's awaiting arms without putting up a valiant fight, but pure instinct told him Stephanie already knew that and wouldn't dare stray from what they shared. Even if they couldn't ever relax in each other's company again, they would be no good for anybody else, because neither of them fit with other people the way they did each other.

"I guess maybe she is," Chris offered his delayed response just before his phone buzzed to life once more. He picked it up and found another message from Stephanie:

_Thanks – you give the best advice._

Chris smiled at the confidence she had in his suggestion, though he didn't think anything he told her was all that special. He didn't believe Stephanie was feigning her appreciation for him, but she probably held it in much higher regard than she should have, simply because she was so happy to hear from him at all. He placed his phone back down on the table and tried to enjoy the show playing on the television, but Adam and Jay saw fit to stare him down, so he sighed and turned his attention back to them. "What now, guys?"

"What did Steph say back to you?" Jay wondered.

"Nothing, she was just saying thanks for what I told her to do," Chris explained.

"Yeah right. You guys are probably sexting each other," Adam responded, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh. Chris rolled his eyes and took a large bite of his pizza, pausing to scoop up a sliver of green pepper that had fallen off in the process. "Admit it, dude."

"There's nothing to admit," Chris shook his head, speaking around his plentiful bite. "I have no reason to send her naked pictures of me, and she doesn't have a reason to do it to me, either. We've already seen each other naked millions of times, and if we wanna do it again, we could just meet up somewhere and do that, but there's a good reason we're not."

"Why's that?" Adam quizzed.

Chris's brow furrowed slightly before he supplied, "She lied to me, that's why."

The massive grandfather clock chimed from the wall it stood against directly behind her, announcing the arrival of mid-afternoon. Stephanie rested on her side on the couch, facing the direction of the television, though she wasn't actually watching the program playing across it. After Chris's suggestion, she was considering making a trip to the grocery story to pick up some tea and crackers, but first she had to work up enough energy to do so. She had spent a couple nights at her parents' house until she felt well enough to return to her own home, but she was already beginning to regret the decision.

It was difficult spending any significant amount of time alone, not only because she was starting to feel the first barrage of physical effects resulting from her pregnancy, but also because she craved emotional support that was absent. While it was a relief to have some way to communicate with Chris, exchanging a brief series of text messages during the day wasn't going to be enough to supply her the support system she longed for. The thought crossed her mind more than a few times to ask Chris to consider rekindling their romance, but the very real possibility of rejection was enough to make her back off of the idea altogether. For the time being, she would have to settle with whatever she could pull out of him, even if it wasn't much.

Since their last phone conversation, they hadn't spoken verbally, but that wasn't by Stephanie's own choice. She would have loved to share with Chris how her day had gone, relaying all the new experiences she was going through as a result of carrying their child, but Chris wasn't comfortable with that yet. She couldn't blame him for being wary of her, considering the circumstances surrounding her actions, but she also didn't want Chris to find a reason to hold her mistakes against her for good. Even seasoned criminals were occasionally offered a second chance and, soon enough, she hoped Chris would realize that and ease up on her.

Until then, she would have to be satisfied with the occasional text message.

Since Linda had taken over and tried to fill the gap Chris's absence left, they had been doing more things together, so Stephanie took a chance on her mother wanting to go on a store run with her. Her phone was already in hand, so she dialed Linda's number with ease. Seconds later, Linda's voice floated over the line, "Hi, darling. Is everything going okay?"

"It's fine, but I'm feeling a little bit sick. I told Chris, and he said I should get some tea and crackers, so I was going to go to the store. Do you want to come with me?"

"Hold on—you and Chris are on speaking terms again?" Linda quizzed.

"Kinda. We've been chatting over text message, but we're not really actually talking," Stephanie corrected before remembering their conversation from a couple nights prior. "He _did_ call to say he needed to hear my voice though, so I guess if you count that, then we're talking."

"I'm aware," Linda laughed. "You've told me about that at least a hundred times now."

"I'm sorry, but it was just so sweet," she gushed, twirling a piece of hair around her finger and nearly forgetting she was feeling under the weather at all. "He was so shy about it and almost didn't even want to tell me. I had to complete the sentence for him because he was so hesitant to say it. I know he's still mad and it doesn't really fix anything, but it does give me hope to know he at least misses me."

"I knew he would."

"I thought he would too, but I wasn't sure if he would just move on easily without me. It would hurt so bad to see him with another woman, so I hope he's not even thinking about that."

"Well, not to completely change subjects, but let me get dressed and I'll come pick you up so we can get to the store."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, Mom."

In the time it took Linda to arrive in front of her house, Stephanie managed a shower and change of clothes, leaving her hair loose and damp as she slipped out her front door to greet Linda in the driveway. She had been allowing herself more lazy days than she did under normal circumstances, but only because she felt pregnancy was a legitimate excuse to do so. She was carrying another human being in her womb, which automatically allowed for room to procrastinate when she felt the need. After two missed Raw tapings in almost as many weeks, the time had come to consider when she would be returning to work, and Vince had already been on her case about it.

She held her intrusive thoughts off until climbing into the passenger seat of Linda's car, placing her purse down near her feet. "Mom, when do you think I should go back to work? Dad was asking if I'm going to be there this Monday, but I don't know if I can."

Linda backed out of the driveway, pausing to glance at Stephanie as she shifted the car into gear and pulled away from the home. "You can go back whenever you feel up to it. I wouldn't want you there if all you're going to do is be depressed about Chris, but if you think you can go and be productive, then I'm all for it."

"I'm not positive my heart will be in it," Stephanie admitted. "I was thinking of taking the first few months of my pregnancy off, but if I do that, it'll almost be time for me to go on maternity leave as soon as I get back. I still haven't figured out what I'll do when the baby actually comes, because I thought Chris and I would be together and he would help take care of them while I had to work, but now I'm not so sure. It doesn't look like we're going to be together."

Linda arrived at a stop sign and pressed gingerly on the break, completing a full stop before turning onto the main road. Stephanie was looking to her for all the answers and, as a mother, Linda felt it her duty to provide words of wisdom, but she was almost at a loss as to what to say. She hadn't ever experienced a situation even remotely similar to Stephanie's, so it was difficult to dish out a heaping spoonful of advice on an issue she basically had no expertise in. "I can't say for sure what needs to happen, but you two are going to have to do more than exchange a few text messages. You need to sit down and talk like adults."

"Well, actually," Stephanie began, breaking out into a grin, "Chris told me he'll be at the next appointment for the baby. He mostly wants to be there to find out the sex, I think, but he also wants to come and support me. I'm going to try to see if he'll be willing to sit down for dinner with me after the appointment, since it's going to be in the afternoon. I want to cook for him instead of going out to a restaurant, because it'll be a more intimate setting."

"That would be a very wise move to make."

"I'm glad you think it's a good idea. I was hoping you wouldn't tell me it was horrible," Stephanie laughed, reaching out and turning the radio up on low volume. She rolled her window down just a smidgen and enjoyed the circulation of fresh air, which seemed to obliterate her nagging nausea almost right away. Perhaps all her body needed all along was the magical curing powers of the great outdoors.

"Anything that brings you and Chris together in the months leading up to you giving birth could never be terrible. You're going to be parents together, which is the single biggest responsibility you'll ever share with another person, so it's always a good thing if you two can sit down with each other and talk."

"I think so too," Stephanie's hair fluttered as a rush of air slipped in through her window and rippled through her tresses. "I would love it if Chris and I could just get back together. I feel like if we made our relationship official again, we could work on it as we go. By the time the baby came, we would already be back to good again."

"Throw it on the table when you see him and find out if he's receptive to it. It can't possibly hurt."

"I guess not," she shrugged, leaning the side of her forehead against the window as she gazed out at the woodsy scenery flying by.

She had always loved Connecticut and considered it home, but the thought made her wonder where Chris would want their baby to live. He adored Florida and, for all she knew, he would want the baby to reside primarily in Tampa. She couldn't cut her time between both places evenly without it becoming exhausting, so if it turned out that's what Chris wanted, she would have to choose between both locations and make a permanent home someplace. She wasn't against the undertaking of such a huge sacrifice, but she wanted to know Chris was going to be supportive of her if she moved closer to him.

She wasn't prepared to leave her entire family behind to live in a place with the one person in the world who seemed to want nothing to do with her. Stephanie could charm the pants off anyone and win them over within seconds of meeting, but she could barely get Chris to bother looking at her. Her hope was to change all that when she saw him in another month's time, and hopefully by then, she would be showing, and it would make the pregnancy more real to Chris. When he saw more physical, hands-on proof of their baby, it might make him feel closer to her and more willing to work something out.

"I can't wait until a month from now."

"Because of your appointment?" Linda asked, practically reading her mind.

"Yeah," Stephanie nodded. "I just want to be close to Chris. That's all I've wanted since we ended up apart. Plus, we'll know if we're having a little man or a little woman. It's just so exciting."

"It sure is. Are you thinking about what you want the nursery to look like? We still have to go shopping for plenty of things, but we'll get around to it once you've had time to settle down in your life."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about furniture, but I can't decide anything concrete until I know whether it's a boy or girl. I'm going with traditional color schemes, so it'll be blue for a boy, or pink for a girl," Stephanie sped through talk of the baby, and Linda smiled, glad her daughter could find something to be happy about in the midst of heartache and mayhem. "If it's a boy, I hope he comes out looking just like Chris. I mean, of course I want him to be healthy, first and foremost, but, I don't know, I just hope he takes after his daddy if it's a boy."

"And if it's a girl?" Linda pressed.

"If it's a girl, I want her to be a perfect blend of me and Chris. Maybe my darker blue eyes, but his blond hair and cute lips. As long as he or she is healthy though, that's all I really care about in the end. I'm sure Chris feels the same way."

Before Linda could answer, Stephanie's phone buzzed to life, and she picked it up to see who was sending her a new message. Linda broke the brief silence, asking, "Who is it?"

As soon as Stephanie flashed her a wide grin, she figured the answer to her own question, because there was only one person with the capability of making Stephanie smile so gleefully. She glanced back down at her phone, reading through what was written before letting Linda in on the message displayed across her screen by reading it aloud:

_Are you feeling any better?_

"That's what he just asked you?" Linda verified.

"Yeah," Stephanie answered. "Isn't he so sweet to check up on me like that?"

"He is."

"I'm gonna send him one back," she replied. Linda continued the drive to the store as Stephanie typed out what she wanted to say and hit the send button:

_I'm feeling miles better, thanks to you._

Never had she typed out truer words.


	11. The True Mark of Strength

To say she was entering full-blown hysteria would have been an understatement.

Stephanie scrambled into her bedroom's spacious walk-in closet, searching high and low for a pair of shoes that would match her outfit and accommodate the casual nature of the day. Not only was her doctor's appointment for the 12-week mark starting in the next 45 minutes, but she had somehow convinced Chris to agree to picking her up at her house so they could make the drive over together. She was satisfied with her impressive persuasive skills in getting him to agree, especially considering she had set up the plans for their day solely through text message. Still, she didn't want to award herself too much credit, because she suspected a large part of Chris's compliance with her request was that he was journeying through his own methods of self-healing.

When he first found out about the baby, he had been contending with great fear, along with spurts of anger and betrayal because of the way Stephanie had gone about it. Now that he had time to sit back and be objective, Chris was starting to realize a baby wasn't the end of the world, and he might even embrace his newfound role in fatherhood a lot more than he initially thought possible. Stephanie paused in front of a mirror and took in the sight of her v-neck shirt paired with dark yoga pants, wondering if she was dressed too informally. If she wanted to win Chris back, she would likely have to put more effort into her appearance, but to avoid being overdressed for her appointment, she went with what she had already thrown on.

She had taken extra time after showering to curl her hair and apply moderate amounts of makeup, something which she normally didn't do when she wasn't planning to be on camera at work, so, with any luck, Chris would take notice of the extra effort in that department. She settled on a pair of tennis shoes and pulled them from her shoe rack, taking a temporary seat on the floor so she could get them on. As fate would have it, the familiar chime of her doorbell resonated through the house, just as she was in the process of tying her second shoelace. She scrambled to finish and rose from the carpet with a start, jogging out of the room and rushing to the top of the staircase.

Somewhere between turning the corner and her first foot coming down on the top step, Stephanie tweaked her angle, knees buckling underneath her as she landed in a deflated heap at the summit of the stairs. She hissed in pain and sucked at her teeth while rubbing her twisted left ankle, frowning at it as she tried to detect anything amiss. The sharp flash of pain shooting through it had been momentary, and she wasn't feeling much else, so, at the urging of the doorbell ringing through the silence once more, she rose to her feet. As soon as she put weight on her left ankle, a piercing spasm tore through her leg and she immediately lifted it back up.

Chris's patience seemed to be waning, if his excessive use of the doorbell was any indication, although he could have been teasing, since he used to pull that kind of thing when they were still together. The only reason Stephanie doubted that being the case was because, after everything they had been through as of late, she couldn't imagine he would be in a joking mood. Regardless, she spied her tender ankle once more, still not showing any physical signs of injury, and gripped the bannister with each of her hands as she hobbled down the remainder of the stairs. She passed a small mirror mounted to the wall when she reached the bottom step, and the undeniable scowl on her face was lethal.

The day was supposed to be about winning Chris back, and she had even gone grocery shopping and picked up the items necessary to cook him an extraordinary meal, but, with each passing second, it was looking as if she wouldn't be able to set her plan in motion. Stephanie did an awkward half-hop, half-walk to the door, which she was relieved nobody else was around to witness, and swung it open to find Chris waiting, quite impatiently, on the steps. He tapped his foot on the ground and offered a slight nod, though she wasn't sure where he was looking, since his eyes were covered by a silver pair of aviation glasses. Still breathing quite huffily from the workout she had gotten traveling down the stairs, Stephanie tucked some hair behind her ear and waved him inside.

"Hi. Thanks for coming, Chris."

"Shouldn't we get going?" he motioned towards his car without bothering to step inside. "Your appointment's starting in a bit, and I don't want to be late."

"I know, but I wasn't completely finished getting ready, and I still have to grab my purse from upstairs. I twisted my ankle coming down, and it still hurts, so I might need to ice it."

"Your ankle?" Chris's voice softened, and he pulled his sunglasses off before glancing down at the limb she was clearly favoring and holding out of direct contact with the ground below. Stephanie's heart soared at the concern infiltrating his tone, and she would have jumped for joy when he knelt down to inspect it, had it not been for her suffering extremity preventing such movement. "Is that what was taking you so long to come to the door?"

"Yeah. I was upstairs when I first heard the doorbell, so I tried to run down, but I fell. I've always been a klutz."

She rejoiced inwardly when Chris's thumb trailed smoothly over her flesh, warming the path it left in its wake and sending a pleasureful shiver down her spine. He began swishing his thumb over the general area and peeked up at Stephanie, who was watching him with keen interest as a blush spread rapidly across her cheeks. After all the years they spent together, he was still able to make her melt with a single flash of his electric blue eyes. "This doesn't look very good. It's already starting to swell, and I see a bit of bruising too. Maybe we need to move your appointment to another day and go to the regular doctor today."

"No!" she exclaimed. Chris tipped his head to study her, wondering why she was so intensely against his suggestion, and she remembered herself and quieted down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that today was supposed to be really special, and I want to find out whether we're having a boy or girl. I don't want to put this off anymore."

"I get that," he answered, chomping on his gum in a manner that was only adorable when he did it, "but your ankle doesn't look good."

"Don't be ridiculous, I just looked at it after I fell and nothing was there."

"Well, there is _now_," he replied. Chris began lightly poking and prodding the area, and Stephanie gasped and jerked away when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Sure enough, when she lowered her head to take a closer look, she found the evidence of swelling that Chris mentioned. The damage had seemingly come out of nowhere, but it was on full display.

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening. I just wanted today to be a good day, that was all," she mumbled, bringing hand to forehead as she pressed her eyes shut in frustration. Chris rose to a standing position and brought his hand down gingerly on her hair, which was enough to force her eyes open on command. His eyes were sad, drooping in defeat, and Stephanie felt guilty all over again for destroying the love and trust he extended to her. Without thinking, she whispered, "I'm a bad person."

Chris inhaled sharply at her words, releasing the breath through puckered lips. He shook his head valiantly and pulled away from her hair. "You're not bad, Steph. What you did to me wasn't great, but you're a good person at heart."

"That can't be true. You wouldn't hate me the way you do if I wasn't bad."

"Stop it," he said. "Would I be here today to bring you to your appointment if I hated you?"

"No."

"Right, and you know that, so how about you stop feeling sorry for yourself?"

"I just want you to love me again," she spoke desperately. She was almost willing to get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness if that was what it took. Though she hadn't planned on laying her heart on the line so early into Chris's arrival, she obviously wouldn't be able to cook him dinner any longer, so she saw no point in wasting any time. A real woman pursued her desires without hesitation, and that was the ideal Stephanie was trying to live up to. "What will it take for you to give me a second chance?"

Chris's eyes narrowed to slits, and when he began backing away from her, Stephanie knew she was done for. He shook his head, eyes remaining flat and cold, "I knew this shit would happen—I fucking _knew_ it. My dad told me to give you the benefit of the doubt and come down here for the baby's sake, but I had a gut feeling this was all it was going to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you," he glared. "Do you think I came down here so we could chat it up and get back together? I'll answer that for you—I didn't. I came so I could be at the appointment to find out how the baby's doing. I'm not here to talk about us."

"Why are you being like this now? When we talked over text, you were fine, but as soon as we're seeing each other in person, you play hard to get," Stephanie stated, pushing Chris to his breaking point. He clenched his fists, seething mad at the nerve of Stephanie to assume the dissonance lurking within their relationship would evaporate just because they had exchanged some blasé text messages. He was sick of having to paint the big picture for her step-by-step because she was too busy studying the smaller one, and until she could stand on her own and realize what she had put him through, he wasn't going to supply her a single ounce of forgiveness.

"Steph, I'm tellin' you now, I'm about two seconds away from calling Linda and telling her to come get you and bring you to the appointment herself. Don't test me right now."

"What are you even talking about?"

"We're late, that's what I'm talking about. Get your stuff and get in the car, or I swear I'll leave without you. I'm not putting up with a bunch of bullshit just because you want to run your own selfish agenda," Chris scolded, glancing down to check the time on his phone. "This day isn't about you, it's about our baby, so let's keep the focus where it belongs."

"I'm trying," Stephanie shot back defensively.

"Don't try, just do it. Get your things and let's go."

"I said I'm trying, but my ankle is hurt!" she shouted in exasperation.

Chris could stand up to her all he wanted, but Stephanie wasn't one to easily back down. The more they butted heads, the more the fighting instincts inside of her grew, and Chris failed to see his ire would only be met with more of the same. Shoving his phone in his pocket, Chris strolled up to Stephanie and slipped one arm around her back while placing the other behind her knees. He picked her up in his arms with ease and carried her to the passenger side of the car, directing her to pull the door open before placing her inside.

"Where's your purse? I'll go inside and get it," Chris offered.

"It's upstairs in the room, off to the side of the bed."

"I'll make you an ice pack and grab your purse and then we're outta here. You can turn the car on if you need the air or want to listen to the radio while I'm inside," he said, slipping the keys into her lap before setting off for the front door.

"Don't forget to grab my house keys and lock up," Stephanie called after him, grateful he was taking the initiative to be there for her. "They should be sitting on top of my purse."

Chris nodded as he gazed up at the house looming boldly above him. Stephanie's place held countless memories of time spent together and was where they lived with each other right up until Chris moved out and went rushing back to his home in Florida. It would be difficult navigating the place they enjoyed so much time inside without his feelings coming into play, but it was going to be a necessary evil if he ever wanted to make it to the appointment. With a deep breath and heavy heart, Chris entered the house and made his way into the kitchen first so he could grab a large Ziploc bag and fill it with ice chips.

When the first task was complete, he jogged up the stairs to the bedroom he used to share with Stephanie every night. Her purse came into his line of vision straight away, and he went for the handle but stopped, mid-reach, to admire the room, which was exactly as he last remembered it. He brushed a hand over the top of the freshly laundered bed sheets and knelt down in front of them, putting his nose to the fabric and breathing in the scent of familiarity. Everything in the room was sweet and smelled of her, almost even more than she smelled like herself, and he desperately wanted it back.

Chris yearned to recapture the nights he'd spent cuddling with Stephanie in bed, peppering the back of her neck and shoulders with gentle kisses as he held her, until they both finally fell asleep in exhaustion. He longed to have her back but knew that couldn't happen until she owned up to everything she had done. When they were downstairs earlier, she revealed her true intentions and made clear she still hadn't fully recognized how much of a toll her actions had taken on Chris. As much as it pained him not to give in, he would have to find a way to make it without her for at least a while longer. As he spied his surroundings, Chris noted one of her blouses was tossed over the rolling chair in front of her computer desk, and he rose from his crouching position and walked over, picking it up and holding it close.

Oftentimes, Chris doubted his reasoning and even went so far as to wonder if he was stupid for loving Stephanie in the wake of such treason. She had done a number on him, much more than any other woman had, but then he had to remind himself the scope of damage felt worse because he loved her the most. He hadn't felt for a woman in his entire life the way he did for Stephanie, and that was why losing her cut so much deeper than anything he experienced in past times. As he held her shirt to his chest, the thought crossed his mind to keep it so he would have something of hers during lonelier times, but he couldn't possibly sneak it out of the house without her noticing.

He would have to settle for something smaller and less noticeable, so he glanced around a while before his eyes locked on her jewelery box. Stephanie always kept an eye on her jewelery, and it usually only took a split second for her to notice something missing if it was a piece she wore often, so Chris went in search of a forgotten gem she wouldn't quickly notice the absence of. He pulled the bottom drawer out, remembering that was where she kept the items she wore the least, and happened across a ring with a steel blue stone, set between a row of diamonds on either side. Chris had given it to Stephanie on Valentine's Day a couple years prior, purchasing it for her because the color of the stone had reminded him of her eyes.

It was, without a doubt, a meaningful gift to her, but Stephanie had strayed away from it over the years in favor of some of the larger pieces of jewelery Chris had gotten her shortly after. He couldn't be sure she wouldn't miss it, but Chris was running out of time and had to choose something, so he slipped the ring inside his pants pocket and fled from the room. Taking the stairs two at a time, he snatched the ice pack he left on the side table and slipped out of the front door, locking it behind himself and hoping Stephanie hadn't noticed he was gone longer than he should have been. Of course, she wouldn't be Stephanie if she didn't pick up on that type of stuff, and he was questioned immediately upon entering the vehicle.

"What were you doing in there? Renovating the entire house?" she spoke sarcastically, though her eyes shined in appreciation when he handed the ice pack over. She leaned forward and placed it directly on her ankle, hoping for some relief. Her pant leg was already rolled up and she had removed her shoe in his absence to make it easier to treat the affected area.

"I was trying to get you ice," he said, glossing right over her concerns.

"Thanks, it was nice of you to do," she replied. Chris felt guilty for lying, but it wasn't as if he was the only one dishing out deceit like it was going out of style, and he could give just as good as he got. He backed out quickly and sent a sidelong glance at the radio clock, tensing up when he realized they only had 25 minutes to get to the doctor. Stephanie must have sensed his concern, because she peeked over at him and added, "There's no need to rush. It's okay if we're a little bit late."

She was still hunched over her ankle, which was concerning to Chris, as he saw fit to point out. "Steph, just lay the bag on your ankle and sit up. It's dangerous to be that close to the airbag."

"I'm fine," she waved him off.

"You're not going to be if we have an accident and the airbag deploys, so sit up."

"It's not going to stay if I try to leave it there on its own," she demonstrated, placing the bag on her ankle and sitting up. Sure enough, it slid right off of her a few seconds later, and she sent Chris a pointed glance. "I told you."

"Flex your foot when you put it on so the bag can't just slide down," he directed.

"If I flex my foot, it hurts my ankle."

"I can stop the car and help you into the backseat so you can prop your leg up, but please sit up for now. You're worrying me," Chris said after she leaned down for a second time. Stephanie's eyes simmered with adoration, and she reached her left hand out, placing it down on his wrist. Chris kept his eyes on the road, but he felt her gaze and knew she was reaching out to him in her own way. "Do you want me to stop off so I can help you?"

"You're being really sweet."

"I'm just trying to keep you and the baby safe."

"If you're worried about me, it must mean you still care."

Chris shrugged and continued down the road, "I never claimed I didn't care anymore."

"Sometimes you act like you don't, though."

"It's like I said before, today's not about us. It's about our baby."

Stephanie surprised them both by bringing out the big guns in full force. "I don't understand why we can't get back together. We've been getting along fine over text message, and you obviously still care about me the same way I do about you. How come whenever I bring that up, you change the subject to the baby or get mad at me?"

"You just don't get it," Chris spoke lowly. "There's more to the situation than us getting along for the past couple of weeks. I'm _not_ talking about this with you right now. We need to get to the doctor, find out about the baby, and have your ankle checked while we're there. Nowhere in the checklist did I mention us talking about getting back together, because that's not happening today."

"Why not?" she pressed forward boldly. Stephanie was aware she was risking pushing Chris further away than he had already strayed, but perhaps that was the same reason she felt she had nothing to lose. If he was slipping away, she might as well tug with all her might to lead him back to her, even if it backfired in the end.

"Do I need to call Linda and have her take you to the doctor?" he threatened. "I flew all the way from Florida to be here today, so I'd rather you didn't mess this up, but if you're planning on keeping this going, I'm not spending any more time out of my day around you."

"You're getting hostile over a simple question."

"It's not simple and that's exactly the problem. I was an idiot to even come up here today," he mumbled. "I should have known this would turn into a complete mess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stephanie frowned, taking it as a personal insult that he was wishing their special day away, which was essentially what he had done with his words. On Chris's end, he had simply tired of her turning every situation around to use as a driving force in bringing their relationship back together. The focus should have been on her pregnancy, but she was soaking up every ounce of attention she could get, and Chris found it childish and self-centered, so he went for the blunt response.

"It means I don't want to be with you, so stop asking and implying."

Stephanie was frozen in time for a solid half-minute before she began vigorously shaking her head, "You don't really mean that, Chris. You _can't _actually mean that."

"I do mean it. From now on when we talk, it's going to be about the baby and that's it."

"I can't promise to only stick to talking about the baby," Stephanie admitted. She hadn't expected Chris to respond the way he did, but she probably should have seen it coming. He was done beating around the bush with her, as was evident in the solid conviction with which he offered his final reply.

"Then after today, we won't speak at all until the baby is born."


	12. After the Pain

Chris possessed a dreaded list of forbidden temptations, and Stephanie was right at the top.

As he ran his hand over the slight dent in his pocket, where her ring rested safely, he came to grips with knowing Stephanie would never be his again, regardless of how much he still wanted her. He could pine for her and fall back on the memories of days gone by, but she couldn't ever be in his life in any role other than the mother of his child, and that pained him terribly. Each time she hinted towards getting back together, he had to ignore the pang of enchantment in his heart and turn her down, despite every urge in his body tempting him to reclaim what they once shared. That was the real reason he wouldn't put up with her coming after him—it was a lost cause.

Though unintentional on her part, Stephanie dug the knife deeper into his back and continued to twist each time she brought up merging their lives back together as one. If he chose to listen solely to the direction of his heart, he would have already resumed living with her, but he chose the guidance his mind, because it was the more sound option. His heart could feel, but his mind was rational and judged from all viewpoints. His heart would hurt for a long time coming, but the longer he made it away from Stephanie, the easier it might get.

Yet, he knew it wouldn't be quite so simple.

She was his heart, his soul, and everything in between, and he hadn't learned how to live without her. He had been perfectly fine before she came along, so it should have been easy to switch gears and go back to pretending he never met her, but it was a task much easier said than done. Stephanie was an unforgettable woman he had grown incapable of going back on after having the pleasure of knowing her, and her absence was life-shattering. Beyond any doubt, Chris felt he was sending her mixed signals, and it wasn't right, but he also wasn't certain as to how to stop.

He would catch himself touching her hair or reaching for her hand, and it wasn't until after he had already done it he remembered he was crossing a self-made boundary. Stephanie didn't mind when those occasions arose and, in fact, the sole reason he often noticed himself growing too touchy was when she regarded him with a loving twinkle in her eyes. He would wonder why she was looking at him that particular way and get ready to ask, just before realizing he had his arm wrapped around her waist or her hand tucked neatly inside his. Eluding her was the impossible task, but if he had his way, he would find the means with which to make it a reality.

He couldn't bear to glance at her, because the last time he checked her face for any sign of expression, he didn't like what he saw. Stephanie was lying back on the examination table with her ankle propped up, one arm folded behind her head, as she stared forlornly into space. The look on her face couldn't possibly have broken Chris's heart more than if she were purposely trying to do so, and he wanted to stand and give her a hug or kiss, but as soon as he did, she would go right back to thinking they could pick up where they left off, which simply couldn't happen. He cleared his throat and started to say what he thought might bring her even a smidgen of comfort, but before the words could leave his mouth, Dr. Womack knocked twice on the door, opening it widely and stepping inside with a bright and sunny disposition.

"Good afternoon, Stephanie. How are you?" she strode to the exam table and kept a close eye on her elevated ankle. "I heard from my assistant you had a little accident."

"I twisted my ankle going down the stairs in my house today, so it's sore and a little swollen, but I think it'll be okay."

"I'll have a quick look at it after we finish up here today," Dr. Womack offered before shifting her attention to the lone man in the room. She stepped over and stuck her hand out, which Chris accepted at once. "Hi, I don't remember seeing you last time, but I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad to be here," he smiled politely.

"Is he the one you told me about last time?" Dr. Womack asked Stephanie, at which her eyes lit up and she nodded proudly.

"Yes, he is."

"It's great to finally meet you and have a face to put with what little I know about you," she laughed.

"Likewise, good to meet you as well," Chris answered.

"So, today we're going to get right down to business," Dr. Womack announced, placing Stephanie's chart down on a side table. "Stephanie, you're right at the 12-week mark, so we're going to do an ultrasound to have a look at the baby, and if all goes well and they're turned at a good angle, I can let you know what the sex is. Are you both interested in finding out?"

"Yep, we both want to know," Stephanie answered for each of them, with Chris nodding in agreement. "We've been looking forward to finding out since after my last appointment."

"All right, let's get started then."

Chris struggled with whether or not to get up and stand beside Stephanie so he could hold her hand for support. She had remained silent on the car ride over after he issued his opinion on what their future relations needed to entail, so he couldn't be certain whether she was angry and didn't want him close, but he didn't feel right being all the way across the room. After backing out of the phone application he had been entertaining himself with while they waited, Chris stood and crossed the room so he was beside her bed. Stephanie was in the process of pulling her shirt up, and Dr. Womack was covering Stephanie's waist with tissue paper, in preparation for spreading the ultrasound gel across her emerging belly.

Right away, Chris's eyes zeroed in on her slightly protruding belly, which was still small but had grown significantly since the last time he saw her, and his eyes twinkled with delight. Through all the times he searched alternatives to Stephanie going through with giving birth, he couldn't dare do that any longer—not when he had physical proof of his child. He reached out, without thinking, and skimmed her abdomen with his fingertips, "You didn't tell me you got this much bigger."

"How could I have?" Stephanie asked pointedly, not bothering to glance in his direction. He understood the direct message she was trying to send, though she avoided going any further with Dr. Womack in the room, and he didn't want to add to the tension. Instead, he dropped his hand back down at his side as Dr. Womack poured a liberal amount of gel onto the center of Stephanie's swollen abdomen and took hold of her probe. Chris itched to reach out and touch her, but he exercised disciplined self-control and kept to himself.

"Let's take a look here and see what we've got going on," Dr. Womack said as she began swirling the tip of the probe through the gel.

Stephanie was turned towards the monitor, squinting, as she tried to make out each speck and movement, and Chris was thankful for her distraction, because it allowed him to gaze at her in peace, which was a rarity. He and Stephanie had been such a close and personal couple that they spent all their free time lying around together or huddled close. Chris had taken for granted all the simple times he was able to smooth the hair away from her face and get a good look into her eyes. It wasn't until he was no longer able to do it that he realized how much he missed it, so there he stood in the middle of the exam room, studying Stephanie's profile as if he would never see her again.

Chris wanted the memory of her tattooed to his brain.

As soon as the dull thump of their baby's heartbeat cut through the silence in the room, Stephanie let out a low gasp and brought her hand up to meet her mouth. All disagreements were forgotten in that instant as she turned towards Chris, a joyous smile forming behind the fence her fingers created. "Do you hear that, Chris? That's our baby's heart."

"It sure is. They sound strong and healthy," Dr. Womack said as she moved the wand further up and the sound grew louder and more intense. Stephanie picked her head up off the table just enough to watch her stomach, as if she could see straight through it.

"How many beats per minute is it?" she wondered.

"It's at 160 right now," Dr. Womack answered, continuing to study the screen. "The baby's healthy and everything's looking wonderful. They're blossoming quite nicely in there."

"I'm so happy," Stephanie gushed. "I don't know if it's because this is my first pregnancy, but, in a way, I almost felt sort of like I wasn't pregnant. I took the tests and knew I was, but there aren't many physical signs, apart from feeling sick every once in a while. It feels so much more real now that I've actually heard the heartbeat and know they're in there. I'm just really excited."

"Good, you should be," Dr. Womack beamed down at her before turning her attention to Chris. "What about you, proud papa? What do you think?"

Stephanie studied him expectantly, having forgotten all animosity from earlier, and Chris smiled before responding, "I'm relieved to know they're healthy. More than anything else, that's what I wanted, so it's good to hear. I can't wait to meet them."

"I can't either," Stephanie agreed.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Chris rushed out, and Dr. Womack laughed heartily at that.

"I'm getting there, give me just a moment," she responded jovially.

"It'll kill me if it's a girl," Chris added. "I mean, I'll be thrilled and everything, but I swear I'll strap her to my body and carry a shield to keep everyone away. I don't know if I can handle a little girl. My heart isn't ready for that kind of stress yet."

"All right, so there's your baby," Dr. Womack pointed at the screen with her index finger, and Chris leaned in closer for a better look. She allowed a moment for them to see before moving the wand around as she tried to zero in on a clear enough shot that would allow her to detect the baby's gender. Chris waited with baited breath while she zipped around expertly to get a closer look, and he knew the exact moment she discovered the findings, because her eyes lit like a firecracker as she turned her attention back to them. "Are you both ready?"

"Yes," Chris and Stephanie spoke in tandem.

"Well, here are their legs," she ran her finger down the image of the baby's limbs, "and there's definitely a little something sticking out here between them," she teased. "I can say with certainty you're having a boy."

"Oh my gosh, a baby boy," Stephanie continued gazing up at the screen in wonderment, her vision growing blurry as her eyes glossed over with tears of elation. She placed her hand over her own heart, laughing softly at the thought of the son she would be getting to know in several month's time. "I can't believe I'm going to have a son—_we're_ going to have a son."

"I know, it's crazy," Chris stood in a trance-like state, eyes wide open and remaining glued to the screen. "I'm so glad it's a boy," he said, garnering laughs from both women. "Having a girl would have been torture to me at this point."

"I'm glad you got what you wanted then," Dr. Womack said. "We'll send you home with some pictures today so you can show your families."

"That would be great," Stephanie replied. Dr. Womack removed the probe at the completion of her exam and handed Stephanie a clean towel to wipe the remainder of gel off her stomach before she turned her attention to the next issue at hand.

"Now let me take a look at this ankle."

Though Dr. Womack wasn't required to treat conditions outside of her specialty, she had been kind enough to check Stephanie's injured ankle and determined it was only a minor sprain. After providing her a brace to wear, she wrote Stephanie a prescription for a painkiller and advised her to keep the ankle elevated and ice it down several times a day. Even though Stephanie limped her way out of the office, she stepped out with an exuberant smile. The world appeared a little bit brighter and lovelier in the aftermath of such wonderful news, and she couldn't wait to let her family in on the latest developments.

"I always wanted to have a boy first whenever I started having kids, so this works out perfectly," Stephanie stated as she walked back to the car beside Chris. He allowed her to hold onto his arm for support and balance, and when they stepped around to her side of the vehicle, Chris opened the door and helped her inside. Dew drops dotted the outside of the ice pack he made earlier, which had melted to liquid in their absence and, when she was settled in her seat, Chris grabbed it from the floor of the vehicle.

"I must admit, the thought of having a son is pretty damn cool. I'm looking forward to it, and there was a time I didn't think I would, but it's nice to know I was wrong."

After making sure all of Stephanie's limbs were tucked safely inside, Chris shut her door and brought the bag of water to the trash, dumping it off before getting into the driver seat and backing out of the parking lot. The first few minutes of the drive were quiet, each of them lost in their own thoughts about the required preparation for the upcoming months and how life would change when they introduced their bouncing baby boy to the world. Stephanie drummed her fingertips lightly against the door handle, with her head nodded off to the side, as she grew more triumphant with each passing second. Becoming a mother meant the world and had been a dream of hers since she was a teenager, so it was rewarding to finally reach such a significant ambition at the ripe old age of 36.

The need to share the gender news with her family rose with each mile traveled, and Stephanie wanted nothing more than to announce it to her mother with Chris by her side. He had been her partner in creating their child, and she wanted him to fill the same close role when she delivered the news to all of her family, but especially her mom. It was a moment that would remain in everyone's memory for all time and, though it couldn't be planned to perfection, Stephanie strove for infallibility. Just once, she wanted a picture-perfect moment, fit for everyone to remember for years to come, and if anyone could provide her that, it was the man sitting across from her.

"Chris?"

"Yep?" he replied.

"Will you bring me to my mom's instead of driving me back home? I want to tell her what we found out at the appointment today."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll bring you there, and Linda can drive you home."

Stephanie frowned in confusion, watching the passing traffic outside her window as they waited at a red light. "What are you talking about?"

"If you're only stopping in for a few minutes, I can bring you back home, but if you'll be a while, I can't do it. I have to get to the airport pretty soon so I can fly back to Tampa."

"You're not even staying the night?"

"No. I booked my tickets close enough together that I could go to the appointment with you and grab something to eat before I head back," Chris responded. He spoke flippantly, as if he wasn't concerned with the outcome his hasty exit would produce, and it triggered a unique grade of disappointment in Stephanie she hadn't felt in a long while. She was finally beginning to feel as if they were running like a family unit, and Chris had to make an escape without even getting a chance to soak in the elation of their impending parenthood.

"I don't understand why you would do that," she mumbled under her breath. Chris reached out and turned the radio off altogether.

"What did you say?"

"I said you don't make sense. You knew we were going to the appointment to find out whether the baby's a boy or girl, so you booked your flight to leave right after the appointment was ending?"

"So?"

Stephanie scoffed and raised an eyebrow, "_So_..." she began, taking a moment to draw the word out, "it's inconsiderate."

Normally Chris might have let her words go, but he still harbored pent-up anger, and it was a horrible time to dish it out, but Stephanie had already gotten the ball rolling. He responded, "Inconsiderate? That's rich, coming from someone who had me get her pregnant on purpose without telling me she quit taking birth control."

"Are we back on that again?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we're_ always_ going to be back on that," he said. "No matter how much time passes, I'll fall back on that, because I don't think I'll ever be over it. This doesn't even need to turn into a fight right now. All I'm saying is you need to get a ride from Linda when you're ready to go back home, because I have to leave. That's it, end of story."

"Of course it is, because when you say it's done, your word is final, right? You can't even talk to me like a mature adult, and I don't even think you're really mad anymore. You just get pleasure out of making me feel worse about myself because that makes _you_ feel good. Get over yourself, Chris."

"You want me to get over myself?" he laughed, but it wasn't his normal, lighthearted chuckle and oozed sarcasm. "I'm sorry—I just tend to have an aversion to women who I give some of the best years of my life to, when they turn around and slap me right in the face. Maybe that's why I'm not begging to have you back."

"I don't want you back if you're going to act like this," Stephanie shook her head.

"Like I've already said a million times before, this day isn't even about us. It's supposed to be about our son, so that's who I'm concerned with. I'm not going to worry about anything else from now until April when he's born."

"Oh, so _now_ you love our son so much?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her. As long as she lived, she would wholeheartedly regret the words that came out of her mouth next, but she found them tumbling off her tongue until, at last, they were out in the open air and it was too late to recapture them. "Do you honestly expect anyone to believe you actually love the baby you told me to abort? Don't think, for even a second, everyone doesn't know you wanted him dead and gone."

Their travels went from smoothly sailing down the road to an abrupt jerk of the wheel as Chris turned into the first parking lot he came to, which just so happened to be a fast food restaurant. He zoomed into a parking space and shut the car off, grabbing the keys and opening his door. Stephanie wanted to look at him, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, knowing the pain she would see in them. Unfortunately for her, she heard it in his wavering voice, as he spoke just above a whisper, "I'm getting dinner, so call your mom for a ride. You need to be gone by the time I get back. I thought you maxed out on how low you could go, but now you're scraping the bottom of the barrel, and I don't want you in my life anymore."

Stephanie clenched her eyes shut and jumped in surprise when he stepped out and slammed his door shut. During arguments, there were times when a person could feel they had crossed an unseen line and gone too far, and Stephanie knew she had stepped over that invisible barrier. What she'd said was wrong, and her instincts told her to run after Chris and apologize, but a part of her didn't see the point. Though she shouldn't have thrown something so serious in his face, she hadn't necessarily said anything that wasn't true.

Aside from that, Chris wasn't going to be receptive to anything she had to say, so she felt around on top of her purse until her finger bumped into her cell phone. Lately, it felt all she did was call Linda for advice on how to handle her arguments with Chris, and it wasn't until she reflected on it that she realized how far they had fallen. She and Chris had been the golden couple, the pair who everyone endeavored to live up to, and the unease and quarreling hadn't come in until she started it with her pregnancy confession. Life had given her the gift of a special man, the type most women were never fortunate enough to find, and she had done nothing but cause him pain.

The thought of Chris eating, sad and alone, while she sat in the car painted an even darker picture, and she had to shake it from her mind completely to avoid breaking down. With the assistance of her trembling hands, Stephanie called Linda, hoping she would have advice that might piece together the mangled relationship she shared with Chris. Linda's voice came over the line, chipper and unsuspecting. "Hi, sweetie. How did your appointment go? Did you find out the gender?"

"Mom," Stephanie paused, biting her bottom lip to keep from getting emotional, "I'm in so much trouble. I keep messing things up with Chris, and I can't do this anymore. I can't keep hurting him like this."

"What happened now?" Linda questioned, alarmed.

"I said something really bad that hurt his feelings."

"And?"

"And now he's getting food by himself. He pulled off to eat and told me I had to get a ride because he's not bringing me to your house anymore. He wants me gone by the time he gets back out here."

"You know what? This has got to stop," Linda spoke sternly. "You two are adults, who will be parents within the next six months, but you're both acting like children. I can't play referee to every single one of your fights. You and Chris were always close, and to watch you both self-destruct this way is killing me. You need to start talking like grown-ups the way you used to and figure it out on your own."

"Mom, I can't!" Stephanie exclaimed, growing emotional as she scanned the parking lot and realized Chris was really gone. "I hurt my ankle earlier today, so it's hard for me to walk, and Chris is already eating inside this place. I can't walk in there—I mean, I _can_, but it's going to hurt my ankle even more, and he's not gonna listen anyway. You know how he gets when he's mad at me."

"He never used to be mad, and you never used to argue this way. I don't understand what's going on with the two of you lately."

"He was never mad before because I hadn't lied to him this way, but I just want to come over there so I can talk to you. If you won't come get me, I'll call a cab," she said. "Chris already said he doesn't want me to be here when he comes back out, and I'm not staying in a car with someone who doesn't want me. I was wrong, but he could be a little more caring and realize it's not okay to leave me in the car by myself when I—" Stephanie paused, interrupted by the jingle of keys in the lock. When she looked over, Chris was at the driver side door. "Mom, Chris is back, so I'm gonna let you go for now, okay?"

"All right, but call back soon and let me know what's going on. Just talk to him, honey, and it'll all work out."

"I'll try," Stephanie said before hanging up, though it was a promise she had no true intentions of keeping. The scowl on Chris's face was evidence enough he wanted no part in talking, and he climbed, empty-handed, back into his seat and started the car. "Where's your food?"

He ignored her long enough to back out of the parking space before explaining, "I'm bringing you to your mom's house, because I had some time to think, and I'm not stooping to your level. Just because you throw petty shit in my face doesn't mean I need to leave my son vulnerable—whom, by the way, I _love_ very much. If it weren't for him and the fact that your ankle is hurt, I would be done. I've tried keeping my cool, but this is it, Stephanie. You've pushed me to my breaking point, and this is the last time I'm meeting up with you."

Stephanie stared straight out the front windshield before uttering, "Thanks for at least giving me a ride."

Chris, in turn, left her with some strong words of his own. "I'm doing it for my son."


	13. Young Hearts Can Go Their Way

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows up to this point. They're much appreciated.

* * *

The silent standoff shifted from awkward to plain old discomfort, as Stephanie readjusted the pair of pillows resting underneath her inflamed ankle. Chris was sitting across from her after Linda requested he come inside to talk. His original plan had been to drop Stephanie off and slink away easily, but Linda wasn't allowing him to evade her without hashing all his issues out with Stephanie and finding a common solution each of them could agree on. Chris hadn't spoken a single word since they took their seats in the living room, and Stephanie was fine with that, because she didn't want the added stress of risking another argument.

Linda entered the room a minute later with a small bag of ice in hand and placed it gingerly on Stephanie's ankle before taking a seat beside her. As she glanced between Stephanie and Chris, their closed-off body language couldn't be denied, and she began shaking her head. Their antics wouldn't be tolerated any longer, and she intended to make that clear, whether they thought it was her place to do so or not. The fact that Stephanie made it a point to call Linda whenever they fought was more than enough, in her eyes, to make it her business.

"I have a flight soon," Chris piped up, cutting through the silence at once.

"Stephanie told me that when she came in, but Vince and I will personally cover the cost of a new ticket if you end up missing your flight, and we'll gladly reimburse you for the one you've already paid for. Some things are more important than rushing home, and none of us are leaving here today until we've resolved this."

"Speaking of Dad, where is he?" Stephanie wondered.

"Up in his office. I thought of asking him to come down, but he doesn't like to deal with this kind of stuff, so we'll do it on our own," Linda replied before her eyes lit up at the memory that she still hadn't received a response to the most crucial question of the day. "By the way, what are you having?"

Stephanie slipped her hand over her abdomen and smiled, "It's a boy."

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you—both of you," Linda clapped lightly and pulled Stephanie into a hug before crossing the room and doing the same to Chris. Regardless of what he was going through with her daughter, she was happy for him. She returned to the couch and added, "I should go up and tell Vince, but I'll get to him in a little bit. What a blessing for you two."

"It most definitely is," Stephanie agreed, glancing at Chris and waiting for him to add to her response. He said nothing and she rolled her eyes, folding her arms in front of herself and turning away. That was all Linda needed to see before she set her sights on healing the hurt coursing through each of their eyes. It wasn't her relationship, so she couldn't expect her individual efforts to be enough, but she had a grandchild on the way who deserved the best shot at life he could have, and she wanted to put in the effort to provide him two healthy, happy parents.

"All of this fighting has to stop," Linda started. Chris opened his mouth to protest, but she held a hand up to stave him off. "Just a minute, Chris, and I promise I'll let you give your two cents. I'm not blaming either of you, because I know you each have your moments, but there's a child's life in the balance now. It's not just the two of you anymore, and everything you're doing is affecting your son and his life. What exactly is the reason you can't pull together and get along?"

"He—" Stephanie began, cut off by Chris's voice.

"She—" he spoke simultaneously, stopping to allow her to continue.

"You go," she waved him on.

"No, you first," he said. They sat watching one another, neither making an effort to restart their sentence, and Linda sighed in exasperation.

"Chris, why don't you go first? I've heard a lot of Stephanie's side during the talks we've already had, so I'd like to hear from you this time."

If there was anything Chris abhorred, it was being put on the spot, but he was thankful for his career in show business, which awarded him the talent of bouncing back easily from unexpected hurdles. If someone would have told him he would be spending the day opening up to Stephanie in the presence of Linda, he would have laughed. His expectations were that they would go to the appointment, learn what they wanted to find out, and each of them would be on their merry ways, but, lately, his life had seen fit to continuously veer off without warning. Truth be told, he wasn't ready to speak to Stephanie from his heart, because he was afraid of what he might say.

The fury that had overtaken him the day Stephanie admitted to what she had done still consumed Chris, and he didn't anticipate its departure to come anytime soon. It is oft-said anger is simply a form of a more deeply repressed emotion—generally fear, pain, or some combination of the two. Chris guessed he had sprinklings of both, but because he didn't possess the tools to sort through those feelings, he battled Stephanie with scorn and ire, and it wasn't conducive to a flourishing relationship. If there was anyone in the world he didn't want to be at war with, it was the woman he loved and the mother of his child.

As he sat biting at the inside of his cheek, staring anxiously into the worried eyes of Stephanie, he was flooded with the realization that he wasn't the only one hurting. She made a poor choice, and for that he was disappointed, but he wasn't innocent in the situation and had offered up his own helpings of pain. As apprehensive as Chris was about how life would change once the baby was born, Stephanie must have been feeling the same way at an even greater level, considering she was the person actually carrying the child. The empathy he gained in that moment opened his eyes wider than they had been in weeks and made him realize he hadn't stopped loving Stephanie, and he never would.

"Chris?" Linda spoke, urging him on after his lengthy pause.

"He doesn't want to be with me," Stephanie cut in. "There—I said what he's thinking, so now we can be done here. You don't love me anymore, I get it."

"Stop it," he shook his head.

"Why? It's what you're thinking, so why shouldn't I say it out loud, since you're too much of a coward to tell me to my face?"

"Steph..."

"No!" she shouted, eyes flashing with rage. It wasn't a sentiment Stephanie visited often, but Chris was willing to let her release what she had been holding onto, because it was completely necessary. He wanted her to be able to vent in such a way that would be beneficial to her. "You hate me, and you make that crystal clear every time we see each other. I don't know how you want me to make my mistakes up to you other than, like, beating myself over the head with it every day and wallowing in my own pain. I would never give up being pregnant, because I can't wait to be a mother, but I _would_ do it in a different way if I could go back. If I could just start again, I'd be different, but I can't, and I'm sorry that means you have to despise me for the rest of your life."

"I don't despise you. I love you, and you should know that," Chris admitted, his voice soft but firm, as he sat forward in his chair and pointed to her stomach. "I love _both_ of you."

Stephanie was visibly taken aback, blinking rapidly as all the fight drained from her. "You don't act like you do. You're always mad at me, and we never fought like this before what I did to you. It seems like you just...maybe you can't stand being around me anymore. I try to be close to you, but you never want to talk to me."

"I don't think I'm like that," he objected. "I might have been today, but that's because I was trying to keep the focus on the baby and you kept talking about us."

"Okay, but we hardly see each other," Stephanie cut in, "so when else was I supposed to ask you about us getting back together? You won't actually talk to me on the phone, and I wasn't going to ask through a text message."

"I'm not saying that, but I specifically told you I was here today to focus on the pregnancy and you wouldn't stop bringing us up, not even when I asked you to stop. That's how arguments get started. You won't respect my space if I tell you I don't want to do something, and you keep pushing until I feel threatened enough to say whatever I have to so I can get you off my case," Chris explained. Linda watched on with interest, hoping she wasn't intruding but wanting to continue sitting in. She seemed to be the go-to person when an argument broke out between them, so she felt it appropriate to oversee their discussion.

"But that's what I'm saying—if you love me, why can't we be together again? You shouldn't want to push me away if you still feel the same about me as you did before," she pointed out.

"You'll have to forgive me for not feeling close to a woman who tells me I don't even love my own son and that I want him dead," Chris shot back, eyes flashing in agony. "Do you have any idea what it felt like to have you mocking me, saying everyone knows I don't love my own kid?" he finished, his voice wavering under the strain of such raw emotion.

"Did you say that, Stephanie?" Linda inquired. Stephanie paused, thinking it somehow sounded much worse when she heard it relayed to her aloud than it had when she first said it. She hadn't meant to insult Chris with such a bogus claim, but she chalked it up to another one of the many errors she had committed during the past few months.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out, but, yeah, I said it," she admitted. "I know it was the wrong thing to say, but I'm still hurt about what he asked me to do. I didn't think it was right for him to tell me to have an abortion."

"That was back in the beginning stages, okay? That was before I heard his heartbeat, or knew it was a boy, or saw your stomach getting bigger. It's a lot more real now than it was then, and for you to throw something like that back in my face is heartless. I would never say anything like that to you," Chris said. Linda was satisfied with the openness with which they discussed their longstanding issues, because it was all coming out on the table, and they were finally making real progress.

"Now we're getting somewhere. This is the way you two need to talk all the time," Linda instructed as she rose from the couch. "I'm going to head into the other room so you can have some privacy, but please don't turn this into a shouting match. Keep your voices low and just talk to each other. You might be surprised at the good it does," she winked before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

"So, you're only mad at me for what I said today?" Stephanie asked. "I'll gladly get on my knees and give you an apology if that's what you want. I'll do almost anything to make all this stop, because I don't want the stress anymore."

"I don't want you to have the stress either. It's not good for you or our son," he replied.

"I guess what I'm wondering is what you need from me so you can start thinking about us getting back together. Is there something I should be doing so we can be together and fall into the swing of things again?"

"Listen..." he trailed off, his regretful tone emerging. He spoke in such a way that she knew bad news was about to be delivered but was powerless to stop it. Chris rose from his seat and walked over, kneeling beside the couch so he was crouched directly in front of her. He slipped his hands into her lap and grabbed hers, kneading them gently in his grip as he geared up to break her heart. Of course, that wasn't his true intention, but it was indeed the inevitable outcome. "I don't want to be in pain anymore, and if you're hurting, I don't want you to feel that way either. What I'm about to tell you isn't meant as punishment or revenge. It's meant to make us both stronger in the end."

She was shaking her head before he could complete his sentence, "I'm not breaking off all contact with you, Chris. You can hate me, or ignore me, or whatever you want to do, but I'm not going to stop talking to you. That would be ridiculous, and we're having a baby, so we _have_ to talk."

"I wasn't going to propose that."

"Then what?" she quizzed.

She knew Chris well enough to see a proverbial thunderstorm coming from a mile away, and he wore a look on his face that let her know things would never be the same again. He was going to say something that would break her heart, and she would have to get by solely on the love of her family and friends, as she watched everything she could have shared with Chris wash right down the drain. The worst part was she didn't believe the situation had to be so difficult if he wouldn't make it that way. All he had to do was extend a welcoming hand and give her another chance.

They were the powerful Chris and Stephanie, and no couple could ever compare. They had been through everything possible in life together, and Stephanie missed having her friends' pupils practically flashing green with envy as they watched her and Chris and longed for a love like theirs. It was difficult to believe they had once set the bar for all their friends' relationships and were now struggling just to keep theirs above water. She squeezed Chris's hands and prepared herself for the bomb that was about to combust right before her very eyes.

"You're everything to me, but I'm treating you like the exact opposite of that," Chris admitted. Stephanie shook her head and pulled her right hand out of his to dab at her watering eyes with her fingertips.

"I deserve it for being so horrible."

"That's just it though—you _don't_ deserve it. You made a mistake, and it was a big one, but that doesn't make it hopeless for you to be forgiven, and you shouldn't be punished forever," he continued, taking her other hand back when she finished with it. "I want to be good to you and good _for_ you, because I think that's most important. You need people to surround you who are uplifting and who will encourage you to do your best every day instead of bringing you down. I don't want to make you feel like a deflated balloon, but that's all I think I ever do now. It's like I'm a pin, and I just keep coming and popping you when you're trying to float."

"I guess I know what you mean, but it's okay, because it's only the anger that's making you do those things. You were never like that with me before," she defended him valiantly, and Chris managed a smile at that. She had supported him for so many years that it made full sense she wouldn't want to badmouth him.

"I appreciate you saying so, but your point isn't completely true. You just said it's okay, but it's not okay. None of this is okay. I've been getting mad during our drives and threatening to leave you places on your own instead of just driving you where you need to go, and that's not right. It's okay to be mad, but I've been acting like a child, and I won't do that to you anymore."

"So, what do we do?" she wondered, perking up when a positive thought hit her. "We could go to couples' counseling. I'm not normally into that kind of thing, because I don't like the thought of airing our dirty laundry in front of a stranger, but I'd be willing to do it if you think it'll help."

"No, that's not what I think we need."

"What are you thinking of?"

"I need you to not get upset. Promise me you won't."

"I can't promise when I have no clue what you're about to say," Stephanie told him. She squeezed his hands tighter, "I don't want you to do something drastic. We've already been apart for long enough, so you don't need to draw this out."

"The thing is, I can't give you what you need right now, and that's why I've been avoiding getting back with you," Chris told her, breathing a sigh of relief that he was finally able to get it off his chest. He'd held onto that piece of information so long that it was a huge relief to voice it aloud. "It's still too raw, and I'm too hurt to be a good boyfriend to you. I'm dealing with so much stuff on the inside, and when I start overflowing and don't have anywhere to put the built-up anger, I take it out on you, and that's not right. I don't want to be the one who causes you pain."

"You don't though," she argued, her voice ridden with desperation and despair, "you make me so happy, Chris. Please don't do this."

"Shh, listen for a minute," Chris requested. He dropped her left hand in favor of reaching up and tucking some loose hair behind her ear, just as a single tear fell from Stephanie's eye. Chris cupped her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb. "I can't give you what you need, because I'm not a complete person right now. A relationship is two whole people coming together as one, and you're whole, but I'm only a small piece of myself because I'm still bitter about a lot of stuff."

"But I said I was sorry."

"I know you are, and I can see that you are, but I need some time. If we get back together today, all I'll end up doing is hindering you. I won't be a good boyfriend, because I'm holding onto all this resentment, and I don't want to subject you or my son to that. It's not right, and I won't come back into your life knowing all I'm going to do is make things harder for you. The only way I can be good for you right now is if we keep our distance, and I'm so sorry to say this, but I can't get back together with you. I need you to be my friend."

"I don't want to be your friend. I want you to be my boyfriend again so all of this can blow over!" Stephanie cried out, her voice raising a few octaves. Chris sent her a warning look, and she took a calming breath and lowered her volume. "I know we can be happy together again, but you won't even give us the chance to try."

"I need you to hear me and understand what I'm telling you. I can't offer what you need, and the reason I know that for a fact is because I don't have it in me right now. I'm stressed, I'm strained, and I need you to give me my time alone while I try to recover from this blow. I can't be a positive figure in your life if we're together right now, because I still haven't gotten over everything, so I need for us to be apart. I love you, and I forgive you for everything, I honestly do, which is why I'm stepping back to focus on myself so that if we ever _do_ get back together, I can be the man you need."

"You're not fooling anyone. We already know how this will end," Stephanie tugged her hands roughly from his grasp. "You'll go back to Florida and meet some new girl and then, by the time you're over what I did, you won't want me anymore. You'll end up dating someone else, and I think that's wrong. We should be coming together as a family for our son."

"What our son needs is a healthy family and parents who aren't fighting all the time. Don't you want that for him?"

"I want the best of everything for him, but I want that for us too."

"So do I," Chris agreed, "and that's why I know the only decision for now is to stay apart, because it's for the best. I don't want to say or do things to hurt you, or keep these childish arguments going, so I'll go off on my own until I can get it together and come back to you new and improved if that's the way it pans out in the future."

"Don't leave me. I won't make it if I can't see you."

"We'll see each other every once in a while," he proposed, mulling it over in his mind. "I'll still come up for your appointments every month, so we'll see each other then. We can talk over text message, and even the phone, if it's easier for you to have a verbal conversation. We'll always be bound by our son, so it's not like I'll drop off the face of the earth and we won't ever see one another again. Try to see this in a positive light, because I'm doing this for the three of us. I want all of us to be happy."

"But you won't be here the first time he kicks or to watch my stomach get bigger. You'll be gone, and you belong with us."

Stephanie wanted to see the good in what Chris was telling her, and she would have if she dug deeply enough inside herself, but she wasn't in the proper position to do that. There were those occasions when she needed time to sulk and pout before she could pick up the pieces and rebuild, but the way she saw it, that was a normal part of the healing process. Her mind didn't want to believe what Chris was telling her, but instinct alone was enough to help her see he was right. They were too volatile to be a couple and needed to build strength in their own skin before merging back together.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something else I could do, but this is the way it has to be," Chris answered. He lifted up and sat on the couch, pulling Stephanie to his side and enveloping her in a tender embrace. They hadn't come in such close contact for so long that she came undone in his arms, weeping softly against his neck as he stroked her hair. His touch felt exactly as she recalled, and the welcoming scent of his cologne was even better than the last time. "I'm not doing this to punish you. I'm doing this _for_ you, because I know it's right. If we're meant to come back together at some point then we will, but you have to accept that fate might have different plans."

"Don't say that," she mumbled against his skin, pausing to sniffle. "I don't want to think about not ever getting back together."

"I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again," Chris stroked her back and soaked in being close to her for all it was worth. He didn't know when, or if, the opportunity would arise again, so he didn't want to take what could be their final moments for granted. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, basking in the ambiance, as he cradled her lovingly in his arms. "I'm sorry for my part in how things turned out. I haven't been innocent in all this, and I apologize for the times I hurt you."

"I'm sorry for everything too," Stephanie said, her lips brushing inadvertently against his neck. "I'm sorry for lying, for not taking my birth control, for hurting your feelings so many times, and for saying you didn't love our son. I know that's not true, and it was a really stupid thing for me to say. I'm so, _so_ sorry, Chris, for all of it."

"I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" he asked, still holding onto her.

"Yeah, I do."

"We're supposed to be fighting for each other, not _with_ each other. We have to be a team."

"I know."

"Hey, just so you know, you're still my babydoll, and nobody can ever take your place," Chris spoke earnestly. He waited for her response, but could only make out a jumbled mass of words, since her face was still pressed against his warm skin. "I didn't understand what you said, but I hope it was something good."

Linda chose that moment to pop back in, all signs of tension melting right off her face when she witnessed their embrace. She smiled kindly at Chris, tipping her head as she watched on sentimentally. He returned her smile, continuing to rub Stephanie's back as Linda asked, "Are you two okay? You look like you're doing much better."

"We're fine. We're still not officially back together, but we worked out a little agreement to put into action," Chris replied. "It will take some time to get used to, but we'll make it in the end."

"I'm proud of you both. This was a big step for you," Linda congratulated.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Chris answered. Stephanie pulled away from him and managed a weak smile through her tear-stained cheeks, but Chris was glad to see her trying. He reached for a tissue from the end table and handed it off to Stephanie, allowing her time to clean herself up. She dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose, but when she started to get up to throw it in the trash, Chris stopped her, "Your ankle, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded. After reaching out and grabbing another tissue, Chris held it flat in his palm, and Stephanie placed her used tissue in the center before he rolled it up and tossed it in the wastebasket across the room. Linda quietly observed from the far corner of the room and, when Chris sat back down, Stephanie asked, "Do you really have to go?"

"I want to get to the airport before my flight leaves, so I've pretty much gotta go now, but we'll be in touch," he said, leaning in and lowering his voice so only she could hear, adding, "No matter what, you and I share the most important bond two people could ever have, because there's going to be a human being we created together in this world. That's something special, so I'll hold onto it, and I hope you do too."

"I will," she agreed before sighing and blowing some hair away from her face. "I wish you didn't have to go, but have a safe flight, and don't forget about me while you're gone."

"I won't forget about you," Chris said, spying her stomach as he added, "either of you."


	14. Keep Smiling, Keep Shining

"You guys made up then?" Trish asked. She strolled through the shopping mall alongside Stephanie, who was thoroughly engrossed in playing a game of peek-a-boo with Elisabeth, as she held the baby in her arms. Elisabeth, for her part, was getting a kick out of spending time with a new person and her infectious laughter rang out when Stephanie bumped noses with her. "I'm glad to see you're getting early practice in for motherhood."

"Huh?" Stephanie glanced at her, caught off-guard.

"Nothing," Trish waved it off, taking a sip from her latte. "I was just asking about Chris. You guys made up, right?"

"We did, yep. I'm relieved we're not going to be fighting anymore," Stephanie said, rubbing her hand in a continuous circle against Elisabeth's back before patting it softly.

After all the dramatic life changes Stephanie had been through, she was touched when Trish reached out to her by way of a phone call and offered to come up for a visit with Elisabeth. Their absence was tough on Paul, who liked to have his family close by as often as possible, but he extended his blessing for Trish to go, because it was apparent Stephanie needed a reliable friend to hang out with. After becoming a parent, the time Trish spent with Stephanie had lowered to meager periods, so whenever possible, she made the effort to visit with her and make it clear she hadn't forgotten their friendship. They were the same giggly best friends who shared everything with each other over a decade prior, and, now, they would share matching roles of motherhood.

"That's good. I was worried about you both for a while," she admitted, making an exaggerated smiley face when Elisabeth looked over at her. "Paul talked to both of you like I did, and we could tell things were really shaky between you. You're both our friends, so all we wanted was whatever was going to keep you both happy."

"Truthfully, the only way I'd be completely happy is if we got back together, but I understand why Chris wants to keep his distance for now. After my whole pregnancy and the way I lied to him, it completely threw off the dynamic we had, and when I say that, I mean it threw it off drastically," Stephanie explained. She bounced the baby in her arms as she spied the stores they were walking past. When they came upon Baby Gap, it caught her eye, and she signaled to it. "Want to go in there? I bet we could find some cute stuff for Eli."

"Let's do it," Trish agreed, already plotting to bring the conversation right back around to the intended topic of the day. She didn't aim to stick her nose where it didn't belong, but she also felt she had the tools to help Stephanie make it through the hard times. Having been with Paul for so many years, including more than a few tiffs and disagreements they suffered through, she acquired an extensive supply of advice to dispense, assuming Stephanie would be willing to accept it. They stepped into the store and were greeted kindly by an employee neat the entrance before Stephanie walked towards a rack of infant clothing for girls. "Steph, what were you telling me about Chris just now? The dynamic was off?"

"Oh, yeah, I was just saying everything changed after what happened," Stephanie replied. She used her right hand to sort through the clothing, and Trish walked around to the other side and did the same. "He doesn't view me in the same way anymore, and I'm worried he won't ever see me in my original light again. I think he'll be able to look past it, but I hope it's fast, because I don't want my baby to be without a father."

"You know that won't happen, though," Trish shook her head, peeking at her over the metal rack. "Regardless of what your relationship status is when the baby's born, Chris will still be around for his son. He's not the type of guy who would ignore his responsibilities like that."

"I don't doubt he'll take care of him, but I want more than that. I might be old-fashioned, but I just feel like our son should grow up with both of his parents in the same household," she said, pulling a purple ruffle dress out for Elisabeth and holding it up for Trish to see. She gave her the nod of approval, and Stephanie nodded back, hanging onto it for safekeeping. "We'll both miss out on so much with our son if we have separate homes. The baby will reach milestones when he's with me that Chris will miss out on because he isn't there, and vice versa. It's not fair to our baby, or to either of us, to be apart."

"You told him that, right?" Trish quizzed.

"I did, but he feels like it's healthier for us to be apart, at least for now, because of how much we've been arguing. I brought up the idea of counseling, but he said no."

"Why?"

"He doesn't think we need it."

"I don't know about that," Trish frowned. "Counseling could probably help with a lot of the issues you guys are having."

"I thought so too, so maybe I can bring it up to him again another time."

"Do you talk to him a lot?"

"Since our big talk and the appointment last week, we've sent quite a few text messages back and forth, but we've only had two phone conversations, and they were both really short," Stephanie said. "I think he's afraid to talk to me for too long on the phone because he doesn't want it to break out into a big argument. I've scared him off."

"I don't think you have," Trish countered. "He's gotta understand that people makes mistakes, and that's all there is to it. You wouldn't be human if you didn't falter at least every once in a while."

"I know, I was honestly only kidding about the scaring him away part. He told me he still loves me, and I know in my heart he does. I suppose I just have to hope that will be enough to get us through."

"You know what they say, love conquers all," she said, smiling when Elisabeth lightly patted Stephanie's mouth several times in a row with her hand. Stephanie laughed and kissed her palm, pulling it away gently so she could answer Trish.

"Let's hope so."

With his latest Fozzy tour all wrapped up, Chris had extra time to devote to his old stomping grounds—the WWE. No matter how many other projects he took on or how long he was away with his band, the WWE would hold the honor of being his perpetual domain. Wrestling was his passion and in his blood, and the roadways of life had a funny way of always leading him back to his roots. As important as it was to Chris to make sure he was focused on where he was going, it was equally as substantial to remember where he had come from.

Vince kept an open-door policy with Chris, so when he was ready to return, it really was as simple as making a single phone call. The details of his revised contract were worked out, he would sign off on the dotted line, and he'd find himself back inside the ring to entertain the fans he had come to know over a span of 20 years in the business. From the moment he slipped his trunks back on, it was as if he hadn't ever left, and making his return always produced a complacency he had come to know quite well. That wasn't to say he was ever satisfied with becoming stale in the wrestling world, because there was always room to change and grow, but he liked the familiarity of the deal.

He inked out an agreement to be back in time for the following year's Royal Rumble on January 27th, which was an opportunity too good to pass up. The plan was for him to arrive secretly to the arena and be ushered inside by a single security guard through a back entrance, so as not to draw attention to himself. It was the ideal way to make a splash after what would end up being a six-month hiatus, and he couldn't wait to wow—and hopefully genuinely shock—the crowd with his presence. The arrival of the new year was still a couple months out, so he had plenty of free time to dawdle around, of which he used by showing up to Raw that evening.

If any fans spotted him, they would likely think he was making his return, but little did they know his appearance backstage that night was purely a social call. He had become friends with just about everyone backstage, though he was closer to some men than others, but, at the end of the day, there was a respect and an understanding between him and the boys that never died. After traveling down the corridors and knocking on doors to say hello to the people he'd missed, Chris headed towards the curtains leading into the arena. There was still another few hours before the fans would be let into the building, and he wanted to sit near the ring and soak in the temporary silence.

No matter how much he told himself to relax, Stephanie and their baby were a constant on his mind, and he needed some alone time to figure out whether his handling of them was truly in everyone's best interest. Sometimes doing the right thing meant making the most difficult of choices, and this one took the cake, because the thought of not seeing Stephanie for large chunks of time was enough to break him, which wasn't easily done. During his trek, he ran into John Cena, and if there was anyone he could entrust with his personal information, he knew it was him. John had confided in him during the worst of times, namely his recent divorce from Liz, and he thought it fate he should happen upon him during such a time of need.

"Y2J, what's hanging, man? Long time, no see," John reached a hand out to high five him, an action Chris returned with enthusiasm.

"What's up?"

"Not much, but what about you?"John wondered, studying his face intently. Chris's normally clear blue eyes were droopy and bloodshot, and the bags forming underneath them indicated a lack of sleep. "You look a little worse for the wear."

"Thanks a lot," he answered sarcastically. "I'm going through a bunch of stuff with Steph, and, actually, if you have a moment, maybe I could get some advice from you."

"Sure thing, I'm free for a little while here."

"Cool, man. You wanna head into the arena and grab some seats out there?"

John nodded and led the way, "Let's do it."

Nine frilly dresses, five knit sweaters, three bodysuits, and six pairs of shoes later, Trish left the store with two bulging bags hanging from her wrists. She offered to take the baby, but Stephanie was enamored with Elisabeth and insisted on carrying her around everywhere. It was a welcome break for Trish, so she didn't mind it, and her only regret was that she didn't bring a camera, because plenty of opportunities had arisen that day to capture cute shots of the two of them. Since it was inching close to Elisabeth's meal time, they decided to call it a day and were in the process of returning to the front entrance so they could head back to Stephanie's home.

The day had been long, but productive, and Trish couldn't have asked for a better way to spend her time. It seemed lately all she did was breeze through life, trying to keep up with its many demands while still finding the time to be an outstanding wife and mother. Her yoga studio panned out just as she always hoped and business was booming, but it was exhausting staying on top of the business side of things and still finding the time to have a proper home life. Still, each person and hurdle that came into her life was there for a perfectly good reason, so she made an effort to see the positive side in all situations.

When they reached the parking lot, Trish tossed the bags of clothing into the back of Stephanie's car and practically had to pry Elisabeth from Stephanie's arms to place her in the car seat. Elisabeth was growing fussy, and though the original plan called for Stephanie to cook something for the group, she was no longer in a cooking mood, so they agreed to stop off for something to bring home instead. Her ankle was much better, and she had been active for a few days, but the excessive walking she endured all day long was taking its toll, and her ankle began to grow sore. She still wore the brace Dr. Womack had given her, which helped immensely in keeping the pain at bay, but it could only do so much before she had to rest.

By the time they were in the drive-thru line at a fast food restaurant, Elisabeth was displaying her agitation in the form of repeated whimpers, so Trish tried to calm her. "Shh, it's all right, Eli. You'll get a bottle in just a minute, sweetie."

"Don't be sad, baby," Stephanie turned back to pout and reached out for her leg, swishing her thumb over it gently. "I'm hurrying as much as I can so you can have your ba-ba."

The line edged forward several seconds later and Stephanie trudged ahead, with only one car ahead of them before they were set to receive their food and hit the road. Trish faced forward after quieting Elisabeth with a stuffed ladybug, and she reached over and brought her hand down gingerly on Stephanie's arm. "You're really okay, Steph, aren't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was completely fine, but I'll make it, because I have to for my son."

"I had Paul when I was going through pregnancy, which made it so much easier, because he would always do sweet things for me when I got home," Trish reminisced. "I would get back and foot rubs from him, or he would get a bath ready for me and ask about my day. I feel like you should have that with Chris, and it makes me sad you don't."

"I feel that way too, but what else can I do?" Stephanie asked. The car in front of her pulled away, and she practically cheered in triumph before taking her turn at the window, getting their food, and starting the drive home. Elisabeth was restless, and Stephanie wanted to be in the comfort of her own stomping grounds.

After snatching a single french fry out of the bag and eating it, Trish spoke over the radio, "I think you and Chris will be back together sooner than you're expecting."

Stephanie stole a glance at her from the driver's seat, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I just haven't seen either of you in a position where you were able to stay away from each other for a long span of time. This is the first time you've ever been broken up, and before this, you guys never left each other's sides. You were constantly together, and I don't see that changing too much just because of a single mistake."

"Well, Chris doesn't stay mad for long, so I've got that on my side. The hardest thing right now is that he's hurt, because I don't want him to feel that way," Stephanie explained. "I guess it's difficult for me to come to terms with the fact that he's not feeling good inside, and it's all because of me. Imagine if you did something that tore Paul apart inside. You would be horrified about it, you know?"

"Oh, no, I get you, and it would be awful. The person you're in a relationship with is the last person you want to hurt."

"Exactly," she confirmed. "I think he'll eventually come back to me, but I hope he's able to find peace of mind. Our son deserves to have his entire family together, and I don't want him to suffer for my choices, but we'll see how this plays out. I figure I've got until April, so I'd better use my time wisely and make it count."

"I'm gonna get in Chris's head and tell him to do the same."

"No, don't tamper with him."

"Tamper?" Trish laughed.

Stephanie giggled and swiped her hand down the side of her cheek, "You know what I'm saying. Don't try to stick things in his head or convince him to come back to me. Let him feel however he wants, because the sooner he sorts it all out for himself, the quicker he'll be back here. I want to give him the space he asked for, because they always say absence makes the heart grow fonder, so by the time he comes back, we should be in good shape."

"And if he doesn't come back?" Trish inquired, tossing out Stephanie's most dreaded question. While Stephanie didn't want to be in denial, her mind often avoided the possibility of Chris moving on without her, because she couldn't handle the thought of not ever being with him again. It felt wrong to imagine him with another woman, and she didn't think she would ever come around to the idea of dating another man. Any feelings for someone else would likely be artificial compared to what she experienced during numerous years with Chris, but it was a valid concern, which she needed to address to the best of her abilities.

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "If he doesn't come back, I'll be in for the fight of my life."

Chris had spent several minutes catching John up on the latest happenings in his relationship. There were plenty of guys in the back he wouldn't have trusted with such deep person information, but John was a different type of guy. They were cut from the same mold and knew when not to go spreading other people's business around, so Chris had no problem providing him a glimpse of his disorderly world. His universe had been turned upside down, but with the help of a good friend, Chris hoped he could gain enough insight to turn it right side up again.

The background sounds of drills and hammers filled the air, as technicians worked tirelessly on completing the Raw set. Some of the guys were hanging around the ring, mostly shooting the breeze with each other, and the seats the crowd would eventually pour into later that evening were all open, save for the two Chris and John occupied. Chris had his legs up and was resting his feet on top of the seat in front of him, staring out into space after having relayed his entire story to John. Some parts had been left out, but he spilled the most important details and was waiting for John's response as to what he thought was the best course of action.

Chris was the only person who had the power to make a decision, and he wasn't going to allow anyone's thoughts to make the move for him, but John's words would at least influence the road he chose to travel. He was planning to take numerous opinions into account and still had to sit down with his father, Paul, Trish, Adam, and Jay to see what their take on it was. His life was a group effort for the time being, but it was both comforting and uplifting to have so many people surrounding him who cared what the outcome of his existence was and wanted to help steer him in the right direction. He would have been going nowhere fast without the love and care of his family and friends.

"Wow..." John lifted his baseball cap up with one hand and scratched the back of his head with the other before sliding it back down, "that's a lot to take in. I almost don't even know what to say."

"Yeah, I told you it was crazy."

"I just went through my divorce with Liz, and it was one of the most brutal things I've ever had to do," he admitted. "I'm not trying to sound like a wuss here, but it's torture losing the girl you love. I tried to fight for Liz, but she wasn't having any of it, so we went our separate ways. From the standpoint of a guy who just lost the girl he loves, you don't want to go down that path if you don't absolutely _have_ to. It's one of the worst things that's ever happened to me."

"I get that, and I'm not trying to leave Steph in the dust," Chris said. "I told her I loved her, and I meant every word of it. She'll always be special to me, but the reason we need to be apart is because I know I'm not good for her right now. I'm just not in my right frame of mind."

"From what you told me, it sounds like you both owned up to what you did wrong, so that part is good. As far as you getting over it, that takes time, and there's no telling when you'll be ready to move on from that."

"Steph doesn't get that."

"She's going to have to. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl and think she's the sweetest thing around, but she's gotta understand she's the one who got this ball rolling," John pointed out. "It's okay for her to make a mistake and apologize, but relationships don't automatically return to the state they were in before the betrayal. I've been cheated on before, which, in no way am I saying it's the same as what you're going through with Steph, but once damage is done, it takes people their own different amounts of time to heal. There's not some rule that says you have to be over it right after the person apologizes."

"No, you're right," Chris nodded. "That's the hardest part, I think, because she wants me to give her an exact answer of when I can be with her again, and, it's like, I honestly have no clue. It depends on when I'm feeling up to it and am able to not hold what she did against her. I told her I forgave her, and I do, but I still have stuff to sort out on my own. I have to move on from it completely, and until I can do that, we don't belong together."

"All I can say is give yourself time to be alone. Hang with your friends, visit family, do everything except worrying about a relationship. Eventually, you'll feel that itch to be back with her, and that's when you'll know the time is right," John instructed.

Though he couldn't imagine a life without Stephanie, a thought crossed Chris's fragile mind that he had to voice, "What if I don't ever feel that itch again?"

"Then take it as a sign from the universe that you and Steph aren't meant to be."


	15. If You Should Return to Me

Her baby was making his presence known in a bold way.

Stephanie bounced giddily in front of her bathroom mirror, with her shirt rolled up directly underneath her breasts. She aimed her camera phone towards the mirror and turned to the side, smoothing her hair down before she pressed the button to snap an angled picture of her expanding stomach. After her phone made the light clicking noise to indicate the picture had been taken, she checked the screen to confirm the captured snapshot was acceptable and, after deciding it was, she selected the share button and sent it in the form of a picture message to Chris. If he couldn't be there in person to see her growing belly, sending him a photo was the next best option.

After placing her phone down on the counter, Stephanie continued running her hands over her abdominal and pelvic area, rejoicing at the physical evidence of a son she would soon be able to call her own. She had officially hit the 14-week mark, and her belly was thriving, indicating her baby's development was as well. She was elated to be pregnant and to watch her own body morph through all the changes pregnancy brought, taking her another step closer to her longtime dream of being a mother. It was terrifying, thrilling, and nerve-racking all at the same time, but she wouldn't dare have traded it for anything else.

The past couple weeks had been easygoing, and though she missed work and attending the shows, Stephanie had resumed some of her duties by working from home. Remaining in her house felt like the right thing to do for the time being, so she went with what felt good in the moment. Chris was enjoying his time off from all major responsibilities and had been meeting up with friends in various U.S cities, along with seeing his friends back home in Winnipeg. He was generally decent at keeping Stephanie updated as to his whereabouts, though he didn't necessarily go into great detail.

If there were ever a person who deserved a break after working so hard all their life, it was Chris, and she was glad to see him having a good time before his short intermission came crashing to an inevitable halt. Soon enough, he would be hard at work for her family's company, but only for a limited time, until his next set of gigs for Fozzy came around. Chris was insanely busy, but she hoped to convince him to slow down once the baby came along. Something told her she wouldn't even have to ask and that he would realize on his own where his main priorities fell.

Stephanie had heard it from Trish _and_ her mother—all it took was one look at your baby, and a wave of love so intense stormed your heart with such fierce vengeance that it made you never want to leave your baby's side. She anticipated experiencing that same degree of emotion and assumed Chris would do the same and push all his projects aside to be with his family. At least, that was how she desired it to play out. Just as she did another twirl in the mirror to admire her growing bump from all vantage points, her phone rang to life, causing her to jump in surprise before she picked it up and found Chris calling. She smiled at the mere sight of his name across her phone's display and accepted the call.

"Hey, Chris. Did you see the picture?"

"You're getting so big!" he gushed, and she found herself laughing at his excitement. "The last time I saw you, I could tell you were bigger, but, wow, that little guy's growing fast, isn't he?"

"He's gonna be a big boy. I think he wants to be a wrestler, so he's preparing early by getting buff in there. He's probably already lifting weights in the womb," she teased.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Chris laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Mostly good, but I've gotten sick a few times in the past couple days. I usually light these candied apple scented candles I have because, I know this sounds crazy, but I swear when I smell them it stops me from being nauseous. It's really bizarre, so I think I'm going to ask Dr. Womack if she knows why that would work for my morning sickness."

"Hmm...that sounds weird, but at least you found something that helps," Chris said. There was a short pause, neither of them knowing where to take the conversation, so Chris went straight for the close. "All right, so it was good talking to you and seeing the picture. Thanks for keeping me updated."

"You're welcome."

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Do you really have to go?" Stephanie wondered. If he had more pressing business to attend to, she would be mature enough to take the backseat for a moment, but if all he was doing was sitting around, she saw no reason they couldn't begin putting in some serious work to move forward. The bridges between them wouldn't be mended by themselves, so they had to make a constant effort to be sure they would come back together soon. "I was hoping we could talk for a while."

"Uh...well, I'm at my dad's, and I'm in the middle of cooking, but we can talk for a little bit."

"What are you making?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs."

"You always were a way better cook than me," she said, earning a chuckle out of him before she turned serious. "Hey, Chris, I know we're not supposed to be discussing us, but I miss you a whole lot."

There was a slight pause and some background noise before he replied, "I miss you too, Steph. There's no way I couldn't."

"How are you feeling about trying things out?"

"I think it's too soon, honestly," Chris answered. His declaration wasn't as harsh as it could have been, but it was enough to deflate Stephanie. If they each put in their best efforts, she felt they could be back together within days and living the life they were always meant to have. Instead of taking his power back, Chris was allowing what she had done to control him, and it was difficult to accept. "We're doing fine apart and have been getting along, so I think this arrangement shows a lot of our stress and fighting disappears when we're spending time in our own space."

"I know, but you're missing out on the pregnancy. You could be here, touching my belly or talking to the baby, but you're gone," she pointed out. "It's going to be important for you to be around when the baby's born, but it's just as meaningful for you to experience the actual pregnancy with me. This might be our only baby together, so do you really want to risk missing out on all this stuff?"

"I don't want to miss anything, but we can't go back on our word, and you know exactly why, Steph. Come on, don't turn this into an issue. We were having a nice conversation."

"We still are, but I don't understand why you're okay with being miles away when you know I'm pregnant, and don't you dare threaten to hang up right now. You always want to run when I present the facts to you, and it's not fair. Just answer my questions for once."

"You know what?" Chris asked, and she cringed, knowing she was in for a fight. She had pushed Chris's buttons, and now he was going to dismiss her and end the call before she could get in another word edgewise. It was just like him to do something like that, and she was so sure it was about to unfold, but what she received instead was a pleasant surprise. "You're absolutely right."

"I am?"

"You are," he repeated. "I haven't been fair to you, and I know that now. I don't want to cut you off when you're giving me a chance to answer your questions, so I'll tell you how I feel...ow!" he hissed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed.

"It's nothing. I just had the sauce boiling and a little bit of it popped onto my hand, but I cut it down," he explained before shifting gears. "Anyways, you wanted to know how I could be okay with living so far away when you're pregnant, and my answer is that I'm not. Every single day, I think about everything I must be missing out on without you, but I can't let things go back to the way they were. We're finally doing well, for the first time in a long while, and I don't want to screw this up."

"I don't want that either, but we could make it work."

"Maybe, but I want to be sure of that before I jump back into things with you."

"I guess I can understand that. How long are you at your dad's for?"

"The next day or two, I haven't really decided yet."

"Tell him I said hi and maybe I can fly up to see him soon. I'll definitely be flying up after I have the baby so he can spend time with him," she said. Chris obliged, and she held on her end of the line as she listened to him relay all the information to his dad. It had been a stretch of time since Stephanie had last visited Ted with Chris by her side, and she hoped the opportunity to do so again would come back around soon.

Chris came back on the line after Ted responded and told her, "My dad says hi and he misses you. He's excited to see you, and the baby when they're born, and says he wants to take all three of us out for dinner when we come."

"That would be so nice. I can't wait, although I'm not sure how dinner with a newborn works."

"Well, can't you give him a bottle right before we go so he won't be fussy, or...wait a minute, are you breastfeeding or bottle-feeding?"

"Well, I always wanted to breastfeed, so I did some research online and found out I can still do that, even with my implants. I think I'm gonna go that route, but I'm worried my boobs won't be as perky as they were when I first got them done. It's been over a decade since I had the surgery."

"We'll have to wait and see," Chris said. "You can always schedule a consultation with a plastic surgeon if you're not happy with the way they look and want to see if they can do anything to help, but I don't think you'll need it. Your body is always beautiful to me."

"Thanks, that's sweet of you to say."

"Only telling the truth," he responded. "I have to get the noodles started, so I've gotta let you go for at least a little while, but we'll talk really soon, okay?"

"Can we talk later tonight?"

"Sure, I'll give you a call before it gets to be too late, all right?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon, Chris."

"You sure will. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye," she said, ending the call on her line before Chris placed his phone down and shifted his immediate focus back to dinner.

The spaghetti noodles were already cooking in the boiling water by the time Ted padded into the kitchen, and Chris set the timer before grabbing his water glass and taking a seat at the table. Ted followed and chose the seat directly across from him, "How did your talk with Stephanie go?"

"Good. She sent me a picture of her belly, and she's so cute, Dad. She's the most adorable pregnant woman ever, I swear," Chris said, a warm smile spreading across his face as his heart swelled with pride. He was truly honored to have Stephanie carrying his child and, though it had taken quite some time to come around, he was getting closer every day to his end goal of being with Stephanie.

"Then why the hell are you here with me instead of home with her?" Ted laughed, and though he posed the question as a joke, Chris detected a hint of sincerity to his concerns.

"It's complicated, but I plan on being with her really soon," Chris replied. "There are still some more things I have to work out for myself, but once I do that, we'll be together again. I think Steph knows I'm not really ever going anywhere."

"I'm gonna tell you something, and I don't want you getting offended and taking this the wrong way, but I don't think you belong here right now," Ted spoke openly. "You've got yourself a wonderful woman, and I know she made a mistake, but that doesn't mean you push her away and leave your responsibilities behind. You're supposed to be guiding her through the pregnancy, and I can guarantee you she wishes for that, because all women are scared when they're having their first baby. That's not to say I don't enjoy you coming to visit, because I always do, but Stephanie and that baby need you."

"You don't get it, though. There are reasons for me staying away," Chris said, rising from the table to stir the pasta so it wouldn't stick.

As he stood in front of the stove, Ted continued, "I haven't heard any good reasons yet. All you've said is you don't want to fight with her, but every couple has to deal with that. If you're worried about fights, you don't tuck tail and run away—you face it down like a man and find a solution. You want to know what I think about why you won't go back to her?"

"Sure, Dad, what do you think?" Chris rolled his eyes where Ted couldn't see it and place the stirring spoon down before returning to his chair. Ted's eyes met his, and he sent Chris a stern look to let him know he meant business.

"I think you haven't actually forgiven her completely."

"What?" Chris scoffed, taking a sip from his water glass. "That's crazy."

"Is it?" Ted wondered. "Couples fight all the time, and they either find a way to be together or break it off for good. They don't decide to stay apart for a while and _maybe_ come back together in the future. You're waffling with Stephanie, sending her mixed signals, and I think it's because you haven't truly forgiven her. You're still mad."

"I _did_ forgive her, but that doesn't mean all my bad feelings about the situation are going to disappear overnight. No matter what, I was still betrayed, and it takes time to get over that kind of thing."

"You get over it by working together as a couple, not walking away. How do you expect to make things better between you and her when you're not even living in the same house? You don't make a relationship better by leaving. That only makes it worse, because you lose communication and bonding time. You can't make up with Stephanie when you're living in Florida and she's all the way in Connecticut. It just doesn't work that way, I'm sorry to say."

"So you want me to go back to her and risk falling right into all the fighting we were doing?"

"No. I want you to go back to her, be the man I raised you to be, and work your ass off every day to get back what you had before. If I honestly thought you were done with her, I would tell you to stay far away, but I can tell from the way you talk about her you're still in love. You aren't ready to let Stephanie go, and I can see that clear as day," Ted said. His father didn't often call him out, but when he did, he had a high success rate in making Chris see the light. A lot of what his dad was saying made sense, but the thought of returning to Stephanie and failing was horrifying to him. "She made a mistake, but does it really matter anymore? That's not to say she doesn't need to be held accountable, but she's paid the price, and there's not much else left to hold against her. You want your son, don't you?"

"I love him more than anything and he's not even born yet, so, yes, I want him," Chris answered.

"So why be mad at her for carrying the greatest blessing you'll ever have in life? Shouldn't you embrace her for that?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to excuse what she did and make her think it was right. It wasn't okay, and I guess a part of me feels like if I get close to her again too quickly, she'll think she can pull that kind of thing all the time and get away with it. I don't want to give her a free pass on something that destroyed me when I first found out," Chris said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "You have no idea what it felt like to have her admit to me what she did. I wanted to run in front of a speeding bus and get hit. I mean, not really, of course, but I felt that hopeless and miserable. I wanted kids on _my_ terms, and she took that chance away."

"Does repeating that same story over again so many times change what's done?"

"No."

"Then it does you no good. The past is gone and squared away, and going through it a million times in your mind is wasted energy and won't fix anything," Ted said. "You have to ask yourself what you can do to remedy the situation in the aftermath. What do you think you can do?"

"Honestly," Chris tossed his hands in the air, "I don't know. I can't figure out how I can be with her again, but in a way that makes it clear I won't put up with her pulling something like that again. I can tell her I won't put up with it anymore, but she might take it lightly if I go right back to her. I need her to know I mean business."

"All you can do is trust her and hope it doesn't come to that. There's no way anyone can predict how their relationship will turn out. If they could, there wouldn't be so many cases of divorce. Do you think I went into marriage with your mom knowing we wouldn't be together someday?"

"No," Chris shook his head.

"Right. Nobody can predict the outcome of something like that, so you have to take a leap of faith. Is Stephanie worth it to you?"

"She's worth everything. I really _do_ love her, Dad."

"I know you do, which is why we're having this discussion. You might go back to her and get hurt, but isn't it worth the risk to see if things work? What would you regret more—working on things with her and being hurt again, or not working on it and spending the rest of your life wondering if you could have had a happy life together?"

"I would definitely regret the second one more," Chris admitted.

"I knew that, but I was trying to make you see it. If you truly believe in your heart Stephanie's worth fighting for, then you need to go back to her. If you find yourselves fighting, take a time-out in a different room of the house and go back to her after you've calmed down and are ready to talk again. Do whatever you have to, but don't give up on her without putting in a fair effort. Stephanie may have messed up, but her intentions weren't in a bad place," Ted pointed out. "She wanted a life with you, and even though she went about it the wrong way, it says a lot that she hand-picked you as the one she wanted to marry and have children with."

"I know."

"You also can't place all the blame on her, when you weren't using protection yourself. That wasn't a smart thing to do if you didn't want a baby."

"That's the entire point though. I thought she _was_ using the protection, because we talked about it and agreed she would take the pills."

"Why would you put something that huge solely in someone else's hands?" Ted wondered. "If you were the one who didn't want the baby, it seems to me you would have put in more effort to avoid it and seen fit to buy yourself some condoms."

Chris rolled his eyes and chuckled, "All right, I get your point, but let's not talk about condoms right now."

"Do you see the message I'm trying to get across though, son?"

"I do, I honestly do."

"Both of you could have been better, but you weren't, and now all you can do is move forward. Stephanie's not holding anything against you, so you should try your hardest to extend the same courtesy to her. The length of time you stay away from her doesn't make the message you're trying to send any more clear. If anything, it's confusing her more, because she doesn't know what you want out of her."

"I don't want her to feel guilty. That isn't what I was trying to do by leaving," Chris said, his statement followed up by the abrupt ding of the oven timer. He went to the stove and turned the aisle off before grabbing the strainer and placing it down in the empty side of the sink. Using a dish cloth for heat protection, Chris grabbed the pot by the handles and dumped the noodles into the awaiting dish, picking it up and allowing the water to rush out before he poured the drained spaghetti noodles back into the pot. "We can eat now. I've got everything else done."

"Good, I'm starved," Ted responded, strolling towards the stove, where all the food was on display. He patted Chris's left shoulder and asked, "Have I gotten through to you?"

"You have."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna get my woman back."


	16. To Have and to Hold

Cheryl Burke was more than a casual friend of Chris's—she was a lifeline.

Since his brief stint on Dancing With the Stars, Chris had maintained regular contact with Cheryl and kept her number in his phone for when they exchanged casual text messages to check up on each other. For the first time in a long while, he made the effort to actually call her phone, because he had a favor to ask, and if anyone could fulfill the particular set of needs sculpted to his unique situation, it would be Cheryl. Of all the roles Chris encompassed and excelled at, being a professional dancer was not one of them, so if anyone could whip him back into tiptop shape, it would have been her. He called, provided her with the gist of the help he was looking to acquire, and she'd invited him to her home in The Golden State.

He raised the lever of the bronze door knocker and brought it down in quick succession, four times in a row, and resigned himself to waiting for Cheryl to answer. She was surprisingly prompt, making Chris think she had been waiting around for his arrival, no matter how egotistical the assumption. Her radiant smile met him at the door, and Chris cupped his car keys in his right hand and leaned in to give her a friendly hug. "Hey, Cher! Long time, no see."

"Welcome to my humble abode. It's great to see you," she grinned and pulled away from him, tucking some hair behind her ear in the process. "I miss having you in the studio and whippin' your butt into shape, which is why I'm extra glad to have you here today. Come on in."

"Thanks," Chris stepped inside when she allowed, hanging his aviator sunglasses off the collar of his shirt as he took in his surroundings.

Her home was basically as he expected: neat, tidy, and to the point. A pair of brown, leather chairs offset one another on opposing sides of the living room, while a plush sofa of a matching shade nestled itself in between them. Chris spied a pitcher of lemonade with lemon slices floating on top and a small platter of cookies in the center of the oak coffee table, and his mouth watered on sight. He wasn't normally one to cheat on his rather strict caveman diet, but when sweets were dangled in front of him, he occasionally found a way to make an exception.

Cheryl motioned him towards the couch, and he took a seat, which she followed up by settling down beside him. "So, how's my favorite dancing partner ever?"

"Oh, I'm your favorite now? You like me even more than Rick Fox and Drew Lachey?"

"Yeah, but, shh..." she put a finger to her lips, "don't tell 'em I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me," Chris laughed and leaned back, stretching his arms out against the back of the couch before the sugary scents from nearby wafted to his nostrils. He zoned in on the plate and pointed, "You didn't, by any chance, put those cookies out for me, did you?"

"I sure did, and I even made you some lemonade," Cheryl responded. She waited patiently for Chris to help himself to the snacks and beverages, and when he was content with what he had, she pressed on, "Now, I got some of the story from you over the phone, but I don't really know the whole thing. Is this for a casual dancing thing, a performance, or what?"

Chris swallowed the bite of chocolate chip cookie in his mouth and turned to her, "It's for the woman I want to marry."

"Stephanie?"

His eyes widened like saucers, "You remembered her name?"

"Well, it _is_ also my middle name, so it's not too hard to keep track of. I adored her when I met her during the show, so it's not hard to remember her. She was always so sweet to me, and to everybody, really. When we got voted off, it felt like the people on our season were more sad about not having you and Stephanie around more than they cared about not seeing me," she teased.

"Oh, stop it," Chris nudged her lightly with his elbow and placed the remainder of his cookie on the saucer Cheryl provided. There was a time for being casual and a time for getting down to business, and Chris had reached the latter point. If he was going to get his life back on track and earn a beautiful life with Stephanie, he had to start now. "The reason I'm here today, and I mean the _real_ reason, is because I want to propose to Steph. You're one of the first people hearing this, because I haven't even told my dad or my friends yet, but that's my end goal. The only people who know my plans are Steph's parents, because I asked their permission first."

"Congratulations, that's awesome to hear."

"Thanks," he smiled, rubbing his hands nervously on the thighs of his pants. "When I was on Dancing With the Stars, Steph would always beg me to teach her stuff when we were at home together, but I told her I couldn't because I hadn't retained enough information. All I really knew was how my dances with you went, but I didn't know enough about ballroom dance to teach her independently of that. She was really bummed out about it, and that's why I want to learn now. I want to incorporate ballroom dance into my proposal somehow."

"Oh, I am _totally_ down for this," Cheryl pumped her fists and gave Chris an enthusiastic high-five. "I love helping out with this kind of thing. There's nothing better than seeing people get married, and especially you, because you and Stephanie were such an amazing couple when I last saw you."

"I just love her so much, and we've been on rocky roads for a little while lately, but we got it back together, and I want her to know I'm in this for the long haul. I don't care what happened in the past, because all I want is a future with her so we can be a family. All three of us need to be together, so this is my chance to make that dream a reality."

"All _three_ of you?" Cheryl squinted in confusion, staring off into space for a second before her eyes bulged nearly out of her skull. "Are you guys having a baby?"

"I was gonna tell you over the phone, but I thought I would wait," he grinned, nodding his head, "but, yes, we're having a baby boy in April."

"I'm so happy for you! Double congratulations for that one," Cheryl replied, clasping her hands in front of herself as she grew misty-eyed. "You'll make an incredible father."

"I sure hope so."

"I _know_ so."

"Thanks for your confidence in me," he said before shifting back to the larger task at hand. "Basically, what I want is to have a company come in and install a dance floor in my backyard, but just for one night. It'll be at my house in Florida, and I want to cook dinner for Stephanie inside, then bring her out back afterward so we can have a dance. I'll have a stereo out there to play some music, and I'll be in a suit and tie. When the song ends, I want to get down on one knee and pull the ring out of my pocket, and that's how I'll propose. We could just do a freestyle dance and not worry about the technical moves, but I thought it would be cooler if I got your help to teach Stephanie some stuff first, since she was always asking me about it. She has a genuine interest too, I mean, she loves all kinds of dance. She does it all the time at home, so this is right up her alley."

"That sounds really sweet," Cheryl pouted. "I'm not trying to be nosy, but if I'm going to show you some moves, it would help to know the tempo of the music you're going to play. What song are you planning on dancing to?"

"Here's what I was thinking..."

The crinkle of the bag sounded throughout the kitchen as Stephanie picked one chocolate-covered raisin after another and popped them into her mouth mindlessly. Ever since becoming pregnant, her cravings shifted from the usual chips and dip or barbecued ribs to anything sweet. Pastries, cookies, donuts, candy, and everything in between, had become her normal snack choice, and she could almost feel herself packing on the pounds with each bite taken. Not only were her hormones at play, but she was also an emotional eater regardless, and one who was upset she hadn't heard from Chris all day.

Their last lengthy phone call had been right before bedtime two night prior, and it was a heartfelt talk in which they each received a chance to speak openly and clear the air. Everything had been kosher, or so Stephanie thought, as was seemingly cemented by the fact that they had talked the day after that as well, though that particular call was a little shorter than the last. Then Sunday morning came, and while it was normal for Chris not to answer his phone right away because he was often busied with other tasks, it wouldn't have killed him to make an effort to call her back. Not only had he not returned her two phone calls from that morning, but her text messages went unnoticed as well.

With each step taken forward, it felt as if they took two back.

The unraveling depression at being ignored was heavy on her heart, and Stephanie rested her chin in her left hand, using her right to eat with, while she stared blankly at her phone on the counter. Just when she thought nobody cared about her, her cell phone came to life, and she sprang to action, answering the call after only a single ring.

"Chris?" she rushed out without checking the display.

"No, honey, it's me," Linda replied. Stephanie never passed up the opportunity to speak to her mother, but it was difficult not to be frustrated with the situation. "Are you waiting on a phone call from Chris, because I can let you go if you are."

"No, it's fine, I have call waiting, so I'll hear if his call comes in. Besides, he made me wait, so if he does call me, then _he_ can wait."

"Don't tell me you two are back at each other's throats."

"We're not, and to be honest, he hasn't really done anything wrong. I think I just miss him, plus, I have pregnancy moodiness, so it's all coming out in the form of extra bitchiness."

"Oh, sweetheart, you were bitchy long before pregnancy," Linda joked, and they both shared a laugh at that. "I'm only teasing you."

"It's true though," Stephanie giggled.

"I just called to check on you. What are you doing?"

"Eating chocolate by myself in the kitchen while I wait for Chris to call me back. I talked to him Friday before bed and then again yesterday morning, but I called him twice today and he didn't answer. I even sent a text asking where he is. Am I being overbearing and crowding his space?"

"Maybe a little bit. Back off for now and give him some time to catch up on his messages."

"I think it's just hard for me to get used to this arrangement, because, normally, I wouldn't even be having to call him. We would be together already, and I hate that we're not."

"You're getting closer though, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Stephanie said, smiling despite the situation. "He's been talking to me the same way he did when we were still together, and he closes out every call by telling me he loves me, which is exactly what he always used to do. Mom, he was so excited when I sent him the picture of my belly a few days ago. Even though he thought he didn't want a baby in the beginning, I think he's coming around to the idea."

"What did he say when he saw the picture?"

"He just said it looks like I'm getting big, and we joked that the baby's already working out in there and planning on being a wrestler. I just get jealous, because a couple of my friends are pregnant, and their husbands are always touching their stomachs and stuff, and it makes me wish Chris was here to do all that. When the baby starts kicking, I don't want to tell Chris about it—I want him to be here to feel it for himself."

"I'm sure he will," Linda said, struggling to withhold her excitement. "I think he's trying to sort a lot out on his own, but he'll come back to you again. I don't think there's any way he could ever stay away for long."

The truth of the matter was, she knew of Chris's exact intentions, and what he had in store for Stephanie was spectacular. While it would have been nice for him to have taken a quick second to answer Stephanie's phone calls and let her know he was okay, Linda understood why he was busy and may have overlooked Stephanie's attempts to reach out to him. Chris was spending the vast majority of the day with Cheryl Burke to perfect his dancing skills so he could, in turn, teach them to Stephanie. It had only been three nights since Chris called Vince and Linda's home to speak to them.

_No sooner had Linda placed the final clean dish in its rightful spot in the kitchen cabinet than the telephone rang. The noise ceased after two rings, indicating Vince had picked it up in the other room, so she carried on with her business, wiping down the counter tops after enjoying a delicious dinner with Vince, when he stepped into view, frowning, a minute later. Usually, if he showed any kind of concern, it was something having to do with one of their children, so she dropped the dish towel, alarmed. "What happened? Are Shane and Stephanie all right?" she rushed out._

"_They're fine. Chris is on the phone, and he wants to speak to both of us about something important, but I have no clue what it is, and I don't want bad news. I'm putting him on speaker," Vince said, pressing the proper button before bringing the phone to the dining room table and taking a seat. Linda promptly lowered herself into the seat next to him, wondering what the phone call could possibly entail. "We're both here, Chris."_

"_Okay, great. Thanks for taking time out of your night to hear me out. I know you both are probably busy," Chris replied. _

"_It's no problem, but what's going on?" Linda goaded anxiously. _

"_This call is about Stephanie, and normally this is the kind of thing I'd only talk about with Vince, but I felt like you deserved to be involved too, Linda, because you've been such a big part of my relationship with Steph."_

"_Okay, well, what is it?" Linda wondered, fiddling with her dish towel. _

"_I'm at my dad's house in Winnipeg right now, but I talked to Steph earlier on the phone. She sent me a picture of her belly, and our conversation was good," Chris relayed. "I got off the phone and had a talk with my dad, and he was basically telling me he could see how much I love Steph and that I have to step up and be a man if she's worth the fight. He told me I can't fix our problems by being away from her, and that if I expect to have a future with her, I need to go for it before it's too late. I had some time to think about it just now, and I know he's right. There's no other woman on this entire planet for me besides your daughter."_

"_Why do I feel like this is leading up to something much bigger?" Vince questioned. _

"_Probably because it is," Chris said, though he followed that up with a batch of nervous laughter. "I've gone over this in my head a million times tonight and asked myself if this is what I really want. I've tried to figure out if there's any way I could ever regret the decision I'm about to make, but I know there's not, because I don't ever want to live a life without Stephanie. To get to the point, I'm asking both of you to extend your permission for me to go through with a proposal. May I have each of your blessings to ask Steph to marry me?"_

"_Oh, goodness," Linda put a hand to her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes. From the moment she laid eyes on Stephanie after giving birth in the hospital, Linda anticipated the time when she would have to be willing to give her daughter away to the man that came along, but she couldn't imagine giving anyone besides Chris that honor. He was the brightest spot in Stephanie's life, which was easily noticeable when she saw the two of them together, and Linda was thrilled to be a part of the great leap of faith Chris and Stephanie were gearing up to take with one another. "Chris, you have my blessing a million times over. Stephanie's going to be so happy."_

_Vince, who had remained silent up to that point, let out a hearty laugh before answering, "I knew it was only a matter of time before this was coming. You've got my permission, but if you break my little girl's heart, you've got me to answer to."_

_Chris issued a simple reply, "The time for broken hearts is over. All I want is to live the rest of my life with Steph."_

"Mom, are you even listening to me anymore?" Stephanie asked, having detected her mother zoning out on the other end of the line. All she wanted was some advice as to how to handle missing Chris, but it turned out Linda hadn't heard a single peep from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She sighed lowly, "Never mind."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I have a lot on my mind, but if you were asking about Chris, my advice would be to stick by his side," she said, wanting to be encouraging without giving anything away. Chris needed time to set up his proposal, and Linda wasn't going to be the one spilling the beans. "You're always on his mind no matter where he is, and I can guarantee he's thinking about you right this second."

"I hope so," Stephanie responded. "I really hope you're right."

Cheryl lead Chris into the next room, which appeared to be a lounge type of area, and she stopped in front of her wooden CD holder. It was at least a few feet tall, and she began thumbing through her music collection while Chris looked on in wonder. "There's such a large scope of steps I could show you in order to give you a basic grasp of ballroom dancing, but I think it would be easier if I select a single dance and tell you everything you need to know about that one."

"So I can pick, like, the Cha-Cha or something?" Chris inquired, shoving his hands in his pockets. Cheryl turned back to eyeball him, a silly grin forming on her face.

"Sure, you _could_ choose that, but based on the song you want to dance to with Stephanie, I think the Rumba would be much better suited," she claimed. "It's called the dance of love because it's super sensual and sexy, and it's all about passion for the one you love. It goes with the whole theme you would have going for the night of your proposal."

"Great! That was one of my favorite dances I did on the show," Chris clapped his hands after slipping them back out of his pockets. "So what's next?"

"Right now I'm looking for a great mix CD I have so I can show you some steps. When you were on the show, I taught you the choreography for our dances, but that was it. The reason you struggled to teach Stephanie any ballroom dances was because I didn't provide you the proper skills to do that, but now..." she paused long enough to yank a CD out, "I'm going to instruct you on how to successfully lead your partner without having to rely on only the knowledge of what the choreography is."

"So this is all stuff I can show her before we have our actual dance and I propose?"

"That's right," Cheryl nodded, passing by before signaling for him to follow. They returned to the living room, with the half-eaten tray of cookies still resting in the middle of the coffee table, and Cheryl bent over and began pushing the piece of furniture out of the way to free up some floor space. Chris bolted in with the assist, and when the table was out of the way, she went to her stereo to get the music ready.

"I'm actually kind of nervous, which is bizarre, because I've done this before. It feels different somehow this time around, though."

"That's because it's more important this time," she pointed out, her back still turned. "It's no longer about winning an ugly mirror ball trophy and earning bragging rights. This is about you committing to the woman you love, and that's a much bigger deal."

"You're damn right it is," Chris added. As quickly as the words escaped his mouth, a smooth tune poured from the speakers and landed in a puddle at his feet, sweeping him directly into the intense mood. He floated to Cheryl, spinning her around, dancing her to the center of the room, and dipping her at once. By the time he pulled her back up, she had fallen into easy laughter. "That's exactly how I'm going to dance with Stephanie."

"Hold on a minute there, Mr. Astaire," she held her hands up, asking, "am I the teacher or you?"

"You're the dancing jefe here."

"That's what I thought," she jested. "Now, we've got a lot of ground to cover. I'm going to show you all the basic Rumba skills like sliding doors, fans, hockey sticks, and hip rolls."

"Wow, hockey sticks!" Chris said. "I think I'm going to love those. They sound extremely Canadian."

"We actually did them in our rumba on the show, but I didn't point them out to you, which is why you didn't realize it," Cheryl laughed. "The focus is on the female with hockey sticks, but the guy plays a role in it too."

"What's this song, by the way?" Chris asked of the eloquent melody catching his ear.

"It's called Quando, Quando, Quando, and it's Michael Bublé's version. Now, please," she snapped her fingers playfully in front of his face, "focus, all right? We've got a lot of ground to cover if you want to sweep Miss Stephanie off her feet. I'm going to equip you with the skills to teach her and then I'm handing the reins over to you. Do the work, get the girl, and live a happy rest of your life."

"Oh, I fully intend to. Trust me, Cheryl."


	17. Back for Good

A/N: I've officially reached over 1,000 hits on this story for this month alone, so I want to thank everyone for reading. It's amazing to have so many people checking this story out, and I hope you all continue to follow it through to the finish.

* * *

Chris pulled up to the gate lining Stephanie's home and punched the proper code into the keypad, waiting while it rolled open in front of him. Mondays were normally work days for every person involved in the WWE in any capacity, but since Stephanie had taken a voluntary leave of absence and was working from home, Chris expected to find her there. She didn't know he was coming, which was the method he preferred, because surprises were too scarce in life as it was, and Chris didn't want Stephanie to have any prior knowledge of his plans. He pulled into her driveway and shut his car off, turning around briefly to make sure the gate had successfully closed behind him.

His gaze then landed on the passenger side of the vehicle, where a heart-shaped box of assorted chocolates rested on the seat, with a dozen red roses in a crystal vase down below. Fresh greens and baby's breath were included with the roses and filled the elegant arrangement to maximum capacity. Chris rubbed his hands together, thrilled at what he imagined the night bringing. It wasn't yet time for the proposal, as he still had to size Stephanie's finger, pick out a ring, and set up the dance floor arrangements at his house, but the plan was still in effect and he was working towards it every day.

After flying into Connecticut from Cheryl's house, Chris was feeling more confident than ever in his dancing ability, and she even made him promise to call and tell her how his teaching session went. Before all that, he had to set his relationship straight with Stephanie, because he couldn't get engaged to her without cementing the fact that they were a couple to begin with. The plan was to officially get her back, and then he could go from there. Just when Chris was thinking Stephanie hadn't noticed his arrival, the wooden front door swung open, and she stepped out onto the porch, arms folded underneath her breasts to protect her from the piercing chill of early evening.

She frowned in confusion, not recognizing the rental car, so Chris opened his door and stepped out, waving at her from beside the vehicle. He called out, "Hey, Steph! I'll be right in."

"Okay," she answered, disappearing inside the house once more.

Chris sat back in the driver's seat long enough to smooth down his blazer, pick up the flowers, and grab the chocolates. His only hope was that Stephanie would be receptive so he could begin putting the larger puzzle pieces in motion, so he rose from the vehicle and shut the door. Chris followed the shrub-lined path to Stephanie's front porch and stepped inside to find her waiting patiently on the couch. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in his hands, and she began beaming.

He closed the door behind himself and lowered the flower arrangement enough that he could get a good look at her. He hadn't seen Stephanie since they went to her appointment together, but he was thrilled to be in her presence. She was bright-eyed and rosy-cheeked, glimmering with an intangible quality he credited to her pregnancy, and she was, without a doubt, the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on. He noted her gray sweatpants and white tank top, which was pulled snugly over her budding belly, and Stephanie blushed under his scrutiny.

"I wish you would have told me you were coming. I would have cleaned myself up a little better," she said.

"You look perfect the way you are," Chris spoke sincerely, strolling up to her. "Can you stand for a minute?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Stephanie rose from the couch to eye-level with Chris, and he held the vase out to her. The roses were long-stemmed and difficult to see over, so she placed them down on the table right away, but hunched over to take a soothing whiff of them. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, a smile playing on her lips when she pulled away. "They're gorgeous, and they smell amazing. Thank you so much, Chris."

"You're welcome. I got you these too," he held the chocolates out, evoking a smirk and an eyebrow raise from her. He chuckled, asking, "What's that look for?"

"I've been eating chocolate all weekend, and now I've got even more to scarf down."

"Go for it. It's good for the baby," he teased.

Stephanie took the chocolates and placed them on the table, beside the flowers, before rushing back to Chris and throwing her arms around his neck. His reaction was instant as he pulled her in closer and began stroking her back gently. Chris nuzzled her neck with his nose before pressing his lips to her sweet skin. He swayed lightly, tucking her safely in his arms, but pulled away and lowered himself to his knees when thoughts of the baby crossed his mind. Stephanie was about to question his actions, when he lifted her shirt and came face-to-face with what he had feared for so long.

Chris supposed the thought of having a child would always terrify him to some degree, but it no longer made him feel weak enough to not want to go through with fatherhood. He would have Stephanie by his side, assuming she was forgiving enough to take him back, and he would have her to depend on when times got rough, or when the baby was so fussy Chris wanted to yank his hair out by the roots. Snaking his arms around her waist, Chris leaned forward and kissed her belly soundly, directly in the center. He followed that up by pressing his right cheek against her stomach and remaining still—silent and reflective—as Stephanie ran her fingers lovingly through his hair.

"I don't want to be scared of being a dad anymore. I know we can do this together, as long as we're a team."

"You're absolutely right, we can," Stephanie agreed, continuing to caress the top of his head. All at once, Chris stood and took her face in his hands. His eyes were wild with passion, and he stared her down with a quality mixture of love _and_ lust. Chris bit down on his bottom lip in a poor attempt to satiate his growing hunger for the woman in front of him, and he began leaning in, but Stephanie placed a halting hand on his chest. "Chris, I'm not entirely sure what we are to each other right now. Shouldn't we discuss that before doing anything else?"

"I came here to get you back. I love you, and you're the only woman I want—from now until the end of my life," he answered, raw and from the heart. He reached up and swished his thumb across her cheek in a continuous motion. "You're the only one, and you always have been."

"And is this you talking, or just the need for you to get in my pants?" she quizzed. Chris was about to embark on an adamant protest when he noticed the smile spreading across her face. Relieved she was only kidding, he began leading her backwards to the couch, but she objected, "Whoa, hold on, wait a minute."

Chris's eyes clouded in puzzlement, "Didn't we just get back together?"

"I don't know—you didn't ask," she said, and Chris could clearly make out the twinkle in her eye, indicating she was having fun drawing the suspense out. It was just like Stephanie to think his antics to get her back were hilarious, but her humor was what he loved most about her.

"Well, I've missed you more than I ever thought it was possible to miss _anyone_. All I want is to get back what we used to have so..." he paused long enough to grasp her hands, "will you be with me again and let me make all of this up to you?"

"Yes. I would love to have you back," Stephanie pressed her lips to his in a fervent show of affection. Chris moaned and grabbed onto her desperately, nearly whimpering into her mouth, and he knew Stephanie must have noticed, because she pulled away and began rubbing up and down his arms to placate him. "It's okay, Chris. I know you've missed me, and I was the same way about you the entire time. It was hard being apart, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm here now, so don't worry."

He nodded, "I won't. Can we go get in bed?"

Stephanie snickered and patted his cheek, "I would love to, but I'm working tonight. Raw is about to start, and my dad already asked me to work from home. He wants me to join a conference call during the show with some of the other writers, and while he's overseeing tonight's Raw from the arena, we're going to be working on putting together next week's show based on how everything is playing out tonight."

"You can't get out of it?"

"Not really, I mean, I already told him I'd do it."

"Can I at least sit with you?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Stephanie grabbed his hand and began leading him up the stairs, but not without tossing another glance back at her presents. "Thank you again for such beautiful flowers and the chocolates. It was really nice of you to bring those."

"You're welcome."

As they continued up the steps, Stephanie clutching Chris's hand from behind her back, she questioned, "What made you change your mind? I tried to get you to come back to me when we talked on the phone a few days ago, but it seemed like you were still nervous about it. Were you only acting that way so you could surprise me today, or were you still uncertain?"

"I was still unsure what I wanted until after I hung up with you and talked to my dad," Chris admitted. "Let me tell you, you've got a huge supporter in him, because he was sticking up for you every step of the way. He watched out for me too, but he was the one who made me see how crazy I was to walk away from a person like you. He basically said you're a wonderful woman and was complimenting you like nobody's business."

"Aw, I love Ted," she pouted before clarifying, "and I'm not only saying that because he was defending me."

"I know," Chris laughed. When they reached her home office, Stephanie nudged the door open with her foot and pulled a stationary chair beside her rolling one. She attempted to take a seat, but Chris's robust arms wrapped around her from behind. He ran his left palm over her belly and whispered, "You look beautiful. Pregnancy really agrees with you."

"I'm glad you think so. I felt sort of blah today, to be honest."

"You shouldn't though. You're glowing like you wouldn't believe," he said before remembering the injury she had been battling when they last met. "Your ankle is all better by now, right?"

"Yeah. It's been better for a long time."

"Good, I'm glad," he said, moving her hair out of the way and kissing the back of her neck.

He dropped his arms at his sides after pulling away, and Stephanie smiled at him before taking a seat in her leather chair. He recognized the laptop on the table as her company computer, which was separate from the Macbook Pro she owned for personal use. Chris pulled his chair up to the desk and rested his chin in the palm of his hand while he watched her morph into work mode. She drummed her fingertips on the tabletop, seemingly searching for something, and her eyes lit up when her sights landed on a single hair elastic.

Stephanie swept her hair into a low ponytail and followed the action up by placing a headset over her ears and plugging it into the side of her laptop. Chris was content with resting his free hand in her lap, because as long as he was close to her, he felt safe. In her absence, he had missed her dearly, which was precisely why being in her presence again made him genuinely question how he could have gone without her for so many days in a row. Stephanie embodied life, love, and Chris's future, and he was done being in denial about whether they belonged together.

Sitting in that room beside her, his answer was clear as day.

By the time Raw got underway, casual Stephanie had left the household completely and been replaced by the workaholic version of herself. She sorted through papers and typed information into a document created in Microsoft Word, all the while still managing to carry on a phone conversation as if she was doing nothing more than lying in bed filing her nails. Chris had always been in awe of the ease with which she conducted business, but even more now that she was carrying his child in addition to keeping up with the crazy twists in life. Carrying another human being inside her body was a job, in and of itself, and he couldn't have been more impressed with her maturity and poise.

Raw played silently in the background on the mounted flat screen television on Stephanie's office wall and, every once in a while, she craned her neck to see what was going on. Ryback was in the ring, making some sort of dramatic statement while he droned on about his unrelenting need to face CM Punk at the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs pay-per-view, facing him in the one-of-a-kind match of the same name. Stephanie spoke into her headset, "We need to put some plans on the table for the future of Ryback. One thing I can't stand is bringing these new guys in and pushing them like crazy for a matter of months without having any long-term goals for their character. We've gotta figure out exactly what we're doing with him before he fizzles out," she directed.

"He's still over with the crowd," Brian, one of the main Raw writers, piped in. "Are you seeing the reaction he's getting in the ring right now?"

"Right, but that's my point," Stephanie responded firmly. "We want to make sure we keep it that way, so let's talk about character development."

If there was any specific quality in Stephanie that turned Chris on, it was when she entered all-business mode, and he couldn't stay away any longer. His left hand was already in her lap, so he began doodling against her thigh, directly over her sweatpants. She continued what she was doing, not allowing his actions to distract her from work, so Chris scooted his chair closer and grew more direct. Using his left hand to tug the top of her pants and underwear away from her warm flesh, he slipped his right hand inside. Still not making eye contact with him, she pushed his wrist away and, when that wasn't effective, she tried pulling his hand out of her pants altogether.

Chris wasn't budging, so she sent him a stern look and pointed at her headset to indicate she was working, but he had other plans. When she turned off and began studying a packet of mini biographies for every member of the NXT roster, he explored Stephanie with his index finger, making it a point to run it through her landing strip. Chris lightly flicked his nail against the scarce bit of hair and felt a shiver run through Stephanie's body, but when he attempted to move lower, she pressed her thighs more firmly together. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth while she tried unyieldingly to suppress it, and with sudden precision, Chris poked her in the side.

Stephanie jumped in surprise as an airy gasp escaped her, having been caught off-guard, and Chris took full advantage of the opportunity and slipped his hand the remainder of the way between her legs. Before she could protest, he was skimming her womanhood, rejoicing in the desire pooling in her eyes with each caress of his hand. He slipped his free hand onto the back of her chair for support and leaned forward, sliding his fingers over the slick curvature of her sex and resting them within the depths of her body as he entered her. He felt a distinct, inward contraction against his fingers with each breath she took, and her eyes fluttered closed when he began stroking her to oblivion, painting an imaginary masterpiece that could rival even the best of Donatello.

A new flood of excretions rushed in with each flick of his fingers, and Stephanie placed both hands on the edge of her desk and squeezed so tightly the color drained from her knuckles. Her lips were pressed in a flat line to suppress any noise she might make, and Chris recognized her taxing attempts to muffle a moan. Knowing she was wearing a headset and speaking to the employees she directed on a weekly basis made the act dangerous, but the added element of risk somehow made their interaction more tantalizing. Chris was in the process of working up his speed and precision when Stephanie's headset crackled to life.

"So that's it for Alberto's match. What did you think, Stephanie?" an intrusive voice blared in her ear. She struggled to escape the thrilling tremors shooting through the lower half of her body, fighting to push it away so she could work, but it was so much easier said than done. Her body molded to Chris's touch, accepting his contact as if he wasn't a foreign object at all but, rather, an extension of her, and she sank in her chair and allowed her legs to fall further apart.

"...Uh...I...what?" she mumbled into the microphone, grasping the handles of her chair when Chris began stroking her clitoris with the tip of his thumb without relenting on his exploration down below. She inhaled sharply and brought her hand down on his lone digit, silently instructing him to circle her sex in the way that always set her off.

"Is everything okay with you?" David interjected, and Stephanie assumed him to be talking to her, since she hadn't yet issued a clear answer to their question, but she was lost on cloud nine. She cleared her throat and managed to pry her eyes open.

"...I...yeah, I'm fine," she managed.

"Are you feeling sick? Is it the baby?" he followed up. Word had gotten around to the guys that she was expecting, most of whom she hadn't been given the chance to tell personally. Vince was a proud grandfather and, much as he had done when Shane was having his first child with Marissa, he made the rounds at work, telling everyone who would lend an ear that she and Chris were having a baby.

"Yeah, it's just some morning sickness. Go...go on without me for a little bit. I'll be back s-soon," she stammered, reaching up to press the mute button on her headset before removing it from her head altogether.

The red light was on, which indicated she was successfully muted, but Stephanie had heard too many horror stories of people thinking they couldn't be heard when, in fact, they could, so she brought a finger to her lips to shush Chris. He winked his understanding and used his free hand to undo his belt buckle and unbutton his pants while he continued to pleasure Stephanie with the other. As soon as his zipper was down, he pulled out of her and stood from his seat, scrambling to shed himself of his pants, boxers, and shoes. Stephanie took a page from his book and rose as well, pushing the sweatpants off of her body and sliding her underwear down to her feet, where she stepped out of them and tossed them aside.

Eyes darting longingly around the office, she searched for a proper spot to finish the deed, but the chairs wouldn't suffice, so she lowered herself to the carpet on all fours. Chris freed himself of his clothing and smirked when he noticed the position she had assumed. Giving his manhood a slight pull to prepare for entry, Chris dropped to his knees behind Stephanie and held her open with one hand while he slipped his erect member inside her with the other. He bucked against Stephanie and followed that up with a playful slap to her backside before grabbing her by the hips and thrusting greedily.

Though slightly irked he couldn't be as verbally expressive as he normally would have since they had to play it safe, Chris lost himself in the continuous sweeps of euphoria emanating from below his waist to his abdomen. He fought back a pleasureful moan at the warmth and security he felt simply from being enclosed in Stephanie. The voracious side of him longed to continue slamming into her until he reached his peak, but the more reserved portion yearned to slow to a still, wrap his arms around her, and never let go. The ravenous side of him won out as he carried on, a recurring ripple fluttering over her backside with each crash of his pelvis.

Having almost been toppled over the edge earlier by the magic Chris's fingers worked, Stephanie was at the end of her climb, and he spied her reaching a hand between her legs to help his superb work along. It was only a matter of seconds before she was falling from the brink, a whooshing breath escaping her as the tangible sign of her arrival trickled down her inner thighs and onto Chris. He followed shortly after, grunting lowly with his final thrust before emptying inside of her. He dropped his head, pressing his ear against her back as he listened to her rushing heartbeat and allowed it to lull him to rest.

"Chris," Stephanie whispered, about a minute later, "I need to get up, honey."

"Stay with me," he muttered. "I need you."

Stephanie paused, allowing another minute or so to slip by before she reached behind herself and tapped his arm, reiterating in a low tone, "Come on, I have to get back on the headset. Everyone's going to be wondering where I am."

She felt a shift in pressure when he finally picked his head up, and she regretfully waited for Chris to pull out of her before pushing herself up from the floor. She rose on wobbly legs, feeling as if Chris had struck a match and lit her entire core on fire, but in the most rapturing way possible. She faced him and sent a lazy smile his way, leaning in to kiss his lips before she trudged to her desk and grabbed a couple of tissues from the open box. Stephanie parted her legs shoulder-width away from one another and began cleaning off, wiping away all evidence of her reacquainting tryst with Chris.

He watched her quietly, afraid to take his eyes off her for fear she might disappear altogether and prove the evening was too good to be true, but when she finished slipping her panties back on, Stephanie returned to her seat and covered her ears with the headset. Chris sighed, envious of the people on the other end of the line for getting any of Stephanie's time, because he wanted it all to himself. He snapped out of his haze long enough to collect his boxers and slip them back on. By the time he was done, Stephanie was speaking animatedly with her employees, not missing a single beat as she tossed out storyline ideas that had come to her over the course of the past week.

When he sat down beside her, Chris slipped his pinky finger into the spiral rings of her notebook and pulled it in front of himself, snatching Stephanie's red pen in the process. She was busy typing on her computer and either didn't notice or ignored it, but he wrote her a message, nonetheless. Chris slid it back over when finished and tapped her arm to get her attention. She finished the sentence she had been typing before glancing down at the page, grinning wildly as she read the words scrawled out in the nearly illegible print she always pounced on Chris for.

_Thank you for tonight._

_I love you more than you could ever imagine._

_I love that little guy inside of you too._

Despite slacking off from work more than she ever cared to, Stephanie found a free moment to pick the pen up and write a corresponding message. She slid it in front of Chris before diving headfirst into the remainder of her work for the evening.

_Thank you as well. _

_You're the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_So is this little guy inside of me._


	18. A Reason to Start Over New

A/N: I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who had reviewed, faved, or followed during the past few days. Also, the lyrics used in this chapter belong to The Beatles and are from the song titled 'Here, There, and Everywhere'.

* * *

"Wake up, baby. I made breakfast for you," Chris announced lowly in her ear. Stephanie rested on her back—a frilly, pink sleep mask the only material shutting her away from the outside world. It may have been enough to block the sunlight pouring in through their bedroom window, but it wasn't enough to keep Chris away. He slipped his hand underneath the covers and began rubbing her belly in soothing circles. "Will you come to the kitchen with me?"

"No..." she moaned.

"Why not?"

"Too...tired," was all she said before turning onto her side, with her back facing him. Chris sighed and raised the covers before slipping underneath them and pulling Stephanie's back directly up to his stomach so they were pressing into one another. He cradled her gently and brought his mouth up to her exposed ear, nipping at her earlobe before breaking out in song.

Chris crooned,

"_To lead a better life, I need my love to be here_

_Here, making each day of the year_

_Changing my life with a wave of her hand_

_Nobody can deny that there's something there"_

Stephanie pulled her sleep mask off and tossed it on the nightstand beside their bed before turning around in Chris's arms. Her tired eyes shined with pride as she ran the tip of her index finger down his cheek, mumbling drowsily, "Continue, please."

Chris resumed singing,

"_There, running my hands through her hair_

_Both of us thinking how good it can be_

_Someone is speaking_

_But she doesn't know he's there_

_I want her everywhere, and if she's beside me_

_I know I need never care_

_But to love her is to need her everywhere_

_Knowing that love is to share"_

He dropped a kiss onto the tip of Stephanie's nose at the conclusion of his unplanned morning concert and she clapped for him, raising her head just enough to give him a kiss, as she complimented, "That was beautiful, and you get bonus points since it's a song by one of my favorite musical groups ever."

"Why do you think I chose_ that_ song?" he winked. Stephanie smiled brightly and they gazed, wordlessly, into each other's eyes for several seconds, almost as their way of acclimating to living together again. Stephanie raised her hands and ran her fingertips over Chris's face like she was a blind woman and he was a book of braille whose written word she was discovering for the first time. Chris was first to break their comfortable silence, asking, "Can you tell me something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Stephanie inquired.

"Do you think we have unfinished business between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I talked to my dad, he said you don't fix problems by running away, which is one of the reasons I thought it would be best for me to come back to you," Chris said, quickly adding, "but the biggest part of why I came back was because I missed you so much. I guess what I'm trying to say is even though we're doing well right now, don't you think we still need to talk some things out?"

"Not if it'll make us fight," Stephanie shook her head fearfully. "I hate it when you're mad at me, and I don't want to be mad at you either."

"I won't get mad, but I need to talk to you. My side of this situation wasn't the only one, and I never gave you a chance to tell me the effect all this had on you, so I want today to be your turn. I set our breakfast up on the indoor patio, and I was thinking we could sit there and talk while we eat."

Stephanie groaned and shifted, "I'd love to talk, but I don't know about the eating part. I might barf everywhere."

"My poor baby," Chris pouted sympathetically and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm really sorry you're nauseous. I cut up some fruit, so maybe you can have some pieces of melon, just so you get something inside your stomach. You can manage a little bit of fruit salad, right?"

"I should be able to."

"Awesome," he clapped his hands and rubbed them together before climbing out of bed. "Let's do this then."

While Stephanie made a pit stop in the bathroom to get cleaned up, Chris forged ahead so he could make it downstairs and get her food ready. He was a tad disappointed she wouldn't be able to fully enjoy the large breakfast he cooked, but he took care to not saddle her with an abundance of food in light of the morning sickness she was still experiencing. His hope was that Stephanie's ailment would come to a rest soon so she could resume her normal appetite and indulge in comfort foods every once in a while. After pulling a clean plate out of the cabinet, Chris placed a piece of buttered toast on it, hesitating while he tried to figure out if plain toast would be easier on Stephanie's shaky stomach.

To play it safe, he returned to the kitchen counter and rolled the stainless steel bread box open, removing a fresh piece of bread and loading it into the toaster. While that was in progress, he selected a bowl and went to the indoor patio table, where he spooned a generous amount of fresh fruit salad in the dish and placed it down on the table place mat in Stephanie's spot. The protective glass around the patio provided a clear view of the backyard and, though frigidly cold outside, the sun was shining brightly, adding an extra spark to the day. Chris returned to the kitchen in time for the toast to pop, and he placed it on a saucer, bringing it to the table and placing it down beside Stephanie's fruit.

It was another few minutes before he finished making his own plate containing eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, and toast. He wasn't alarmed to not find Stephanie anywhere in sight while he was setting their drinks out—water and orange juice for himself, and water and milk for Stephanie—but he did grow concerned when their breakfast was displayed on the table and she still hadn't made an appearance. Chris cut back through the living room and peered up the stairs leading to the second floor. Nothing seemed amiss, but just in case, he cupped his mouth and called up for her.

"Steph, are you okay, or do you need me?" Chris asked. He received no response, so he tried again. "Your toast is getting cold. Are you coming?" he questioned. "Stephanie?"

_Not a peep. _

He panicked when his question was met with cold, hard silence and rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time so he could get to Stephanie. She had already been feeling sick that morning, and he never should have left her alone knowing how unpredictable the side effects of pregnancy could be. He reached the top and raced down the hallway to their bedroom, skidding to a stop when he rounded the corner and nearly crashed right into her. She stood watching him, eyes wide and tinged with confusion, as Chris attempted to slow his frantic breathing down. Stephanie was clad only in a towel, and her dampened hair hung well past her shoulders, releasing water droplets onto the carpet every so often, which created dark spots upon impact.

"You're okay," he spoke airily, putting a hand to his chest to calm his thumping heart.

"I'm fine. I think the question is, are _you_ okay?"

"I..." Chris scratched his head, pausing to clear his throat since his voice was growing hoarse from panic. "I thought you...something happened to you."

Stephanie stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm, "Why on earth would you think that?"

"I just got scared," he admitted, shaking his head free of cobwebs. "I was calling for you up the stairs, but you weren't answering, and all I could think about was how you said you felt sick earlier. I thought maybe you passed out or something was wrong."

"Oh, honey, come here," Stephanie opened her arms for him, and Chris went willingly, clutching her wet hair in his right hand while he held her around the waist with the other arm. Stephanie kissed his cheek and he melted in her arms, closing his eyes and enjoying the contact. "I'm sorry you were scared. When you went downstairs, I thought I'd jump in the shower really quick, so that's where I was. I thought I heard you calling out at one point, but I couldn't make out what you were saying. I was planning on just getting dressed and then coming downstairs to see what you needed."

"Can I at least wait up here while you get dressed so I can know you're all right?" he mumbled against her shoulder.

"Of course you can."

Chris waited on the bed, watching quietly as Stephanie sorted through her drawers for a pair of loose, cotton shorts and a t-shirt to wear. She skipped blow-drying her hair so Chris's breakfast wouldn't get cold in the time it would take her to finish, and they walked—hands clasped—down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the indoor patio. The television in the corner was playing on low volume, and neither of them bothered turning it up, because the looming talk they needed to have took precedence over all else. When they were settled in their chairs, they ate in silence for a couple minutes before Chris broached the dreaded topic haunting both of their minds.

"Do you feel like I was fair to you, Steph?"

"Fair to me how?" she frowned, stabbing a strawberry slice with her fork and bringing it to her mouth.

"Did I overreact to the news of how this pregnancy came about?"

Stephanie sighed and placed her fork down, running her tongue over each row of her teeth. "I don't want to fight today, Chris. Please don't make this into a whole thing where you get mad at me and leave. I wanted us to have fun, especially since this is our first week back together."

Chris reached across the table and slipped his hand over hers, "I don't want to fight either. I'm only trying to understand your side of things so we can get over this, once and for all, and leave it in the past where it belongs. I want every bit of this drama to be gone by the time our son gets here."

"I want that too."

"Then trust me," he urged, intertwining their fingers. "Answer my question so we can have a starting point here. Do you think I overreacted?"

"I don't think you were wrong to be mad," she replied. "I totally got why you were so hurt, and I never expected you to be calm about it, but I guess I also didn't see it coming that you would be so livid. When we stopped at that restaurant the night I told you what I did, it felt like things were getting better, because you were kinda patient with me, but later, it went right back to the same thing."

"Later, when?" Chris asked, though he already had his answer, so he wasn't sure why he bothered asking for confirmation.

"When you came up to my hotel room with my dad," she spoke softly, staring down at the table. Chris gave her a moment to gather herself, and she opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and pressed her lips closed once more. Chris squeezed her hand, adding more pressure until she finally looked at him.

"You can be honest with me without having to be afraid, Steph. You were about to say something just now, and I think you should. I don't want to hold back from you, and I don't want you to do it to me either. Just be open and honest about everything you have bottled up inside," he requested. "We won't get any better as a couple if you don't."

"The truth is," she began, eyes retrained to the table once more, "I was hurt really, really bad when you did that. I felt like you made a fool of me and aired all our dirty laundry to my dad without coming to me first and trying to see if we could work something out. Granted, I was the one to call my mom first, but I didn't tell her any of the details, because I felt like you and I should hash it out before anyone else found out about it. I just can't get over the fact that you...you would..."

"Come on, you can say it. I won't get mad."

"I felt like it was wrong for you to tell me to have an abortion," she admitted, tears clouding her eyes. "It's not so much that you brought it up as it is that you, like, pretty much demanded it. You made me feel like you were trying your hardest not to give me a choice, and I didn't think that was right. I know starting this whole thing in the first place was my fault, and I'm so sorry for that, but it wasn't any better that you would try to force me into having an abortion just because you didn't like what I did. I wish that didn't bother me anymore, but sometimes it still does."

"Then you know what?" Chris asked.

"What?" she responded, dread seeping into her tone as she wondered what was coming next. She couldn't handle Chris breaking things off when they had only just gotten back together, so she prayed he wasn't headed that direction.

"I owe you a major apology," he said. Her eyes grew nearly twice in size as she tilted her head and met his regretful gaze. He detected the skepticism in her demeanor and swished his thumb over the top of her hand. "I mean it, I really do. I was panicked that day and had no clue what to do, but I can admit I should have come to you instead of depending on Vince. I think I felt like you had Linda on your side, so I had to get someone on my side to support me."

"I don't so much care about you talking to my dad, because I did the same thing by calling my mom, but it hurts to think you wanted our baby gone, even if it _was_ early on in the pregnancy. I wouldn't ever want you to wish our child away, and I know you feel differently now, but it seemed like you were punishing the baby for what I did by wanting me not to go through with the pregnancy."

"It might have seemed that way, but that's not how my mind was operating at the time," Chris corrected. "I was lost, scared, and helpless. Yes, I'm a grown man, but when you told me what you did, I wanted to run away from everything. I literally thought about packing all my stuff, quitting the company, and just moving to Canada. I was going to get by on the money I already had saved up, plus the money I'd make from future Fozzy gigs and record sales. I never admitted that out loud to anyone, but that's how low I felt. I thought I must have done something really wrong to make you turn on me like that."

"That breaks my heart," Stephanie cringed, turning the opposite direction in her seat to shield her face and reaching up to wipe her eyes. Chris stood and went to her side, pulling Stephanie out of her chair gingerly and leading her to the short sofa on the opposite side of the room. He sat first, pulling Stephanie directly onto his lap seconds later. She avoided his gaze and, instead, began running her index finger over the cross necklace resting against his chest, as a means of distraction. "I never wanted to make you feel like you couldn't even live in the same country as me."

"I've never been so low in my life, and I'm not trying to guilt trip you here, but I'm just being honest," Chris said. He stroked her hair lightly and continued, "You're my best friend, and to think you could have kept something that huge from me was unbelievable. It felt like the person I thought you were all along was somebody completely different, and I didn't know how to handle that. You know what I think about it?"

"What?" Stephanie asked softly. Chris slipped his finger under her chin and tilted her head up until her eyes met his.

"I think the pain I felt when you told me what you had done was the exact same pain you felt when I asked you to have an abortion. Am I right?"

Stephanie's face crumbled under his unwavering stare, and she slid her hands over it to cover her expression. Her answer sounded from behind the shelter her hands provided, "I just wanted a family with you, and I know I was wrong to do it the way I did, but all I wanted was to be everything to you. I _did_ feel bad when you asked me not to have the baby, but it felt like I didn't have a right to be mad after what I did to you, so I tried not to bring it up again," she lowered her hands, and Chris was surprised but relieved to see she hadn't shed any tears. "I'm not mad, but it hurts to think about, so to answer your question, yeah, I think we felt the same kind of pain for very different reasons."

"Steph, baby, I..." Chris took a deep breath, running his tongue over his top and bottom lip before taking her face in his hands, "I'm so sorry for the role I played in that night and anything I might have said or done to hurt you. I can't completely apologize for throwing the option for abortion on the table, because I _do_ think I had a right to give input for the decision being made, but I never did it to hurt you or the baby. I just didn't want to have a child I wasn't ready for, but it works both ways, and I also could have been more cautious about protection myself. I can't blame all of this on you when I was the one who made the decision not to use a second form of birth control. Both of us could have done things differently, and it's taken me a while to see it, but we were _both_ wrong."

"I can agree with that," she nodded. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I hope you'll forgive me for all the stuff stemming from my decision, and my hope for the future is that I can rebuild all the trust you used to have in me."

Chris smiled kindly, adding, "I'm also sorry for everything I said or did to hurt you that night and all the times after. I don't want you to feel like you have to doubt my love for our son because of what I suggested, because it was different back then. When I brought up the abortion, that was before I saw everything that comes along with pregnancy and realized how precious this life we created together is," he said, sliding his hand over her stomach and rubbing it down gently. "I can't take back what's done, but I'm sorry you were hurt by what I suggested, and I hope you know I love our son to the ends of the earth already, even without him being born yet. Don't think, even for a second, I don't want him, because I do. I swear to God I do."

Chris leaned forward and rested his forehead again her chest while Stephanie slipped her hand around the back of his neck and rubbed the skin near his hairline. Before Stephanie made the decision to try for a baby, she anticipated Chris would be angry for a while, it would blow over, and they would go on living their lives as one big, happy family. She foolishly assumed only the good in what she had done would be considered, but she was stronger for having lived through the brutal aftermath of her admission. It wasn't until the current day, with Chris lying against her and craving her love and acceptance that the ripple effect she created became visible to her previously blind eyes.

Up until she conceived, Stephanie hadn't been able to imagine the depths of her betrayal to Chris leaking into any other lives, because she lacked the ability to see beyond her own relationship, but, now, she saw clearly. Perhaps there was something to all the sayings about humans not truly growing selfless until they had children because, for the first time in her life, she understood what it meant to long for nothing more than to protect her offspring. She was fully prepared to pounce on anyone who dared try to hurt her son, but the complexity of it all was that_ she_ had been the one to bring her son harm. In the literal sense, he hadn't been born to see the issues that developed between her and Chris after their own personal scandal, but he was undoubtedly affected indirectly.

The problem with mistakes was, once committed, they couldn't be fully taken back. No matter how thoroughly she and Chris expressed their sincere apologies to one another, the memory of what had transpired would always reside in the hindmost areas of their minds. The key wasn't in accepting the apology, thought that greatly assisted in speeding up the process of forgiveness. The true solution was in the discovery that, with each new day came the opportunity to grow as a person.

Oftentimes, people felt stuck in their situations, as if there was nowhere else to go, but Stephanie knew better. The rise of the sun each morning cleansed the previous day of its tragedies and brought with it a splash of open possibilities to those who were fortunate enough to live to see another day. It didn't matter who she and Chris had been in days gone by, because each new day brought the chance to be better than they last were, and ask she held Chris close, stroking his hair and whispering comforting words in his ear, all the work they had to do revealed itself, clear as day, in her mind. The past would stay there, precisely where it belonged, and they would focus only on building their future.

No longer would it matter that she lied to Chris or that he rejected her pregnancy in the beginning stages, because each of their reactions had come in times of great emotional upset and didn't reflect their true hearts. Stephanie's decision had turned more than a single person's life upside down, and for that, she would always regret the way her pregnancy had come about, but she couldn't feel remorse for the pregnancy itself. With a child, she and Chris would grow to be better people, learn from past mistakes, and teach their son well enough that he hopefully wouldn't fall into the traps they had in life. Perhaps that was the true beauty in having a child—to provide the world a contributor to the new generation who would be capable of making it better than the last.

"Look at me so I can talk to you," Stephanie requested gently. Chris was hesitant until she tapped his back, indicating she meant what she asked of him. He picked his head up, and she took her chance to lay it all on the line, knowing if she didn't act quickly enough, time could very well run out. "From this point on, we don't use our past mistakes against each other. All that does is open up old wounds, and if we keep doing that, we won't ever get anywhere new together. A cut can't heal when you're scratching at it every two seconds, right?"

"Right," he agreed.

"Exactly, so the first rule for our relationship is that we don't bring up the past in arguments to hurt each other. I won't do it with the abortion thing, and I don't want you to do it with me because of how I got pregnant. Are we at least on the same page with that so far?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Next, I don't want us walking on eggshells with each other," Stephanie said. "I'm not saying we have been, because the past couple days together have been incredible, but I want us to be able to say what's on our minds—without verbally attacking each other, of course. It doesn't do any good, and we don't need the stress. We'll have enough of that with the baby coming," she joked, earning a chuckle from Chris. "Understood?"

"Yeah, it is."

"The last rule I want to get across is for us to always strive to be better. Obsessing over yesterday's mistakes won't make us any better, so, more than forgiving each other, we have to be forgiving of ourselves. Each new day is a chance to be better than the last."

"I can't argue with that," Chris spoke up.

"Oh, and one more thing—I would never, ever, _ever_ doubt your love for our son. When I brought it up during our argument that day and questioned your love for him, it was done in anger, but it was wrong, and I'm sorry. You only suggested what you felt was best at the time, and even though I wouldn't ever consider an abortion to be an option for me personally, I respect your views and know you were only saying what you thought needed to happen so we could be okay. I know you've grown to love the baby since then, and you don't need to prove that to me, because I see it in your eyes when you talk about him. You'll be an outstanding father, Chris, and that's why I chose you," she admitted. "I wanted to have a family with a man I could envision myself being with for the rest of my life, and you're that person for me."

"I just want this all to go away," Chris said as Stephanie slipped her hand into the opening of his buttoned shirt, taking advantage of the top three buttons being left open. She rubbed his chest as he spoke, "I want to leave all the shitty stuff behind and just be together the way we used to. I want it to be you, me, and our baby—that's it. Nobody else fits in the equation except the three of us."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Stephanie smiled.

"I don't want to hurt anymore, and I don't want you to hurt either. I want both of us to be happy, that's all. I just want to be happy with you forever."

"We're better now, and we _will_ be for as long as I can see. We're gonna make it, Chris, I know we will."

"So we can leave all this crap behind us for good?"

Stephanie leaned in close, her lips brushing against his as she spoke, "We already left it in the dust, honey. Consider it done."

They sealed their renewed commitment with a kiss.


	19. A Secret About a Secret

The internet was the bane of Stephanie's existence.

The world wide web ran the universe and somehow maintained its popularity over a vast number of years, though it didn't have the best track record. It seemed nothing more than a cesspool of fabrications and falsities, and on most days, she wanted little to do with such ineffectual subject matter. Aside from the occasional web search or visit to official news websites, it wasn't generally an activity Stephanie wanted a part of, but life made different plans. As she scoured the USA Today website, clicking on any headline that popped out at her, she got her fill of current events to keep her updated and growing with the times.

When she grew disinterested with the remaining articles after having picked through her favorites, the idea popped into her head to check out a few online baby names websites. She and Chris hadn't yet discussed names in-depth—not more than simply throwing a couple names out casually. Stephanie wanted to compile a list she could bring to Chris so they could begin crossing off the list until they came upon the perfect moniker to suit their son, so she used the assistance of a search engine to locate a website that could assist. After clicking on the link that led her to the proper site, a flashing ad on the right side of the page caught her eye.

It was a plug for the popular gossip website known as TMZ, which was the furthest thing to attract Stephanie's attention on a normal day. Still, it was eye-catching enough that curiosity got the best of her, so she clicked on the picture and it opened the website in a new window. It was an average, run-of-the-mill celebrity news publication, filled with assumptions and half-truths, and she scrolled right past the majority of the headlines due to plain old lack of interest. It wasn't until she came upon Chris's name that she made an abrupt stop and squinted at the screen, studying a recent paparazzi shot of Chris and Cheryl Burke.

As far as she knew, he hadn't spoken much to Cheryl in the time since he made his unfortunate departure from Dancing With the Stars, and she certainly didn't realize he was hanging out with her to the extent of visiting her home. The photo was hardly incriminating, as it only showed Chris leaving her house, but it was enough to stir up suspicions inside of Stephanie. In the first image, he was stepping off the front porch of Cheryl's house with her following closely behind, and in the next one, they were stopped in front of a vehicle, embracing one another while smiling glowingly. Stephanie skimmed the story that followed, which basically didn't include anything she couldn't see for herself in the pictures.

It didn't bother her that Chris had spent time with Cheryl, because she was a friend of his and it was fully within his rights to see her when he wanted. It did, however, make her wary that Chris avoided mentioning the visit to her. He rarely made trips to Los Angeles, and when he did, it was usually only to play a Fozzy gig or spend time with acquaintances, which is why it didn't make sense he wouldn't tell her about his visit with Cheryl. After giving the story a final, sweeping glance, Stephanie closed the window and returned to her previous task.

She saw no reason to make a mountain out of a molehill.

"I'm glad we brought Eli's best winter jacket. It's so cold here," Trish said, rubbing up and down her arms in an attempt to warm up. She had just climbed into the car with Paul, and they were leaving the airport to make the fairly short drive to Chris and Stephanie's house. They tried to visit whenever possible, and since they had a couple free days before work would be back on the horizon, they booked a flight straight to Connecticut.

Paul glanced in the backseat to check on Elisabeth and placed his large hand on top of hers, though it basically swallowed her entire lap. "Are you okay, sweetheart? You're not too cold, are you?"

Elisabeth peered at her father curiously, wondering what she had done to earn such an abundance of attention. She was content sitting in her car seat and chewing on her stuffed mermaid toy, but her parents seemed extra concerned about her. Paul turned back around in his seat when he was satisfied his little girl was okay, and he shifted the car into gear and began backing out of the parking space. As Elisabeth babbled unintelligibly in the backseat, a smile crossed Paul's face at the delightful sound. There was nothing that put him in a greater mood than being close to his wife and daughter.

"Hey, babe, doesn't Eli look a little sad?" Paul asked. Trish, alarmed at his assessment, turned towards the backseat to search for any evidence of his claim. Eli stopped was she was doing once more, staring back at her mother curiously. Not noticing anything amiss, Trish faced forward in her seat.

"I don't know what you mean," she shrugged. "She looks perfectly fine to me."

"No," he shook his head, circling the airport to get to the exit, "she looks really bummed out. You know what I think she needs?"

"What?" Trish asked fearfully. Her baby girl was her entire world, and if she ever found out anything was wrong with Elisabeth, it would ruin her. She couldn't imagine life without her daughter, and she didn't want to have to.

"A sibling. She wants a new brother or sister," he grinned.

"Paul!" Trish screeched, reaching across the seat to slap him in the arm. He pouted and rubbed the sore spot down, pretending to be hurt by the shot. "I thought you were being serious. You have to warn me before you say things like that. I was freaking out thinking something might honestly be wrong with her."

"I'm sorry," he reached for her thigh and squeezed it firmly in the grip of his right hand. He was relieved when Trish's hand came down on top of his and she grazed his skin with her fingertips. "I know Eli's still really young, but we love her more than anything, and I waited so long to have kids. I think we should have another one soon."

"Well..." Trish mulled it over, "they would be really close in age, which is what we said we wanted for our kids. The only thing I worry about is work, because I already feel bogged down between the yoga studio, and keeping up with you, and having enough time to be a wife and mom when work is all done for the day. It's hard."

"I get that, I really do, but hear me out, sugar," Paul requested. "I'm not trying to make it sound as if we're old, but I just turned 43 and you're almost 37, and I just think we need to keep the ball rolling. We're not getting any younger, and I want to be able to have all my kids when I'm still agile enough to get down on the floor or in the grass and play with them. Will you at least think about it?"

"I will," she agreed. "How soon are you thinking about trying?"

"Pretty much now. I mean, not _now_ now, but soon."

"Yeah, I gathered you didn't mean right this second with our daughter in the vehicle," Trish rolled her eyes playfully and grasped his hand.

"You'll consider it though?"

"I really will, sweetie. I promise."

Stephanie crept into the bedroom she shared with Chris and smiled when she caught sight of his head nodded off to the side of his pillow. He was in a deep sleep with his mouth hanging wide open, and she was halfway tempted to grab her phone, snap a picture, and post it to Twitter, but somehow she knew Chris wouldn't ever let her live that down. He would up the ante by taking an absolutely cringe-worthy picture of her and posting it on his own Twitter page, which was a cycle she wasn't interested in setting in motion. Stephanie tiptoed to his side, pulling her silk robe more snugly around her body as she took a seat on the bed beside his sleeping form.

She first ran a hand gingerly down his cheek, following that up by pressing a kiss to the same spot. He mumbled incoherently in his sleep, so she moved onto his eyelids and dropped a gentle kiss onto each of them. She hated waking him up when he seemed so peaceful, but Paul and Trish would be on their doorstep at any moment, and she wanted to give Chris a fair chance to get ready. When he still wasn't lulled from his dreams after her smooches, she picked up his right hand and placed it down in the center of her belly before shaking him awake with her free hand.

"Chris?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled drowsily.

"Our baby boy wants to say good morning," she told him, leading his hand in a circle as she rubbed it over her stomach. His smile was lazy but instant, and he opened his eyes and let out a suppressed yawn. "I was downstairs, hogging him all to myself, but he wanted to come up and say hi to his daddy."

"And he told you that how?" Chris smirked, entertaining her story for his own personal amusement.

"We have special communication skills, but I can't go telling all our secrets," she joked, bending forward and kissing his lips soundly. "I also needed to get you up because Paul and Trish are coming with Eli, remember? They're on their way right now, so you've gotta get ready. I think we're going out for breakfast."

"Well, first of all, good morning, baby boy," Chris spoke to her stomach as he swirled his fingertips over top of it. "Secondly, you're up awfully early today, so there's no way you take after your mommy."

"I'm sorry, which of us was the one still sleeping just now?" she pointed out sarcastically.

"Yeah, but this was only one morning. Normally I'm the first to wake up, and I almost always have time to cook an entire breakfast. By the time I finish with that, you_ still_ aren't up and I have to come get you, so I win by default."

"Whatever you say," Stephanie laughed, smoothing his disheveled hair away from his face. "Before you get up, I was thinking about baby names downstairs and realized we haven't really discussed any yet. I think I'm going to get a little notebook to keep our name ideas in, but is there anything you really like?"

"I don't know. I'd probably have to think about it, but I'm sure we'll come up with something good."

"Well, let me start by asking this—are you leaning towards common or unique names?"

"Uh, probably more on the unique side, but only if it's not something completely weird and over-the-top. You're not giving birth to any kid named Pirate or Dagger."

Stephanie's hand shot up to cover her mouth as she stifled a hearty laugh, "No way, I wouldn't even consider going that direction. I have a few I like, but mine are more on the common and classic side of the spectrum. I was thinking something along the lines of Ethan or Alexander. I really like that one, actually."

"Alexander?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"I think it's okay, but almost a little plain or something. I mean, not to insult it, because those are both good names."

"It's okay, you don't have to sugarcoat it," Stephanie told him, rubbing his arm in the process. "This is a big deal, and whatever we choose will be our son's name for the rest of his life, so it's important we both like what we pick. I want you to give me your true opinion, and if I toss something out you don't like, we'll just head straight back to the drawing board."

"Can I have some extra time to think about it and get back to you?"

Stephanie's eyes softened as she regarded him with a sweet smile, "Of course you can, honey. Now can you please get up and get dressed?"

Chris tossed the covers off his body and grinned, "I can never say no to a beautiful woman."

As nice as it was for Chris to be huddled indoors with Stephanie, it was also refreshing to get out of the house for a change. They hadn't left to go anywhere since he arrived at her home on Monday of that week, and being cut off in their own little bubble allowed them special bonding time, but seeing their friends was comforting in a different way. They had piled in Paul and Trish's rental car and driven to a restaurant for breakfast almost instantly upon their arrival. Elisabeth was tucked away in her high chair, distracted by the goings-on of the restaurant while the adults took part in lively chatter.

Every once in a while, Chris would brush his hand lovingly over Stephanie's stomach. Initially, she thought he was doing it purposely to get her attention, but each time he did it and she glanced over, he was engrossed in conversation with Paul or Trish. She thought it sweet for him to unconsciously reach out for her and the baby, but that was who Chris was as a person, which was precisely why she had chosen to be with him for the long run. It was a great relief to Stephanie that they were finally healing from the inside out as a couple, and she held onto high hopes for their future, now that the air between them was clear.

"You guys look like you're doing a lot better," Paul said, taking notice of how close Chris and Stephanie sat and the loving gazes they exchanged when they thought no one else was watching. "I thought Trish and I would have to hatch some complicated plan to get you crazy kids back together," he joked.

"We're doing really well," Chris said, patting Stephanie's leg under the table. He locked eyes with her as he spoke his next words aloud, though they were really only meant for her, "She knows no matter what we go through, I'll be here for her. We'll always find a way to work things out."

"I know that," Stephanie nodded, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips.

"I'm so happy for you both," Trish told them. "I wanted you to be together in time for the baby, and it looks like you are, plus with several months to spare, so that's good. You're both such great people, and I really mean that. Your son will be lucky to be born to you and have such strong parents as his role models."

"That's so sweet, Trish," Stephanie pouted.

"It's true though," she shrugged, taking a sip of her water. Elisabeth whimpered loudly, and Stephanie instinctively reached out for her hand, rubbing it with her index finger.

"What's the matter, baby?" Stephanie cooed. "Are we not paying you enough attention?"

"Trish _is_ her mom, so that would explain Eli's need for all eyes to constantly be on her," Paul joked, bracing himself when Trish slugged him playfully in the arm. He wrapped the targeted arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his body while they both watched Stephanie comfort Elisabeth. It was an action that seemed to come quite naturally for her, and Elisabeth began reaching out for Stephanie with her free hand.

"You want to sit with me?" Stephanie asked. "Huh? Is that what you want?"

"You can take her out of her high chair, Steph," Paul said, giving her the okay. "It should be a little while until the food is here, so if you're okay with having her in your lap, that's fine. I'm sure Eli would love it, because she can't really stand sitting by herself for long periods of time."

"Well, let's get out of this chair then," Stephanie spoke gently, poking Elisabeth in the stomach to garner a laugh. She stood from her chair and unbuckled the belt across the baby's lap before picking her up from the seat and returning to her own. As the naturally curious baby she was, Elisabeth immediately began reaching upward for Stephanie, grabbing onto her necklace, until Stephanie gingerly removed it from the baby's hands so she wouldn't break it.

Trish studied them from across the table with her chin in her hand, "You're so good with her, Steph. I can tell she loves being around you."

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing," Paul chimed in. "My next thought was whether or not we could get some babysitting out of you."

Stephanie's eyes lit up as she glanced at him from across the table, "Really? I'd love to watch her if you guys would let me. This would be such good practice for me and Chris," she said excitedly.

"Actually..." Chris hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, while he used the other to bring his glass to his mouth and take a sip of water. He placed it back down, avoiding eye contact with Stephanie, and said, "I sort of had other plans, so I don't think I'd be able to watch Eli with you this weekend. I have to leave in a couple days."

"Are you going back to Cher..." Paul started, trailing off at once when Chris shook his head and gave him a warning look. Stephanie frowned, glancing between Chris, then Paul, and back again as she tried to figure out what secret they could possibly be holding onto. It wasn't like Chris to leave her in the dark, so she couldn't imagine why he wasn't being honest, but then she thought back to the words Paul had almost spoken. If she hadn't known any better, it sounded as if he was going to mention Cheryl, and Chris had clearly stopped him from bringing it up, which was suspect, in her mind.

"What were you about to say Paul?" Stephanie wondered.

It was easier for her to go directly to the source, since she figured Chris wasn't going to tell her the whole truth. She didn't want to place Paul in an awkward position, but somebody had to be willing to tell the full story. Paul shrugged and began looking generally uncomfortable, as evidenced by his squirming in his seat and looking everywhere except directly at her. Stephanie rubbed Elisabeth's back when she grew fussy and was able to quiet her as she tried to make sense of what was taking place.

"Paul?" she inquired again, after he remained silent for a lengthy while.

"I...it was nothing. Do you want me to take Eli?" he quizzed, though Stephanie was certain he was only using that as a tactic to distract her from what was actually going on. All it took was one look at the confusion washing over Trish's face for Stephanie to know they needed a female time-out to sort through the secrets their men were obviously keeping.

"Trish, I'm going to the restroom. Do you want to come?" she asked, ignoring Paul's question for the time being.

"Yeah, let's go," Trish agreed, staring Paul down as she stood from her seat. She was going to have a major talking-to with her husband if he was helping Chris keep some sort of secret from Stephanie, and especially if it was something that might hurt Stephanie in the long run. With the baby still perched comfortably in her arms, Stephanie lead the way—with Trish following closely behind—and took refuge in the restrooms at the far end of the restaurant. "What was that all about?"

"I have to tell you something," Stephanie said, pulling away slowly when Elisabeth reached up and grabbed a firm hold of her nose. Stephanie tugged her tiny hand away as gingerly as possible, telling her, "Just a minute, honey. I have to talk to your mommy for a second."

"Here, let me have her," Trish offered. She cradled Elisabeth sideways in her arms after they made the transfer and began rocking her in a pacifying manner while Stephanie walked to the first in a long row of sinks and stared herself down in the mirror. "What's going on?"

"This morning, I was online, and I somehow ended up at TMZ's website. Chris was on there, and for some reason, he was coming out of Cheryl Burke's house. I didn't think too much of it, because I already knew they kept in touch after the show ended and, honestly, Cheryl even texts me sometimes to see how I'm doing, so I was fine with it. The weird thing is Chris didn't tell me why he went to her house or even that he went at all, and he doesn't _have_ to, but doesn't it seem like something that would have come up in conversation by now?"

"Yeah. He could have at least told you he visited her. There would be no reason to hide it unless..." Trish trailed off.

"Unless something fishy was going on," Stephanie finished for her. She turned away from the mirror and leaned her lower back against the edge of the sink as she folded her arms in front of herself. "I don't care if they hang out, but the fact that he doesn't want me to know makes it seem like there's something more. I felt a little weird when I saw the pictures this morning, but I ignored it because I trust Chris, and I figured it was nothing more than a casual meet-up. Now I'm weirded out again, because I'm like 99% sure Paul was about to ask Chris just now if he was meeting up with Cheryl again. Why would _he_ know about it and not me?"

"And why would Chris try to stop him from saying it out loud in front of us?" Trish asked.

"Exactly."

"If Chris is doing something he shouldn't be, I will rip him limb from limb, and I mean it, Steph. You're my best friend, and I've already watched you go through way too much pain this year. I won't let it happen again."

"There's gotta be some other sort of explanation though. I can't imagine Chris having anything romantic going on with another woman when he's the way he is with me. We had such an amazing week, and he was super touchy-feely with me the whole time," Stephanie explained. "I really don't think he would be like that if he was seeing another woman, and I don't think Paul would aid him in doing so. There has to be some other answer we're not seeing."

"Chris isn't being weird when you're alone with him, is he?" Trish wondered.

"No, not at all," she shook her head, studying the restroom stalls to make sure they were empty before she let out her next words. "I've been working from home, and Chris came over this past Monday when I was working, which is when we officially got back together. I had to put my headset on mute because he was getting really touchy with me, and we had a quickie on the floor of my home office while I was supposed to be working. Does that sound like something a guy seeing someone else would do? And why would he come back to me at all if Cheryl was really the one he wanted?"

"A quickie on the floor?" Trish raised an eyebrow. "You two are a lot more frisky than I thought."

"Oh, come on, like you and Paul haven't ever done it someplace odd out of convenience."

"Guilty," she raised her index finger.

"Exactly, that's my point," Stephanie smirked before getting back down to business. "I'm thinking there's a reasonable explanation if I just ask, so I'll talk to Chris about it when we get back home. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Yeah, I mean, all you can do is ask him to be honest."

"But what do you think about the whole thing? And be truthful," Stephanie requested.

"Well, I know Chris loves you very much, and I don't believe he's purposely trying to hurt you at all. There's going to be a good explanation for this, Steph. You just have to reach out to him and ask, that's all."

"That's what I'll do then. At least you and Paul are crashing with us tonight, so if things get out of hand, I'll have you as back up."

"You sure will, and remember I'm _always_ on your side," Trish said, walking to Stephanie and kissing her cheek before they both left the restroom together as a unified team.

Though the food arrived at their table only a few minutes prior, Paul didn't bother picking up his fork and opted, instead, to fidget anxiously with his napkin. Chris had trusted him with a secret and he had nearly blown it in a matter of seconds. Sometimes he wished nobody would tell him anything important, because he was quite possibly the worst keeper of secrets on the planet. It wasn't engrained in Paul to think before he spoke, so he often came across as careless, when in reality, he was trying his hardest to be a decent friend.

Chris glanced over Paul's shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief, "All right, our girls are coming back. I don't think they really noticed what you almost said, so play it cool."

"Dude, are you crazy?" Paul frowned. "Steph obviously caught it and was trying to get me to tell her what I almost spilled the beans on. If you don't think she was talking to Trish about it in that restroom just now then you're fooling yourself. It's not that big a secret though, so why don't you just tell Steph so this can be squashed?"

"It _is_ that big a secret, but you don't know the whole story, so it doesn't seem like it to you," Chris shot back.

Having not spoken to his father about his plans to propose to Stephanie, there was no way in hell Chris was telling anyone else before his own dad knew. Aside from Vince, Linda, and Cheryl, his friends had not a single clue of his intentions, and that was the way he would keep it for the near future. He confided in Paul that he was visiting Cheryl for dance lessons so he could teach Stephanie the moves he learned, but that was as far as he had gone in his admission to Paul. Chris was glad that was all the other man knew, since his secret-keeping skills were abysmal.

Chris didn't want to hold a slight slip of the tongue against his friend, but it was difficult not to when he was trying to successfully arrange the most special night he would ever experience in life, aside from the birth of his son and any future children. Before he had a chance to discuss the situation further, Stephanie took her seat next to him, while Trish returned Elisabeth to her high chair and began spooning food onto a saucer for her. An uncomfortable hush had befallen them, and Chris couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault. Stephanie didn't understand what was happening, but she would get it in time, if she could only find a way to hold on and not push for too much information.

Stephanie picked her fork up, but before taking a single bite, she leaned across her seat and whispered in Chris's ear, "I need to talk to you when we get home."

"Okay," he nodded.

If all went well, he would manage to stave her off the scent a while longer.


	20. No Fixed Plans

"I think letting me drive was a mistake," Stephanie announced, eyes fixated on the road ahead while she ordered everyone else in the car to spy the surrounding areas for the reptile museum they were in pursuit of.

Breakfast had been quite an event, but Paul and Trish were searching for something more to do with Elisabeth, and Chris mentioned a reptile museum he and Stephanie heard about. They had made plans to take Shane's sons to see it, but life had gotten in the way and prevented them from carrying their intentions out thus far. If there was one thing Stephanie couldn't stand, it was to be placed in charge of navigating the streets when she had not a single clue where she was actually headed, and she grew more tense by the second. Trish was seated beside her in front while Paul was in the second row of seats with Elisabeth at his side, and Chris had taken the back.

He enjoyed the angle at which he sat, because it allowed him to study Stephanie, with her being none the wiser to his loving stares. Despite the fact that they were back together and Chris virtually had her at his fingertips all the time, he remained mesmerized by her presence and discovered a new and even more exciting quality in her at least once a day. His trance was broken when Stephanie began griping once more. All they had to go off of was the vague directions of an employee at the museum, whom Stephanie had spoken to after getting the business's number from information. She slowed for a red light as everyone scoped the area out, each hoping to discover the location of their destination.

"I hate this," Stephanie grumbled, keeping her right hand on the steering wheel while she brought her left one to her stomach and began rubbing it comfortingly. She did that a lot, Chris noticed, whenever she was anxious about something, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was the actual drive getting to her or if she was more concerned with what had taken place earlier at breakfast. She probably had tons of questions racing through her mind, which was why she wanted to speak to him when they returned home, but he didn't want her worries affecting the baby. Their son was experiencing each emotion Stephanie passed through, so he wanted to maintain her happiness as long as he possibly could.

"Try not to stress, babe," Chris called up to the front as the light flashed green. "If you really don't want to drive, pull over and I'll switch places with you."

"I'm fine!" she snapped, shutting his offer down in a fraction of a second.

Paul glanced back at him, using the sound of the song playing on the radio to drown out his words as he muttered, "Pregnancy hormones kicking in?"

"I think so," Chris chuckled.

"You're almost there, I think," Trish told her. "Aren't these the cross streets?"

"I think so," Stephanie said, slowing down as she anticipated coming up on the museum. She spotted it on the right side of the street and breathed a sigh of relief as she flicked her turn signal on. "There it is, thank God."

"You poor, frazzled thing," Trish teased, reaching across the seat to rub Stephanie's arm companionably. She pulled into the parking lot and searched for a space, which wasn't all that easy to come by, since the place was packed. After coming across someone who was backing out, she waited for them to vacate their space and pulled in when they drove away. Putting the car into park, Stephanie hunched over the wheel and covered her mouth as she entered a coughing fit. "You okay?"

When she was freed of her throat tickle, Stephanie nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Good," Trish replied.

She opened her door and stood beside the car while she waited on Paul to unbuckle Elisabeth from her car seat. Paul offered to let Chris out of the back first so he didn't have to wait on them, which Chris took him up on and slipped out of his seat. By the time he exited the car, Stephanie had already strolled a few feet ahead, meandering by herself as she waited on everyone else to catch up. He took one look at her and sighed, jogging ahead and reaching for her hand when he caught up to her. While pleased to find she didn't object to his touch, his concern for her remained.

"You're really okay, right?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze. "I'm sorry if I was a little harsh back there. I was just getting stressed out, and I didn't feel good."

"You don't have to be sorry," Chris said, offering up a kind smile. "You're allowed to have an off day every once in a while."

He released her hand and opted to drape his arm snugly around her shoulders instead while they waited on Paul, who was finally hoisting Elisabeth out of her car seat and handing her off to Trish. When they caught up, the group strolled inside together, pausing briefly to pay their entrance fee before taking a look around. Since it was an indoor facility, they didn't have the massive variety of animals a zoo did, but there was still plenty to see. They first section they came upon was the snake exhibit, but Stephanie began coughing forcefully, several times in a row.

Paul and Trish, who was still carrying Elisabeth, were separated from the pack by clusters of people moving swiftly between them, and Chris waved them ahead since he could see Stephanie wasn't feeling well. He called out, "We'll catch up to you in a minute."

Nodding their understanding, Paul and Trish made their way into the snake exhibit while Chris chased after Stephanie, who had released his hand and was rushing away with her own hand covering her mouth. Luckily, the restrooms were at the front of the building near the area they had just entered, so Stephanie didn't have far to go as she rushed inside at top speed. The day wasn't going as smoothly as Chris imagined it in his mind, but experiencing the unexpected had been the status quo ever since he found out about Stephanie's pregnancy. He was thankful to have come around to accept the conception of his son, because Chris found himself genuinely looking forward to meeting their child.

He was eager to see whether his son would come out looking like him or more like Stephanie, and whether he would have a calm or fiery temper. There was so much to wonder about what type of person he would grow to be, and Chris felt honored to know he would have such a meaningful hand in someone else's life. It was often said people didn't truly know or experience love until they had a child, and he was intent on beholding all the benefits parenthood had to offer. He leaned against the wall and lost himself in his daydreams for what couldn't possibly have been more than a few minutes until, at last, the sight of Stephanie exiting the restroom caught his attention.

She attempted a smile, though it was shaky at best, and he could tell she wasn't feeling great. Chris outstretched his arms and she walked right into the security they offered, snaking her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smoothed Stephanie's hair down and kissed the top of her head, telling her, "We don't have to stay in here if you're not feeling good. I'm sure Paul and Trish would let me use the car to bring you back home and then I could come back to pick them up."

"No, no, don't do that," she shook her head against his body. "I'm fine, and I think I'll start feeling better the more I walk around. It was just eating breakfast that sort of threw my stomach off."

"Well, you let me know if it starts getting worse, okay?"

She raised her head and nodded, "I will."

Since there was a line extending outside the snake exhibit and Paul and Trish were already way ahead of them, Chris decided to take a seat on the bench right outside the area. He figured they might as well wait for them to exit and then they could move onto the next display with them, which just so happened to be lizards. He briefly hoped Elisabeth was having fun, but his thoughts strayed back to his own child and, when they were seated, he began running his hand over Stephanie's belly. She smiled brightly at his touch, loving it when he gave their baby his undivided attention.

"When I first got pregnant and we were still apart, I used to dream of moments like this," she said.

"Like what?" Chris wondered, not immediately catching on.

"I used to imagine what it would be like if we were together again and if you were around to touch and kiss my belly and stuff. It's like how my friend Heather is pregnant, and her husband is always touching her stomach or talking to the baby, and I wanted it to be that way with us. I'm so glad it's coming true."

"I'm glad too," he admitted. "Just when I didn't think you could get any more beautiful, you have to go and get pregnant," he teased, adding, "Now I'm even more in love with you than before, and that's the truth. It took me a while to come around, but I'm so happy we're doing this together."

"Me too."

"I'm proud of the way you've handled all this stuff that was thrown at you. You stood strong and didn't back down from what you believed in, and I want you to instill those qualities in our son. I'm telling you right now, he's hitting the jackpot with the mother he's getting. You're incredible, baby."

"Thank you," Stephanie whispered, eyes welling with tears as she reached up just as quickly to wipe them away. "You're being so nice to me."

"You deserve someone who will be nice to you all the time, so don't ever let anyone treat you any differently—not even me," Chris said. "If I'm ever acting like an ass, you call me out on it, okay?"

She managed a laugh through her tears of sentimentality and replied, "I will."

"That's what I like to hear," he said, gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs. Chris followed that up by leaning forward and placing his forehead against hers, asking lowly, "Do you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm?"

"I do," she repeated.

"Good, because I love you more than anyone on the face of this earth," Chris said, leaning in for a kiss. Stephanie pulled away abruptly, and he frowned as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "What's the matter?"

"I left my travel toothbrush and toothpaste outside in the car, and I just got sick in the bathroom, so I don't really think you want to kiss me right now."

"Oh, I forgot. Sit tight and I'll go grab it for you," he offered, opting to kiss her forehead instead before he rose from his seat. Not wanting to be left behind, Stephanie called out after him.

"Wait, I want to come with you," she shuffled over and grabbed his hand.

They navigated expertly through the throngs of people and out the main door. It was a relief for Stephanie to step out into the fresh, open air because it had been stifling indoors. The most pressing reason she had wanted to join Chris was because she viewed the short walk as an opportunity for them to have a serious talk while maintaining their privacy, but her cell phone began ringing before she could express a single thought. Stephanie reached inside the pocket of her jacket and pulled it out, identifying her mother as the caller.

"Hi, Mom," she answered.

"Hi, darling. Are you busy today?" Linda wondered.

"No, but I'm with Chris right now. We just finished breakfast with Paul and Trish, and now we're at a reptile museum because we all wanted Elisabeth to have something fun to do."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. I bet she's having a great time, isn't she?"

"I hope so, but I'm not really sure. I got sick when we got here, so Chris stayed behind with me while we let them go ahead to look at stuff. I can't wait for this morning sickness phase to be gone," she said.

Chris brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it just as they reached the car. He lead Stephanie to the passenger side of the car and motioned for her to take a seat inside. She did as he told her, and Chris shut the door before circling around to the driver's seat and getting in. He figured she might as well get a few moments to sit quietly and be away from the noise inside the crowded building while she was talking on the phone. Turning the car on and starting the heater, Chris reached for Stephanie's hand once more and clutched it firmly as he listened to her end of the conversation.

"How are things with Chris?" Linda inquired, though she inferred they were exceptionally good, considering Chris was planning on asking Stephanie to marry him. Still, she wanted confirmation they were keeping up with their promise to work their issues out as a couple.

"Amazing," Stephanie said. Normally, she would have gone into greater detail, but it felt odd to speak of him as if he wasn't around when he was sitting right beside her.

"Good, I'm very glad to hear that. I knew you two could make it, and it was upsetting to have to watch you go through so many ups and downs, but I suppose all that stuff only made you stronger in the end," Linda surmised. "You're going to be wonderful parents to your baby, and I can't wait to watch and guide you, but only if you need me to."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have lots of questions," Stephanie laughed while gazing down at her stomach. "I'm getting bigger, but I want to start feeling the baby kick. I've felt some of those movements people describe as being like butterflies inside your stomach, but I haven't actually felt a real kick. How much longer will it take?"

"I think you're very close, actually. Give it another couple weeks and you should be feeling bigger movements. In the beginning, it's easier to feel them if you lie down for a while. Have Chris do it with you and put his hand on your stomach. I bet he'll be able to feel them too," she suggested.

"We'll have to try that when we get back home."

"I'll let you go since you're out and about, but your father and I are having a big dinner over here tonight with Shane, Marissa, and the boys, and I'd love it if you came and brought Chris with you. You're welcome to invite Paul, Trish, and Elisabeth too if they would like to come."

"That sounds great. I don't know what Paul and Trish's plans are, but I'll definitely bring Chris over with me."

"I'll be sure to save a spot for both of you. I'll see you later, okay?"

"All right then," Stephanie agreed. "I love you, Mom, and tell Dad I love him too."

"We love you too, and I'll tell him, sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye," Stephanie closed out her call and placed her phone down. Chris raised an eyebrow when she looked over, probably wondering what they had been invited to. "My parents are having a big dinner tonight with Shane, Marissa, and their sons. I told her we would come, but I could always cancel if you don't feel up to it."

"No, I want to go," Chris assured her. "I haven't seen Shane in a long time, so it would be nice to catch up with him."

"Shouldn't we get back inside before Paul and Trish wonder where we are?"

"You didn't notice, but I sent them a text while you were talking to your mom. I told them you weren't feeling well so we're waiting outside, but I also told them not to rush. We're going to have to cut the car off soon though, because we can't burn out all the gas."

"That's why we should go back in," she urged.

"We will eventually, but I thought we could take a few minutes out here and talk. You said you wanted a word with me, and I think I know what it's about, so if I may, I'd like to clear the air."

"Okay," she agreed. "I don't want to stop trusting you, but stuff seems a little weird to me. Paul was about to say something at breakfast about who you were going to see, but you stopped him really fast, and I don't understand why it's such a secret."

"It's not. I just tried to stop him because I'm going to see friends in L.A for a day or two, but I didn't want you to get mad and think I was ditching you for someone else."

"I wouldn't think that, I mean, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean either of our lives have to stop. You should still go out to see your friends whenever you want to."

"I know, but I felt bad about it."

"You shouldn't. Who are you going to see?" Stephanie asked. She didn't like to think she was testing Chris, but, essentially, those were her intentions. She was fully aware he was going to see Cheryl, but a part of her just wanted him to admit it so she could have peace of mind and not worry he was doing things behind her back. She couldn't imagine anything sneaky or unacceptable going on between Chris and Cheryl, but the way he glossed over it was suspect to her.

"Uh...oh, I was just going to hang with James Durbin and Eli Roth at each of their houses. I might even meet up with Rich while I'm there."

"I forgot you were even friends with Eli. Are they the only people you're seeing?"

"What do you mean?" he scrunched his nose.

"You're not hanging out with anyone else?"

"Nope. I'm not planning on it, anyway," Chris replied.

Stephanie felt her body temperature rise as her frustration grew over the knowledge that Chris was lying directly to her face. There was no reason for him to want his visits with Cheryl to be kept a secret from her unless unsavory happenings were abound, and she bit down on her tongue and turned to glance out the window at the thought. Just when she thought all the chips were down, her heart piped up and spoke to her, assuring there was no way Chris could be cheating on her, and her mind, in turn, recognized that to be true. He couldn't do something like that to her, nor would he have come back to her to begin with if he was experiencing feelings for another woman.

After all the issues they lived through over the course of such an extensive relationship, the one thing Chris had proven time and again was that he wasn't a cheater. That simply wasn't who he was as a person, and in crossing that possibility off the list, Stephanie realized there had to be another explanation. If Chris was meeting with Cheryl and Paul knew about it, that hinted that he was plotting something and most likely wanted it to be a surprise for her. Cheryl was one of his best female friends, so he could have been planning a party of some sort or asking her for help in picking out a present for Stephanie, but she would have thought Chris would go to Trish for something like that.

Cheryl's expertise could be helpful in some cases, but Trish knew Stephanie much better and, thus, was the more viable person to enlist if he needed help forming some sort of carefully laid plans. The thought that Chris could be creating a gathering of some kind for her made Stephanie's heart soar, and her teeth-clenching ceased. It was ridiculous to be suspicious of Chris when he had never given her a reason to feel that way, being that his past was clean and he hadn't done anything to hurt her before. She really wanted to laugh at herself for not seeing it sooner and realizing Chris had tricks up his sleeve. He was probably planning an extravagant baby shower for her and simply needed a woman's input.

"Hey, honey?" Stephanie turned to him, a sly grin washing over her face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning something for me?"

Chris's eyes widened briefly before he had the chance to gain his bearings, but he hastily pushed the look away and resumed his poker face. The brief flash of panic was all Stephanie needed to confirm her assumptions, and she ran her fingertips down his arm as he stammered, "N-no, I don't really know what you mean."

"You sure?" she squinted up at him in concentration.

Chris's brow furrowed as he gazed down at her, "I'm sure, babe. Stop acting like a weirdo."

"Okay," she shrugged, reaching into his jacket pocket and producing a fresh pack of gum. Stephanie slid a piece out for herself before replacing it where she found it and pushing her car door open. "Let's go back inside so I can brush my teeth."

"I'll grab your stuff," he offered. Chris reached down between their seats and picked up her toiletries, which had been tucked away neatly in a zip-up bag. He turned the car off and caught up to Stephanie, tugging on her hair and looking away each time she turned back to see why he was doing it.

"You're such a child," she joked. She continued walking, and when he did it a fourth time, she waited for him to come up on her side and reached up to ruffle his hair without warning.

"Hey!" he jerked away to dodge her prying fingers, "No fair! You almost messed up the style I've got going on here. I don't just roll out of bed looking like this," he joked as he pointed at his hair, which had managed to escape Stephanie's playful assault for the most part. She made a face and kept walking, but he reached out and slipped his arm around her waist, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Just before they reached the entrance door, he asked, "Wouldn't it be nice if every day could be like this?"

"It _can_ be," Stephanie encouraged. "We have the power to have a good time every single day if we want to."

They reached the door and Chris held it open, ushering her through as he walked her to the restrooms. He couldn't help but think they hadn't paid enough attention to the actual museum while they were there, and he guessed Stephanie probably felt the same way. Before she disappeared inside the restroom, he called after her, "Hey, Steph, we should come back another time when we're actually able to walk around and see what they have here. Maybe we can come with the baby after he's born, huh?"

The resulting smile he received from her was brilliant and illuminating, "I think that sounds like an incredible idea. We'll have to do that sometime. Just you, me, and the baby."

"That's right," he grinned, watching as she entered the restroom and let the door fall closed behind her. He inwardly repeated her sentiments like a mantra, knowing it was an expression he wouldn't soon forget.

_Me, Steph, and the baby. _


	21. A Goal Without a Plan

Dancing brought about a surge of physical changes Chris had forgotten about since his departure from Dancing With the Stars. In meeting with Cheryl the day before, he had been working out muscles he had forgotten even existed and, surprisingly, his passion for dance was flocking back to him in waves. The movements incorporated into ballroom dance were unnatural to most, which made it a difficult craft to perfect, but when Chris was on his game, he was _on_, and there wasn't anything that could stop him. He learned from Cheryl for an entire day and would have gladly made it two in a row, but he didn't want to stay in California too long and make Stephanie suspicious.

As close as he was to a proposal, Chris never would have forgiven himself if he blew the secret when he was only a short ways away. Fitting Stephanie for an engagement ring proved to be difficult without making it obvious what he was doing, so Chris had called on Linda for tips and advice on how to go about it. They devised a plan for Linda to invite Stephanie over to her house for a girl's night, and when she fell asleep, Linda would swoop in and measure her ring finger as quickly and quietly as possible. The plan contained a minimal amount of risk, but Linda had already thought up a series of simple explanations that would make sense, in the event Stephanie woke up and questioned her.

Once Chris knew what size ring to look for, he was going to bring Shane to the jewelery store for moral support, and he would pick out the ring he planned to propose with. Chris was considering asking Shane to bring Marissa along as well, because that way he would be able to get a woman's input and have some sort of starting point to work with. Plus, as Stephanie's longtime sister-in-law, Marissa tended to know what sort of styles Stephanie liked and would be able to guide Chris in picking out the ring that would be most aesthetically pleasing to her. Overall, he was much less worried about the ring and most concerned about making their proposal night an event that wouldn't soon fade from Stephanie's memory.

With that thought, he glanced down to find Stephanie gazing casually at the menu board in a local fast food restaurant they stopped in on, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. Stephanie smiled, resting the side of her head against his chest while they waited in line at a local smoothie shop. Now that she was 16 weeks along, Stephanie had a check-up appointment, and Chris was escorting her, but not without making a pit stop for a snack and a drink. Over the course of the week, they had been waiting with baited breath to feel the baby's kicks and, at the insistence of Stephanie, Chris had laid down with her and tried to feel them as well, but they hadn't yet had any luck in that department.

"You brought your list of questions for Dr. Womack, right?" Chris murmured in her ear. Stephanie let out a frustrated groan, which was answer enough for him. "It's okay, babe, don't sweat it. I'll try to jog your memory when we get there and see if we can come up with some stuff to ask. If not, we can always call her through the week if we think of something."

"I know, but I'm so mad at myself. I wrote that list out ahead of time and left it on the coffee table so I wouldn't forget it, but look what happens," she tossed her hands up in exasperation.

"It's okay," Chris assured her once more before the person in front of them received their order and left the line. "What do you want?"

"A mango smoothie, and I'll just share whatever you get to eat."

"Got it," Chris acknowledged as he slipped out from behind her and stepped up to the counter.

He began ordering, and Stephanie lost herself in admiration for the man she'd built a life with as she spied him from behind. After all they had been through, the dynamics of their relationship were finally returning to normal, and she felt relieved and overwhelmed all at the same time. There was a certain pressure inside her to maintain their happiness, and it hadn't been there before, so Stephanie knew it was a by-product of the ordeal she had put him through. Seeing how close they had come to breaking up made her fear of losing him more real, and the weight of her concerns hung overhead like a dark rain cloud.

Still, as he stood in front of her, she saw a man she could count on to weather any storm and pick her up when she was down, no matter the situation. Chris was a man who would stand by her side through the rough patches, and the closer they came to the birth of their first child, the more excited Stephanie grew. She anticipated having to reel Chris in during the coming weekends and stop him from making social plans so that he could be home long enough to put together a nursery with her. She would need his help with painting and decorating and could have hired someone else to do the job, but Stephanie felt there was a sweet significance in completing the task as a couple.

"Here you go," Chris broke through her thoughts as he handed her drink over. He turned back to grab his own drink and their snacks, waving his change off when the cashier attempted to hand it over. The young girl thanked Chris and placed his leftover change in their tip jar as he reached for Stephanie's hand and led her towards the door.

"What did we get to eat?" she peered at him curiously.

"Oh, I just got both of us granola bars. I got you a chocolate chip one and a peanut butter one for myself."

"That sounds good," she said, letting go of his hand to push the door open. They stepped out into the brisk air, and Chris followed Stephanie around to her side of the vehicle, helping her inside before gently placing her snack in her lap. She sent him a smile and he winked, closing the door and circling around to his own side. The crinkle of Stephanie's wrapper cut through the silence as Chris started the car, and when he glanced over, she blushed fiercely. "Sorry, I'm really hungry."

"You don't have to be sorry for that," he chuckled. "I wasn't looking over to make you self-conscious. I was just looking, you know, to...look."

"Oh, okay."

Chris began peeling away the wrapper covering his own granola bar, using only the assistance of his left hand as he backed the car out with the other. When he pulled out of the parking lot, he said, "We'll go get an actual meal when we finish up with the doctor. I don't want you to be hungry for too long, because I'm thinking that probably means the baby is hungry too."

Her eyes brightened as she regarded him with a sentimental smile, "Aww, you're such a cute daddy, wanting to make sure our son is fed."

"What can I say, you two are the biggest loves of my life."

By the time they were called back to the examination room, Stephanie was still sipping on her drink while Chris had already downed his and thrown the cup into the trash can beside her bed. Her left hand rested lightly atop his right one, and Chris stroked hers with his free hand. Every once in a while, she would glance over and he would playfully pucker his lips, which made her laugh every single time without fail. As she kicked her legs softly in front of her while they waited, she pursed her lips for a moment before addressing him, "Hey, honey, I think I have a good name for the baby. Problem is, I can't decide if it's pure genius or if I'm overdoing it with the creative factor."

"Lay it on me," he requested.

"It's a little out there, which is weird coming from me, because I was the one who said I wanted a more common name, but I heard this one on a TV show a few years back and it just came to me the other day when I was thinking of names."

"Spit it out, baby," Chris said, making her laugh again.

"Well...what do you think of the name Renner?"

"Renner..." Chris said aloud, letting it roll off his tongue as he tried to imagine calling his child by such a moniker. He tested it again, saying the name with his last name behind it. "Renner Irvine."

"If you don't like it, we can think of something else. I just heard it on this show a while back, and it was the name of this cute little boy, and I thought to myself how I'm not normally one for rare names, but I think I like it."

"I like it too, a lot, actually," he said, a grin plastering itself to his face. "It feels more real, this whole pregnancy. Before, it was just this thing we knew about but didn't have any tangible proof of, but now you're getting bigger with each passing day, and he's a little person who's already got a name. This is just all so cool."

"So we're in agreement?"

"Renner it is. Sounds like a really kickass rocker name too, so maybe he can be in a band when he's older," Chris teased just as a knock sounded at the door and Dr. Womack peeked her head inside.

Chris greeted her with a smile and a nod of the head, squeezing Stephanie's hand as a show of his excitement in their settlement on a name. It was a more inventive name than anything Chris would have come up with on his own, and he had to hand it to Stephanie for thinking up such a distinctive choice. It had been a valid concern of Chris's that he would have a son walking into his kindergarten classroom in six years who shared a name with about half of the other children on the class roster, but he was thrilled that wouldn't be the case. They had chosen something diverse without going off the deep-end, and Chris was glad they were able to agree on a name they could both be happy with.

"Hi there, you two. How are we this week?" Dr. Womack asked. She could always be counted on for a cheery smile and warm disposition, which Chris and Stephanie returned with great eagerness. It had been an especially wonderful week for them as a couple, which was plain to see in their outward appearances.

"We're great," Stephanie replied. "We actually just decided on a name for the baby, so we're extra ecstatic."

"That sounds wonderful. Will you keep it a surprise for me so I can find out on the day you deliver?" she requested.

"That's fine with me," Stephanie answered.

"So," Dr. Womack pulled her stool over and took a seat in front of Stephanie, just as she always did, "how were you this week health-wise? Did you notice any changes this past month or anything noteworthy you want to talk about?"

"I think I was fine for the most part," she said, glancing at Chris for reassurance.

"I think so too," he piped up, sensing she needed his insight on the matter. "She had some morning sickness and a little _moodiness_," he emphasized, jokingly raising an eyebrow at her as she swatted his arm with her hand. Dr. Womack laughed at their exchange as Chris continued, "I didn't notice anything bad in her, though. She seems to be rolling with the punches just fine."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the same way I felt," Stephanie added.

"Good, I'm very glad to hear that. You're through the first part of your second trimester, so you're going to notice some larger changes in your body in the next few weeks. You'll be getting bigger, of course, but you'll also notice some kicks and possibly more frequent urination, because the baby's getting bigger and will be pressing on your bladder, if he's not already."

"Oh, he's been using my bladder as a pillow for quite some time now," she joked, everyone laughing along with her.

"I bet he has. Now, Stephanie, if I could just have you lie back for a moment, I'm going to go ahead and check you out, make sure everything is going well with the baby," Dr. Womack insisted. Stephanie nodded, handing her unfinished drink off to Chris as she lowered herself on the examination table. Chris brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a comforting kiss to it as her appointment got underway.

"Come on, Eli, you love squash," Paul cooed, making a funny face at her before bringing the spoon back to her lips. As if on cue, Elisabeth began sobbing, turning her head the opposite direction. It had been a full 20 minutes since Paul began trying to feed her, and she was rejecting every last bite, which was extremely unlike her. It wasn't often they had a difficult time getting the baby to eat, but on the rare occasion she found it necessary to test their patience, it was almost enough to drive Paul mad. "Trish!"

"What?" she called from the next room. She had kicked back on the couch in their living room and was putting her portable foot spa to good use, allowing the jet streams of water to work out the kinks in her tired and overworked muscles. It wasn't often she got a break or a chance to sit down throughout the day, but almost as suddenly as it began, it sounded as if it was going to be over.

"Can you come in here, sugar?"

"Does it have to be right this second?" she called back, placing her magazine on the couch beside her. "I'm a little busy in here, and by busy, I mean relaxed."

"Eli won't eat," he replied. "She won't take food from me at all."

Trish sighed and pulled her feet from the spa, water droplets hitting the carpet below as she stood and raised her arms to crack her back. "I'm coming."

Of all the days for Elisabeth to stray from her normally amiable disposition, she had chosen perhaps the worst one of all. Trish loved being a mother and liked to think she never truly took it for granted, but there were those once-in-a-blue-moon occasions when all she wanted was a few seconds to herself to turn on a soap opera, eat bon-bons, and rest her weary legs. When she entered the kitchen, the frustration Paul felt was evident on his face. He hadn't lost his temper, as he never did with their daughter, but his exasperation grew the longer Elisabeth cried and pushed him away.

"What's going on here?" Trish asked softly, directing her question at Elisabeth as she placed her hands on her hips. "Why is my baby girl being so darn difficult?"

"She won't take _anything_ from me," Paul replied in defeat. "Every time I put the spoon to her mouth, she pushes my hand away."

"It's okay, sweetie," Trish stepped up behind him and began massaging his shoulders. "Sometimes babies are like this."

Paul purred his satisfaction and sunk in his chair, tossing his head back and closing his eyes as she worked over his tired muscles. She was on the go so often with work and being a mother that sometimes she forgot Paul had an equal amount of work, if not more, and he needed a good rest just as much as she did. They hadn't taken Stephanie up on the babysitting offer she extended, but if there was ever an appropriate time, Trish figured it would be the following weekend. Her schedule was clear, and assuming Paul's was, they could finally experience a night alone with just the two of them and reminisce on the quiet nights they used to share before becoming parents.

Trish began dropping a series of light chops against his shoulders, and when Paul groaned in delight, she hunched over and gingerly caught his earlobe in between her lips, letting it go a few seconds later. "I think we need to call Steph and see if she can take Eli over the weekend. We need some alone time."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I can tell when my man is stressed. This'll be good for us, and we'll be more refreshed when we get Eli back," Trish said, stealing a glance at her daughter, who had calmed down immensely in the time since she entered the kitchen. Instead of fussing over the choice of menu items for her lunch, she was gazing in interest at her parents, smiling widely when her eyes met Trish's. She let out a giddy laugh, and Paul turned his gaze on her.

"Oh, I see — you'll laugh for Mommy, but when _I_ try to feed you or make you laugh, you practically bite my head off," Paul teased, pretending to be angry with Elisabeth. She laughed once more and he reached his hand out, poking hers with his index finger, which she latched onto right away.

"Da," she breathed out, gazing up at him sweetly.

"No, it's Da-da, baby girl. Da-da," Paul corrected, hoping she would pick up on his cues.

"No fair, I wanted her to say Mama first, and you're going in and sabotaging the whole thing. What about _me_?" Trish asked. Before Paul could answer, she swooped in to kiss the side of his neck and grabbed the jar of baby food off Elisabeth's high chair, stirring it around with the spoon before taking a small scoop of mashed squash out. "Okay, honey, you have to eat. Daddy and I don't want to have to force-feed you, so can you please cooperate with us?"

"We wouldn't force-feed her, that's mean."

"Of course not," Trish rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm just telling our daughter that so she knows who's boss."

"That's right, we mean business, Eli," Paul added, pretending to be tough as he playfully stared her down.

As soon as the spoon was brought to her lips, she rejected it just as she had earlier, letting out a high-pitched whine as she turned away from the food. Trish's next move was to bring the food up to her own nose and sniff it, since she was convinced there must have been something wrong with what they were feeding Elisabeth if she was so adamant about not consuming it. She took it a step further and taste-tested the bite, shrugging at Paul when she found nothing wrong with it. He opened his mouth to indicate he wanted to test a bite as well, and she gave him a bit, which he found nothing amiss with.

"One of two things is going on here," Trish said.

"Enlighten me," Paul waved her on.

"Either she's just not hungry and we need to feed her later when she gets an appetite, or she doesn't like squash. Have we ever fed this kind of baby food to her before?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not positive. We stock up so many that it's hard to keep track of what we give her, but I usually try to rotate them so she doesn't get too sick of any one kind."

"Hmm..." Trish paused, biting her bottom lip as she squinted at the refrigerator. "Maybe instead of baby food, I should try yogurt."

"I ate the last one," Paul said, gazing up at her guiltily before his eyes lit up when a new idea hit him. "Hey, we still have that cinnamon-flavored applesauce though. We could try to give her some of that."

"Good idea," she said, placing the jar of squash down and starting towards the refrigerator. As she pulled an applesauce cup out, she tossed over her shoulder, "Since when did our daughter become such a prima donna over food?"

"I have no clue, babe," Paul shook his head, sticking his tongue out at Elisabeth to garner a laugh from her. "I haven't the slightest idea."

Not only were Chris and Stephanie able to leave the doctor's office with words of encouragement and a clean bill of health, but they also had a clear set of sonogram photos that were enough to make each of their hearts melt. The pictures had been snapped in the midst of their baby boy being quite active inside Stephanie's belly, and there was a single shot they had both declared their joined favorite. In the grainy image, their son's head could be seen, and it appeared he had his hand to his mouth and was sucking his thumb. Whether or not that was actually the case didn't matter to them, because that was what it appeared to be, and the idea itself was cute enough to send them out of the doctor's office and barreling to Vince and Linda's house to share their joy.

It was times like those when Chris wished he lived close enough to his father to be able to include him in the fun, but it would have to wait until he was able to travel to Canada with Stephanie. It was difficult to work a personal trip into his busy schedule when he was so focused on dividing his time between being with Stephanie and darting to California on days in between so he could take dancing lessons from Cheryl. He was almost at the point where he would be able to begin teaching Stephanie some of the moves he was picking up, and he wanted to do that before her belly grew big enough that she wouldn't be in the mood to get up and bust a move. Stephanie rushed out of the car as soon as Chris pulled into the driveway of her parents' home, not bothering to wait on him to come around and open the door for her, and they hurried up the walkway to the front door together.

Stephanie rang the doorbell several times in a row while Chris opted to knock, each of them laughing at each other when they pulled away and waited for someone to answer. Stephanie clutched the pictures in her hand, not wanting to relinquish them to an envious Chris, who kept making playful grabs for them. Linda was at the door a moment later, and her eyes widened in alarm when she saw them standing there. "Why are you both knocking and ringing the doorbell like your lives depend on it?"

Chris and Stephanie each burst into uproarious laughter as Stephanie held the black-and-white photos out and entered the house, pulling Chris behind her by his hand. She responded, "Look at those pictures, and I dare you to tell me they're not the cutest thing you've ever seen in your life. We have the most scrumptious baby ever, and he's not even born yet."

"Scrumptious?" Chris raised an eyebrow humorously at her word choice.

"Yes, because he's so cute and yummy looking that I just want to eat him up," she supplied, giggling as she pulled Chris into a hug. He returned her embrace, pulling back enough to find her lips with his as they shared a tender kiss. They pulled away when they heard Linda's low murmurs, as they assumed she must have found their most prized picture in the pack. "Are you looking at the one where he's —"

"— got his little hand up to his mouth?" Linda finished for her, as she and Chris began beaming with pride. "Oh, it's so precious. It looks just like he's sucking his thumb."

"I know. When Chris and I saw that today, it seriously made our entire day," Stephanie admitted. "It was great enough to have the doctor tell us he's perfectly healthy and growing exactly the way he should be, but to see him looking so cute in there was just the icing on top of the cake. I'm so ready to give birth, but I know there's still so much to do — like decorating the nursery and getting all the furniture, and figuring out what's going to happen with our work — but I just want my baby _now_."

"We'll work our travel schedules around him somehow, so don't worry about that," Chris supplied for her. "We might need to take him on the road occasionally if we can't find someone else to watch him when we've both got stuff to be at, but I don't think it's anything to worry about right this second. If anything, we can get a travel bus and bring him on that for the times we have no choice but to bring him with us."

"That makes me a little nervous, though. I don't know if I want him traveling when he's so young," Stephanie frowned, her brow furrowing at the thought. Babies were delicate, and Stephanie didn't want to take any wrong turns or do anything that might damage her son's healthy development. Being in charge of another human being was a terrifying thought, but with Chris by her side, she was confident they would figure out a method that worked for each of them and kept their son safe in the process.

"It's okay," Chris whispered in her ear from behind. "We'll figure it out, beautiful."

"I am just _so_ happy for the two of you," Linda grinned, clutching the pictures to her chest as she regarded them. "You're such a wonderful couple, and now you're going to give me a gorgeous new grandbaby to spoil and gush over. Oh, I just can't wait to meet this young man."

"We can't wait either," Stephanie said, slipping out of Chris's grasp as she went to Linda and gave her a firm hug. "Thank you for being here for me through all of this, Mom. I couldn't have done it without you or Chris."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Just wait until your father gets home and sees these. He is going to _flip_," Linda said. Chris's eyes locked with Linda's as he sent several pointed glances towards Stephanie's left hand — most notably, her left ring finger. His intent was to remind Linda she was supposed to be inviting Stephanie for a sleepover-type deal that weekend so he could slip away to Cheryl's house virtually unnoticed and Linda could measure Stephanie's ring finger in his absence. When Stephanie turned her focus back to the pictures, Linda gave a slight, almost imperceptible nod, and Chris allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief at her confirmation.

They shared an understanding.


	22. Tell Me It's Real

Her eyes snapped open at once, and she reached up to massage her aching jaw. The only conclusion left to come to based on the unpleasant jaw pain was that she had been grinding her teeth in her sleep, which was only a by-product of the horrid dream she had found herself trapped within minutes earlier. With a sharp inward breath, Stephanie squinted into the early morning sunlight before deeming it too bright and placing her hand over her face for shade. She was so comfortably positioned in bed that she hadn't recalled falling asleep on top of Chris until he shifted beneath her, making his presence known.

He absently readjusted his nude body against hers, and her right leg remained thrown across both of his, her swollen stomach resting against his abdomen as she lie on her side. She smiled at the memory of their intimate night hours before — a look which transformed to a scowl when she recalled what she had been dreaming about just before she woke. Chris had been caught on videotape coming out of Cheryl's house, but instead of giving her a goodbye hug and leaving as he had done in the actual pictures she found online, he stood on her front steps and gave her a long, steaming kiss on the lips, thinking he was concealed by a large post holding potted plants near her front door. Stephanie felt the bile rise in her throat at the thought of him with _any_ other woman, momentarily ignoring the fact that it had only been a dream, and she let out a low growl.

As much as he tried to downplay it, Chris was preparing to leave later that day for California, and though he skirted expertly around the issue, Stephanie was well aware he was planning on seeing Cheryl. While she trusted Chris entirely, her stomach churned at the thought of him being in such close proximity to another woman, even if it _was_ only to plan something for her. She considered getting him to admit the specifics of the plan he was putting together for her, so that way she wouldn't have to stay behind in Connecticut and could accompany him on the trip. Unfortunately for her, if there was anything Chris was skilled at aside from wrestling and being the lyricist and vocalist of his mega-popular metal rock band, it was keeping secrets safely hidden.

Besides, Stephanie had already promised Paul and Trish she would take Elisabeth in the late afternoon and keep her overnight so they could enjoy a single night to themselves, and she couldn't keep her commitment if she went to California at the last minute. Not only did she not want to let her friends down, but Stephanie also didn't want to encroach on Chris's space. The pregnancy joined them together as one, but they were still vibrant, independent people who maintained their own interests, and a little bit of distance here and there was healthy for them as a couple. She flexed and retracted her cramped, slightly swollen feet while simultaneously stretching her leg muscles, and the sudden movements caused Chris to stir.

Since she was already on her left side, Stephanie raised on the mattress and rested her weight on her left elbow, gazing down intently at Chris's peaceful face as he was pulled from the security of a sound sleep. She ran the tip of her forefinger down his cheek and grazed the edge of his jaw, hunching forward and pressing a trail of soft kisses down the same path her finger had taken. Chris responded with a sharp inhale and stretched his limbs beneath her, the same way she had only moments earlier. He sniffled a few times, which seemed to have invited some unwelcome particles into his sinuses, because he erupted with two huge sneezes in a row.

"Bless you," Stephanie said sweetly. Chris attempted to answer, but he was still in the gray area between sleep and wakefulness, where he was awake enough to hear, but too drowsy to form the necessary words. Instead, he nodded drowsily to express thanks and rubbed his eyes, an innocent act Stephanie found all too endearing. She kissed the side of his forehead and rubbed his wild hair down. "Do you want me to make you breakfast, honey?"

"Mmph," he grunted unintelligibly from behind his hands.

"That's not an answer, but okay," she replied teasingly.

There was only one trick she held up her sleeve that she knew for certain she could use to wake Chris up instantaneously. Leaving him with only a lingering splash of the warmth her body had provided as they lay pressed together, she absently rubbed her bare belly with her hand as she stepped into their connecting bathroom. Leaving the door wide open on purpose, Stephanie stopped in front of the mirror for a brief moment, not in admiration of herself, but to size up her physical changes. She had been steadily putting on weight with the baby but didn't want to go overboard on the natural amount to gain, and from the looks of it, she was on the right track.

Chris kept her healthy and led her towards the more acceptable snack and meal foods, aside from the few times her unhealthy cravings grew too strong to say no to. Satisfied she had studied herself for long enough, which couldn't have been more than half a minute, she went to the shower and turned the dials, sitting on the edge of the tub, with her free hand coming to rest in the steady stream of water. When the temperature reached a comfortable warmth, she pulled the shower lever, prompting an even flow to pour from the decorative showerhead above. Knowing she wouldn't need to bother summoning Chris, she slid the glass panel of their shower door open and left it ajar, anticipating his arrival.

Once safely inside, Stephanie pressed each of her hands against the shower wall in front of her and slipped her head under the water flow, relishing in the comfort of the soothing downpour as she drenched her hair and entire body from head to toe. It was less than a minute later when she heard the shower door slide to a close and felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. Smirking, she whirled around and barely had time to blink before Chris's lips were on top of hers. He led her in a mini-circle on the shower floor so their positions were swapped, and then he backed her against the furthermost shower wall and out of the direct assault of the water stream, closing his eyes in arousal as he bucked his bottom half suggestively against hers.

As if sharing the same brain, they each reached for the other's weakness, Stephanie securing a grip on his manhood in one hand while he eased his fingers inside of her with his. They shared a short laugh, which was drowned out by the drumming of the water lapping at their feet, as they engaged in a playful stare down and each waited for the other to retreat. Stephanie was pretty content with the hold she had on him and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon, but the same went for Chris, and he cemented his refusal to recede by lightly stroking her insides. Stephanie's eyes fluttered closed momentarily and, when they reopened, she had the insatiable hunger locked in her commanding gaze that he'd seen so many times prior. Nothing he could do or say would deter her, so they resigned themselves to dual pleasuring.

Chris pressed his left palm flat against the wall behind Stephanie, trapping her in as he worked his middle and ring fingers in and out of her, pausing to add his index finger to the mix, before regaining his pace. Stephanie paused to gather saliva in her unoccupied hand before delivering the natural lubrication to Chris's partially aroused member. She repeated the process several times, lathering him up sufficiently before taking his bulge in her hand and squeezing firmly enough to get a rise. A visible ripple sliced through Chris's body as she molded him up and down, manipulating his manhood with seamless precision. Their movements began spurring the other on, and the more pleasure felt as a result of the other's touch, the more aggressive they became in their own advances.

When he hit a particularly sensitive spot, Stephanie's mouth dropped open, prompting her eyes to clamp shut. Her expression only fueled Chris's desire to maximize her pleasure, and he drove his fingers into her with added force, feeling his own eyes widen when she answered with a trick of her own. Stephanie slipped her previously free hand under the base of his growing erection and massaged his underside, which was almost enough to make his eyes roll into the back of his head. If he waited too long to make his move, she would send him crashing over his peak prematurely, so Chris withdrew his fingers, licking her intimate coating off each digit with deliberate emphasis and taking an extreme amount of pleasure in having her watch him do it.

Chris was throbbing with sweet anticipation as he removed Stephanie's hands from his body and pressed her hungrily up against the back shower wall. She seemed to be enjoying every minute of his tantalizing assault, staring his lips down, as if to let him know she craved a sensual kiss more than anything else. He dropped a brief kiss onto her lips before pulling away long enough to grab her left leg and hoist it over his right hip. She tucked her foot against his backside so it wouldn't fall, and Chris reached in between them, guiding his pulsing erection into her awaiting body. Then, and only then, he covered her lips soundly with his own and thrust himself in and out of her.

Stephanie's resounding moans of satisfaction could be heard well over the racket of the shower water, and she clung to him desperately, raking her nails over his upper back as he increased his speed. She pulled away from his lips and tossed her head back each time a particularly pleasureful thrust hit the spot, so Chris swooped in and littered her exposed neck with sweet kisses, pausing to nip the skin at the base of her neck near her collarbone, which nearly sent her overboard. She shuddered against his body, crying out as she grew closer to the peak Chris was trying so desperately to reach in tandem with her. It wasn't long before he noticed he was no longer kissing her neck and had, instead, involuntarily buried his face in her satin skin, savoring the comfort she provided.

Their joint shower was the first instance since they had gotten back together, aside from the night before, that Chris had as much time as he wanted with her. They didn't have to be concerned with interruptions or muting headsets so their co-workers wouldn't overhear their indiscretions. It was all Chris, engrossed in all things Stephanie, and the realization of how much he truly depended on the woman before him was almost enough to make him go weak in the knees. Stephanie was his life, Stephanie _and_ their little boy were his future, and the heart-shattering wave of passion that hit him just then didn't make sense until he was able to pinpoint exactly what it was — unconditional love.

In that moment, he wanted every piece of Stephanie he could hold onto. Driving into her more greedily, Chris kissed her desperately, his lips covering any and every area of skin available to him. A couple of different times, he felt Stephanie trying to pick his head up so she could kiss his lips, but he wasn't budging. Chris lowered his face, traveling down to the start of her cleavage, and he gently grasped small sections of her glistening skin between his lips before releasing it and moving onto the next bit of untouched territory. He wanted to feel every part of her beneath his hands and lips, until he had explored every crevice and there was nowhere left to roam freely.

He called out her name, picking his head up after a final dose of kisses, as he rested it against her shoulder and slipped his hands around to her naked backside, where he gave her a toying squeeze before his palms sought refuge there for the remainder of their climb. His pelvis slapped against Stephanie's, but he took special care to avoid direct contact with her belly, not wanting to hurt her or their unborn child. They continued their ascent, swapping out kissing for clinging to their unwavering embrace, and when he was on the final home stretch, Stephanie reached between their bodies and returned to the underside of his sex, doling out a series of delicious swipes that sent him spiraling into ecstasy. Not far behind, Stephanie announced her arrival with an earth-shattering scream as she reached between their bodies once more, this time to rub her own anatomy vigorously in an attempt to prolong the high.

They held one another for a long while, so long they both lost track of time, until Stephanie finally pulled away. Dropping her leg from around his hip was her silent signal for them to carry on with the remainder of their shower, so Chris gingerly pulled out of her, albeit reluctantly. By the time they stepped out — having been caught up in lathering each other's bodies with soap and trading off on washing the others' hair — it could have easily been an hour or more since they initially entered the bathroom. If they made those types of showers a habit, they would wind up with a monstrous water bill, but money was the least of their concerns. Stephanie grabbed the only clean towel hanging from the rack and turned back to Chris, pursing her lips guiltily, as if to ask if it was okay for her to use it.

"Take it, baby. I'll check for extras," Chris assured her, stepping around her drenched body as he pulled the nearby cabinet door open and was relieved to find an entire stack of fresh towels awaiting him. After choosing one quietly, he began drying off beside Stephanie. His heart urged him to tell her what he felt, but his mind feared he wouldn't be able to string together the words in a way that would convey his feelings truthfully enough to do them justice. "I..." he uttered, his speech falling short and failing him, just as he expected it would.

He still effectively caught Stephanie's attention, who was in the process of towel-drying her dripping wet hair. She appeared slightly puzzled as she asked, "What were you saying?"

"I don't know," he shrugged nervously, swallowing down the lump in his throat, eyes burning with tears he was too prideful to shed, but that he struggled to withhold.

"Say it," she pressed, hanging her towel back on the holder as she prepared to leave the bathroom and change into some comfortable clothing. She stopped just short of the door to allow Chris a chance to respond, reaching out for his hand when she saw how tongue-tied he was. "You can tell me, Chris. We've known each other and been together for so long that I didn't think talking openly was a problem anymore. You know you can tell me anything and everything."

"The words, they just won't come," Chris managed, and she put it together just then, nodding intently.

"It's okay, you don't have to be ready to tell me now," she said, a sugary smile spreading across her face as she continued, "In fact, I don't think you have to at all. I'm pretty sure I already know what's going on in that head of yours."

"I just want...you, me, and baby...forever," he uttered brokenly.

Stephanie's eyes softened immensely as she stepped forward a few paces until she was standing directly in front of Chris. She reached up to cup his cheek, caressing it with the thumb of the same hand, before leaning forward and capturing his lips passionately. She held him in her arms, not caring that his wet hair was beginning to drip on her and ruin the drying job her towel had already done. She pulled away, but only slightly, gazing longingly into his eyes for as long as she could manage without dragging him back into the shower for Round Two.

Stephanie left him with the utterance of a single word, which was impressively more than enough to deliver him a healthy dose of solace, as well as quelling his anxiety. "Forever," she promised.

Then she turned and slipped out of the bathroom.

By mid-afternoon, a chauffeured car had whisked Chris off to the airport, but not without him having to endure an agonizing goodbye. It never ceased to shock Stephanie how, even after all their years having to spend time apart based on their schedules, it never became any easier for her to leave Chris. She felt fragmented, like an incomplete version of herself, whenever he wasn't around, but it made her appreciate the times he _was_ around that much more. Stephanie pulled into the driveway of her parents' sprawling estate after bidding Chris farewell and shut her car off, gathering her belongings before noticing what she assumed to be Paul and Trish's vehicle already in the driveway.

It was a car she didn't recognize, which likely meant it was a rental, but she pulled her attention away from it long enough to lock her car up and head up the walkway to the front door. The weather was overcast, gloomy in a way similar to how she felt upon Chris's departure, but her day was brightened instantly when the front door swung open before she even had the opportunity to knock. Trish came into view, bouncing a smiling and clapping Elisabeth on her hip, and Stephanie came to a stop in front of them and grabbed one of Elisabeth's tiny hands, running her thumb gently over her sensitive palm. "Hi, baby girl! Are you ready for me to steal you away from your parents for the rest of the day and night?"

"She's about as ready as she can be," Trish laughed, managing to hug Stephanie with her free arm as they all slipped inside the house and shut the door. Vince was in a leather chair adjacent to the couch, engrossed in conversation with Paul until they noticed her walking in the door.

"Hey there," Stephanie waved at them.

"Hi, princess. Do I get a kiss?" Vince questioned while tapping his cheek. Stephanie nodded, pausing to kick off her shoes near the mat at the front door before padding across the plush carpet and leaning over to press a brief kiss to Vince's cheek. She sat on the arm of his chair, glancing between him and Paul before asking, "So, what were you guys talking about? Work?"

"Nope, just about Eli, and having kids, and everything else," Paul answered before turning the focus on her. "Did you and Chris have a good morning?"

She grinned and raised a single eyebrow, "Oh, we...we had _a_ morning, all right, lemme tell ya."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Paul asked, scrunching his nose in disgust when he picked up on the vibe of her message.

Stephanie reached up and covered both of Vince's ears with her hands before replying, "Yes, and _then_ some."

"Gross," Paul teased, shaking his head as she lowered her hands from Vince's ears, though he must have guessed what she had been getting at.

"So, how's my newest grandson?" Vince wondered, but Stephanie couldn't tell if it was because he had to know at that precise moment, or if he was desperate to get the subject off anything that required him to think about his adult daughter's sex life. Something about the way his eyes trailed in interest to her stomach told her it was mostly the former, and possibly a tad of the latter.

"He's wonderful," she spoke glowingly, unconsciously running her hand over her stomach before remembering the most recent set of sonogram photos she received from Dr. Womack. She turned to Trish and added, "I don't think I told you guys, but when Chris and I got our 16-week sonogram pictures earlier this week, the baby was sucking his thumb. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen, besides that little munchkin right there," she said, pointing Elisabeth out.

"Aww, wasn't that such a sweet thing for Steph to say?" Trish asked Elisabeth, who was too young and oblivious to realize what sort of compliment she had been paid. Trish kissed her cheek before bringing her across the room and handing her off to Stephanie. "Are you sure you can handle her overnight? She's really young, and I honestly feel a little like a bad mother for leaving her with someone else so early in her life."

"Don't feel bad, because you're an amazing mother. You deserve to go out and have fun, and that's why I want to do this for you," Stephanie said, although Trish didn't appear entirely convinced. "Seriously, Trish, you guys go have fun and I'll take care of little Eli. We're going to bond, and by the time you come back, I'll be best friends with _her_ instead of you."

"Good one," Trish swatted Stephanie's arm but laughed good-naturedly. Paul rose from the couch and shook Vince's hand, speaking a few parting words before coming up behind Trish and slipping his arms around her waist. Their innocent display of affection instantly made Stephanie clench up and long for Chris, but she pushed the thought from her mind, because she had to be focused in order to properly care for Elisabeth. "All right, so we're outta here. Thank you so much for doing this, Steph. You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for. I've got all of Eli's clean clothes, utensils, and bags on the couch with instructions about when to feed her, how often, what to give her, yada, yada, yada," she rambled before touching Stephanie's arm. "So you'll really be okay?"

"I'll be great, and so will Eli."

"Thanks for this, Steph. We owe you one," Paul piped up, pointing at her stomach. "When your little tyke comes out, we'll do some babysitting for you in return."

"We'll talk then, but for now, I want you both to go get some R&R and leave the rest to me. Love you," she said, kissing each of their cheeks as they walked by and returned her sentiment. They each said their own special parting words to Elisabeth, and Stephanie carried her onto the front porch, where they waited, waving and blowing kisses, until Paul and Trish's car disappeared from the driveway and the gate closed behind them. Elisabeth peered up at her curiously when her parents were gone, questioning their sudden disappearance, and Stephanie lightly tapped her nose with her index finger. "Let's go have some fun, sweetie."

They returned inside, Stephanie closing the door behind herself as one of Elisabeth's legs came to rest against her growing belly. Stephanie announced to Vince she was going upstairs to talk to her mother, leaving the bags and instructions Trish left her behind for the time being, and when she made it to her parents' bedroom, Linda was sitting on the bed, reading a book in silence. Stephanie leaned in the doorway with the baby, jolting Linda from the calming pages of her book as she greeted her. "Hi, Mommy."

Linda placed a hand over her frantic heart, replying, "Goodness, honey, you can't do that to me! I'm getting too old to be scared so badly."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie chuckled, crossing the room and taking a seat on the bed before lying Elisabeth down on her back and rubbing her stomach in small circles. "I just wanted to come say hi. Paul and Trish left when I got here to take Eli."

"Is Chris gone too?" Linda quizzed, even though she was certain he had to have been. Not only had he already told her of his trip long before, but if he was anywhere around, he would have showed up alongside Stephanie. They had become an inseparable duo — or trio, depending on how it was viewed — since repairing their relationship and getting back together.

"He is, yeah," she nodded. "Left this morning."

"Did you get a chance to say goodbye, or did he let you sleep in?" she wondered innocently.

Deciding to spare her mother the unnecessary details of their shower encounter, Stephanie replied, "We got up and spent the morning together, since we both knew he was going to have to leave. We had a great morning, though, and I feel like we just keep getting closer to each other."

"Well, a pregnancy tends to make that happen."

"Yeah," she agreed, tickling Elisabeth's belly to get a laugh out of her. "I think I'm gonna take Eli to my place in a bit. It'll be a little sad since Chris isn't going to be there with me, but I don't want to put you or dad out by having an occasionally crying baby here for the rest of the night._ I_ agreed to take care of her, so I should bring her to my house and do it there."

"No, you can't," Linda rushed out. Stephanie frowned in confusion at her insistence, and it wasn't until then that Linda remembered herself. She had forgotten how to keep a secret smoothly and without giving the sense that anything was amiss, and Stephanie looked suspicious, so she would have to keep her words in check. "I mean, it's just that I want to spend time with the baby. I so rarely get to be around young kids anymore now that you and Shane are grown."

"Yeah, but you see his boys all the time."

"I know, but I thought you and I could make this a girly night, and I already invited you to spend the night here anyway, remember?" Linda proposed. Her verbal invitation had been brief, so she wasn't surprised Stephanie had forgotten. "There's junk food downstairs, and I made sure to get lots of sweets, since we all know you're my little candy queen."

"Oh, are we back to that nickname again?" she laughed. "I thought I left that behind after I got out of high school and left home. I'm not nearly as bad with sweets as I was when I was a teenager back then."

"Well, at any rate, I've got popcorn and all this other food, and I think you should be able to splurge once in a while when you're pregnant and eat what you want. How's baby, by the way?"

"He's great, and Chris and I still can't wait to meet him. You know what he told me this morning?"

"What?"

"He said he wants me and the baby forever," she smiled, cheeks burning with the dull fire of a light blush. "He's told me that more than once since we got back together. He wants our family of three to stick together for good. He's so sweet."

"That _was_ sweet of him to say, but I'm not surprised. I've always known he was a good man, especially for you," Linda said before turning the topic back to the previous one so she could make sure she snagged Stephanie for the entire evening. She couldn't complete the task Chris asked of her without Stephanie staying the night. "Will you make me a happy mother and spend the night with me? We'll take care of Eli together, which will make it easier on you."

"Well..."

"Say yes," Linda urged. "You know you want to."

"Okay then, yes, we'll stay," Stephanie agreed, glancing down to make a funny face at Elisabeth.

When night fell and Stephanie lost herself in her dreams, Linda would be recording the measurements of her left ring finger.


	23. Presence of Mind in the Absence of Faith

The sectional sofa in the sitting room was occupied by Stephanie, who had succumbed to sleep right in the middle of the movie she'd been watching. It was a little past ten, but the exhaustion of carrying a child of her own and caring for an additional baby on the side had zapped every bit of energy and wakefulness from her drained body. Linda stood by, bound with a thin sheet of paper and a colored marker, waiting across the room as she observed the steady rise and fall of Stephanie's chest. Working up the nerve to approach her dozing daughter required more prowess than she had anticipated, but when her thoughts returned to Chris, all outstanding doubts resolved themselves.

Chris was counting on her, and she wanted to assist with anything that would ensure Stephanie would have the family she had always wanted with him. They belonged together, which was plain as day, and not only did Linda want them to enjoy a happy life as a committed couple, but she wished for a stable foundation for her grandson as well. The best thing Chris and Stephanie could do for their son was to provide him a healthy adult relationship to observe in his growing years, and that gave her the drive she needed to cross the room on tiptoe and kneel at Stephanie's side. Her right hand dangled idly off the side of the couch and, to Linda's chagrin, her left hand lie curled securely over her abdomen and wasn't as easy to reach.

It figured the hand she needed was more difficult to get to, but, although no two hands were completely identical, Linda felt comfortable in assuming the ring finger on Stephanie's right hand would work just as well as the left. Any potential size difference between the two ring fingers wouldn't be detrimental enough to cause an issue, so she brought the strip of paper up to Stephanie's hanging hand and slipped it between her ring finger and pinkie. With a quick upward glance to be sure Stephanie was still conked out, Linda proceeded and wrapped the paper snugly around the base of her finger, pulling it to a comfortable tightness before biting the cap off her marker and marking the spot where it ended. She released the paper from Stephanie hand directly after and was relieved to find her still taken by a restful sleep.

The next step was to take the actual measurement from the base of the paper to the line she had drawn, so Linda freed herself of stooping on the floor and traveled down the long hallway leading into Vince's home office. His light was on, and he sat at his mahogany oak desk, glasses perched near the tip of his nose as he peered at the top sheet of a large stack of papers. Linda knocked lightly on the door to get his attention and stepped into the room, excitedly waving the paper. "Guess what I just got?"

Vince smiled knowingly. "She didn't wake up, I take it?"

"No. She's in the living room on the couch, sleeping like a baby. Speaking of which, I need you to measure this for me so I can go check on Elisabeth," Linda requested, pointing out a note she left off to the side of Vince's desk, slipped underneath the lamp for safekeeping. She lifted the lamp and pulled the sheet out, handing it to Vince as she reminded, "This is the guide I printed out earlier today."

He accepted her offering and his eyes skimmed it briefly. "So, this is the size chart?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Just measure the line I made and this paper will tell you what size ring the measurement translates to. Then I can call Chris tomorrow and let him know, but...goodness, I didn't even think of this until just now, but Stephanie's fingers are probably already swollen. She's in the second trimester, so it's a pretty safe bet they are."

"So, what does that mean for us? We need to find out what size her finger measured at and then tell Chris to go up a size or two when he buys the ring?"

"No," Linda disagreed. "I think it's probably safer for him to buy her a ring that will fit now and then she can bring it back to the jeweler's to be refitted after she has the baby. Honestly, her fingers will probably swell even more the closer she gets to giving birth, so at some point, she might not even be able to actually get the ring on her finger at all."

"Sounds difficult."

"It is. I don't know why it didn't occur to me before now."

"Well, just explain the situation to Chris, and he'll figure something out," Vince suggested. "At this point, I don't think anything is going to keep him from marrying Stephanie. He knows exactly what he wants and he's going for it. I don't see the confusion I first saw in him when he found out Stephanie was pregnant."

"I don't see it either. He looks happy and really looking forward to the baby, which is how he should be," Linda shared. "The way Stephanie got pregnant was hard on him, but I think he's come to realize she did that out of love. It wasn't the right way to go about it, but her heart was always in the right place. She really did want a family with him, and I think Chris sees that now."

"He does," Vince agreed, leaning back in his seat and forgetting about work for a short while. The growing demands of the ever-changing business he was a part of remained of utmost importance, but family came first, which was a life rule that never changed. "When they came over for dinner the most recent time, Chris pulled me aside," he recalled, folding his hands comfortably over his abdomen.

"What did he say?"

"He apologized for his behavior towards Stephanie the past couple of months and said he wasn't proud of the way he reacted to her pregnancy news and that he regrets all the arguments they had about it. He apologized to her directly, but he wanted me to hear it too."

"I didn't mind the arguments, because that's all a normal part of a relationship, but I wasn't fond of him threatening to leave her on her own because of it," Linda said. She opened her mouth, planning to elaborate, but the knowing smile on Vince's face cut her off.

"How funny you should mention that," he chuckled. "Chris specifically brought that up and told me about two times, in detail, when he'd done that. He said he almost left Stephanie by herself once after she first told him she was pregnant, and again when they were driving home from a doctor's appointment in town. The look on his face when he talked about it was..." Vince paused, trying to find the appropriate words, "he was visibly distraught. He told me he still feels guilty for even thinking of leaving her by herself and said he wouldn't ever do it again. He worries about Stephanie still being hurt by the way he treated her."

"Oh, she's not hurt," Linda waved him off. "Stephanie's a resilient woman, and I've never seen her as happy as she is now that she's back together with Chris. She loves that man like no other. I've seen her generally happy with past boyfriends, but never the way she is with Chris. I'm sure she doesn't hold anything against him."

"I don't think she does either, but you know Chris. He's sensitive, for a man," Vince pointed out, shrugging his shoulders when Linda rolled her eyes. "What? I'm just saying..."

"He's in touch with his feelings."

"I know he is, and I'm not saying that's a bad thing. It just is what it is. Anytime I'm shooting the breeze with him, the conversation always comes around to Stephanie, and Chris feels a lot more deeply for her than she probably even knows," Vince replied. "When they have an argument, and not only the most recent ones but even their past fights, Stephanie gets over it as soon as they make up, but with Chris, he processes it a million times over in his mind. It eats him up when he plays back their arguments in hindsight, because a lot of times he tells me he feels like he was too hard on Stephanie or didn't try hard enough to see things from her point of view."

"He never talks to _me_ about any of that," Linda frowned. She liked to think in the time since Chris and her daughter began dating that he had grown close to her. It bothered her that he confided in Vince more than her, but not in a jealous aspect. She mostly felt hurt he wouldn't be comfortable speaking to her about that sort of thing, which instantly made her question what inviting qualities Vince might have had that she didn't, in turn, possess. "I always thought Chris and I shared a bond."

"You do, so don't start doubting that. It's just, we're guys, Linda, and we like to talk to each other in man code and stuff. It doesn't mean he doesn't trust you, but it's easier talking to someone of the same sex about relationships and that sort of thing. Like, listen, I'll give you an example," he offered, holding his hand out towards her. "Does Stephanie speak privately to you about what goes on with her and Chris?"

Linda answered truthfully and without hesitance. "All the time."

"You want to know how many times she's come to me to talk about that kind of stuff?"

"How often?"

"Never."

"Really?" Linda's eyes widened.

"Yes. She'll tell me they're doing well when I ask how they are, but she doesn't give me any details beyond vague ones, because it's easier for her to relate to another woman. That's just the way it works."

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose it makes a lot more sense."

"See, I told you," he grinned proudly before holding up the papers she had given him. "Let me get to work on this and you go check on the baby. I'll be done in a minute."

"Thanks, hon," Linda leaned down to kiss his cheek before making a swift exit from the room.

A phone call from Paul and Trish kick-started Stephanie's morning, and after assuring them Elisabeth was fine and that she would have her bathed and fed before they arrived to pick her up, Stephanie got her situated in her high chair. After securing a soft pink bib with yellow ducks around Elisabeth's neck, Stephanie returned to the kitchen counter, where she had four boiled eggs awaiting her. She paused, grimacing as she rubbed a particularly sore spot in her neck, cursing herself for having fallen asleep on her parents' couch. It had felt comfortable enough at the time, but she was paying for it in the form of body aches and muscle stiffness, after having spent the entire night there.

Sleep had come easy for her and hadn't retreated until the first series of bird chirps resonated from the outdoors, announcing the rise of the sun and the start of a new day. Only minutes after Stephanie had brushed her teeth and pulled a lively, freshly awoken Elisabeth out of her portable crib, the call had come in from Paul and Trish. Both of them sounded refreshed, as if their night alone had done them a world of good, and Stephanie was glad to have had a hand in it. If they requested her babysitting duties anytime in the future, she was fully prepared to agree without hesitance, because Elisabeth was the most delightful baby she had ever had the pleasure of spending time with.

Stephanie sent her a sweet smile from across the room as she began preparing the baby's breakfast, which would consist of a small bowl of mashed egg yolks. Trish had recently started her on them, and from what Stephanie had heard, the snack was a favorite of Elisabeth's. She cracked the hard-boiled shell of the first egg and peeled it, cutting the egg whites away with a small knife before securing the first ball of yolk in a bowl. Elisabeth chose that moment to begin whimpering, after growing bored with studying her surroundings in the kitchen.

"It's okay, Eli. I'll be there in just a minute, sweetie," Stephanie promised.

It was rare for Elisabeth to became fussy or agitated, but when she expressed her frustration by tossing a colorful, toy key ring to the ground and her wails grew in volume, Stephanie knew Elisabeth was at her wits' end. Wiping her hands briefly on a clean dish towel, she rushed to Elisabeth's high chair, where she picked her up and balanced her against her right hip. As simple as her actions seemed, they worked, and Elisabeth quieted down immensely as Stephanie bounced her on her hip and kissed the top of her head. When Elisabeth gazed up with tearful hazel eyes that mirrored her father's so exactly, Stephanie wanted nothing more than to shoo all her sadness away. She stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes, thinking silly faces were the answer, but it was all to no avail.

However, when she carried Elisabeth to the kitchen counter and resumed mashing the egg yolk with a fork, she was awarded a heap of unhinged laughter from the little girl nestled in her arms each time she crushed the food underneath her utensil. It was slow at first, only a giggle or two with several seconds between until, suddenly, she was shaking against Stephanie's side, finding hilarity in the most mundane task of the morning. In turn, Stephanie found herself unable to keep her own laughter at bay, and they continued giggling together in front of the bowl, Stephanie giving in when Eli reached for the fork so she could partake in the fun. Stephanie was so engrossed in what they were doing that she hadn't even realized Linda had entered the kitchen until she was only standing a few feet away.

"What's so funny?" Linda wondered, attempting to peek over the counter and see what they were doing. Stephanie shook her head and caught her breath, gently rubbing the top of Elisabeth's head as she allowed her to continue mashing her own breakfast.

"Oh, it's nothing big, I was just laughing at Eli. She cracks me up," Stephanie grinned, tickling the side of Elisabeth's stomach. "Is that fun, baby girl? Do you like getting your own breakfast ready?" she asked. Elisabeth pulled the fork up, studied it a few seconds, and squealed her delight before returning to what she had been doing. Stephanie reaching down and guided her hand, helping her stir it all together. "You're such a silly girl."

Linda smiled and rounded the counter, coming up on Stephanie's side and leaning in, "It's moments like these that showcase what a wonderful mother you're going to be."

Stephanie stopped what she was doing and her hand froze, prompting Elisabeth to glance up at her, wondering why they were no longer stirring the food. "Thank you, Mom," she slipped out airily. "I would have appreciated that compliment from anyone, but it's so much more meaningful coming from you."

"I know you'll be great with your baby, and I'm sure Chris will too."

"I sure hope so," Stephanie replied. "I ordered a bunch of baby books online, so maybe those will help me to not feel so nervous in the days leading up to giving birth. I'm gonna try to get Chris to read them too, but I get the feeling he won't want to. He'll probably just tell me to give him a brief rundown of the topics in each chapter."

"Has he told you he's nervous?"

"Well, when he first found out I was pregnant, he flat-out told me he was scared. Lately, though, it seems like he's relaxed into the role. He told me he doesn't want to be afraid of parenthood anymore, so I think he'll be fine. I _know_ he will, actually."

"I know he will too," Linda agreed, cooing softly at Elisabeth as she rubbed her arm with her fingertips. Stephanie picked the bowl of food up and brought it back to Elisabeth's high chair, where she placed it on the awaiting tray before slipping the baby back into her seat. She gave the cooked yolk a final mashing before pulling a chair in front of Elisabeth and scooping a bit out.

"Time to try your breakfast, baby. Let's see how we did," Stephanie encouraged, holding the spoon up to Elisabeth's mouth. She accepted the bite, doing what little chewing was required before swallowing it. She gazed eagerly at Stephanie for another serving. "I guess that means it's good."

While Stephanie continued scooping small bites into Elisabeth's mouth, Linda came up behind her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, "Did Chris call you yet, sweetie?"

"No, not yet, but he tries to be careful about calling me too early in the morning because he doesn't know whether or not I'm awake yet. I'll call him in a bit to see how he's doing. I really want him to come back today or tomorrow, but I don't want to push the issue too much. As long as he's having fun, I'm okay with him traveling without me for a little while," she admitted.

Thirty minutes later, with the first meal of the day behind them, Stephanie ventured into bathing territory and was in the process of changing Elisabeth into a striped jumpsuit after her bath when Paul and Trish showed up downstairs. The overnight visit had worked generally well for Elisabeth, but it had proven to be too much for Trish, who was running up the stairs after having been told of her daughter's whereabouts by Linda. She met Stephanie almost at the halfway point of the staircase and scooped Elisabeth into her arms, peppering her smiling face with kisses as she rocked her close. "Oh my goodness, I missed you _so_ much, baby! I'm never, ever, ever leaving you again."

"I had a lot of fun with her," Stephanie said, following Trish back down the stairs and into the living room, where everyone was waiting.

"Thanks for keeping her," Paul said, extending his arm as he pulled Stephanie into a casual side hug. "We had a good night, but Trish was pretty much a mess not having our baby around."

"I really was," she agreed, still sneaking kisses onto Elisabeth's cheeks who, for what it was worth, seemed to be thrilled with the newfound attention she was receiving. "I kept wanting to call and check on her, but Paul stopped me. At one point, it had gotten late, and he thought I might wake you guys up if I called."

"Oh, that would have been okay though," Stephanie shrugged. "I would have understood you were missing her. If I ever get the pleasure of watching her again and you feel the urge to call, then you should, no matter what time it is."

"See, told you," Trish narrowed her eyes playfully at Paul, and they shared a laugh.

"So, did you guys have a good night?" Stephanie wondered.

"We had an incredible one. It was so nice to have uninterrupted alone time, but then I almost feel like I didn't really make the most of it, because I was worrying about Eli the entire way through," Trish said, adding quickly, "It wasn't that I didn't trust I had left her in capable hands, because I knew you'd do well with her, Steph. It was just the worrisome mother in me, I guess."

"It's okay, I understand. I'm sure I'll be the same way," Stephanie placed her hand over her own stomach and smiled softly. Paul extended his arms for Elisabeth and Trish placed her in his arms, walking to the chair where she had left her purse and slinging the strap over her shoulder. "Do you guys want to at least stay for breakfast? We can make something for you."

"No, but thank you. We should really get going, but I'll call you later, okay?" Trish replied.

"Okay," Stephanie nodded, leaning forward to accept a kiss on the cheek from her. After walking them to their vehicle and saying her final goodbyes, Stephanie returned inside the house, where Linda had been sitting on the couch, observing their entire exchange. "They seemed in a rush, didn't they?"

"They did, but that's how it is when you have kids, and especially young ones. You can't stand to be away from them, not even for a little bit of time."

"I guess so," she nodded. "I'm going to use the bathroom and then I'll probably head back to my house for now."

"Okay, go ahead."

Stephanie ventured upstairs as quickly as her legs would carry her. The baby seemed to be using her bladder as his own personal recliner chair and, now that the nausea had begun to subside, she found herself _still_ running to the bathroom every few minutes for a very different reason. She absently stroked her stomach as she turned into the hallway and selected the first bathroom she came upon. There were half bathrooms downstairs, but she had chosen the longer trek to the second floor because she hadn't checked her work e-mail account since the day before and wanted to make sure her employees hadn't sent anything that it was imperative she get right back to them about, which would require the use of her mom's upstairs office.

After doing her business and washing her hands, Stephanie wandered a couple doors down until she reached Linda's study. It was a safer bet using the computer there instead of in Vince's home office, because he was almost always in his office to begin with and didn't particularly like anyone using his belongings. Stephanie found Linda's study in as tidy condition as it always was and pulled the rolling desk chair back, taking a seat in it before scooting up to the computer monitor and shaking the mouse to bring the screen to life. Aside from a stapler, a small container of paperclips, a cup of pens and pencils, a box of markers, and a telephone, Linda's desk was clear of clutter and all her paperwork was tucked neatly away in her filing cabinets.

The first internet page Stephanie came to upon clicking on her favorite web browser was the MSN homepage, and her eyes flew straight to the popular searches area after noticing Chris's name amongst the group. Though he was popular in more than a single industry, it wasn't every day that he made such a list, so Stephanie selected the link assigned to his name solely out of curiosity. If people were discussing her man, she at least wanted to have a handle on why. The link led her to a search engine that brought up headlines about Chris having been photographed with Cheryl Burke. Thinking they must have been the same pictures from the last time, she nearly clicked off until the date of the headline caught her eye.

It appeared the pictures were brand-new, and if he was spending so much time with Cheryl in California, Stephanie felt she should at least be able to view the pictures and know what he was up to. A gleam formed in her eye as she rubbed her palms together, thinking she might gain some insight or a juicy tidbit as to what Chris was planning for her. What she got, instead, was almost more than she bargained for, as she came upon a series of pictures with Chris, inside what had been pinpointed by the tabloid writers as a popular Latin club in L.A. Chris was in a black, v-neck shirt and a pair of matching black pants, in the center of the dance floor with Cheryl — who was clad in a red, sparkling dress with spaghetti straps — and they were dancing the night away, with not a care in the world.

She continued clicking through the pictures, which portrayed them in various states of closeness, and in one, Chris was dipping Cheryl backwards, beaming down at her as if she was the only girl in his world. Stephanie felt the ripple run through her heart before she was ready to acknowledge it, but the bubbling jealously brewing inside her was not to be ignored. There she was, sitting in her parents' house and carrying Chris's first child, while he was out dancing the night away as if he hadn't remembered she even existed. It was one thing for him to spend time with Cheryl, but another entirely to take her out dancing in a skimpy dress, when all his biggest responsibilities were awaiting him at home.

Her physical reaction was almost instant, beginning with a pounding heart, watering eyes, and a spiteful grimace. It wasn't until she felt the metallic, liquid substance hit her tongue that she realized she had been biting down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The only conclusion she could come to was that Chris was no longer sexually attracted to her, whether it was the weight gain or some other cause of concern and, as a result, things had clearly blossomed between him and Cheryl. What had likely begun as a simple visit for him to seek her help turned into a relationship that threatened to ruin the one she had shared with him for years.

If someone was brave enough to step in and threaten to bring her family down, it wasn't going to happen without a fight, and Stephanie was already preparing her ammunition. Nobody would steal Chris away from her and get away with it, and especially not when she was pregnant with their first child. She picked up the receiver of the telephone on Linda's desk, halfway tempted to call him and demand answers for what she was seeing, but Stephanie thought better of it and placed the phone back in its cradle. She wasn't going to prompt Chris to tell her what was happening, because it was his duty to be honest and come to her on his own. The outcome of their relationship would depend on the truthfulness of what he did, or _didn't_, tell her when he returned home.

In a nutshell, Chris was being tested.


	24. It's in the Anomalies

A/N: Thanks for all the new faves and follows for this story.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow?" Stephanie glared, chest heaving in and out with each outraged exhale, after her boyfriend dropped a bomb on her with zero warning. She stood beside the bed with her hands on her hips, tapping her right foot on the decorative rug beneath her while she awaited an answer from Chris, who was eating crackers and cheese in bed, as if he hadn't a single care in the world. His eyes remained glued to a DVD he had put in the player, some heavy metal concert from the 80's that Stephanie couldn't possibly have cared any less about. "You _just_ got here this morning!"

"Hmm?" he asked. Chris peeled his eyes from the screen long enough to throw her an inquisitive look before he went right back to watching the spectacle playing out in front of him. He chuckled when he found a part particularly funny, which happened to be the bass player of the band smashing his guitar against any solid surface he could find onstage. Chris's hearty laughs seemed to echo, bouncing seamlessly off the hollow walls of their bedroom, and when she couldn't take anymore, Stephanie went to the DVD player and pressed the stop button, smirking in satisfaction when it halted on the standard blue screen. "Hey, I was watching that!"

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of being ignored, so you're going to have to part with it for just a little while, if you can manage," she added sarcastically. Stephanie tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned her backside against their wooden dresser, folding her arms over her midsection. "I want to know why it is you feel the need to keep running off to hang out with God knows who, instead of being here to spend time with me. I'm pregnant with your son, and I'd think you would want to be around for something so important."

Instead of an answer to her concerns, the room was filled with the crunching sounds of Chris finishing off the cracker that was in his mouth, a slight bulge forming against the inside of his cheek, where the remainder of his unchewed food resided. Stephanie rolled her eyes, waiting for him to finish the snack in his mouth before she shrugged pointedly, as if urging him to respond. "I don't know what you want me to say, Steph. You told me my life shouldn't stop because of the baby, so I'm trying to divide my time equally between you and all my friends."

"You might be doing a great job dividing time between your friends, but you haven't done anything with me since we went to our last doctor's appointment together," Stephanie pointed out.

Her main point of contention wasn't so much concerning his being gone a few days out of the month as it was that he wasn't being truthful about what he was doing while away. Had Chris been up front and told her he would be dancing the nights away with Cheryl as she pranced around him in skimpy, barely there outfits, Stephanie would have kept him from leaving to begin with. To add to her suspicions, he still hadn't brought up going dancing with Cheryl — not even after she asked how his time in California had been spent, and his avoidance of details forced her into believing he had something to hide. If their night at the club had been a friendly encounter, there would have been no reason for Chris to attempt to cover it up, and Stephanie was about as close to exploding on him as she had ever been.

The thought had crossed her mind that the pregnancy hormones could have been visiting her in full force, causing her to behave in a way that deviated from her normal self, but she quickly tossed that idea out the window. Her disdain for Chris's actions was solely because he was lying to her, and whether he was planning an event for her or not, she didn't want him going to see Cheryl anymore. Considering asking him not to go was one thing, but demanding he stay home was an entirely different act. The main personality trait she and Chris shared was being stubborn as mules, and if either of them tried to tell the other what to do, they made sure to do the exact opposite just to prove their point. Still, Chris wasn't finding it in himself to be an open book, so Stephanie was willing to give him an extra push.

"I can stick around an extra day or two if that would make you feel better," Chris said, and she couldn't tell whether he was being flippant on purpose, or if he was a typical, clueless male who didn't know any better. He picked his empty saucer up and placed it on the nightstand before distracting himself with a drink from his half empty can of beer. The fingers on Stephanie's right hand curled into a fist, as she desperately fought the urge to round the bed and knock the can right out of his hand.

"I saw the pictures."

Chris frowned, befuddled, and gulped down his mouthful of beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you went dancing with Cheryl Burke."

"I..." he frowned, shaking his head slowly, though she was certain he knew exactly what she was speaking of, because he wore an obvious deer-in-headlights expression. "I don't know what you — "

"Save it, Chris!" she hissed. "I saw them online, and if you want to go dance with her, then fine, but why is it such a secret? The only things people keep secrets about is the stuff they're most ashamed of, so what are you doing with her that's making you ashamed?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? I mean, you're not joking right now?" a taken aback Chris inquired as he placed his drink down on the coaster. He rose from the bed, but she held a halting hand up, silently urging him not to come any closer.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Stephanie shot back. "You leave me here by myself, go dancing with her, and when you get back and I ask what you've been doing, not once does that come up in conversation. What do you suppose that makes me think, Chris? How do you think this whole situation looks to me from the outside in?"

"I get that it might seem strange, but you don't have to go accusing me of shit I wouldn't ever do. I would never have anything going on with Cheryl behind your back."

"You do, though, obviously."

"I _don't_, though," he returned, equally as furious. "I know pregnancy is hard on you and you're going through a lot of new changes, but you don't have to try to take it out on me and ruin _my_ day!"

"Then tell me what's going on. I have a right to know."

"I went to her for advice, all right?" he said, his gaze lowering to the carpet as he swallow thickly and kicked at it with his bare foot. "I needed her insight on something, but since I was in town and we got bored that night, she asked if I wanted to hang out at a club. I haven't seen the pictures you're talking about, but that's all those were. It was an innocent night out."

"Then why couldn't you have told me that when I asked the first time?"

"Because I didn't think it was that big a deal."

"Look, Chris, I don't care if you're planning something for me and getting Cheryl's help with it," she replied. His head shot up, eyes widening briefly before they narrowed to suspecting slits. The only people in the know about his plans to propose to Stephanie were his father, both of her parents, and Cheryl. If Stephanie was already aware of what he was planning, that meant he was in cahoots with a blabbermouth who couldn't be trusted, and whoever it was would get a firm talking-to when he found out their identity. "If that's all it is, then say so, so this argument can be over. It's not like I want to fight, but you're making it really hard not to when you go around keeping things from me."

"Who says I'm planning anything with her?"

Stephanie sized him up with her lips pressed together, tilting her head slightly. "Well, you are, aren't you? I mean, I just assumed."

"I'm just hanging out with her, that's all."

"If you were planning something with her, I was going to let this go, but if you're showing up on her doorstep solely for social calls, then we've got a problem here."

"Who says I'm on her doorstep? We went to a club."

"So this is what you're going to do? You're going to keep the lies flowing?"

"I'm not lying."

"I saw the pictures of you standing on her porch and giving her a hug weeks ago, so do you want to try that again?" Stephanie snapped, rubbing her grumbling stomach. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought her son was growing restless as a direct result of her agitation. "Tell the truth for once!"

Chris gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was only at her house that once, and it wasn't a big deal. I only went there to talk to her and then I left."

Stephanie paused a good long while, rubbing her stomach comfortingly as she tried to piece together exactly where she went wrong with Chris. It was possible the thought of impending fatherhood was scaring him again to the point where being with Cheryl was his only escape. If Stephanie knew for certain the only thing going on was hanging out, then she would have been fine, but Chris's apprehension following her direct line of questioning led her to believe there was a lot more to the story. As if that wasn't enough, the weight gain and insecurities accompanying her pregnancy were making Chris an even more likely suspect to stray from their relationship, no matter how desperately she didn't wish it to be so.

"Carry on then," was all she said, walking back to the DVD player and pressing the play button.

The concert music blared through the television speakers, and Stephanie made it as far as the doorway of their bedroom when she heard the racket cut off at once. She detected light footsteps from behind and before she reached the staircase, his arms were wrapping around her body from behind. Her instinct was to cuddle into his embrace, but her mind told her to reject his advances as a form of punishment for ever thinking he could get away with lying to her in the first place. Instincts won out, and she clamped her eyes shut, moaning when she felt his supple, warm lips pressed to the back of her neck.

"I don't want you to leave again," Stephanie murmured. "I want you to stay in bed and hold me all night, and all day tomorrow too. I'll even watch rock concerts with you if you'll just stay here."

"I know this is hard for you, but I promise things will make sense later on. I need you to trust me on this, Steph. Can you do that?"

"But what is it that I'm trusting you with? What _is_ it?"

"It's something really important to me, and extremely near and dear to my heart."

"Then why can't I know about it if I'm your girlfriend and we're having a baby together?"

"I won't ask you for anything else, but please just do this one thing for me. All I need is your trust and I promise, when the time is right, you'll understand why I'm acting like this. I'm not doing anything I shouldn't be with Cheryl, and I hate that you even had to question that. It hurts me that you would think I could betray you that way."

"Well, it hurts me when you keep leaving me by myself instead of spending time with me."

"Then let's spend the rest of the day together," Chris offered, rotating her in his arms without releasing her from his hold. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and, when she puckered her lips, he lowered his aim and pressed his lips to hers, cupping her cheek in the process and pulling away a long while later. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

"That's always good to hear. Why don't I go downstairs and make us something to eat? Cheese and crackers alone weren't really enough to hold me over, and I'm sure the yogurt you just had wasn't either. I'll make us an actual meal, bring it up, and then we can spend the rest of the day and night in bed together."

"What about tomorrow? Are you still leaving?"

Chris sighed and grabbed each of her hands in his own. "Can we cross that bridge when we come to it?"

"Okay," she agreed. "We will."

Shane worked on his plate of linguine and clams while Marissa sat across from him, stirring her tortellini soup around in the large ceramic saucer it arrived in. Their youngest son, Rogan, was tucked away in his high chair, foregoing the use of his fork completely in favor of grasping his cheese raviolis in his hands. Their two older sons, Declan and Kenyon, were in school for the day, so Shane had made it a point to get his wife and young son out of the house. It was easy to go stir-crazy in their home, so he tried to incorporate as many casual outings into their daily life as possible.

"It's nice to get out, isn't it?" Shane asked, breaking their comfortable silence.

"It sure is. I was about to pull my hair out if I didn't get out of that house soon enough," she joked.

"I'll try to plan more family outings for us. I know I'm not home as often as we'd both like, but I'll start putting in more of an effort," Shane promised.

"I'll be looking forward to that," Marissa smiled, asking, "When exactly are you helping Chris with picking an engagement ring out for Stephanie?"

"He's got the measurements for Steph's ring finger, because Mom called to tell me she gave them to him over the phone. I think he's still got a couple dance lessons he's planning on taking with Cheryl and then we're going to go check out some rings."

"I'm so happy for her that she's getting exactly what she wanted," Marissa said. Shane nodded, leaning over and pretending to eat the food out of Rogan's hand when he held it up near Shane's mouth to offer him a bite. "She's loved Chris for so long and has always talked about marrying and having kids with him, so I'm sure this will be a dream come true for her."

"Yep, I'm really happy for her," Shane said. "We've had our moments as sibling rivals, but I've always looked out for her deep down, and I think she knows I've rooted her on our whole lives. Chris is a good guy, you know, so as long as he keeps being good to her and their baby, I'm happy for them."

"Me too."

Stephanie swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of the bed, awaiting Chris's return. She had initially gone downstairs with him to get their meal started, but the fatigue of pregnancy sent her right back up the stairs and into bed, where she was content to stay for the remainder of the day. She busied herself with flipping through an old magazine, groaning when the faint hint of heartburn she'd been suffering from decided to make its presence well-known and issue an all-out attack on her. Since she found out about the baby, Stephanie had kept a generous supply of antacids on standby in the event she might need them, and she slipped off the bed and into the restroom, where she pulled the mirrored cabinet door open and located her medicine of choice.

They came in the form of chewable tablets, so she took two and placed the bottle back in its rightful place. Chris still wasn't back, and she was growing bored without him, so Stephanie went back down the stairs, leaving her magazine behind and finding him in front of the kitchen stove. He was running his thumb over a small rectangle of paper, so distracted he hadn't heard Stephanie enter the room, and when she walked up behind him and placed her hands on his hips, he jerked in surprise and shoved the paper deep down in his pocket. He attempted a casual smile, but his secrecy wasn't the best way to go in light of their discussion earlier that day.

She didn't expect to get a straight, or even truthful, answer from Chris, but she couldn't let his actions go without confronting him, so she tried anyway. "What was that in your hand?"

"Oh...that...it wasn't anything."

"Oh...that...was very convincing," she mocked his response.

He sighed, going over to the pan full of sizzling fajita meat and stirring it around with a wooden spoon. "Sometimes a person has to have their own space. It doesn't mean I don't care about you or that I'm doing something wrong. It just means I need to have my own stuff outside of us being a couple. I really don't want to fight today, Steph."

"I don't want to fight either, so let's just forget it," she shook her head, clearing her throat as she shifted the attention to the young man of the hour. "Come say hi to our baby."

"I was planning on it," Chris grinned. He turned and gave the meat another quick stir before placing the spoon on the counter and bending over in front of Stephanie. He lifted her baggy t-shirt and ran his hand over her stomach before pressing his lips in the center of her swelling abdomen. Stephanie rubbed Chris's hair, as she always did when he talked to the baby, and he hugged her loosely around the waist while whispering sweet words to his first child. "We love you, Renner, and we can't wait to see you. I'm sure you'll be the cutest kid around, and that's not just our bias at work, either."

"Love you, Renn," Stephanie added, kissing the fingers on her right hand and pressing them to her stomach. Chris stood and pulled her shirt back down over her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak but ended up gasping instead, her hand rushing to cover her mouth. She exclaimed from behind her fingers, "Oh my gosh!"

"What, baby? What's wrong?" Chris asked in alarm, grabbing her arms and leading her towards a chair, but she placed her hands firmly around his wrists to stop him. "Do you need to go see your doctor?"

"He kicked, Chris!" she gushed. "I swear it, I felt him kick! Quick, give me your hand," she requested. Chris slipped his hand into both of hers and she placed it against her stomach, pressing around lightly in the spot where she first felt Renner's movements. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration as she encouraged the baby to give her a repeat of what he had just done, and her eyes swelled when she felt another tap from the inside. "There it was! Did you feel it?"

"Um..." Chris hesitated, frowning in confusion, "to be honest, I didn't really feel much."

"Here, let me try it again," she said, pushing his hand gently into her stomach and rejoicing once more when she felt her baby boy making his presence known. "He did it again. You didn't feel that?"

"Honestly, I really didn't."

"Oh," she pouted, disappointed Chris wasn't able to partake in the full excitement of the moment. Dr. Womack had already warned her she might begin feeling kicks that outsiders weren't able to detect, but she had brushed that information off, feeling assured Chris would feel all the kicks when they came around. It deflated her spirit that he couldn't experience the same glee as her, and she sighed loudly, which Chris followed up by pulling her into a warm hug.

"It's okay, gorgeous," he assured. "It's still fairly early on in this pregnancy, and I have plenty of time to be able to feel him kick. We'll bring this up to Dr. Womack the next time we see her, and I bet she'll tell us it's perfectly normal. In fact, I think she already did at the last appointment."

"I know, but I want you to feel it too."

"I will, when the time is right," Chris replied, kissing the top of her head. He pulled away and poked her cheek with the tip of his forefinger. "Don't go getting all sad on me now. This is the happiest time in our lives, so I want to see a smile."

"The meat's gonna burn if you don't go stir it," she pointed out, gesturing behind him.

"Then smile and I'll leave you alone."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll draw you a pretty picture, make you a batch of cupcakes, and give you a full body massage if you do."

"Okay, fine," she gave in, sending him a rigid smile.

"Now say cheese," he poked her in the side of her midsection, and she doubled over with laughter before slipping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. No matter what she went through, Chris always found a way to make her smile, and she was relieved to find they hadn't lost that in their time spent apart. The same chemistry they always had was still there, and she was thankful for it every day because, aside from the son they shared, it was the glue that held them together. "Come on, say it."

"I don't wanna say it," she teased, sneaking around him and over to the stove, where she stirred the rapidly browning meat. Chris pulled a couple plates out of the cabinet and went to the refrigerator to retrieve a bag of flour tortillas. After pulling a few from the package, he stood beside Stephanie and turned on one of the unoccupied stove aisles, placing the tortilla over the flame so it would heat.

"This isn't the most well-balanced meal in the world, but it'll hold us over for a while, and they'll be easy to eat in bed."

"They might get a little messy, though."

"No, we're going to be neat and tidy while we eat," Chris replied. "It isn't until after all the food is gone that I'm going to get messy with you," he spoke suggestively, sending her a flirty stare.

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be," he winked.

Watching as he flipped the tortilla to the other side and concentrated on completing their meal, Stephanie couldn't help but take notice of how sweet and considerate he was being of her. Sure, she wasn't fond of the time he spent away from home, but he still had to go out and see his friends, and she wouldn't have wanted to stop him from doing so even if she could. Chris was a dependable man and he clearly loved her, so if all he needed was a chance to sneak off to the west coast every once in a while to see his friends, she would have to trust him enough to let him go without putting up a fight over it. He hadn't given her a reason in the past to believe that he had been unfaithful to her, so there was no reason to begin suspecting it all the sudden.

As he put the finishing touches on their meal, he sneaked multiple loving glances her way, and each time, his gaze trailed downward to her stomach. His love for her and their son was made clear without a single word being spoken in the process and, suddenly, she no longer wanted to hold him back from his plans. She would surely miss him if he decided to go through with heading back to California the next day, but knowing he supported her all the way made it easier to contend with the thought of letting him go. He was in their relationship for the long haul, and there wasn't a single woman on earth who was her competition, because Chris had been gone for Stephanie years ago, and she knew it all too well.

"If you want to go to California tomorrow, then you should go, honey," Stephanie spoke up. "I won't try to hold you back from it."

"Really?" Chris asked, surprised enough by her statement that he stopped what he was doing to look at her and gauge whether she was being serious.

"Yeah. I'll miss you, and I might get a little weepy when it comes time for you to walk out the door, but if you say you really need to go, then I trust you. Just try to slow down on going out during the next few months, okay? I'm only going to be pregnant for a limited time, and I don't want you to miss out on all the fun stuff with me."

Chris knew in his heart he only had two more dance lessons with Cheryl before he would buy Stephanie's engagement ring and bring her to Florida for his extravagant proposal. Having her encouragement was a blessing, and once she said yes to marrying him, he would have no reason to leave anymore. He could remain home with her for the remainder of the pregnancy, plotting out their son's nursery before they dived headfirst into planning their wedding. His time away from her would be shorter than she even knew, and it was all for the greatest cause of all, so her offer was one he couldn't refuse.

"It means a lot for you to say that to me," Chris told her, stepping over to snake his arm around her shoulders and hug her close. "I really needed to hear that."

"So, you're going?" Stephanie quizzed.

"I am, but I'll be back sooner than you know."


	25. A Change Is Brought About

Stephanie's household had fallen victim to pure chaos in the blink of an eye.

"Take your ring and get out!" Stephanie lashed out, hurling it directly at Chris's face. He was able to duck in time, and the jewel landed with a light thud on the living room floor behind him. Stephanie was fuming, her face having flushed scarlet in the short amount of time it took to stalk down the stairs of their house so she could verbally massacre what was left of Chris. Her eyes simmered with fury as she clenched her fists at her sides and rocked on her heels. "I said get out!"

"What the hell are you so pissed off about?" Chris asked, genuinely bemused by her sudden outburst. "We were fine just a second ago, and now you're throwing stuff at me?"

Moments ago, he had been in the middle of packing to see Cheryl but excused himself to go downstairs for a drink, and Stephanie had offered to continue folding his clothes in his absence. He encouraged her to do so to speed up the process, but before he could return to their bedroom, she had stomped down and was screaming, huffing, and tossing rings at him. His heart jolted at her first mention of having discovered a ring, but he hadn't yet purchased her engagement ring, so that couldn't have been her point of contention. Even so, she wouldn't have become as furious as she was if she had merely discovered a ring he bought for her, so there had to be infinitely more to the story than he was getting through her sudden wrath.

"How dare you, Chris! How _dare_ you do this to me, and especially when I'm pregnant."

"Steph, I don't know what you're talking about," Chris frowned, gingerly taking a few steps forward and impulsively reaching for her, but she slapped his hands away.

"Don't you dare even _think_ about touching me right now."

"Baby, I don't — "

"'Baby, I didn't do anything'," she interrupted, imitating him in a mocking tone of voice as her lips curled in disgust. "That's all you ever have to say, isn't it? You're never the person at fault and you never do anything wrong? Well, you can take your stuff and go live somewhere else, because _my_ home is no longer your home!"

Chris scratched his head, bewildered by her abrupt change in mood. There were the average mood swings that came along with pregnancy, but Stephanie's outburst was something entirely different, on a plain all its own, and all that was left was for him to figure it out. It wasn't often she exploded, but when she did, she didn't back down from any part of a fight, and Chris wasn't going to contribute to her ire when she was carrying his child. In his mind, their son was probably already upset by the agitation Stephanie was projecting, and Chris made the decision then and there to only do and say things that might serve to diffuse her distress.

Anytime Chris saw her in pain, his natural inclination was to reach out and pull her close, but each time he tried, Stephanie was having none of it. He racked his brain, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to what had set her off, but nothing was coming to mind. He was traveling to California again, but she had already known that ahead of time and had even encouraged him to go the day before, when he was making their lunch. There were the pictures that surfaced online with him and Cheryl, but even then, that was a topic they had already hashed out and put behind them.

As he took a closer look and noticed her heartbeat rattling so intensely that he could see the pulse through her shirt, Chris knew the situation was in grave danger of affecting her health and his unborn son's. There was no way he could go through with flying to California with her in that type of hostile condition, and he was already in the process of making a mental note to call Cheryl and cancel their dance lessons when he was pulled from his thoughts by his wallet zipping past his head. When Stephanie geared up to throw an article of clothing at him as well, Chris had enough and stepped in, grabbing her securely by the arms as she shouted for him to let her go. He pinned her arms against the wall, in a manner that would subdue but not harm her, and she thrashed wildly against his firm grip.

"Stop this and calm down," Chris instructed evenly.

"Let go of me! I don't ever want to see your face again," she shot back.

"Stephanie, stop fighting against me," he urged, his irritation growing the more she struggled in his clutches. "I'm not hurting you, so stop fighting and I'll let you go."

"Fine," she huffed, and when he made the mistake of trusting her word and releasing her arms, the bitter sting of a rigid slap seared across his left cheek.

He reached a hand up to cover the sore spot, and Stephanie slipped away long enough to tread back up the stairs. Chris didn't follow her for fear he would only make things worse, and his mind screamed at him to call her parents, because Vince and Linda were probably the only two people on the planet who could calm her when she was infuriated in such an intense way. At the same time, he and Stephanie were adults who had a son on the way, and they couldn't expect to go running to their parents each time they found themselves thrust in the midst of a grievous dispute. Their personal lives needed to be kept private, and they needed to come to a solution together.

Chris went to the couch and took a seat, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees and his chin in the palm of both hands. He wanted to move, to take action, to do something that would make their situation better, but Stephanie had rattled him to the point that he found himself in serious need of an adult time-out, so that's what he was doing. His thoughts returned to canceling his quickly approaching flight and calling Cheryl to let her know he wouldn't be seeing her for a while, but he was interrupted by the distinct sound of a heavy object toppling down the stairs. He couldn't quite place the noise, but when he chanced a glance, he found his open suitcase resting at the bottom of the stairs, his clothing scattered about in the aftermath.

His eyes followed the stairs to the top, where Stephanie was watching from above, a haughty look of satisfaction on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her. She called out from the top, "There's all your stuff. You can leave now."

Chris stood from the couch, going to the bottom of the stairs and resting his hand on the bannister, "I don't understand what this is, and you can keep pushing the limits all you want, but I'm not going to fight with you, Steph. I love you, and aside from that, you're carrying my child, and it's not in his best interest for you to be getting worked up like this. If you want me to leave, then I will, not because I want to, but because I want to do whatever will make you feel better right now. I can come back once you've cooled down and we'll talk, okay?"

Much to his surprise, she broke out in a round of applause, "Oh, bravo, Chris. That was such a beautiful, manufactured speech that you probably didn't mean a single word of."

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"If you cared about me, you wouldn't have done what you did."

"I don't get this at all," he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. Chris shook his head, pacing the ground floor with his hands on his hips before calling up, "When can I come back to talk to you about this?"

"I don't want you back here, Chris, not when I can't even trust you, so just stay away."

"I'll go if that's what you really want," he agreed. He would simply give her a few hours of solitary respite and then call to see if they could meet somewhere and talk. It was only a matter of time before their one-sided argument blew over and they could return to being the happy little family they usually were. Chris decided to leave his clothing and suitcase right where it was since he anticipated being back soon anyway.

"I do," she confirmed.

"Then that's what I'll do. I really do care about you, even if you can't stand me right now, and I hope you'll talk to me soon. I just want to make things better, baby."

"How? By stealing a ring from my jewelery box and bringing it to _her_?" she spat out furiously. "I'm sitting here, like an idiot, waiting for you to come home from all these little visits with Cheryl so we can spend time together, and you're going behind my back and stealing my rings so you can try to pass them off as presents you bought for her? You can't make anything better after stooping that low, and I don't ever want to see you again. In case I haven't been clear enough, consider us broken up. Now, take your stuff and leave."

Chris was too astounded to respond, and he watched her cross the landing and disappear from sight before he heard the thunderous impact of her bedroom door slamming shut behind her. He hadn't stolen any jewelery from Stephanie, so he couldn't even begin to piece together what she meant by making such an accusation, but she was clearly convinced he had wronged her in some unacceptable manner, so there must have been_ something_. His mind kept returning to her mention of a ring, and it was then he remembered she had tossed one his way at the beginning of the confrontation. He whirled around immediately and scanned the carpet with unbridled desperation, attempting to locate the ring in question.

His thought process was that if he at least found the ring, it would jog his memory and help him determine where he had gone wrong. He resorted to lowering on his hands and knees, scouring the carpet below until a ray of light flooding in through the front window bounced off something underneath the coffee table. When he followed the twinkle, Chris found Stephanie's steel blue ring, which was the thoughtful present he purchased for her on Valentine's Day a couple of years before. He slipped his hand underneath the table and picked it up, hanging it from the tip of his thumb as he sat on his bottom and studied it.

It was only a matter of seconds before the bigger picture pieced itself together in his mind and, suddenly, it all made sense. Chris had taken the ring from Stephanie's jewelry box the day she twisted her ankle. Back then, he had been convinced they weren't going to be a couple anytime soon and had taken it as a personal token to remember her by, shoving it in his pants pocket before locking the place up and driving her to her doctor's appointment. He had set out a specific set of clothing that he was packing to bring to Cheryl's, and apparently, the ring he forgot to remove from his pants had made an appearance when Stephanie was packing his belongings, and she got the wrong picture.

He couldn't say he blamed her for jumping to conclusions. In her mind, he had absolutely no reason to have possession of any jewelery he had bought for her in the past, and even less of a reason to have been rummaging around in her jewelry box. If the ring had fallen out of a pair of his pants while Stephanie was folding them in preparation for tucking them into his suitcase, it would make sense that she would think he had taken the ring for deceitful reasons — namely, to give to Cheryl. He wanted to laugh, knowing it was a whole misunderstanding he could clear up with her in a matter of minutes, but when he looked towards the staircase, Chris knew it was too soon to attempt such a conversation.

Instead, he would allow her to cool down and swoop in later.

Meanwhile, Stephanie's hand covered her distraught features as she leaned against the headboard of her bed, a single pillow squished in place behind her, while she waited to hear the sound of the front door closing. As soon as she could tell Chris had respected her wishes and left, she was going to call her mother and give her an earful. She didn't want to unload all her relationship drama on her parents so often, but Chris had pushed her way past her limit, and she couldn't take the lies and deception anymore. She had trusted him enough to believe what he said about being friends with Cheryl, and he tossed her naiveté right back in her face, without even an ounce of remorse about it.

There was such a delay in his departure she nearly considered returning downstairs to remind Chris she no longer wanted him in her house, and that was precisely when she heard the front door close. She shifted sideways, so her feet were hanging over the side of the bed, and pushed off the mattress, tentatively unlocking and opening her bedroom door. After descending the steps, she was angered all over again to find Chris's clothing and suitcase still there, although he had cleaned up the mess and placed the clothes back inside it. She kicked the piece of luggage in anger and snatched the cordless phone from its charger before dialing her parents' number and waiting for someone, anyone, to answer.

"Hi, princess," Vince answered, having recognized her number on the caller ID display. "What are you up to this morning?"

"Dad, I'm so pissed, and I can't even stand it. Can you please go get Mom before I seriously lose my mind?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll go get her, but what's the matter?"

"Daddy, please, I really need to talk to her. I'll talk to you both on speakerphone, but can you at least get her?"

"Okay, I'm going, just a minute," Vince agreed, scrambling to meet her persistent request. He returned to the line after a brief wait with Linda in tow, and they placed her on their speaker so they could listen to the conversation together.

"Hi, sweet pea, it's me," Linda announced. "Dad's here too, so we're both listening. What's going on there?"

"I just broke up with Chris. He's doing all this stuff behind my back, and I don't know if he's capable of actually cheating on me, but there's stuff that made me really suspect it and I — "

"Let's back this thing up," Vince cut in. "What do you mean he's cheating on you?"

"I know I'm talking way too fast, but I'm livid," she explained. "Chris said he just _had_ to go to California to see Cheryl, which is an annoyance in and of itself because he should be here with me instead, but I told him to go because I was a good enough girlfriend to trust him. I saw all the online pictures of him hanging out with Cheryl, but I told myself it was only a friendship, and Chris even told me himself he was only friends with her."

Vince and Linda silently exchanged looks, fully aware of what was going on with Chris and Cheryl. It would be difficult to throw Stephanie off the scent without giving away the truth of what was happening, but they were going to give it their best shot. Linda took her whack at it first, easing into the topic by saying, "I know it might seem suspicious, but Chris always talks about how much he enjoyed his time on Dancing With the Stars, and I'm sure he just wants to recapture some of that."

"Yes," Vince added rigidly, not as great of an actor as he wished to be, "he's just having fun. That's what guys do, so you've got to give him some leeway to go out and have a good time."

"That's what I thought too, until just now," Stephanie said. "I was upstairs packing his clothes so he could get going since his flight is in the next hour, and I picked up a pair of his jeans and the ring he gave me on Valentine's Day a few years back fell out of the pocket. First of all, there was _no_ reason for him to be going through my jewelery in the first place, but even if he did, there was no excuse for him bringing that ring to Cheryl's unless he was planning on giving it to her."

Linda didn't know the specifics about the ring in question and was planning to ask Chris about it, but she was going to give him the benefit of a doubt and assume it was a simple misunderstanding. "Well, honey, I know Chris loves you, and I don't think he would ever do anything on purpose that he thought would hurt you. What did he say when you confronted him about it?"

"I yelled a little because I was mad, and I didn't really give him a chance to respond," Stephanie admitted. "I pretty much told him I didn't ever want to see him again and that I couldn't believe he could do something like that to me."

"But how do you know what he did if you wouldn't give him the chance to explain?" Vince wondered.

"I just have a feeling. I know something's going on that shouldn't be, because I can feel it," Stephanie answered. "Call it women's intuition or whatever, but I can tell. I never thought he would do this to me after all we've been through. What was even the point of him coming back to me and saying he wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together if he was only going to do this in the end?" she asked, following that up with a light gasp. "Oh no...what if this was some kind of revenge? Maybe he's still mad about me getting pregnant and wanted to hurt me the way he thinks I hurt him."

"That's a big accusation to be making of someone who gushes about you and the baby all the time," Vince said. "You're my daughter, and I'm always on your side, but you shouldn't be talking that way about Chris. He loves you and that baby, and in this past month or so, I haven't heard him talk about anything except how much he can't wait to have his own little family."

"Well, he's not showing it when he treats me like this," Stephanie said.

"Where is he right now?" Linda asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I told him to get out of my house, so he left. I didn't ask where he was going, and at this point, I don't care."

"You really shouldn't be so flippant about somebody you're so close to," Linda said. "I can understand why you're angry and want answers, but you can't decide he's guilty without giving him a chance to explain. There might have been a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why he did what he did, but you never asked for it, so how could he have possibly told you?"

"I don't know," Stephanie said, her voice dropping a few octaves. For the first time since her tirade against Chris, she was feeling guilty about coming down so harshly on him. Not only had she been too harsh, but she'd slapped him in the face completely unprovoked, and all he had done was try to calm her down.

"You need to call Chris and settle this with him," Vince said. "You might be surprised to find nothing worth your concern is going on at all."

"I can't talk to him right now," she said. "Maybe I can call him later when I've cooled down, but that might take a while."

"Take your time then, but please don't go for days on end without talking to him," Linda said. "No matter what, he's the father of your child, and he's worth fighting for. If I honestly believed he wasn't treating you well or being faithful, you know I'd hunt him down and wring his neck, but I really don't think that's the case. Promise me you'll at least talk to him before the day is over."

Stephanie sighed but didn't rebel. "Fine, I will."

"Good. Do you need me to come to your house and sit with you, sweetheart?" Linda offered. "We can order in and watch a movie, or talk, or whatever you want to do. I'd be more than happy to spend the day with you, and if you decide to have Chris back over, I'll leave and give you your privacy so you two can talk."

"I think I'd feel better if you came. I really want to talk," Stephanie said.

"I'll be right there. You hang in there and be strong."

"I will," she answered. "Thanks, Mom, and thank you too, Daddy."

"You're welcome. You've got a good man in your life, and I wouldn't say that if I didn't honestly believe it," Vince told her. "Don't push him away because of a single argument. You two are better than that as individuals, as a couple, _and_ as soon-to-be parents."

"I know," she spoke quietly. "I'll see you when you get here, Mom."

"You sure will. I'll bring food, so don't eat too much before I come," Linda said.

"I won't," Stephanie agreed.

When they hung up, Linda turned to Vince, cocking an eyebrow. Though Stephanie had a valid complaint, they couldn't help but feel there was a perfectly good explanation for all that appeared enigmatic at first glance. It was understandable that seeing Chris spending so much time with another woman would send Stephanie over the edge, especially when she had no clue why they were meeting up. From her viewpoint, it looked like Chris was leaving her home alone to fly out and relax with another woman, and it made perfect sense that it didn't sit well with her.

When her gaze locked on Vince's, they reached a nonverbal understanding about what they had to do. Under normal circumstances, they wouldn't have ever considered interfering in Stephanie's relationship with Chris, but this was a unique case. If nothing else, Chris needed to be brought up to speed as to why Stephanie was suspicious of him to begin with. That way, he could prevent a catastrophe from happening before he even got the chance to propose. Linda nudged Vince's arm, "You know what to do."

"I know," he confirmed, picking the phone right back up and dialing Chris's number. It rang a few times before his stressed voice came on the line.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, Chris, it's me and Linda. We've got you on speakerphone, just to make you aware," Vince announced.

Seeming to know exactly where they were headed, Chris asked, "Is this about what happened this morning with me and Steph?"

"It is," Linda answered. "She seems to think you took a ring you originally bought for her and were bringing it to give to Cheryl instead. Can you explain to us what happened?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured on that after she made me leave her house," Chris said. "The thing is, I did take that ring from her, but I wasn't bringing it to Cheryl. Do you remember weeks ago when she twisted her ankle coming down the stairs?"

"I do," Linda said.

"Okay, well, that day was when I flew in to bring her to the doctor's appointment for the baby. Since her ankle was hurt, I carried her to the car and had her wait there while I went inside the house and made her an ice pack. While I was in there, I went up to her bedroom, and I went through her jewelry and took the ring, but it's not for the reason she thinks I did," Chris said. "We were still broken up back then, and I thought we weren't getting back together for a long while, if ever, so I took the ring so I would have something of hers for when I missed her. Honest to God, I thought it would help me feel closer to her, even when we were apart. It might sound corny, but that's the truth of it all."

"That's really sweet, Chris. It really, truly is," Linda said, bringing a hand to her heart, touched by his kind words.

"What I'm wondering, though, is how did the ring end up in the pocket of some pants you were packing for your trip to Cheryl's house?" Vince questioned.

"Those were the pants I was wearing the day I took that ring," Chris explained. "I shoved it into my pocket so Steph wouldn't know I took it, and I meant to take it back out later, but I ended up forgetting. Through us getting back together, and reconnecting, and going to the baby's appointments together, I ended up forgetting I ever took it. I guess I had no need for it anymore, because I had the real thing back. I wanted to explain all this to Steph earlier today, but you know how stubborn she is. I don't think I've ever seen her so fuming mad before."

"I knew there would be an answer for this that made perfect sense," Vince said, letting out a deep breath. "She called us so worked up, and we kept telling her to talk to you, but when she gets an idea in her head, it's hard to shake it away."

"Yeah, I know, and it kills me to think she's sitting at the house hurt and alone, but she told me she didn't want me there, so I left," Chris replied. "Normally, I would have tried harder to get her to listen to me, but she was really upset, and I was worried it was upsetting the baby too, so I did what she asked."

"Thank you for that," Vince responded. "You did the right thing, and we're glad."

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," Vince returned. "Now, just to give you an update, Stephanie called us and wants Linda to go over and spend some time with her so they can talk. They're going to have some food and watch a movie, or whatever it is women do when they get together," he joked, getting a laugh out of Chris despite the situation. "When they finish up, we're going to try to convince Stephanie to ask you back home so you two can sit down and talk. Have as much of a good day as you can and cool down, and we'll make sure Stephanie makes contact with you by the time night falls."

"Okay, I can do that," Chris agreed, though the sadness was evident in his tone.

"You're more than welcome to spend your day over here if you want to," Vince offered.

"Actually, I called Shane and told him I wanted to come over, so I'm headed to his place now," he said.

"That's probably good for you," Linda said. "You need to talk to someone your own age who might be able to help put this situation into perspective. The added bonus is that Shane knows Stephanie well enough to give sound advice."

"Actually, I'm not so much going to him for advice," Chris corrected. "I'm going to pick him up so we can go take a look at some engagement rings. This whole situation today showed me how much I'm putting my relationship with Steph in jeopardy by keeping her in the dark. I haven't done anything out of line with Cheryl, but it makes sense to me that it _looks_ like I am, based on Stephanie's view of the whole thing. I'm cutting the dance lessons with Cheryl short, and I'm just going to use what I know and go with what she's already taught me. I don't want to delay this thing anymore."

Vince exchanged glances with Linda, asking Chris, "So, what does this mean for you and Stephanie?"

"It means I'm moving forward with the proposal."


	26. A Hope, a Plan, and a Promise

Making good on her parents' encouragements earlier in the day, Stephanie called Chris just as the first hint of twilight fell upon Greenwich. Following an afternoon of laughs, lighthearted banter, movie-watching, and sipping on homemade fruit beverages with small umbrellas in the glass, Linda returned home so Stephanie could settle her grievances with Chris. She stood at the front window in her sitting room, peeking out of an opening in the blinds, as she waited to see his car appear behind the gate. After asking for her mother's input on the situation, Stephanie had come to realize Chris had good reasons for his actions and that she needed to afford him the opportunity to explain his side, if nothing else.

Through her daydreaming haze, the movement of the electricity powered gate surrounding her property thrust her back to reality, and Stephanie rubbed her hand over her abdomen and spoke softly, "There's your daddy, Renn. Do you think I should give him a second chance?" she asked, waiting for a kick or acknowledgment of some kind. When she felt nothing, she chuckled to herself, "It's okay, I understand if you don't want to take a stance on this. Mommy still loves you."

By then, Chris had pulled into the driveway and the gate was in the process of closing behind his vehicle. Stephanie went to the front door and unlocked it, nervous jitters rippling through her stomach as she watched him step out of the vehicle. At the sound of the front door opening, Chris glanced in her general direction and she stepped out onto the front porch, managing a small, partially strained wave. The truth was, earlier in the day, Linda had divulged most of the information to Stephanie as to why Chris had taken the ring from her jewelery box, and the explanation seemed to check out. Her deepest gut feeling told her she had essentially gotten upset with him over nothing.

Regardless, Chris returned her wave, though his was much more enthusiastic, and started up the walkway towards her. Stephanie gazed up at the grouped clusters of stars peeking out of the sunset splashed sky and reveled in their beauty, enjoying the fresh air. The scrape of Chris's shoes against the cement announced his approach, and when the sound came to a stop, Stephanie basked in the sensation of his warm lips puckered against her cheek. He slipped his right arm around her back and placed his free hand atop her belly, pressing his cheek to hers as they stared up at the early evening sky in tandem.

Had it not been so cold, Stephanie would have committed to spending the entire night on her porch, wrapped safely and securely in his comforting embrace. A gripping breeze fluttered over their bodies, floating through their loose strands of hair, and the immediate shiver that ran through Stephanie's body was all Chris needed to feel before he grabbed her hand and began leading her to the warmth awaiting them inside the house. It wasn't until they stepped inside that Stephanie noticed a t-shirt and capri sweats were all she had on, while Chris was contrarily bundled to the max. He closed the front door, and she pointed out a designated spot near the active flames crackling in the fireplace.

"If you want to take your shoes and jacket off, you can," she suggested. Beside the fireplace, in solitude, rested a spring green beanbag chair that Stephanie had lugged down from one of the closets upstairs. Upon closer inspection, Chris noticed a snack tray in front of the beanbag, which held a small plate of home-baked sugar cookies, two glasses of lemonade, and a slender, white ceramic vase with a single yellow daisy springing forth from the mouth. Chris set his sights on Stephanie, smiling questioningly.

"So, what's this?"

"I thought we could share the beanbag and have dessert together. I made those cookies with my mom earlier today, so they're fresh. We did a lot of baking, actually."

"What else did you make?" he asked, pulling off his scarf and leather jacket in the process.

"Um, let's see, we did brownies, peanut butter cookies with Hershey's kisses in the center, and we tried to do sticky buns, but I didn't have all the ingredients and was too lazy to go to the store and buy them," she smiled. Chris laughed and stepped towards the coat hanger, where he draped both articles of his outerwear before kicking his shoes off and leaving them near the front door.

"Sounds like you were busy today," Chris said, allowing Stephanie the lead when she grabbed onto his hand and led him over to the display. The television played in the background, but Stephanie had muted the sound, most likely so all the focus could go where it belonged.

"I was," she answered, lowering herself to a comfortable position in the seat before Chris followed, draping his arm around her after he got settled. She placed her left hand gingerly upon his right knee, each of them staring at the plate of cookies in silence. It wasn't until he reached forward and selected a cookie from the plate, breaking it in half and handing a piece to Stephanie, that the tense ice was broken and she felt confident enough to begin. "I heard you talked to my parents today."

"Yeah, but they were the ones who called me," he said, almost defensively. "I didn't want to bring them into our argument, so I tried to wait it out and hope you would be ready to talk later on, but they called and asked me what happened."

"It's okay, I know that. I'm the one who called them, and I wish I could say I'm sorry for doing it, but I felt like I needed them this morning," she admitted, and Chris respected her all the more for being honest. "I wouldn't have done it if I thought there was a better option, but my parents understand me better than any of my friends, so I called them. The point is, my mom told me some things you said that made me rethink the way I lashed out at you earlier this morning. I think I know most of the story, but can you give me a basic rundown of what the whole thing was with the ring?"

"Of course," Chris responded eagerly, dusting the sugar cookie crumbs from his hands. "I've been waiting for my chance to do this since this morning," he said, raising up from their seat just enough to pull something from his pocket. When he found it and held his hand out, the twinkle of the stone on her ring caught her eye, and she felt the warmth circulating in her cheeks as she bashfully accepted it from him. "I thought you might want it back."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. The thing with that ring was that I took it the day you twisted your ankle," he explained. "I was supposed to come in here and make you an ice pack, which I did, but then I went up to your bedroom and scrambled to think of something I could take to remember you by, since we were broken up and I thought we weren't getting back together. A piece of jewelry was the easiest thing to conceal, so I picked that ring and put it in my pocket. I thought you wouldn't miss it with all the other jewelry you have."

"I could never forget this ring. It's the one you said reminded you of my eyes," she murmured, staring dreamily at it and running her finger over the jewel.

"That's right. It's the same shade as your eyes."

"You took it because we were broken up and you missed me?"

"Yeah, I mean, I knew I was going to miss you a whole hell of a lot while we were apart, so it made sense to me at the time to take something of yours."

"Why not just get back together with me?"

Chris sighed and turned to her, "We don't need to rehash all of that drama, babe. I didn't feel like I could be with you back then, so I took something of yours that I thought would make me feel closer to you while we were apart. I hid it in the pocket of my pants that day and forgot to take it out, which was why it came tumbling out of the pocket today when you were folding them. If you think back hard to the day you twisted your ankle, you'll remember I was wearing the pants the ring fell out of. They were my custom-made rocker jeans that I wear onstage at gigs sometimes."

"I think I _do_ remember now, actually," she said, running her tongue absently over her teeth to rid them of the leftover remnants of her cookie. Chris hugged her around the shoulders as he watched her process his words. "It all makes sense to me now, but you have to understand what it looked like to me earlier this morning," she rushed out. "You were spending all this time with Cheryl, not giving me details about what you were doing, lying about the pictures of you two coming out online, and I didn't know what to think."

"I can understand that, but I want you to be able to trust me. I want that more than anything else in this relationship," he said, signaling between them with his free hand. "If we don't have that, we have nothing holding us together, because not even love can outrank the importance of trust."

"I agree, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled or thrown things or slapped you, and I definitely shouldn't have told you to leave. I didn't even give you a chance to tell your side of the story, and I was wrong for that."

"Well, I didn't give you enough information to know what was going on with me and Cheryl, so I owe you an apology, too. I'm sorry for making you feel like I was lying to you. I never meant to make you feel that way, and I hope you'll forgive me."

"Only if you forgive me," Stephanie smiled.

Chris reached for her chin and tilted it upward. "There's no way I couldn't."

He leaned in for a kiss, met with Stephanie's equally eager lips, and he roped his arms around her and melted into her mouth. Whenever he held her, and especially now that she was pregnant, Chris felt the innate urge to protect her and his unborn son from all harm, and it was a noticeable emotion to him, because it was one that hadn't always existed. He liked to think the closer he came to fatherhood, the more his mind, body, and soul prepared him for it, without his realization of a change ever having taking place until it appeared right in front of him. It was impressive how naturally his nurturing instincts were beginning to kick in the farther Stephanie made it in her pregnancy.

Aside from that, Chris was tired of keeping secrets from Stephanie, even if his efforts _were_ going towards a positive end goal, like planning his proposal. The thought of keeping her in the dark in any capacity was utterly nagging, but there was a surplus of relief that came with knowing he was going to set out and do exactly what he had been planning for so many weeks on end. Chris had a busy week ahead of him in having his home in Florida prepared for the special occasion and was determined to get all his affairs in order so that he would be down on one knee, asking Stephanie to marry him, in a single week's time. He was ecstatic for the arrival of the following weekend, because it would essentially be the start of his destined life with the only woman he had ever loved more than life itself.

So as not to make Stephanie suspicious all over again by rushing off to Florida to complete the finishing touches, Chris was going to move forward with the plans at his house but would bring Stephanie along and shack up in a hotel room with her until the dance floor was installed. He didn't need her spying what was going on and spoiling the surprise before it even began, which was why he had set out a clear plan of how things needed to run, and keeping her away from his house during preparations was a must. When he pulled away from Stephanie, both of them having gotten lost in a wondrous kiss, Chris took the ring back from her and slipped it onto her finger himself. "There — now it's right back where it belongs. I'm really sorry for all of this, baby."

"I'm sorry, too," she whispered against his skin, brushing her lips briefly over his cheek before reaching for her lemonade and taking a sip. Chris watched her in admiration, reaching up to smooth her hair down, and she faced him after placing her cup back down. "So, what happened with Cheryl? Did you call and tell her you couldn't make it, because I honestly thought you would still fly out to see her today."

Chris frowned, a set of deep creases forming in his brow. "I _never_ would have left to go anywhere after the kind of argument we had this morning. You're more important than a trip to California would have been."

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by that," Stephanie corrected, having picked up on the slight defensive indignation in his voice. "I just didn't think you would be able to change your plans on such short notice."

"I can always change my plans for you, if it comes down to that. You're the most important person in my life — you _and_ Renner," Chris said, slipping his hand underneath her shirt and swirling it over her stomach. "How has he been today, by the way? I was hoping he wouldn't detect you were upset and be all out of whack or something."

"Nope, he was fine."

"Still kicking and everything?"

"Yep. I was feeling him move all day, and especially while I was baking with my mom. I kept stealing little bites of the food as we were making it, so he was probably trying to tell me he liked the taste of it."

"I'll bet he did," Chris laughed. "He'll probably grow up to have a constant sweet tooth, just like you."

Stephanie gazed lovingly at Chris and cupped his cheek, "He might, but I hope he's mostly like you in every other way. I see so much good in you, and I want all of that to rub off onto him. Only time will tell, I guess."

"Only time," he agreed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Chris teased, making a funny face and poking her in the side.

Stephanie swatted him away playfully, "I'm serious," she laughed.

"Go for it."

"What exactly were you doing all those times you went to California? Were you really just hanging out with Cheryl and going out dancing and stuff?"

Chris mulled over her question, wondering if he should offer a truthful response or think something up on the spot. He had come too far to give away any part of what he actually had planned for the night of his proposal, so telling her what he and Cheryl had truly been doing was out of the question. Still, lying was precisely what had gotten him into the mess from earlier that morning in the first place, and he didn't want to cause dissension so soon after they had made up. In his estimation, the best thing he could do was to be as truthful as possible without giving any distinct details away that were essential to pulling his plan off successfully.

"I can honestly tell you I never did anything I shouldn't have been doing with her," Chris began, pausing to lick his lips and figure out how he wanted to word the rest of his answer. "I had a good reason for traveling to see her, and all I need to ask of you is that you wait until next weekend to get a straight answer from me."

"What's next weekend?"

"You," he tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger, "and I are going to my house in Florida."

"Really?" she smiled, giggling in excitement. "What are we doing there? Did you plan a special night for us?"

"I sure did. I've got you covered."

"It sure sounds like you do."

"That's right," Chris grinned, squeezing her hand. "We're going to fly into Tampa early Friday morning and on Saturday night, I'm going to tell you something that will put everything in perspective for you, and all my visits to Cheryl will make sense."

"I bet I already know, because I was thinking about it earlier," she smirked, an excited gleam in her eyes. "She was teaching you new, more advanced dance moves."

"Rule number one of our rendezvous for next weekend: Stephanie isn't allowed to guess what it entails," he said, speaking in a robot-like tone as he went rigid in his arms for added effect. Her exuberant laughter filled the room and echoed off the walls, earning a laugh from Chris, in turn.

"I think you're taking after all the robots on that show you just filmed. Robot Wars, was it?"

Chris groaned loudly and put a hand over his face. "Why does everybody insist on calling it that? It's Robot Combat League, for cryin' out loud."

"Well, _excuse_ me," she said, drawing the middle word out comically.

"It's okay, you're forgiven. Besides, it hasn't even started airing yet, so you don't have to know the name now, but once it does, I'll come down hard on you if you get it wrong."

"You'd better come down on me hard, all right," she spoke suggestively, raising an eyebrow as she slipped a hand underneath his shirt and ran her fingertips down his chest. "I think my hormones are making me even more horny than normal, but I feel like we have to be more careful now that I'm pregnant. Even though Doctor Womack says we can still have sex and it's a normal thing for couples to do throughout a pregnancy, I still feel a little weird about it. I'm always worried we'll hurt the baby or something."

"I know what you mean. I'm always extra careful about not being too rough with you, but, yeah, we'll just be careful for the next several months. We can manage that, right?"

"Yep."

"I thought so. I know I've said this before, but I'm really proud of you, Steph. You're sailing through this pregnancy like a champ, and I know it's not always easy, but you're already such a good mom, and I can't wait to live through parenthood with you. There's no other woman I would have chosen for this."

"Thanks, honey," she smiled softly. "Do you think you would ever want more kids with me in the future? They would be planned, though, of course."

"We'll talk more about it when the time comes, but I'm sure we'll have more than one kid. I want Renner to have at least a couple brothers or sisters," he said, Stephanie's eyes lighting up like candles on a birthday cake, as if his words were exactly what she had been waiting to hear. "I'm sure we'll have more kids, but let's take all of this one step at a time and focus on the one we're having now."

"Okay," she said, biting her bottom lip to contain her glee. "I thought you might not want to, but it's good to know you will later on. Oh, and also, I'm sorry for the crazy fit I threw today, and if there's ever a next time, I'll try to at least let you explain yourself before I jump to conclusions. I shouldn't have even thought of breaking up with you without giving you a chance to respond, but I think we both know that so-called breakup doesn't hold any weight at this point. I love you, honey."

"I love you, too," Chris leaned forward for a quick peck. "You want to take a ride with me?"

"Where to?"

"I don't know, really," he admitted. "I just thought it might be nice for you to get out of the house since you've been here all day. Maybe we can stop somewhere and have coffee and pie or something. We don't have to if you're not in the mood, but it could be fun."

"I probably don't need any more desserts after all the junk I've eaten today, but coffee sounds good."

"Let's do it then," Chris announced. He rose from the beanbag first and offered a hand to Stephanie, who used his grip to pull herself up. He was already in the process of leading her up the stairs so she could get dressed, when her voice stopped him.

"I'm really glad we're going to be spending time together, Chris. It's all I've wanted for this entire pregnancy," she explained. He turned around to face her as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Visiting friends and being away might not seem like a big deal to you, and it's really not in the long run, because you _should_ be able to go out, but I missed you so much. It's harder to sleep, eat, or do anything when you're not around, so thank you for thinking enough of me to plan us a weekend together. I can't wait until next Saturday comes."

"Me either. It'll be the event of a lifetime."

"Oh, so it's an event?" she asked, digging for clues as they began their ascent up the stairs together. Chris pressed his lips in a straight line, bumping his hip softly into hers.

"I know you think you're great at prying information out of people, and you might be good at it some of the time, but not this time. I've been planning this thing way too long to let any secrets about it leak out now. You'll just have to wait and see what I've got in store for you."

"I'm so excited. Plus, it'll be nice to have a change of scenery and get out of Connecticut for a while."

"It sure will."

They reached the top of the stairs, and Chris ushered Stephanie ahead so she could get to her bedroom first. He followed in behind her as she flipped the light switch on, and he took a seat on the bed while she slipped into her walk-in closet to find something suitable to wear. She called out from inside, in a slightly muffled tone, "Do you think we'll raise the baby here or in Florida?"

Her question was one that had been on Chris's mind for quite some time, but he didn't want to get into discussing the specifics with her until after his proposal. He fully anticipated she would agree to marry him, but a part of Chris needed it set in stone before he would venture into deeper discussion with Stephanie about how and where they would raise their child. "We'll have to think about it. I want him to spend time in both states but also in Winnipeg with my dad, so it's something I'll need time to figure out. You think about it some more too, and we'll get back to each other later."

"Okay," she agreed.

Chris reached into his pocket, running his fingertips over the small, velvet box inside and searching around for a spot in the room he might be able to leave it for safekeeping. It would need to be a place secure enough that Stephanie wouldn't think to look there between the current day and next Friday. His only job was to keep it hidden for the entirety of the next week, and then he would be able to display it in all its glory and ask Stephanie to be his, always and forever. She slipped out of the closet with a royal blue sweater she had purchased from a nearby maternity store and smiled at Chris as she placed it on the bed before disappearing inside her closet to search for pants.

He removed his hand from his pocket, making the decision to keep the box precisely where it was until he could think up an acceptable hiding place. Chris owed a lot to Shane for having taken valuable time out of his day to go jewelry shopping with him and, even better, their time had been well spent and paid off in waves, considering Chris had stumbled across the perfect physical symbol of his love for Stephanie. He couldn't wait to present her with it, to see her eyes light up and her mouth drop open when she realized he was in it for the long haul and wanted her to be, too. All he could think as his fingers rested over the distinct bulge in his pocket was that he only had until next Saturday before he would officially take Stephanie McMahon off the market for good.

Inside his pocket rested the encased engagement ring he had purchased for her.


	27. Intent on Arriving

"Welcome back to your second home!" Chris exclaimed, navigating the busy roads near the airport they had left only moments earlier.

They had touched down in Tampa less than 30 minutes before, and with it being the day before he was set to propose, Chris understandably had the nervous jitters. He didn't have doubts about marrying Stephanie, rather, he wanted everything to go smoothly with the dance floor and everything else he had put his all into preparing. After being in close contact with the company in charge of installing his portable dance floor, Chris had set up an appointment for them to be at his house that afternoon so they could do their handy work. Since it was a requirement that someone be home at the time of installation, Chris had no choice but to show up himself.

He couldn't very well bring Stephanie along without ruining the surprise, so he was already internally planning an entertaining distraction to provide her while he was gone. If he needed to dish out a good chunk of change to have a manicurist or hair stylist show up in their hotel room to keep Stephanie busied with pampering, then that was what he was fully prepared to do. There was nothing that would stop him from having the night of his proposal go off without a hitch. Though he could tell she was jet lagged from the early morning flight, Stephanie was generally in good spirits and seemed to be looking forward to their weekend together.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," she smiled, gazing out her window at the familiar sights. "We used to spend so much time here and then it just tapered off. It's kinda sad, actually."

"No, it's not sad," Chris said, reaching across the seat and placing his hand over hers. "We'll have time to get reacquainted with this place, and once the baby comes, I'm sure we'll spend more time here. We can bring him during the summers and go to the water park, or a theme park, or the beach. There's all kinds of stuff to do down here, especially for babies and kids."

"That's what I can't wait for," Stephanie gushed, her eyes lighting up as she removed her sunglasses and gazed eagerly at Chris. "We'll be able to dress him in the cutest outfits, or even little swimming trunks. He'll be the most adorable little boy, and he'll probably look just like you. I'm so excited."

"You don't want him to look like me."

"Yes, I do," she cemented. "I want him to be your mini-me."

"All right, well, if we ever have a daughter, I want her to be _your_ mini-me. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," she laughed.

After another 15 minutes, they arrived at the hotel Chris had made reservations at the week before. A grouping of palm trees shielded a good portion of the parking lot from the sun and lined the luxury building, almost decoratively. The parking lot was fuller than Chris would have expected, but he wasn't concerned, since their room had been secured in advance, so he calmly searched for a parking space while Stephanie scanned the general area with her eyes. She spotted an evenly flowing water fountain leading up the the steps that would bring them to the entrance door of the facility, and the sheer effort put into the appearance of the hotel assured her it was a great spot to stay.

Of course, she would have much preferred Chris's own house, but he had already explained they couldn't stay there because of what he was planning. Stephanie was eager to see what he came up with, but her immediate focus was making it inside the hotel so she could have lunch and wind down. As Chris was parking the car, she asked, "Do you know if this hotel has a spa attached?"

"Uh...I'm not positive," he scrunched his nose in thought. "I didn't specifically check to see if they did when I called, but it's a nice hotel, so I would think they do."

"Me too. We've stayed in places not as nice as this, and even they've had spas."

"What are you gonna get done if they do have one?"

"Probably my nails, and maybe even my makeup for the fun of it," she expressed. Chris silently rejoiced that she was thinking along the same lines as him and would have something to keep her occupied in his absence. He didn't intend to be away for long and was only planning on being at his house to let the worker inside. Chris would leave while the bulk of the installation was taking place and would show back up again to pay the employee and lock his house back up.

"You're not normally a makeup wearing type of woman."

"I know, but sometimes it can be fun to get all dolled up," she said.

Chris turned the car off after easing into a free space and opened his door, signaling for Stephanie to wait for him. She nodded, and he slipped around to the other side of the car, opening her door and helping her out. There was a decent breeze going, and though the temperature had dipped in light of the winter, the bitter cold Connecticut usually presented wasn't anywhere to be found in Tampa. After grabbing their luggage, which consisted of a suitcase and carry-on bag for each of them, Chris led the way.

When they got inside, Chris urged Stephanie to have a seat in one of the chairs lining the lobby while he went to the front desk and relayed their reservation information to the employee. She was able to find it without any trouble and issued Chris the key card to their room, which he gladly accepted as he waved off the bellhop's attempts to help with their bags. Hoisting the straps back up onto his shoulders, Chris waved Stephanie back over and held the room key out for her. Once secured in her grasp, he pulled their rolling suitcases along, and they stepped onto the elevator leading to the floor that housed their suite.

Chris was lost in thoughts involving dance floors and engagement rings when Stephanie nudged him lightly in the arm. He glanced down at her smiling face and leaned forward to give her a peck on the lips. "What's got you so happy?"

"I saw the spa," she said, bouncing excitedly on her heels. "It was off to the side of the lobby and the bar."

"I forgot to even look for it, but I'm glad you remembered."

The elevator doors opened and Stephanie stepped off first, following the line of rooms straight down the hallway as she compared them to the number on the key card she held in her hand. When she found the correct one, she slipped the card in the slot and waited for the red light to turn green before grasping the handle and pushing the door open. She studied the room while simultaneously holding the door open for Chris to enter and was impressed with what she found. A snug recliner with an ottoman sat on the opposite side of their king-sized bed, and the pillow resting in the chair matched those laying atop their bed.

Across from the bed was a single desk holding a large flat screen television, and adjacent to that was an oversized work desk. A clean pad of paper and a lamp sat on top of the glossy desk, while a rolling chair waited to be occupied behind it. There was a large window leading onto their balcony, which was large enough to be considered a patio, and Stephanie was drawn to it right away, strolling silently to the window and taking a peek at the city laid out before them. The surrounding buildings could be seen from the grandiose view, and Chris imagined it looked infinitely better at night, with the city lights twinkling down below.

After making sure the door of their suite had clicked shut behind him, Chris let go of the suitcase handles and dropped their bags to their floor. There was still another hour before the installation company was set to arrive at his house, so he wanted to relish in the short amount of time he had with Stephanie before he would have to leave. He sauntered up behind her, slipping his hands around her waist and resting them against her burgeoning belly. It was hard to believe the woman he held in his arms was going to be wearing a ring to signify their lifetime commitment in little over 24 hours.

"This is so nice," she murmured as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"No, thank _you_ for coming."

"Do I still not get any clues about what you're planning for me?"

"Nope, but you'll see for yourself tomorrow night."

"Then I can't wait," she turned around in his arms, smiling as his warm embrace encircled her. "I think I'm gonna go get my nails done and get some food, so I guess I'll see you after you get back. Maybe we can have an early dinner together if you're not planning on being too late."

"Nah, I shouldn't be too long. I only have to be there to let the guy in so he can — " Chris cut himself off abruptly when he realized he was about to give away far too much information, and Stephanie's lips turned up in a smirk.

"So a guy is coming to do what? Deliver something for me?" she wondered, eyes lighting up as she awaited his answer. Chris smoothed a hand over her hair and shook his head, finding humor in her attempts to figure out his plans before they had a chance to unfold. "What's the guy going there to do? Is it a contractor who's going to build onto the house? I _have_ been known to hint to you about how much I would love it if you had an indoor hot tub and swimming pool like the one I have at home. Is someone putting one of those in?"

"No, but even if they were, I wouldn't tell you about it. I'll have one put in for you later, but that's not what tomorrow's surprise is."

"But you just told me even if that was the surprise you wouldn't tell me about it, so how do I know you're not lying to preserve the secrecy of your plans?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. All Chris could do was shake his head, a chuckle escaping him as he held her firmly at the waist and leaned in for a kiss. After he pulled away, she picked up right where she left off. "You're having a special room built onto your house, I can feel it. Is it only for me or something we'll share?"

"It's not an extra room, and that's all I'm going to tell you for today," he announced, patting her cheek with the palm of his right hand. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow night to see what I've got in store for you, my love."

"I'll be waiting with bated breath."

And wait she did until, finally, Saturday night arrived and she could release her anticipation and settle in for the night ahead. After spending a wonderful night out with Chris the evening before, which included an elegant dinner followed by a movie, she could only imagine what he had done that would top that. Chris had clearly pulled out all the stops, as was made obvious by the perfectly tailored suit he wore. He had asked her to pack a nice outfit before they left Connecticut, and when he began getting dressed that evening, he requested she wear whichever fancy garb she had brought along.

Stephanie had fallen back on her trusty old friend, a little black dress that would accentuate her blooming figure. The dress was of the sleeveless, scoop neck variety and came to an abrupt stop at her knees. It wasn't the most warming attire for winter in Florida, but she had a black shawl and wouldn't hesitate to bury herself in Chris's comforting arms if it came to that. If there was anyone who knew how to turn the heat up in all the right ways, it was him. She had worn matching black pumps but was already regretting the move, as her feet were swollen from pregnancy and made heel wearing quite the unpleasant experience.

Her weekend with Chris had already been immeasurably superb, and she couldn't imagine how many more great memories they would create in the time they had left, but she anticipated them coming in waves. Taking a trip away from home was like a breath of fresh air and reminded her of the way her relationship with Chris was in the beginning, when everything was still fresh, new, and adventurous. She took in the sparkling glow of Tampa's nighttime display as she squeezed Chris's hand while he drove them to their destination. "I love being here. I feel like it's been good for my health to have you all to myself for an entire weekend. I don't get that often, so I'm trying to hold onto it and remember every single detail."

"I'm sorry, babe."

"No, I'm not saying that to make you feel guilty."

"I know, but I should be making it a point to spend more time with you," he said. "You're the most important person to me, and I need to start treating you that way. There will be time for me to hang out with friends later, but the most fun I have is when I'm with you, so that's where my focus is going to go for the rest of the time you're pregnant."

"I know it's not exactly the cool thing to do, but I could tag along with you if you travel to see friends. That way we wouldn't have to be apart for days on end."

"I know, and I thought of that, but I don't want you traveling too much. Your dad let you work from home so you could rest during your pregnancy, so it wouldn't make sense for me to come in and have you flying all over the place," Chris said. "I'd rather stay home and be there for you, and we'll figure out the rest later. Enough of all that though, because I've got the best night ever planned for you."

"I'm so excited," she giggled. "I was just thinking about how tonight reminds me of when we first started dating. Do you remember how you used to never tell me where we were going ahead of time whenever we planned a date? You would always just take me somewhere and it would be a surprise."

"Yeah, I remember," he laughed. "I was so damn happy to have you that I wanted to take you everywhere and show you off. I felt like the luckiest man alive back then, and I still do even now."

Stephanie's eyes softened as she gazed across the seat at him, her face illuminated briefly every few feet when they passed a streetlight overhead. She reached up and rested her hand on his cheek, dragging her fingertips softly down the side of his face in a single motion. Barely above a whisper, she replied, "I'm lucky, too."

"Well, I think I'm _more_ lucky," Chris said, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss as he rounded a corner on the home stretch to his house. "I remember working with you over the years, all our segments and in-ring stuff, and there was this one time in particular. We had just gotten backstage after DX ganged up on me in the ring, and I think you slapped me in the face or kicked me in the balls or something, maybe both," he laughed. "But anyway, I got backstage, and you were there waiting for me so you could make sure I was okay. I never got hurt from anything you did to me in the ring, but it was like you had this instinct inside you that always made you ask no matter what."

"I didn't want to be responsible for hurting anyone...not that I could do much damage," she giggled.

"You underestimate yourself though, because those slaps were pretty intense," he teased before returning to his story. "No, but you came and asked how I was, and you touched my cheek or...you did something, I can't quite remember, but we almost lost ourselves in each other. We had kinda stopped talking and were just staring at each other, and I looked away for a moment and caught your dad watching us. He had this funny smile on his face, like he could tell we were having a moment, and it was almost like he could see into the future and knew you and I were going to be something special. He could tell we'd end up together, I think. Do you remember that night?"

"Not in particular, but I remember lots of moments we had where I felt like you liked me, but I couldn't exactly tell," Stephanie responded. "It was because you used to always make little comments to me, but you would do it in a joking kind of way, so I couldn't tell if you were flirting with me or just teasing."

"Like when?"

"Like, I don't know, there was the time we did the Planet of the Apes promo in the ring and you threw a pie in my face. When we got backstage, you handed me paper towels so I could wipe the bulk of the pie off, and then when I was walking away so I could get to the restroom and wash my face, you said something about licking the rest of the pie off me. I don't remember your exact words, but you definitely said something along those lines, because by the time I got to the restroom, I was _still_ blushing over it and trying to decipher whether you were serious or not."

"Oh, I'm thinking I was serious. I mean, I'm sure I said it in a joking way, but if you had actually let me, I absolutely would have licked every drop of that pie off of you," he grinned. "I don't really remember that night in detail, though. It's funny how we each have different memories about each other that stand out to us."

"The weirdest thing is that it still took us another couple years to actually get together. We didn't even start dating until '03. Why did you take so long to ask me out?"

"Well, you have to remember that before you and I started dating, it was like an unspoken rule that none of us guys could make a play at you," Chris said, Stephanie nodding along. "We all had this understanding that the boss's daughter was off-limits, so even though I was attracted to you, I tried not to let my mind wander there. I figured I'd do some harmless flirting with you and nothing real would ever come of it. I guess I assumed you would find someone outside the business who made you happy and I would do the same."

"I think it worked out the way it was supposed to, though. I know for a fact I could never date someone with a regular 9 to 5 schedule, because it would clash too much with my lifestyle. I already tried, and failed, at that."

"Yeah, well, when you started dating that guy towards the end of '01, or maybe the beginning of '02 when we became business partners in the storyline, I was so jealous. Was his name, like, Dylan or something?" Chris asked. "I remember you telling me when you started going out with him, and it seriously affected me in the worst way. I wanted you to myself, but you were so untouchable. Or, at least, it felt like you were back then."

"Yep, that would be Dylan you're talking about."

"You guys didn't _only_ not work out because of his 9 to 5 job, right?"

"We mostly didn't work out because I was too busy having a crush on you. He used to accuse me of that, you know."

"Yep, you told me that shortly after we got together."

"Mm-hmm," she replied. "He would always jokingly be like, 'you've got the hots for Chris, I can tell'."

"And what would you do?"

"I'd tell him no, but inside I was saying yes. I knew I liked you, but it's pretty much like you already said — I thought it was pointless to be sad over and that we wouldn't ever be allowed to be together, whatever that means. If I would have been smarter, I would have seen that nobody had the power to keep me from getting to you."

"I could have been smarter too, but that's neither here nor there. The most important thing is we're together now, and you're having my baby. Doesn't get much better than that, does it?" Chris asked, knowing he wasn't being entirely truthful, because it would, in fact, get much better. A marriage would finally seal the deal between them and make their love official, which was precisely what he had waited for all along.

"Nope, not any better."

"When we finally did get together, I practically super-glued you to my side. We literally didn't do _anything _apart, aside from using the bathroom and stuff," he laughed. "I was so fucking happy to be with you, and, I don't know, I felt like I wanted you with me all the time, so I brought you everywhere."

"I wish you wouldn't have lost that," Stephanie rushed out before she could stop herself. She remained quiet, hoping Chris hadn't noticed, but the uncomfortable silence that had shifted over their easygoing conversation told her he had. He drove the remainder of the way without uttering a word, pulling into his driveway minutes later. Stephanie let out a hopeless sigh, thinking she had ruined what was supposed to be a great night, but Chris put the car in park before bringing his hand down on her thigh, and she could tell by the tenderness in his touch that he wasn't angry with her.

"You know, Steph, I'm in my early forties, but I'm still always learning about myself," Chris began, leaving the car running so they would have the comfort of the heater. "I still feel the urge to want you with me all the time, but I suppose I don't always express that in the right ways anymore. In my younger days, I thought I'd have life all figured out by now, but I clearly don't. I'm constantly changing and growing and, in some ways, still learning how to be a man."

"You're the greatest man I've ever known, besides both of our dads," Stephanie complimented.

"Thanks, baby, but I know in my heart there are times when I could be better. I've been going away a lot since finding out you were pregnant, and all of that is going to stop. What you said just now...I don't ever want to make you feel that way. It's my job as your boyfriend to make sure you understand how much I love you, and I can't do that when I'm flying around and spending my time elsewhere. Please don't ever think I'm not as in love with you as I was back then, because I am, and maybe even more. It's just...I think people change as time goes by and so the dynamics of your relationship are different, but just because I haven't spent as much time with you in the past few months as I would have liked to doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I know that, and I didn't mean what I said in that way. I miss you, and that's all I was trying to get across," Stephanie explained. "I miss you when you're gone."

"I miss you too, which is why I'm going to cut way down on my traveling. The point I want to make is that I think I'm still learning how to treat you, how to be a good boyfriend, how to be a good expectant father, and all that other stuff. If I falter here and there, please don't think it's a lack of caring, because that's not the way it is," he assured her, sighing and rubbing his forehead. "I'm really not good at voicing what I'm trying to say here," he rambled.

"I think you're doing really good, honey. I get what you're saying."

"I guess what I mean is, us in 2003 is not the same as us now, and us in 2023 won't be the same as it is now, either. We're always going to be changing as a couple, but just because circumstances are different doesn't mean they're any better or worse. It just means we're evolving, like all people do. I'd love to spend every waking moment with you just like you would with me, but we're different than who we were back then. We've got more responsibilities and less time to be running around without a care in the world. By all means, love, remember, and embrace who we were back then as a couple, but don't let it stop you from loving and embracing who we are _now_," Chris said. "We're different, but we're just as solid as we ever were."

"I agree with you," Stephanie said. "There's a way to remember the past fondly without letting it make you blind to all your current blessings."

"Exactly!" he clapped his hands. "See? You just get me. You _always_ get me."

"That's why we're so good together," she winked, leaning across the seat for a kiss, which Chris eagerly returned. "Love you, handsome."

"I love you more. Wait for me to come around," he directed, turning the car off and getting out.

He shut his door and walked around for Stephanie, taking her hand and helping her out of the vehicle before closing the door behind her. She buzzed with excitement, chatting about how much she had missed his home, while he busied himself with opening the front door. He had left all the lights on the night before, anticipating it would be dark when they arrived and not wanting to walk into a pitch-black house, and he guided Stephanie into the lit living room, shutting the front door behind them. She went straight for the couch and took a seat, leaning over and hugging the armrest.

"Oh, I missed this place so much."

Chris watched her for a moment, smiling sentimentally before taking a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to do. He felt along the outside of his pocket until his fingers bumped into the bulge left by the engagement ring resting safely inside. The time for commitment had come and there was no turning back, not that he would ever want to. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little love affair with my couch, but I've got something planned for you in the backyard. Care to take a peek with me?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Actually, I've gotta pee. Our son's pressing on my bladder," she said. Chris laughed and helped her up from the couch, kissing her forehead when she smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"No reason to apologize. You can use this one," he said, guiding her to a half bathroom off to the side of the main staircase. "When you finish, I'll take you outside. It's chilly, I know, but I've got outdoor heaters back there."

"I can't wait," Stephanie smiled, blowing him a kiss before she disappeared behind the bathroom door. Chris slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled the ring out, opening the case and inhaling sharply as he gazed down at the impressive stunner of a ring he was planning on proposing to Stephanie with. Not wanting her to come back out and catch him, Chris quickly shut the case and replaced it inside his pocket, uttering an extremely delayed response to her.

"I can't wait, either."


	28. The Answer Is Yes

Chris could barely contain his enthusiasm when Stephanie stepped out of the bathroom. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind about what he was gearing up to do, and the closer he came to the point of no return, the more exhilarating his high grew. He reached for her hand and she allowed him to hold it and lead her through the sitting room, but he paused before reaching the back patio door. "I need you to put your hands over your eyes and I'll lead you the rest of the way."

"Oh my gosh, I want to know what it is," she said, a flurry of giggles escaping her as she did what she was told and placed her hands over her eyes. Chris slipped in behind her and placed his hands on either side of her hips, urging her to take small steps as he led her in the direction of the patio door. When they arrived, he halted her and reached around to unlock it. "Can I take my hands down now?"

"Almost. I hope you like what I've done with the place," he said, sliding the door open. He was happy to find they weren't met with a cold gust of air, signaling that the outdoor heaters were doing their job well. "Okay, you can take your hands down and step outside."

Stephanie's shocked gasp was all Chris needed to hear to know his handy work was impressive beyond measure. He stepped out behind her and closed the sliding door, not saying a word as he gave her a chance to take in the drastic transformation of his backyard. Instead of stepping directly into the evening air, a tidy gathering of tan curtains had been draped in such a way that they formed a tunnel, or tent, of sorts directly from the patio door and all the way around the dance floor. They blocked any direct view of the rest of the backyard, and single colored Christmas lights had been strewn around the perimeter of the tent to keep it lit.

There was approximately a four foot section of untouched grass on all sides of the dance floor, and crystal vases, filled with blooming white lilies, dotted each of the four surrounding corners. A large stand holding a stereo rested on the right side of the tent in the grassy area, and an orange extension cord was hooked to the back of it and ran underneath the side of the tent that was open to the backyard. Chris smiled at the back of Stephanie's head, awaiting her reaction, but she remained silent, with only her hand cupped over her mouth. He did the considerate thing, which was to allow her to bask in the moment, and it wasn't until she spun around that he noticed joyful tears gathered in her eyes.

"You did all of this for me?" she asked airily.

Chris reached up and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "I sure did."

"I...but...when you were going to visit Cheryl, you were learning to dance, weren't you?"

"I was," he confirmed. "I remembered a few things from Dancing With the Stars, but she taught me a bunch of extra stuff I didn't know before, so now I know actual names of moves and stuff," he said, speaking with such excitement it reminded Stephanie of a small child reporting to their mother about how their school day went. She couldn't help but smile at his giddiness. "I was learning it partially for my own benefit, but mostly for you."

"Oh, honey..." she said, sweeping her hand over his cheek as she regarded him with glossy eyes.

"You were always asking me to teach you stuff while I was on the show, and I felt bad for not being able to show you much of anything back then," he admitted. "I thought if I went to Cheryl and brushed up on my skills, I could actually rent a dance floor and give you what you asked for."

"I completely freaked out on you for nothing when I saw those pictures of you with Cheryl. I feel terrible."

Chris grabbed each of her hands in his, rubbing her knuckles, "Hey, there's no room for bad feelings tonight. I did all of this for you, and I want you to be happy. Nothing in the past matters, because we're here with each other right now, so we should make this special. Can I show you some stuff before I turn on the music?"

"I'd love it if you would," Stephanie said, reaching up to remove her shawl. "Should I take my heels off or can I dance in them?"

"It's really up to you," Chris said, reaching for her shawl so he could place it on top of the stereo for safekeeping. "If you're comfortable in heels then you should wear them, but if you need to take them off, you can."

"I think I might need to take them off. My feet were starting to hurt in the car."

"I'll take my shoes off, too, so I won't hurt you if I accidentally step on your foot. I mean, I like to think I've become better at dancing, but I'm not _that _good," he laughed, poking fun at himself.

"I bet you are," she answered seriously.

She attempted to kick her heels off while standing, but the swelling in her feet didn't allow for flicking them off with such ease anymore. When Chris noticed, he knelt down beside her, and she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance while he removed them one at a time for her. He kicked his own shoes off afterward and placed them on the edge of the grass with Stephanie's before stepping in front of her and bringing his hands to a rest on her hips. A fire ignited in her eyes at the challenge set in front of her, and she clapped her hands and rubbed them together.

"You look nice and ready for this," Chris smiled.

"I am. What are you teaching me first?"

"Okay, so I had Cheryl focus on teaching me the rumba, because that's called the dance of love," he raised an eyebrow and tapped his right temple with his forefinger. "See? I can be smart sometimes and retain the information I'm taught."

"I think you're smart _all_ the time."

"Why, thank you," he chuckled. "The reason I had Cheryl show me the rumba was because I felt like it was the most appropriate dance for me to do with you. She says it's supposed to be sexy and sensual, so we've gotta be sizzling."

"We will be. I'm already nice and hot," Stephanie purred, wiggling suggestively in his arms. Chris leaned in to kiss her neck but pulled away abruptly, not wanting to lose sight of one of the biggest parts of their night.

"I know you are, gorgeous. Now listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna teach this once," he teased.

Chris led Stephanie through a short lesson, which included the steps most essential to the rumba. He began with the figure 8, a basic hip movement that held a strong presence through the entirety of any decent rumba. Then he moved on to hockey sticks, which Stephanie caught onto surprisingly well, and took her through the paces of sliding doors and ballerina wheels. Chris shocked his own self as to how sufficient he had been, not only in remembering what he'd been shown, but teaching it to Stephanie in a way that was easy for her to pick up.

After running through the paces of side steps, a simple yet dominate skill, Chris asked if Stephanie was ready to dance with the music. Being the valiant soul she was, Stephanie couldn't turn down his offer and was fully prepared to use what little she knew to make their rumba one of the hottest to ever be performed — even if it _was_ only in the privacy of their own backyard. Chris fiddled with the CD, making sure it was the right one with the song he had chosen for the night, with Cheryl's assistance, of course. He'd planned on choosing a song that would have a special meaning for him and Stephanie, but Cheryl suggested he go with something that would work well with the flow of the dance.

After searching through a list of songs, Chris had settled on a wordless piece of music he felt would best set the mood and lead directly into his proposal. Stephanie came up beside him as he was fidgeting with the stereo and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for this, hon. We only just started, and I'm already having so much fun. It's really sweet you would do this for me."

"I'm happy to do it. Tell me if the baby makes you tired and we'll take a break."

Stephanie ran a hand over her stomach and shook her head, "No, he's not making me tired at all. This is the most fun I've had in a long time, and you're such a good dancer. If you had been put in dance from a young age, I bet you would have been able to go pro by now."

"Let's not get carried away here," Chris laughed.

"I'm serious. I was amazed when I watched you on the show, but I'm even more impressed now that I'm being taught by you," she said, standing by as he slipped the CD into the player and closed it.

"I appreciate your faith in me," he told her before grabbing her hand. He hit the play button and led her back to the center of the dance floor, knowing at the song's end, he was going to do the single most significant thing he had ever done in his life. His heart thudded in his chest and sounded resonantly in his ears, strumming a solid tune that, oddly enough, served to calm his quaking nerves. The first few beats of the music seeped from the speakers, and Stephanie watched Chris expectantly.

"How do I know what to do and when to do it?" she asked.

"Follow me and I'll try my best to guide you, but this doesn't have to be perfect. This is only for us, okay?"

"Okay," she grinned, leaning forward and resting her head on his shoulder while he led her through the paces.

Chris didn't have the heart to tell Stephanie such hunched posture during the rumba would have earned her a scolding from Cheryl, had she been present to witness such an error. However, Stephanie's enjoyment of their time together was more important than making sure she followed the technical rules of the dance, so he held her close, pressing the odd kiss to her hair as he guided her effortlessly around the floor, using up every square inch. Stephanie was a better dancer than he had given her credit for in the past, and he didn't want to interrupt their pace but made a mental note to pitch Dancing With the Stars to her at a later time. She would likely want no part in actually being on the show, but in his estimation, she could place well if she worked up enough courage to go through with it.

Once, towards the halfway point of the song, Stephanie raised her head to press a tender kiss to his lips, after which she immediately lowered her head back to his shoulder. Chris held her right hand in his left and rubbed her hair with the other, throwing the proper arm positions straight out the window. He would have the rest of his life with Stephanie to teach her how the rumba was done, so he couldn't have cared less that they weren't executing it to perfection. He shut his eyes and continued combing his fingers through her luscious locks, so lost in the moment that he hadn't realized the song finished until Stephanie was pulling away from him.

"That was amazing," she gushed, taking his face in her hands and pressing a series of brief kisses to his lips, following it up with a much longer one. Chris held her around the waist, not wanting to let go, but knowing he had no other choice.

"It _was_ amazing," he agreed, releasing her from his hold. "I need to ask you something, baby."

"Sure, what is it?" she responded, starting to walk away from him. He watched her go as she fanned her face and blotted her sweat glazed cheeks with one hand. Having forgotten his words, she continued towards the patio door. "I'm gonna go grab a drink inside," she called over her shoulder. "Do you want anything?"

Chris attempted to choke out a response but couldn't find the words, so he did the only thing his brain could process for him to do, which was to reach into his suit pocket. He pulled the ring out and got down on his right knee, opening the case to reveal the glistening diamond ring inside. Stephanie still had her back to him, but when she didn't receive a verbal response, she turned around to find Chris waiting patiently, propped on a single knee and holding a ring out towards her. Her eyes swelled with tears, and her hand shot back up to her mouth for the second time that evening.

Gaining his bearings, and even managing to rediscover his usual sense of humor, Chris called out, "Didn't I tell you I had something to ask you?"

Her eyes traveled from his face, to the ring, and back again, but she made no discernible sounds or movements. Her hand slipped from her mouth to her chest, her exhales escaping her in the form of audible, rushed gasps. She stumbled back a few steps, steadying herself with the stable firmness of the glass patio door, and Chris beckoned her over with the flick of his index finger. Her reaction began with a sob, a low one initially, which was followed by a long-winded cry from her gut that would have made Chris's stomach turn had he not known she was crying happy tears.

He found his own eyes flooding, as his vision of Stephanie blurred to distortion. He blinked the tears away and waved her over once more. She let out a bevy of cries that could have easily been confused with calls of despair if heard out of context, but Chris could see a smile trying to surface through her tears and recognized the sounds as disguised laughter. She covered her face with both hands in an attempt to gather her emotions long enough to actually allow Chris to ask the question she had been waiting to hear for years on end.

"Come here, babydoll. You don't have to be nervous. I'm nervous enough for the both of us," Chris urged gently, reaching his hand out once more as he beckoned her over to his spot on the dance floor. "Come hold my hand."

In a single, fluid motion, Stephanie gathered her wits enough to stride right up to Chris and grab his hand firmly in her own. She wiped at the tears running down her cheeks with her free hand and sniffled. "Chris..." she half laughed, half cried.

"It's okay, all right?" he asked. She nodded and he assured her, "You're okay, babe. Just try to relax."

"I can't believe..." she trailed into unintelligible words, and Chris squeezed her hand comfortingly before letting go and dropping his own hand back at his side.

"Steph, there's so much I could say right now, almost _too_ much, but I'll try to get this out as coherently as possible," Chris began. "I don't think I ever told you this, but I never had a real best friend growing up. I had people I talked to and hung out with, but I never felt a strong enough bond with anyone that made them stand out from the rest of the pack. I probably really could have used a best friend back then too, especially when I got older and was in high school. My parents were going through their divorce, and their frustration was making them go off on me for little things, like this one time when I accidentally left the milk out. I remember thinking to myself that just because their lives were going astray didn't mean mine had to, too. That was when I knew I had to make something of myself and chase my dreams, so I decided I would go to wrestling school when I was old enough."

Stephanie's tears had quelled, and she listened intently as Chris continued, "I came up in the business at a time when things were more competitive than ever before. I bonded with some guys, and I considered them good friends, but I never singled anyone out as being closer to me than anyone else. With the guys I worked with, I felt like I could lean on them to a point, but I had to watch my back. I didn't know how to fully trust, and I never put in much of an effort to learn. So, anyway, I worked through the promotions from top to bottom until Vince hired me, and that was when I met you. I still remember the first day I saw you, night of my debut, sitting next to Vince with a pair of headphones on and following along with what he was doing. I think it was back before you had your own office and your own separate duties. You were still in the learning stages back then."

Chris figured Stephanie was wondering where he was going with his long-winded speech, but it was something he _had_ to get out. He continued, "You looked up at me with the most beautiful blue eyes and such an innocence about you, and even as busy as you were with trying to learn the ins and outs of your job, you smiled and stuck your hand out for me to shake. I didn't know you yet, but somehow I knew you would be important to me someday. I didn't understand in exactly what capacity, but I could tell you would be a mainstay in my life and someone I would never forget. Then one day, I don't remember exactly when, but we had known each other a good couple years. It was probably somewhere around 2001, but anyway, I got to the arena, and I was really down that day. I felt like I wasn't being used properly and like my talents weren't being put on display to my fullest potential. I was depressed in every way and didn't know what to do, so I sat in a dark corner of catering by myself."

He explained, "I had my earphones in and was listening to music, and my eyes were closed. The reason I remember that is because I felt your hand on top of mine, and then I felt the movement of you sitting in the seat next to me and, suddenly, I didn't feel so alone. When I opened my eyes, you looked so worried for me. You knew me well and knew things didn't usually get to me, so I think you could tell I was getting to the end of my rope. Some of the guys had asked me what was bothering me earlier in the day, and I covered it up with vague answers, but you were the first person to sit down and try to pull it out of me. I gave you a verbose answer, pretty much like I am now," he joked, "and you gave me advice, and I think we even sat with each other until catering had practically cleared out completely and there were only like 15 minutes before the show was set to start. Our talk made me feel better, but I was still disheartened, and you could tell. We went to get up from our chairs, but before I could stand all the way, you put your hand on my wrist, looked me in the eye, and told me I could tell you anything. I told you I didn't normally trust anyone enough to tell them everything, and you got the most confused look on your face and said — "

"— but we're best friends," Stephanie interrupted, completing the sentence she uttered to him so many years ago.

"That's right. That's exactly what you said to me," Chris chuckled. "We went about our business as normal that night, but I couldn't get what you said off my mind, and when I got back to my hotel room that night, I stayed up in bed thinking about what you must have meant, the point you were trying to make. It wasn't until I put all my focus on it that I realized you were the only person I had ever told about what happened to my mom. I didn't tell _anyone_ about that, not until my book came out and I told the entire world, but before then, you were one of the only people who knew besides my family. That was also when I realized I never once worried you would go around spreading my secrets, because I knew I could trust you. Then, that got me thinking again, and I went over all the times I was discouraged at work and you made me feel better, and all the times you checked on me after my matches and waited in the trainer's room until he released me. You were just always there for me, from beginning to end."

Chris wiped at his eyes and added, "That was the first time I realized you were absolutely right — we _were_ best friends. All the trust, faith, and hope I had in you was everything you had in me, too. I mean, we told each other everything, and I can honestly say..." he trailed off, glancing down as he choked up over his next words. He felt Stephanie run her hand over his hair as a means of encouragement, which was enough to give him the strength to pick his head back up and follow through to the finish. "I can honestly say you were the first best friend I ever had in my life, the first person I ever put all my faith and trust into, and that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's because you make me feel good, you make the world a brighter, better place to be, and I want to wake up and go to sleep seeing your face for the rest of my life. I'm sorry if that story took too long, but, basically, I'm trying to say I want to marry the first and only best friend I'll ever have in my life. Good friends will come and go, but best friends are forever. Steph, I love you, and I meant what I said when I told you I wanted forever with you and our son. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, a million times over, yes!" Stephanie exclaimed, rocking on her heels in excitement as Chris removed the ring — a princess cut, solitaire band, 2.5 carat diamond ring — from its case and slipped it gingerly onto her left ring finger.

He was thankful to rise when he did, because his muscles had begun cramping from being down on his knee for so long, but he would have gladly done it all over again if the end result would be the same. As soon as he was standing, Stephanie flung herself into his arms, and he was genuinely convinced she had kissed every single inch of his neck before she pulled away long enough to find his lips. She held his midsection almost tightly enough to cut off circulation, but Chris ignored it, sighing longingly into her mouth. His body was ignited with a joy he hadn't felt before, the type of happiness that could only come from promising his life to the greatest woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing, and it felt like completion.

They each pulled away gasping for air after an prolonged amount of kissing time, and Stephanie gazed jubilantly at her engagement ring. "It's so beautiful, honey. I love it."

"Shane came with me to pick it out. I was on the fence with that one and one other choice, but he ended up helping me pick this one. He thought you would like it."

"Well, he thought right," she laughed.

"I had Linda measure your ring finger while you were sleeping at her house, which is why the ring actually fits," he admitted. Stephanie's mouth dropped open in surprise at their combined slyness. "It was the only way we could think to do it, but I know your fingers are swollen because of the pregnancy, so I figured we could have the jewelry store resize it after you have the baby and the swelling goes down."

"I just never could have guessed this was coming," Stephanie said, pulling him in for another warm embrace. "I figured we would get married at some point, but I thought it would be long after Renner was born."

"I couldn't wait any longer. We've had all this stuff happen, and it hasn't..." Chris trailed off, biting his lip. Stephanie detected he was getting emotional and held him closer, rubbing his back soothingly. "It hasn't been easy, but I knew we were so much bigger than our arguments or whatever else was going on. We're both stubborn, hardheaded, and we've got tempers that are out of this world when provoked, but above all that, we love the hell out of each other, and that's why we belong together. My love for you will always outweigh any other drama we have. I'll always fight for you, Steph, and I know you'll do the same for me. That's why I can't wait to call you my wife."

"And I can't wait to call you my husband," she pulled away, rubbing his cheeks in circles. She gazed questioningly at Chris for a moment, not knowing what to do until, finally, she stepped back and let out a wild, ecstatic scream. Chris followed with one of his own, loud enough to cause some dogs in the neighborhood to bark, and they collapsed against one another, laughing until their stomachs hurt. "We're getting married, we're getting married..." Stephanie sang repeatedly, doing an impromptu dance across the floor.

"You're damn right we are," Chris said, watching her in amusement as she danced to music that wasn't actually there. "That must be one kickass beat you're playing in your head."

"It is," she told him, playing along for a few moments before she found her way back to him, hugging him around the waist. "Now, what are we gonna do?"

Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked, slipping his hand around her body to her backside, which he acknowledged with a firm squeeze, following it up with a playful slap. "What do you_ think_ we're doin'?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows lecherously. "We're going inside to celebrate our engagement."

"By...playing checkers?" Stephanie asked.

"Nope, guess again."

"Um, how about a game of poker?"

"Nope. You've got one more guess, so use it wisely."

Stephanie pursed her lips and tapped her chin before her eyes lit up. She turned her back to Chris, asking, "Unzip me?"

"Of course," he said, slipping the ring case back into his pants and dragging her zipper down. Stephanie pulled her dress the remainder of the way off, the material slightly damp with perspiration, and allowed it to sink to the dance floor, leaving her only in her soft purple bra and panties.

She tipped her head to the side, feigning innocence as she questioned, "Is this more along the lines of what we're going to do?"

"You bet your ass it is," Chris growled lustfully, jogging to the patio door and sliding it open before going back for Stephanie. She yelped in surprise when he gathered her in his arms, and they both fell into easy laughter when he had to put her back down because the added baby weight proved to be too much for him to handle. "What a pathetic weakling I am," he joked.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Stephanie waved him off, grabbing his hand and leading him inside. She shut and locked the door, figuring they could retrieve everything they left in the tent later on. As Chris led her up the stairs to the bedroom, his hands on her hips to guide her, she predicted, "I have a feeling I won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"You're right. I'm keeping you up all night," Chris promised.

Subsequently, he made good on his word.


	29. When the Past Calls

Chris couldn't be certain whether it was the insistent tugging at his arm or the loud sniffles accompanying a sea of tears that effectively pulled him from the serenity of a deep sleep the next morning, but, either way, the sudden disturbance was enough to evacuate him from what had been an infinitely restful slumber. He wasn't fully prepared for the gut-wrenching sight he was met with upon opening his eyes, but his heart rate shot through the roof as he jolted to a sitting position in bed and instinctively snaked his arms around Stephanie's unclad body. He mentally reviewed the previous night's events, smiling softly when he thought back to their engagement, but that expression melted right off his face when he reminded himself he was holding his crying fiancée in his arms. Giving her a visual once-over, Chris couldn't find anything immediately wrong and resigned himself to repeatedly kissing her head and stroking her hair.

"What's the matter, babe?" he probed. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Chris rubbed his eyes sleepily as he waited for an answer that didn't come. Stephanie leaned into his side and snuggled her face against the crook of his neck, longing for the comforting touch that only he was able to provide. The sun's intrusive rays were already sneaking in from the opposing side of the curtains, and a brief glance at the clock revealed it was only a quarter until nine. They couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours, because Chris had kept Stephanie up well into the evening and early morning hours, busying her with a physical representation of the love he felt for her.

He reached around for her left hand and picked it up, revealing the impressive rock he had placed on her ring finger the night before. Chris brought her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to her skin, turning the opposite side towards him and kissing her palm as well. The majority of her crying had quelled, but Stephanie still wasn't eager to talk and seemed perfectly content to remain bundled up in his embrace for as long as time would allow. After rocking her gently a little while longer, Chris ventured back into uncharted territory, in attentive pursuit of the cause of her distress so early in the morning.

"Steph, I want to help, but you have to tell me what's wrong. Are you nervous about getting married, or upset about something else?"

"No," she mumbled without looking up.

"No, what?" Chris wondered. "You're not nervous about getting married?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

She picked her head up from his chest, eyes red and glassy, cheeks flushed. Chris swept a hand over her blushing skin, which was warm to the touch, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He held her hand and used his thumb to caress her knuckles, soothing her the best way he knew how until she felt confident enough to extend a response. "I was your first best friend ever, and I hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Chris frowned. He wasn't following her train of thought.

"I was the first person you ever considered to be your best friend, but I betrayed you by lying about my birth control. I was probably the only person you ever really trusted, but I got pregnant on purpose, and I bet _that's_ why you were so hurt when you found out what I did. I'm a terrible person, and you shouldn't want to marry me, Chris. I want you, but you shouldn't want me," she said. Stephanie followed her words with a pitiful sob as she collapsed against him at once. Chris spent several seconds processing her words in shock before he snapped himself out of his daze and enveloped her in a placating embrace.

"No, babydoll, don't say that," he urged, rubbing her bare back with a smattering of tender strokes. "I _should_ want you, and more importantly, I _do_. You shouldn't feel bad about what happened. I'm not upset about it anymore and, besides, it's like I already said, you weren't the only one who was wrong. I wasn't perfect in the situation either, but we forgave each other, and it's all water under the bridge."

"But I hurt you," she moaned in despair.

"And I'm sure there were times when I hurt you, too. That doesn't mean either of us doesn't deserve the other," he pointed out. "It just means we need to be more self-aware and do better in the future. We hashed this out already, so I'm having a hard time understanding where all this emotion is coming from. We're fine, Steph. You, me, and the baby are fine."

Stephanie pulled away silently and wiped at her face with both hands while Chris reached for a tissue from the box on their nightstand and handed it to her so she could blow her nose. When finished, she balled the tissue in her fist and handed it back to him so he could dispose of it in the nearby trash can. "I never knew I was your first best friend until you told me last night. If I had known that, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant without telling you. Now I feel worse than ever," she admitted, face contorting in pain as another set of tears slipped from her eyes and flowed down her crimson cheeks.

"Is this coming from your heart, or are these your pregnancy hormones at work?" Chris inquired. It wasn't in Stephanie's nature to harbor such a negative outlook on their life together, or even life in general, so he inferred her outburst stemmed from a far more elementary issue. She had grown emotional beyond measure since her pregnancy began, and he could almost guarantee that's what was driving her to react so irrationally to his words from the night before.

"I don't know," she shrugged. Chris reached up and intercepted her tears with his fingertips.

"I think it's the hormones, baby. You were fine when I proposed last night, so this is probably just the pregnancy making you emotional," he guessed, grabbing her hand and holding it securely in his. "I don't want you to feel bad about anything that happened in the past. We're over that, and we have been for quite a while now. We've gotta work towards the future and trust that everything will work out exactly the way it's meant for us."

"But now I can't actually be your best friend, because I broke your trust already. You'll never trust me again."

"I _do_ trust you," Chris corrected. "I trust you with my entire life, and we wouldn't be together if I didn't."

"You wanted to leave me that day at the inn, and you said it was because you couldn't trust me anymore. You asked me why I thought you would want to spend your life with a person like me. I remember it."

Chris cringed at the distant memory of that horrible day, wishing he had the power to retrieve all the hurtful things he'd said to her and lock them away. Unfortunately, life wasn't so simple. Squeezing her hand encouragingly, he replied, "I don't remember exactly what came out of my mouth that day, but if I really said I didn't want to spend my life with you, then I'm sorry for that. You're always going to be my best friend, and there's no getting out of that. I won't let you," he teased, poking her in the side of her stomach, which earned the first smile out of her that entire morning. "Being best friends doesn't mean we'll never have arguments or go through hard times. Actually, the fact that we went through such difficult stuff together is exactly what makes us so close."

"If hard times are what makes a couple close, then that's even worse. We didn't go through any hard times until I got pregnant, so how could we have been true best friends before then?"

"We had our moments, Steph. I don't think we went through anything to the extent of our argument after you initially found out you were pregnant, but if you think hard enough about our years together, you'll realize we _did_ have some pretty explosive moments," Chris said. "Like, okay, remember the time I accidentally ate a piece of the birthday cake you spent all day making for Shane's son, because I didn't know it was meant for him? You were livid at me."

She laughed at the memory, and the sound perked Chris's ears right up. There was nothing more beautiful than the sound of Stephanie's laughter in the wake of such emotional angst. "I remember that. I specifically told you it was Declan's cake, but you were watching a hockey game instead of listening to me. That situation still doesn't compare to my pregnancy, though."

"I know, but I was just trying to give an example. We may not have gone through the hardest times back then, but we bonded in other ways," Chris replied. "The point I'm trying to make is that some days I'll piss you off, and other days, you'll piss me off. We'll have arguments, storm out of rooms, and give each other the silent treatment sometimes, because that's what makes us who we are as a couple. Just because we go through that doesn't mean we love each other any less, because those are the moments that make our relationship tough as nails. Life happens the way it's meant to, I think, and this obstacle came to us for a reason. We were supposed to experience this pregnancy to show us exactly what we were made of as a couple. If you hadn't gotten pregnant, I might not have proposed when I did, and we wouldn't be as happy as we are now."

"I never thought of it like that."

"You see?" Chris asked, reassuringly tucking some stray hair behind her ear. "We have to remember what a blessing Renner is," he said, placing his hand on her stomach. "Our son isn't a mistake. He was meant to be here, and that's why you got pregnant. This is all fate at work. We were destined to be the parents of this little boy together, and that's what we're doing."

"So, you're really not hurt anymore?" Stephanie quizzed warily. "Not even deep down inside? I keep thinking you're probably secretly mad at me for it, because I remember when we broke up and you said you couldn't be the type of boyfriend I needed because you were still holding onto too much anger. It seemed to change so quickly, which makes me think you might be covering up your true feelings, and I don't want to be the one to make you feel bad."

"You never make me feel bad. You make me feel on top of the world, and I thank God for you every single day of my life. I honestly mean that, too. I really do."

"I know. I've heard you praying before bed, and you always make it a point to mention me."

"That's because you're what's most important in my life. I added a prayer on for Renner, too."

"I've heard," she acknowledged, thinking back to a couple nights prior, when she listened to him whisper his prayers out into the darkness of night just before they fell asleep together. "It's really sweet of you."

"Please don't feel bad about what happened, and don't cry anymore, either. I hate seeing you like that," Chris admitted, reaching out to caress her cheek. "I don't want you hurt at all, but especially not over spilled milk. We both said what we wanted about how the pregnancy came about, and now we need to move on from it. I'm not mad or hurt, and my turnaround might have been quick, but that was only because my dad talked some major sense into me. I don't have bad feelings about it anymore, and I hope you don't, either. I can't be upset about a situation that's giving us something as great as a son. To keep being mad about it would be like wishing him away, and I don't want him gone. I want him here with us."

"I want that, too," Stephanie agreed, her voice strained from the congestion brought about by her tears. "I can't stop thinking about how we'll be able to go places as a whole family. I can picture you carrying him while we take a walk at the park or sit with him in the kiddie pool at the water park. I can't wait to be a parent with you, and I especially can't wait to be your wife."

"I'm excited, too. We've got so much to look forward to, and I don't want you to keep going over the past and letting it upset you. Whatever happened is done, and we can only move forward from here. You just have to know that any pain we went through at the beginning of your pregnancy has made us stronger in the end. We'll use what we learned from this to make us a better married couple and better parents, so no more tears, okay, baby?" he requested. "We have too much in our lives to look forward to to be looking into the past and letting it make us feel bad."

"I agree," she nodded. "I don't even know why I got so weepy. I just happened to wake up like 15 minutes ago, and everything from last night was on my mind. When I thought back to your proposal story about us being best friends, it really got to me, so I woke you up."

"It's okay to feel sad sometimes, but I wouldn't want you to feel that way over anything I said last night. I want you to associate good memories with my proposal, not bad ones."

"I do."

"Good, I really hope you do. Best friends?" he smiled, raising an eyebrow while he awaited her response.

"Best friends," she laughed, leaning forward to accept a kiss from him when he puckered his lips. She yawned directly after pulling away.

"I hope that's not a show of how you feel about my kissing skills."

"No," she laughed. "I'm just tired from being up all night. You're such a tiger in bed."

"Hey, what can I say?" he chuckled before lying down on his back. Chris held the covers away from their nude bodies so Stephanie could position herself on her side, as she always did. Since she had gotten pregnant, they slept in the same position every night. She would scoot as close to Chris's side as her growing belly would allow and prop it atop his stomach, all while resting her head comfortably in the center of his chest. When she assumed the usual position, he draped the comforter over their bodies and kissed the top of her head, holding her close with one arm. "Get some sleep, babe. We're gonna need it for all the calls we have to make to our families to tell them we're engaged."

"I love being engaged to you," she murmured drowsily, cuddling into Chris's side.

She fell into a cocooning sleep within seconds.

"Rise and shine, baby girl," Trish gushed, easing into Elisabeth's nursery and greeting her with a huge grin. Her daughter was on a fairly regular sleep schedule and, like most babies, awoke right along with the chirping of the birds and rising of the sun. Elisabeth giggled and stretched her hands towards her mother, wanting to be picked up and showered with kisses and attention. She found herself in for quite the reward when Trish did exactly that, hoisting her out of the crib and onto her hip, as she rained kisses on both of Elisabeth's cheeks. "Good morning, my little petunia."

"Hi," Elisabeth waved.

"Hi there, darling. We'll go get milk as soon as I change your diaper," Trish advised. She ruffled Elisabeth's soft locks as she brought her to the changing table and positioned her on top of it.

Once Elisabeth was in a fresh diaper, Trish brought her downstairs and retrieved a premade bottle of milk from the refrigerator. She bounced Elisabeth lightly on her hip to keep her occupied while warming the bottle under a hot stream of water at the kitchen sink and handed it off to her after testing a drop on her wrist. Trish carried her back up the stairs, loving the rare mornings when she and Paul were both home at the same time and could laze around in bed, doing nothing except relishing in being a complete family. Paul was alert as could be, having been awoken by Elisabeth's cries sounding over the baby monitor, and was lying on his back with his arm folded underneath his head when Trish appeared.

His eyes lit up exponentially at the welcoming sight of her strolling into the room with Elisabeth, and his daughter reached for him right away. Paul raised his head, cooing, "There's my little princess. Can I have her, babe?"

"Of course," Trish answered, shuffling to his side of the bed and handing Elisabeth off.

"Is her diaper changed?"

"Honestly, sweetie, do you really think I would have brought her in here with a dirty diaper?"

"Sorry," he held an apologetic hand up, rolling his eyes at his own obsessiveness. "I get carried away with her sometimes, but it's only because I love her so much. I should have known you would have changed her diaper before getting her a bottle."

"Such an overprotective dad," she muttered playfully, slinking around to her side of the bed and slipping underneath the covers. She kissed Paul's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder as he doted on Elisabeth, singing her songs and poking her tummy to make her laugh. "I love these moments," she admitted.

"Family moments?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. I hate it when we're apart, so whenever we can stay in bed all morning and not have to rush out the door for anything, I try to soak it in for all it's worth."

"I know what you mean. I've been trying to be home more often, especially since I don't want to miss Eli's milestones, but our schedules have been completely opposite," he said. "It seems like every time I have a free schedule to be here, you have something to do at your yoga studio. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you've got your own thing going for yourself, but I miss you. Plus, you know, I'm still hoping for that second baby."

"Aww," Trish pouted, scratching the top of Paul's head lightly. "I'm glad you're still happy enough with me to want another baby, but we can't go into it blindly. We've gotta at least come up with a basic game plan to make sure one of us will always have a free enough schedule to handle both kids, you know, in case the other has a prior commitment or place to be. It's enough to make my head spin."

"If there's any couple who can make it work, it's us. Plus, look at Chris and Steph," Paul pointed out. "They're having a baby, and I'm sure neither of them is planning on giving up their jobs. Steph will still be at the shows and Chris will still play with his band, because that's just what they do. It all comes down to desire and how much effort we're willing to put into this."

Trish pursed her lips and let a deep breath out through them. "So you really want to try for one?"

"Uh...I'm pretty sure we _did_ try the other night when Steph kept Eli for us," Paul reminded, smirking at the recollection of their sensual night indoors. Elisabeth chewed quietly on the tip of her index finger as she glanced around the room, accidentally dribbling a small circle of saliva onto Paul's chest. He laughed and swished his index finger over the length of her chubby cheek. "If I didn't love you so damn much, I'd probably be really disgusted right about now, Eli."

Trish laughed and rolled onto her side, lifting up on her elbow as she gazed lovingly at her family. When Paul turned to smile at her, she leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss to his lips, following it up by puckering her lips against the tip of his nose. "We'll go for it, then. I guess I could be pregnant already, technically speaking, but if you want to try some more in case I'm not, you definitely won't get any complaints from me," she flirted, sending him a wink. "Try, and try again."

"That settles it. I know what I'm doing with _my_ night," Paul grinned lecherously and held Elisabeth steady with his right hand, reaching down with the other and stroking Trish's thigh just enough to get a rise out of her. She leaned in for another kiss, which Paul returned with great enthusiasm, only pulling away after Elisabeth's insistent hand patted against Trish's cheek.

"I'm trying to get kisses from Daddy, but you're crampin' my style, sweetheart," Trish teased, caressing the baby's arm with her free hand.

"Da," Elisabeth babbled, slapping her palms against Paul's abdomen before sending him a gummy, saliva filled smile and adding, "Dada!"

Paul gasped loudly, his eyes ballooning as his mouth dropped open and he stared at Trish incredulously. "Did you hear that? Did you _hear_ that, Trish? My baby girl just said my name!"

"Dada!" Elisabeth called again, clapping her hands and giggling in delight when Paul pulled her to his chest and enclosed her in a loving hug.

"That's right, princess. I'm Dada," he laughed, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back gingerly. Elisabeth soaked in the praise, even if she wasn't entirely sure what all the joy was about. He was so wrapped up in Elisabeth's latest accomplishment that Paul didn't even notice Trish's disappointment until he saw her bottom lip jutted outward in an exaggerated display. "What's the matter, sugar?"

"Nothing," she answered quietly, shrugging his question off and turning away.

"You know this doesn't really mean anything, right, babe?" Paul asked, rubbing her arm tenderly. "It doesn't matter whose name she says first, because she loves us both the same. She's so close to saying your name, and we'll practice with her until she does it."

Trish managed a smile and nodded. "I know I'm acting like a baby, but there's this part of me that wanted Mama to be her first word. Is that totally selfish of me?"

"No, I don't think it is. I understand why you would have wanted that, but Eli loves you more than anything, and saying Dada first isn't gonna change that. I mean, look at this kid, she's crazy about you," Paul said, nodding his head in Elisabeth's direction as she smiled gleefully and reached her hands out towards Trish. She picked her head up from the mattress far enough to kiss Elisabeth's awaiting palm.

"I really _am_ happy she said Dada, though. It's good to hear her talking, no matter what the word she says is," she admitted, brushing Elisabeth's wispy, golden hair over her head. Trish comically pulled her lips over her teeth to cover their sharp edges and playfully pretended to chomp down on Elisabeth's fingers, getting a big belly laugh out of her. "Good job on your new word, baby girl. You're gonna be a walking, talking machine in no time at all."

"Yeah, then we'll be chasing after her all the time, but you know what?" Paul asked.

"What?"

"That's the whole joy of parenthood, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither," Trish said, reaching across to her bedside table and grabbing a hair tie. She pulled her mocha dyed tresses into a ponytail and stretched her petite figure out on the bed. "I think I'm gonna do some yoga if you have breakfast covered."

"You've got yourself a deal. What do you want to eat?"

"Mmm...I'm not too picky. I'll take whatever you make," she said, poking Elisabeth in the side. "What do you want, Eli?"

"Eggs and bacon?" Paul offered before correcting himself. "Actually, scratch the bacon. She has a hard time chewing that, but I can make some scrambled eggs for her."

"Why don't you do the mashed egg yolks for her instead? She seems to like those pretty well."

"No problem. I'll get right on it," Paul agreed.

Scooping Elisabeth into his sturdy arms and sitting up in bed, they each left Trish with a kiss on the cheek before disappearing from sight. Left alone with her thoughts, she rolled onto her stomach and crossed her arms, propping her chin on top of them as she stared at the solid headboard of their bed. Paul had expressed a keen interest in having a second child for the past couple of months, and she couldn't say she was entirely against the idea, or even partially in disagreement with it. Elisabeth brought an enormity of contentment to their busy lives, and Trish could only imagine how much her love for Paul would magnify with the arrival of another child.

Yes, a second baby might not be such a bad idea at all.


	30. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

"We're engaged!" Stephanie held her hand up for the webcam, sporting her gleaming diamond engagement ring as she sat nestled atop Chris's lap. They were scooted all the way up to the computer desk in his home office, engaged in a lively video chat with none other than Vince and Linda. After sleeping well into the afternoon following Stephanie's hormonal effusions, they had cleaned themselves up, eaten a snack, and were making the rounds with each of their closest family members and friends to tell them the big news.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Linda beamed, blowing Stephanie a double-handed kiss from her side of the screen. She was squeezed in next to Vince on a loveseat while their laptop sat positioned on the table facing them, each of them wanting to be within close enough range to be captured equally on camera. "I couldn't be more happy for you both."

"How does it feel being a soon-to-be married man, Chris?" Vince asked, turning everyone's attention to Chris. Stephanie peered at his face curiously, and he ran his fingertip down the length of her cheek, gazing longingly into her eyes as he offered a response.

"I feel like the luckiest man on earth. To be frank, I'm just honored she wants to spend the rest of her life with me as much as I do with her. I definitely snagged myself a good girl, and I know what an idiot I'd be to ever let her go," he said, eyes permeating through Stephanie's to let her know his words were meant more for her benefit than anyone else listening. He sent her a wink before looking into the camera and adding, "I really want to say thanks to you guys for trusting me enough with her to give me your blessings to propose. I won't let her down, I won't let our son down, and I won't let you guys down, either."

Linda's entire expression softened, impressed by his dignified reply, and she murmured to Vince, "They're so sweet together."

"They do make quite the impressive pair, I must admit," Vince answered in a hushed tone, though their discussion was clear enough to be picked up by the microphone on their webcam. Vince wrapped his arm around Linda's shoulders and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head briefly. "When are you two planning on making your presence known here in Connecticut? Linda's already going crazy with wanting to help plan the wedding and baby shower."

"We'll be back soon," Stephanie assured them, absently slipping her hand underneath Chris's shirt and rubbing his chest. "We want to spend the rest of today together and maybe tomorrow, and then we'll fly back."

"Are you getting married before the baby comes or after?" Linda wondered.

"Well..." Stephanie paused, turning towards Chris, "we were actually talking about that a little earlier, and we're leaning towards doing it shortly after the baby comes. I don't want to have a huge pregnant belly in our wedding pictures, so we think what we're gonna do is wait for the baby to come, and then I'll give myself a month or two to get into acceptable enough shape to fit into a wedding dress. We want the baby to be at our wedding, and we were thinking of finding him a cute little infant tuxedo, or maybe even having one custom-made, but we'll have to see."

"The baby comes in April, right?" Linda asked.

"He sure does," Stephanie nodded, switching from rubbing Chris's chest to massaging her stomach involuntarily.

"So, you're looking at a May or June wedding?"

"Possibly even the very beginning of July, but, yes, that's basically what we're shooting for," Stephanie replied. "Chris already said he'll work out with me and help me get back into shape after the baby, plus, he's really good with knowing what foods to eat, so I figure I'm in good hands if I just follow his lead."

"I've got her covered," Chris announced, patting her thigh.

"Tell me again, what's the baby's name?" Vince requested.

Linda sighed and rolled her eyes, "I told you his name is Renner, honey."

"Renner..." Vince repeated, making a confused face as the foreign sound rolled off his tongue. "How did you come up with _that_ name?"

"I heard it on a TV show and liked it. It was the name of a little boy," Stephanie shrugged.

"For what it's worth, I think the name kicks total ass," Chris added. "We're basically setting our kid up to be a future rock star with a name like that."

"It'll take some getting used to for me," Vince said, scrunching his nose.

"But we know it's your choice to name your baby whatever _you_ like, so Vince is going to butt out of it," Linda said pointedly, giving Vince an irritated sidelong glance that sent Chris and Stephanie spiraling into sidesplitting laughter. Stephanie was generally a fan of rare names, which was perhaps what made her take to the names of each of her nephews so well, and as long as Chris was as happy with the name choice as she was, nobody's opinion was strong enough to make her change it. Her father would just have to get used to it, which she was certain he would, in time.

"It's okay if you don't like it, Dad. It won't hurt our feelings," Stephanie teased, rubbing the back of Chris's neck with her palm while she fiddled with the engagement ring on her other hand. She held it up a second time for her parents to behold in all its glory. "Isn't it the most beautiful ring you've ever seen? And believe me, seeing it on camera doesn't do it justice. Wait until I show you in person."

"It's gorgeous," Linda said. "It really, truly is."

"I think so, too," she gushed. "I've got my wedding jitters under control for now, but I'm so nervous about bringing the baby home for the first night. I'm more excited than anything else, but I just don't want to mess up at parenting. Could you imagine how horrifying it would be to find out your baby turned out ruined because of something you did? It's bad enough he could be hurt physically if I make a wrong move, but to be messed up emotionally would be even worse. I don't want to fail him."

"Where's all this coming from?" Chris asked. His eyes clouded over with concern, and in that brief instant, he forgot they were sitting in front of a camera, being watched by Stephanie's parents. "You never told me you were scared."

"I'm not scared, at least, not _really_, but I have the standard fears a new parent has," Stephanie admitted.

"I'm scared enough for both of us," he joked, sounding almost exactly as he had the night before when he proposed. Chris brushed some hair away from her face as she shifted in his lap. "We're gonna make it, and when I say 'we', I mean _all_ of us, including Renner. I'm sure there will be some things we're not sure about when it comes to taking care of a baby, and when we come across that stuff, we can ask someone who knows, but as long as we're trying our absolute hardest, there's no way we can screw our son up. He'll have two parents who love him more than anyone else in the world, and he can't go wrong in that type of equation. We'll be fine, so please don't be worried. I wouldn't want you to feel that way."

"I don't normally, but I...I guess I'm feeling more unsure than anything else," Stephanie said. "The closer I come to giving birth, the more my doubts grow, I think."

Vince and Linda watched their exchange in silence as Chris continued, "I've never seen a woman more cut out to be a mother than you are, so you have nothing to fear. Our son's gonna love you like crazy, probably way more than he ever loves me," he joked, which got a laugh out of all three people listening. "There's no way you could ever mess him up, or anyone else, for that matter. What you have to realize is you've touched the lives of your fans who don't even know you, so if they're impacted that much by you, then you know our baby's gonna be. Seriously, though, don't worry, Steph. You'll be an amazing mom, and Renner will know how lucky he is to have you, because I'll be bragging about you all the time. He'll grow up hearing me sing your praises."

"Thanks, love."

"You're welcome. It's the truth," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Are you two always this adorable together?" Linda asked, beaming at them through the computer screen and pulling them back to reality.

"Yep," Chris nodded.

"Pretty much," Stephanie followed up as they both laughed at their put-on air of confidence.

In a turn Stephanie hadn't seen coming, Chris cleared his throat and grew serious. "Actually, Linda, I'm glad I've got you sitting down with Vince, because there are some things I've been wanting to tell both of you. Vince has heard some of this from me, but I think it's my responsibility to tell you and Steph, too."

"Sure, what is it?" Linda asked. Chris felt Stephanie's uncertain gaze on him, and it almost unnerved him to the point where he wasn't certain he could continue, but he knew it had to be done for the good of his family.

"I hate to bring past issues up, because, for the most part, I feel like they should be buried and left behind, but there are some things I can't let go of until I get my final say," Chris explained. He reached underneath the material of Stephanie's shirt and rubbed her back to comfort himself and to hopefully bring her solace as well. "Now that I'm a few months removed from finding out about Stephanie being pregnant, I've been looking back at the way I reacted, and I honestly feel completely embarrassed."

"Chris, you don't have to do this," Stephanie urged, frowning as she shook her head.

"I know I don't, but I really want to," he assured. She nodded and pursed her lips, staring down at her lap in resignation as he continued. "I'm supposed to be Stephanie's protector, and, in some ways, I feel like I might have failed her in that regard. I wasn't being responsible or making rational decisions and was threatening to leave her on her own, and that's not what a man is supposed to be. It's not how my dad raised me, and it's not how I would want my son to act in the future when he's got a girlfriend of his own. Steph came to me because she felt guilty and scared, and when all of this first went down, I thought what she did was unforgivable, but the further I move away from the situation, the more I realize I was more wrong than anyone else."

"No, you weren't," Stephanie whispered.

"I _was_," he corrected, turning his attention back to Vince and Linda. "Two wrongs don't make a right, and I had a real chance to step up and be a man, but I didn't do that. I left her by herself when she was probably at her most scared and vulnerable, and I'm not saying it wasn't okay for me to be mad, but I could have been kinder to her in the process. No matter what, she's the woman I love and the mother of my child, and I should have had more respect for her than to snap at her every two seconds for what happened."

"I deserved it, though," Stephanie added lowly, not liking the sudden turn he was taking.

"You didn't deserve it at all," Chris said, once again shifting his focus back to her parents. "I had a right to be mad or sad, or whatever I wanted to be, but I didn't have the right to treat her so horribly. If I couldn't control myself around her back then, I should have asked you guys to help her out until I was of sound enough mind to come back to this relationship. I think...I have a lot of guilt, and I've told Steph some of this, but I really do feel bad about how I treated her. She's your daughter, and if some guy was treating my hypothetical daughter that way and threatening to leave her in the middle of nowhere by herself just because he was mad at her, I don't know what I'd do, but it wouldn't be good. I just want you both to know I'm sorry, and I need you to know you can trust me with Stephanie and Renner. I could never walk out on them or turn my back. I love both of them more than I ever imagined I could love _any_ two people."

"We know that, Chris, and we never held anything against you," Linda replied. "I was upset the day you threatened to leave her, but it wasn't that I didn't think you had a right to be angry. I just wished you wouldn't have made such a snap decision and written her off so quickly. I don't hold any resentment towards you, though, and you should know that. I've always thought you were a good man — perfect for Stephanie — and I tell her that all the time."

"We've had many talks about this, Chris, and you already know how I feel, but I'll say it again. I think you're the perfect person for Stephanie to marry," Vince said, echoing Linda's sentiments. "You two get along well, you see eye to eye on just about everything, you've known each other for years, and you both clearly love each other very much. I don't care who my daughter marries as long as it's someone she loves with all her heart, and I've told her that plenty of times. I know that's the way she feels about you, so this marriage has my absolute blessing. You're worried over nothing."

"I know, but I don't want you to doubt how I'll treat her in the future because of the way I reacted to the baby at first," Chris explained. "I love that Steph thought enough of me to want to start a family together, and I wish she would have come to me about it first so I could have had more time to prepare for being a dad, but I wouldn't trade what we have right now for anything else in the world. We're happy and getting along, things are working out, and I'm looking forward to having our own little family. I guess I just felt like I needed you guys to know that you can trust me with Stephanie. I'll always take the best care of her that I know how."

"We know that, Chris," Linda cemented. "We honestly do. We wouldn't have given you our blessing to propose to Stephanie if we didn't feel that way."

"Okay. As long as that's all cleared up then," he said.

"It is, so stop worrying so much. I swear, both of you are going to develop wrinkles before that son of yours is even born," Vince japed, serving to effectively lighten the mood amongst them. "You both need to sit back and relax. Enjoy being engaged and give us a call to let us know when you're headed back this way. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks, Daddy," Stephanie grinned.

"Yeah, thanks, Vince," Chris echoed.

"You're welcome," he responded.

"All right, we'll let you go so we can talk to Chris's dad next, but I'll be in touch," Stephanie said. After exchanging her final goodbyes with her parents, Vince and Linda left the video session, the view on their end flashing to a pitch-black screen to confirm their departure. Stephanie's sad eyes were cast upon Chris as she pressed her lips together in a downtrodden pout and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "About what you said..."

"I meant every single word of it," Chris defended. "I wasn't good to you, and I should have been. It's not so much that I regret the anger I had as it is that I regret the way I reacted to said anger. You being pregnant really got me thinking about life and, you know, I asked myself how I would want Renner to handle a situation like this when he's older. I wouldn't want him treating anyone's daughter the way I was treating you, and that's all I'm saying. I could have been better."

"So could I," Stephanie added.

"Fair enough, then. We both could have done better, and I'm sure we will in the future," he said, sliding his hand over her belly and resting it there. He drummed his fingertips softly against her stomach, adding, "The next time a baby's in here, it'll be one we planned together. Got it?"

She lifted her head, eyes lighting up. "Got it."

"Good," Chris said, puckering his lips and accepting the kiss from Stephanie that followed. She remained in his lap, resting her forehead against his as he mused, "Maybe I'll surprise myself and be better at this father thing than I ever thought. If that happens, are you gonna give me a baby girl in a few years?"

"I want to, if I can."

"I should be more prepared for a girl by then. Or maybe a second little boy, who compliments Renner's personality in the most awesome way."

"I'd love that equally as much," she smiled.

"We'll take it easy with our first baby, and if things are going well and we feel like we're ready to add to our family, we'll have another one in a few years. If we're going to have more, I'd want them to be fairly close in age."

"I'm the same way! I've always said I wanted my kids in two-year gaps," Stephanie acknowledged, pulling her forehead away from his and opting to snake her arms around his neck. "That way they'll be close to the same grade in school and have the same friends and stuff."

"The thought of having a baby doesn't scare me the way it used to. I'm actually getting really excited, to be honest, so I don't think more kids are out of the question. We'll play it by ear and see how things go."

"Thanks, honey," Stephanie gushed, gazing deeply into his eyes. She swiped her right hand underneath the front of his shirt, exploring his rock hard abs with her fingers. "You're so good to me."

"You deserve to be treated well."

"All I ever wanted was to have a family with you. I wish I hadn't lied in order to get it, but you have no idea how happy it makes me that we'll be together forever. It's the only thing I ever wanted since we first got together, and now it's finally all coming true," she admitted. "I'm not excusing what I did, but I've never been as happy as I am right now. I'm pregnant with our son and wearing an engagement ring you put on my finger, and it feels more right than anything else I've ever done in my life. I just wanted forever with you."

Chris brought her left hand to his mouth and kissed the ring on her finger, holding it to his lips to linger for several seconds before he brought it back down and smoothed some hair from her face. "I'm flattered you feel that way about me, and I feel the same exact things about you. I don't even think I was mad when I found out about the pregnancy. I was more scared than anything, but it manifested itself as frustration and anger because I didn't know what else to do. I'm not afraid of this anymore, though," he said, running his hand over her stomach, "and I'm going to be the man you and the baby deserve."

"That's really sweet of you to say."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked. His question was met with a shy shrug, so he tried again. "Hm? Do you know how much?"

"How much?" she asked, turning it around on him and offering a charming smile to boot.

"I'd die for you or this baby in a heartbeat, without even a second thought. That's how much I love you both."

"I love you that much, too. So does our son," she announced, bringing her hand to rest on top of Chris's as she guided him to the spot near her pelvis where she felt him moving. "He's kicking as we speak. He probably knows you're saying nice things about him."

Chris leaned forward and spoke to her stomach, "I always say nice things about you, kid. I love you already."

The baby answered Chris's words with a series of brief kicks, Stephanie gasping at the onset of each one as she covered her mouth with her hand. Tears pricked her eyes as she basked in the joy of such an intimate moment. "He started kicking right after you talked to him. I know it sounds crazy, but it's like he knows you're communicating with him. I can't wait until you can feel his kicks for yourself. It's the most amazing thing."

"I bet it is," he replied. Stephanie was gazing intently at her stomach, so Chris nudged her chin with his index finger to get her attention. "Hey, look at me for a minute, babe."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"No more fighting, okay? I know we've both got our tempers and they seem to flare at the worst times, but let's go back to being the way we used to, before any of this stuff happened. We never argued with each other, and I want that back."

"I want it back, too."

"Yeah, and, besides, our kid deserves better than having to listen to us be at each other's throats. Hell, _we_ deserve better than having to be at each other's throats. If we get mad, we'll just go to another room in the house to cool off and talk after the edge has worn off. Deal?"

"It's a deal."

"Good. I don't want to fight with you anymore, Steph. I just want you to be as happy and healthy as you can during this pregnancy, and for years to come. The fighting stops now."

"I promise," she agreed, her eyes expanding widely as she nodded her assent. "I also won't jump to any more conclusions or get mad at you without knowing the full story about what's going on."

"The same goes for me," Chris said, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. "Now, I've got another proposal to send your way, and you tell me what you think of it."

"Okay."

"How about instead of getting my dad on video chat, we just fly on up to Winnipeg right now and see him in person?"

"Really?" Stephanie's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly. "I haven't seen Ted in so long. Oh, it would be _so_ nice to spend time up there with him and tell him all about the baby. We could even bring the sonogram pictures up with us."

"We didn't leave them back home in Greenwich?"

"They're in my purse. I bring them everywhere with me," Stephanie laughed. "I'm not planning on getting rid of them until the baby's actually born, and then I'll trade those in for _real_ pictures of him."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out," Chris chuckled. "What do you say, though? You want to pack our stuff and get ready to go? We can sleep on the plane, so we should be fine by the time we actually get there."

The frantic thumps emanating from the inside of her stomach were more than representative of Renner's feelings on taking a trip. He wasn't even born yet, but, already, he had a strong enough hold on Stephanie's heart to persuade her into doing what he wanted, nudging her just enough to let her know he didn't want her passing up on such a great getaway. She rubbed her tummy to calm him and replied, "Winnipeg, here we come!"

Chris smiled in satisfaction and patted her leg. "Nice choice."


	31. In the Blink of an Eye

Accompanied by what meager luggage they managed to assemble at the last minute, Chris and Stephanie arrived at Ted's home just before midnight, having made decent time after their spur-of-the-moment flight. Chris rented a roomy SUV so Stephanie could enjoy the luxury of such accommodations during the drive to his dad's house, and when he pulled into the driveway, he glanced over to find her head nodded off against the passenger side window. Her breath escaped in tranquil gusts, and he hated to wake her when she was so peaceful, but Ted was expecting them, and Chris didn't want to keep him awake too late into the night. He had made a brief phone call before the flight to tell Ted they were on their way, and the excitement in his father's voice was evident.

Ted had given off the distinct impression he was looking forward to seeing Stephanie even more than Chris, but he couldn't hold anything against his old man for that. After all, Stephanie was carrying his first grandchild, and it would be the first time Ted would lay eyes on her since she had gotten pregnant, which made the occasion even more special. Thinking ahead, Chris decided to gather their bags and haul them inside first, allowing Stephanie to enjoy a few more uninterrupted moments of sleep before he would have to wake her up and bring her inside the house. A puffed train of smoke filtered out of the chimney on the roof of Ted's home and was a calming sign to Chris that a healthy fire was burning in the fireplace, just waiting to warm their chilled bodies.

He crept out of the front seat of the car, a strong burst of cold air flooding into the vehicle as he lowered his feet onto the driveway and slipped out. Shutting the door as noiselessly as was possible, Chris went to the trunk and opened it, pulling all of their bags from their resting places and slinging the first couple over his shoulder, while he held the suitcases in his hands. After shutting the trunk and hoping it hadn't startled Stephanie awake, Chris brought their belongings to the front door and, before he could knock, Ted was already opening his house up to him. He held the front door and cleared a path so Chris could slip inside, frowning when he noticed his son was alone.

"I thought you were bringing Stephanie," he said, making no secret of his disappointment over her perceived absence. Ted let the front door close with a soft thud, so as not to allow too much frigid air inside, and turned to Chris.

"Gee, nice to see you, too, Dad," Chris spoke sarcastically. He dumped their bags on the floor and clapped Ted on the back companionably. "She's outside. She fell asleep on the way here, so I was trying to bring all our stuff in first to get it out of the way, but I'm gonna go grab her now."

"You do that. She's probably cold out there," Ted worried.

"I hope not. I left the heater on for her," he explained. "I'll be right back."

"All right."

Chris denied every urge in his body to remain in the enveloping warmth of the house and braved the icy temperatures to return to Stephanie. He tracked through the light snow, which appeared to be hours old, and groaned when he noticed the melted ice soaking into his sneakers. Had he been more prepared, he could have brought the proper boots for himself and Stephanie, but they could always make a trip to the shoe store when morning came and buy the necessary apparel. He crept up to the driver's side door and opened it, sliding in his seat only long enough to turn off the radio, heater, and high beams on the vehicle.

"Chris?" Stephanie croaked, her throat dry and hoarse from sleep.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you. Let's go inside."

"I want to sleep."

"I know you do. I'll bring you to bed as soon as we get inside."

"Let's go home," she said, her eyes darting around in confusion. She was still coming off the heels of a deep sleep, and Chris could see she was caught off-guard and wondering where they actually were.

"We're at my dad's house, remember?"

"Ted's?"

"Yeah," he reached out to rub her arm. "Remember we left Tampa about six hours ago to fly here?"

"Oh..." she squinted, rubbing her right cheek, which was tinged pink after being pressed against the car window, "oh, yeah, I remember now. Sorry," she apologized, shaking her head at her brain fog.

"It's okay, you're just tired," Chris chuckled. He pulled the keys from the ignition and left the vehicle for a second time, hurrying around to Stephanie's side of the car and helping her out into a standing position. She groaned her distaste for the weather as soon as she was met with the first burst of cold air, and Chris held her closer and kissed the top of her head, shutting the car door behind her. "I know it's cold out here, but you'll be okay. It's nice and warm inside."

Chris kept his arm tucked around her back as he led her to the front door, and as soon as he ushered her inside, Ted voiced his enthusiasm at the mere sight of her. "There's my girl! How the hell are you?" he asked, closing in on Stephanie and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm great," she replied.

Stephanie hugged him back with an equal amount of vigor, finding solace in his welcoming hug. In all the time she had known and grown close to Chris, he had made sure to bring her around his family for regular visits, and it had paid off in waves, because Stephanie had built a relationship with Ted that was about as close as any future in-laws could possibly be. More than that, they shared a genuine friendship, and it brought Chris great pleasure to know if anything ever happened to him, his father would pick up where he left off and make sure Stephanie and his unborn child were taken care of. Ted was first to pull out of their hold, taking Stephanie by the arms and holding her a couple foot lengths away as he examined her with a sharp eye, ending at her pregnant belly.

"My, how you've grown since I last saw you," he joked.

"Yeah," Stephanie laughed, rubbing at her eyes drowsily. She was her normal, kind self, but Chris could tell she was longing for a spot to rest her weary head, and he was planning on taking her to bed once she had a chance to properly greet Ted and warm up from the bitter cold of the outdoors.

Ted must have read her well enough to sense her sleepiness, prompting him to address it. "I can tell you just woke up, so I won't keep you for long. Get some rest, and we'll talk in the morning when you're refreshed. It's so good to see you, darling."

"Thanks. It's good to see you, too," Stephanie returned. She pressed a light kiss to Ted's cheek before turning to Chris expectantly.

"You ready for bed?" he asked. She nodded, and he was about to lead her along when he caught sight of her engagement ring. "Oh, before I forget, turn around and show my dad your ring, baby."

Stephanie smiled at the mention of her newest, most prized piece of jewelry and spun around, holding her left hand out for Ted to take into his own. He grinned widely as he stood examining her ring, moving his eyeglasses further up on the bridge of his nose in the process. Ted, like Vince and Linda, had known the specific night when Chris was planning to propose, but it was his first time seeing the result of that night. "That is quite _some_ rock you've got on your finger. I know you've gotta be thrilled about getting married to this knucklehead son of mine."

"Wow, thanks a lot, Dad," Chris rolled his eyes playfully.

"I am," she laughed. "I'm really looking forward to our special day."

"We both are," Chris added, coming up behind her and rubbing her lower back as he turned his gaze onto the ring that was currently under close inspection by his dad. "I don't know how I got so lucky to snag such a beautiful woman, but she's all mine now, and I'm not letting her go for anything in the world."

"So sweet," Stephanie pouted, reaching up to pat Chris's cheek. She followed the gesture with a drawn-out yawn, and Chris took her free hand in his, clasping it firmly.

"All right, my lady's tired, so I'm taking her to bed, but we'll have breakfast together in the morning so you guys can catch up with each other," Chris announced. "The guestroom is ready for us, right, Dad?"

"Yep, everything's all set up in there," Ted answered before turning softened eyes onto his future daughter-in-law. "Have a good night, Stephanie. I'm really glad you came to visit."

"Thanks, you have a good night, too. I'd love to take you out to breakfast in the morning, if you'll let me," she offered.

"I'll be glad to go, but it's on me. You guys are my guests, so I want to treat you."

"Okay, we'll have to do that. Goodnight, Ted."

"Goodnight, dear," he replied. Chris began leading Stephanie off towards the guestroom and Ted took a seat on the couch, smiling at the precious picture she and Chris made as they strolled hand-in-hand, disappearing from view seconds later.

The following morning, Stephanie was first to rise. After pressing a soft kiss to Chris's cheek as he slept, she strolled down the hall to the bathroom and enjoyed a long, hot shower. There was nary a sound from Ted's room, nor the guestroom where she had left Chris, and Stephanie thought back to the night before as she stepped out of the shower and began towel-drying her hair. She recalled waking up for a brief moment in the middle of the night to the sounds of Chris's and Ted's laughter and casual banter.

She hadn't checked the clock when Chris crawled into bed beside her and cuddled up to her side, but she gathered it had been nearing dawn. It wasn't often Chris was able to visit his father, and vice versa, so she wasn't surprised they had milked their time together and made the best of it, staying awake well into the night. After wrapping a fresh towel around her body, Stephanie crept through the silence of the house to her room and unzipped her suitcase as slowly as possible, so as not to make any excess noise and wake Chris. After choosing a cotton, v-neck sweater and a pair of loose-fitting pants, she slipped a pair of shoes on and gathered her purse, also securing the car keys Chris left on top of the clothes he had shed before climbing into bed with her hours earlier.

It was clear the men of the house were tired and, though she didn't exactly know her way around Winnipeg all that well, Stephanie wanted to make the effort to bring the first meal of the day directly to them. They would have a more enjoyable breakfast in their own domain, so bringing breakfast to Ted's home rather than waiting for everyone to get freshened up enough to go out to a restaurant seemed like the more reasonable option. Positioning her purse strap over her shoulder, Stephanie went to the window in the guestroom, which offered a pleasant view of the front yard, and was dismayed to find it had rained overnight and the street and sidewalk were glazed over with ice. Chris didn't normally like her to venture out on solitary missions when they were anywhere besides home, but she was Stephanie, which automatically meant she could hold her own.

Turning away from the window, Stephanie returned to the side of the bed Chris was sleeping soundly in and touched her index and middle fingers to her lips before pressing them lightly to his slightly parted ones. Chris stirred but didn't wake, and she whispered a warm, "Love you," before slipping out of the room.

The harsh weather was a major shock to Stephanie's system, and she sat shivering in the driver's seat of their rental vehicle for a long while, running the heater on low until it heated to a manageable temperature. Once hot, she cranked it as high as it would go and backed out of the driveway, fumbling for her cell phone at the first stop light she came to. She had a general idea of where she was going, so all her concentration didn't have to be focused on driving to the restaurant, which allowed for some socializing time. She could divide her attention between navigating the slick roads of Winnipeg and catching her mom up on her latest whereabouts.

It hadn't occurred to Stephanie until a few minutes prior that she hadn't told her parents where she was going when she left Florida the evening before. She and Chris had decided to make the trip on such an offbeat whim that it had happened before she had time to realize what was taking place. In checking the digital clock readout on the radio, she found it was after nine, and since Winnipeg was close to Connecticut in its time zone, she felt confident her parents would be awake for her phone call. As it turned out, she guessed correctly, because after a few rings, Linda picked up.

"Good morning, sweetie. Are you and Chris headed back here?" she asked, in a chipper tone of voice.

"Actually, I flew to Winnipeg with him last night, and that's where I am now," Stephanie answered, steering slowly through a large water puddle in the middle of the road. After navigating over it, she added, "We kinda came on a whim, because Chris wanted Ted to be able to visit with me and see my engagement ring."

"That sounds nice. I miss you and want you back here soon, but I can see why you would have wanted to go. I hope you're having fun," Linda replied.

"I am. Chris and Ted stayed up really late last night and they're both still asleep, so I'm driving right now to get breakfast for all of us. There's a good place Chris has taken me to quite a few times, and I think I remember how to get there. At least, I hope I do."

"Don't go getting yourself lost."

"I'll be fine," Stephanie assured. "I just wanted to call and check in with you since I realized this morning that I never told you where I went."

"As long as you're having fun, I'm happy."

"I am," she said before broaching the topic she _really_ wanted to discuss. "So...Ted is still really nice to me."

"Is that different from what you were expecting?" Linda quizzed.

"Well, I don't know, really. A part of me thought he might be mad about what I did. I mean, Chris hasn't told me he talked to Ted about it in detail, but I think it's obvious he did at some point. That's his dad, so of course they've had discussions about me and everything that happened."

"I think that's a given."

"Yeah, and Ted and I have always been really close. I tell him all the time he's like my second dad, because he really is. I'd never want to do anything that would make him not want to be around me, and I'll admit I worried a little that he might be different with me the next time we saw each other. I'm really relieved he's not, though."

"He's still the same man you've always known?"

"Yeah. Chris brought me into his house last night, and Ted gave me the biggest hug. He always called me 'darling' or 'dear', and he was still doing that, too. He was like his normal self," Stephanie recounted. "When I stopped taking my birth control, I didn't think about all the people that decision would impact. My mind just never went that far. All I thought about was getting pregnant and being able to have a baby with Chris. It wasn't until I was faced with Ted that I realized I could have affected my relationships with a lot more people than only Chris."

"But it doesn't sound like anything's changed."

"It hasn't, and I'm so glad. He's still the same old Ted with me, and I'm really grateful for that."

"Well, he loves you like a daughter, and he built a strong relationship with you a long time ago," Linda reminded. "He's not going to throw all that away over a single instance, and especially not when his own son has forgiven you and has plans to marry you."

"I know, you're right. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, when Chris first came to me and asked if we could get back together, he told me his dad was the one who had been the driving force in getting him to pursue me. I guess he was saying really complimentary things about me, and it made Chris want to recapture some of what we had before."

"That's to be expected. We're your immediate family, but Chris and Ted are your family, too. They love you the same way we do, and I'm sure all they want is what's best for you. I'm not surprised at all that Ted would do his best to bring you two back together. We all see what a great fit you are for each other, and we've discussed it plenty of times amongst ourselves. I've never seen a man make you as happy as Chris does, and I'd bet my last dime you make Chris happier than any other woman ever has."

"I sure hope I do," Stephanie said. "I can't wait to have our baby. I keep having dreams where he's already born, and it's just me, him, and Chris. We're always out doing something fun, and the baby is always super happy and smiling. Last night, I had a dream we were at the park, and Renner was already a toddler. Chris and I were sitting next to each other in the grass while we watched him try to catch a butterfly. It was the cutest thing ever, and I was so disappointed to wake up and see that it wasn't real."

"It'll be reality soon enough. You've just gotta be patient."

"I know, but it's hard. The other thing about my dreams is that the baby always looks like a carbon copy of Chris. I think it might be because I constantly say I want Renner to look just like him. Whenever I dream of him, he's always got the brightest blue eyes and the blondest hair. It's the most adorable thing. I don't mean to sound shallow, because, more than anything, I want to have a healthy son, but I'll admit I _do_ wonder a lot about what he'll look like and what kind of person he'll grow up to be."

"That's only normal, sweetheart," Linda said. "Every mother wonders about those types of things when they're pregnant. I did it with you and with Shane. That's just the normal thought process you sort through when you're preparing for motherhood. When I was pregnant with Shane, I daydreamed all the time that he would come out looking like your father."

"He did, for the most part."

"That's right, he did. Renner will be adorable no matter who he looks like. I can't wait to hold him and kiss his little cheeks."

"I can't wait, either. I've been wanting to sit Chris down and talk to him about his work schedule, because he'll need to slow down when the baby comes, at least a little bit," Stephanie said. "I understand he'll still get the itch to go overseas and play for the fans of his band there, but I want our family to be his primary focus. We're getting older now, and he needs to see he can still have fun and do his own thing with Fozzy, but the most important thing is always going to be me and his son."

"I'm sure he'll see that when the time comes. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already in the process of scaling back on his tour dates."

"I think he is," she said. "He told me he doesn't want to leave me home alone anymore during my pregnancy, because he feels like he should be around for me. He came to that conclusion on his own, too, without me even having to prompt him. I think he's starting to get it, but it might take time for him to fall into his role as a family man."

"Time will tell," Linda answered.

Stephanie's eyes lit up when she spotted the restaurant across the way that she had eaten plenty of meals with Chris at. The parking lot wasn't crowded, but there were enough people around to confirm they were open for business, so she merged into the left turn lane to get to them. A few cars sat idly in front of her, waiting for the red light to fade to green, so Stephanie turned her attention back to her phone call, listening with interest to a story Linda was telling about the day she and Vince had brought Shane home from the hospital. Linda's stories about motherhood had always enthralled her, but they did even more now that she was gearing up to be a mother herself.

Linda laid out the sequence of events leading to Shane's arrival home from the hospital as a newborn, and Stephanie laughed where appropriate and asked questions when the time was right, though her mind was partially elsewhere. She couldn't shake the eerie feeling that something was off, but she attributed it to the mostly unfamiliar surroundings in a country that was at least semi foreign to her. Renner jostled around a bit in her stomach, and she rubbed her hand over her belly a few times to calm him, inching forward when the light turned green. An evenly flowing stream of cars came from the opposite direction, and the vehicle in the front of her line waited until there was a sufficient opening before turning onto the adjacent road.

The vehicle directly in front of Stephanie pulled up to take their turn, and Chris flashed through her mind, a mental image of him down on one knee nearly two nights ago. She grew more uneasy by the second, wondering if she should hang up with Linda and give Chris a call to make sure everything was okay. There was no tangible proof anything was amiss, and all she really had to go by was her God-given instincts, but they were enough to send a ripple of anxiety through her gut. Linda was still gabbing away, unaware Stephanie was losing focus, but she only had a single turn to make before she would be in the restaurant parking lot, so when she glanced ahead and deemed the coast clear, Stephanie turned into the intersection.

The coast, however, wasn't as clear as she first thought.

Stephanie's eyes widened in horror when she caught sight of the truck barreling towards her, but she had already crossed the point of no return and was powerless to dodge the proverbial bullet in time. Her free hand instinctively shot to her stomach, her first thought being to protect her unborn child, and upon impact, her cell phone dropped out of her grasp. The SUV she was occupying skidded across the length of the intersection and came to a crashing halt, only after colliding with a stationed utility pole. What seemed as if it took several minutes to play out in Stephanie's mind was actually finished in a matter of intense seconds, and the final sensation she had was the trickling of blood down the side of her face as she sat trapped between the wooden pole and the other vehicle.

In that very same instant at Ted's house, Chris's bolted to alertness in bed, having been awoken from a bad dream. In Stephanie's vehicle, her phone remained lodged beneath the passenger seat, a frantic Linda calling out to Stephanie on the other end of the line after having overheard the accident. In the driver's seat, Stephanie's head had come to rest against the crushed metal that was left of her door, as she fell into an unconscious oblivion. Inside her stomach, the health of a shaken baby boy was left hanging in the balance, the productivity of his future made uncertain by a single mistake committed in the blink of an eye.

In the far distance, the faintest wail of a siren could be heard as the emergency responders summoned by surrounding witnesses rushed to the scene.


	32. While He Slept

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They are always appreciated.

* * *

"Steph..." Chris moaned, reaching across the bed for her and finding only empty bedsheets in her place.

His hand met unoccupied air, and his body, in turn, shuddered with longing for the warmth of her body. Chris couldn't recall what he'd been dreaming about before being roused from sleep, but his skin glistened with a thick coat of sweat from his troubled slumber, and he slithered against the saturated sheets beneath him, upper lip curling in disgust. He was minimally thankful Stephanie wasn't beside him to be met with perspiration soaked sheets first thing in the morning, but his longing for her refused to wan. It didn't come as a surprise she had awoken before he had, mostly because she hit the sack hours before he and his father called it a night.

He thought to roll over and let sleep wash back over him when ready, but a silent urge tugged at his gut, pressing him to find Stephanie. He imagined she would be somewhere downstairs, laughing along with some comedy show she managed to find on television. She was likely finding activities to busy herself while waiting for him and his father to wake up so they could all go out for breakfast together. Still, the need to locate her was incessant, bordering on urgent, and he couldn't find an acceptable way to say no. Fighting off the approaching forces threatening to drag him into another deep sleep, Chris tossed the covers off of his body and climbed out of bed.

He let out an extended yawn, scratching his bare chest as he left the room, clad in only a pair of boxer shorts. Chris first checked the living room and was shocked to find it empty, but the kitchen was another likely dwelling spot, what with Stephanie's overwhelming pregnancy cravings. He had already caught her drinking coffee one too many times and was attempting to ween her off of it altogether, since an abundance of caffeine wasn't the greatest element for a pregnant woman to consume. A smile was already beginning to form on his face when he stepped into the kitchen, but the expression faded when he was met with yet another vacant room.

The only places left to check were each of the bathrooms down the hall, but something told him to look out the front window and, when he did, the answer became clear. Their rental car was gone, and though he preferred Stephanie didn't venture off on her own in a place she didn't know all that well, Chris wasn't going to police her actions on what was essentially a brief vacation. She was a grown woman who knew how to hold her own and had probably only gone off in search of a maternity store, or perhaps even to enjoy some sightseeing. She was her own person, and Chris wanted to give her the space to do as she pleased, but he had to at least call and make sure she was okay.

Stephanie not having called was a good sign, because that likely meant she was doing fine on her own. Even still, Chris's protective nature forced his hand, and he returned to the guestroom they shared and picked his phone up from the bedside table. Taking a seat amongst the messy, dampened sheets, Chris scrolled through his lengthy contacts list and picked Stephanie's name out of the pack, pressing the call button. He yawned and reached behind himself to reposition his pillow before lying back against it and staring up at the ceiling.

Stephanie hadn't answered after several rings, which wasn't like her normal self, but Chris assumed she was busy and would get back to him soon enough. He hung the call up without bothering to leave a voice message, since Stephanie readily admitted to everyone that she rarely listened to them, and he repositioned himself under the sheets. Chris began dozing off almost immediately, and it wasn't until a couple of minutes later, when his phone rang to life, that he was snapped awake for a second time. He reached for the phone and answered blindly, assuming it was Stephanie calling him back.

"Hey, babe. I was just calling to see where you went."

"Chris, this is Linda," she said, her words stampeding from her mouth and over the phone's speaker.

He sat up a little straighter in bed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Oh, I'm sorry, Linda. I thought you were Steph."

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Stephanie," she specified, rushing her words to the point that Chris had to put in a conscious effort to decipher her speech. "I was on the phone with her a couple minutes ago and then, all of the sudden, I heard a loud bang and she wasn't there anymore. I tried calling her cell phone back, but the line is busy. Can you check on her?"

"Where is she?"

"I thought you knew. Isn't she in Winnipeg with you?"

"Yeah, but I guess she woke up before me and took our rental car, so I don't know exactly where she went. I was calling her just now to find out, but she didn't answer," Chris said, his voice wavering the longer he spoke. His heart hung heavy inside his chest, and each of his limbs turned to lead, feeling as if they weighed tons. He couldn't even entertain the thought of something bad happening to Stephanie, because it hurt too much. For his own sake, rather than for anyone else, he persisted, "I'm sure she's fine, Linda. She _has_ to be fine."

"I have a terrible feeling something's happened to her. Why wouldn't she answer her phone if everything was okay, and what was the loud noise I heard before the line went dead?" Linda questioned. Her panicked declarations were sending his thoughts into a tailspin, and it was a struggle to hear anything over the rapid pounding of his own heartbeat. "She was driving when I was talking to her."

"You think she had an accident?"

"I don't know."

"Let me give her another call and I'll get back to you in a minute, Linda," Chris offered. "I have to find out what's going on and I'll call you right back."

"Okay, but call me _right_ back," she emphasized.

"I will, don't worry."

Chris hung up with Linda and called Stephanie again, bringing a hand to his now aching stomach, which was rumbling with a mass of dread he couldn't contain. It was difficult to fathom anything being wrong with Stephanie, not to the point that it could be life-changing, so he pushed all negative thoughts aside and tried to remain upbeat, even in the wake of such uncertainty. Her phone rang several times before he was transferred to the voice messaging system, and Chris grit his teeth and tossed the useless device to the floor. Running both hands over his head, he tugged at his hair, hating the feeling of not knowing what was happening to Stephanie, if anything.

With a deep breath came a new burst of persistence, and Chris scooped his phone up from the carpet and paced the length of the guestroom floor as he tried her number again and again, each time holding out hope Stephanie would pick up and assure him everything was fine. On what could have been his fifth or sixth time calling — he hadn't kept track — Chris was relieved to hear the familiar click on the line that accompanied a call being answered, but the unknown voice he met was gruff, stern, and decidedly male. "Hello?"

"Yeah," Chris stumbled, all signs of pacing coming to a stop as he halted in rigid form in the center of the room. He was caught off-guard, having not the slightest inkling why a man he didn't know would be answering his girlfriend's phone. Even scarier, he feared he could be speaking to the person who had brought harm to her. "I'm trying to reach my fiancée. Is there a reason you have her phone?"

"My name is Scott. I'm with the Winnipeg Police Service."

"Okay, so, did something happen? Do I need to come pick her up?"

"Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone, but the woman driving the vehicle this phone was found inside has been involved in a serious car accident. She was rushed to the hospital a short while ago."

That sentence alone was enough to break him.

The power found in those words was all it took for Chris to crumble at the knees and land in a shapeless, pathetic heap on the floor. The pain was magnified in knowing he didn't only have Stephanie to worry about, because his unborn child was potentially in more danger, considering his tiny body was much more fragile than Stephanie's. Tears blurred his vision, threatening to spill over, and a knot formed in his chest, actually choking the air out of him and squeezing his zest for life away right along with it. Chris coughed and sputtered, gasping for oxygen and finding his next set of thoughts insanely selfish, because he actually found himself craving Stephanie's comforting touch, despite knowing _she_ was the injured one.

In dire situations, Chris liked to think he had an innate ability to deal with the aftermath of personal tragedy, though he had no knowledge as to where such a strength came from. In that moment, at the lowest point he had been in life since losing his mother, Chris felt that steely resolve pumping through his veins with each thump of his heart and, all at once, he knew he could make it. He had to make it for Stephanie and for their unborn child. They were depending on him as the man of the family, and it was his time to step up and prove he had what it took to be the head of their household now and forever.

Chris could hear the policeman urging him to pick the phone back up, so he returned to the line, wiping the leftover tears glazing his eyes. He intended to sound stronger than his next words displayed, but the effort was all for naught. "Please tell me she's okay."

"I can't disclose any information as to her current state of health, but I — "

"She's going to be okay, though, right?" he choked out.

"When they loaded her into the ambulance, she was unconscious, sir. I have no further information."

"What hospital did they bring her to?"

"Winnipeg Medical Centre."

"I'll be there," Chris hung up, not bothering to await the man's response.

For a block of what couldn't have spanned more than 30 seconds, Chris sat in a mental frenzy, unsure what to do first. He had to call the hospital, call Linda back, wake his father up, get dressed and wrangle his dad's car keys to drive to the hospital. There was a gaping to-do list paired with a scarcity of time, and it was enough to throw Chris for a loop, which was basically what it did as he scrambled to his clumsy feet. Perhaps it was the young child that remained hidden inside that made him run to his dad as if he was five years old again, but he burst into Ted's bedroom like a maniac, working hard to shake him awake.

"Dad!" he shouted, latching onto his arm and tugging. "Dad, please get up!"

"W-what? What is it?" Ted stammered, blinking himself to wakefulness. He reached for his eyeglasses on the side table and positioned them on his face. All it took was a single glance to read the devastation scrawled on Chris's face and know something had gone terribly wrong. "What's wrong?"

"It's Steph."

"What about her?"

"The hospital," Chris uttered, speaking in an odd, broken form of English, composed solely as a result of his despair. "Steph...the hospital...I need a ride."

Ted shook his head, frowning. "I don't get what you're telling me here. She's at the hospital?"

Chris's frustration with not being understood was enough to give him the extra boost needed to finally form a coherent statement. "Steph went out in the car this morning and got in an accident. I need you to take me to the hospital _now_!"

"Okay, all right, I'm coming," Ted said, picking up on the urgency in Chris's tone, paired with his own concern over the fate of the woman soon to marry into his family.

While Ted dashed around his bedroom, pulling on pants and shoes, it encouraged Chris to do the same, and he dressed in record time. Within minutes of waking Ted, they rushed into the garage and loaded into Ted's sedan, and Chris immediately dialed Linda's number, doing perhaps one of the hardest things he had ever had to do by delivering the news of Stephanie's car accident. Linda had crumbled almost as badly as Chris and promised to grab Vince and fly up to Winnipeg right away so they could be at Stephanie's bedside. In knowing Stephanie was hurt, everything became a struggle, and it even begin hurting Chris to breathe.

Remaining upright and composed was a chore, requiring every ounce of fortitude he had inside not to break down in tears on the spot. In his case, the lack of information was almost more difficult to contend with than a ton of news would have been. Not knowing what condition Stephanie was in allowed his mind to wander too much for its own good and made for disturbing mental pictures he didn't wish to hold onto. It was hard not to think the worst, but he had to make the effort if he had any hope of being a pillar for Stephanie to lean on.

Stephanie was going to be his wife, and if he, as her future husband, couldn't learn how to be the most supportive figure she had, there was zero hope moving forward. Chris let out strained breaths through clenched teeth, and he nearly dashed out of the car before Ted was able to come to a complete stop in the hospital parking lot. Giving Ted the benefit of the doubt to follow behind, he hightailed it through the lot and through the automatic double doors, rushing to the first nurse's station he came upon. After asking for the patient's name and checking her computer, the nurse relayed the most current information, which was that Stephanie was being worked on in the emergency room across the hall.

"Have a seat, and we'll be with you shortly," she requested. The woman kindly directed Chris to several neat rows of chairs in the waiting room at their side, but he had bigger plans than to stare blankly at the unimpressive paintings on the walls and twiddle his thumbs.

"I don't think you understand. That woman is my fiancée, and she's pregnant with our first baby, so I have to be back there with her. She's probably freaked out and has no idea what's going on," Chris explained. "Which room is she in?"

"Sir, I've got to ask that you please take a seat. We'll allow you back once the doctors have stabilized her condition, but you can't go in there right now."

"Are you even listening?" Chris asked, his voice raising a few octaves higher than intended. "She's pregnant, and she needs me!"

"I completely understand your frustration, but she was taken in for emergency surgery and can't be seen at the moment. Please take a seat, and we'll be with you as soon as possible," the woman repeated. Never in his life had Chris considered physically assaulting anyone, but he felt like clocking every single person, man or woman, who stood in his way of getting to Stephanie. Somewhere in between silence and staring the nurse down, hoping he would break her resolve enough that she would cave and allow him back, Ted came up from behind and patted his shoulder.

"Let's take it easy until the doctor comes to talk to us," Ted suggested, having caught the tail-end of Chris's conversation.

"Steph needs me," Chris repeated, almost on auto-pilot. It seemed to be the only statement he could manage speaking aloud.

"They're working on her. We'll sit down and they'll let us know when we can go back and see her," Ted reasoned.

Chris's fists clenched and shook at his sides, and his entire body fell into a series of tremors he didn't know how to stop. Ted slipped an arm around his shoulders and guided him to the closest row of chairs while the nurse looked on with great sympathy. When Ted glanced back at her, it became clear she didn't enjoy turning people away, when all they wanted was the reassurance that their loved ones were going to be all right. Her hands were simply tied in the matter.

Chris hunched over in his seat, with his hands, legs, and feet quivering against his will. "I can't handle this. I can't do it," he muttered.

"Try to relax," Ted cut in. "When you go back to see Stephanie, she's going to respond to your behavior. If you're strong, then she'll be strong, too, but if you walk back there in a panic, it's only going to scare her even more than she probably already is."

"The mountie who answered her phone said it was a serious car accident. If Steph's hurt enough that she had to be taken by ambulance and needed surgery, what does that mean for the baby?"

"We'll have to wait and see, but she's a strong woman, and she won't let that baby go without putting up a fight."

"If Renner isn't...if he doesn't...my heart would be completely broken. _Her_ heart would be broken," Chris said, somehow finding the strength to rise to a sitting position. "I've grown to love the baby just as much as I love Steph, and the thought of losing him is...he just has to be okay. Why couldn't she have just stayed home with us? What was she even doing out by herself this early in the morning?"

"I'm not sure, but we can't change the past. We've gotta be prepared for any number of outcomes."

"No," Chris shook his head vigorously. "No, fuck that. I'm not preparing myself to hear anyone tell me Steph is seriously hurt or that my son is gone. Sorry, but that's not okay with me, and it'll never be okay. There's only one outcome I'll accept, and it's that both of them are going to pull through. They both have to come out of this fine."

"That may be the case, but you've also got to be prepared for the opposite."

"Just fucking stop, Dad!" Chris exclaimed sharply, bolting out of his seat. "Stop talking about them like that! You know something, I can't wait until Stephanie walks out of here just fine and you have to eat your words."

Before Ted had a chance to respond, Chris was rushing through the automatic doors he had just entered, trying desperately to evade what he knew to be true. No matter how badly he didn't want to face it, his father was absolutely right, and there was a definite possibility he wouldn't be returning home with Stephanie and their son in tow. He collapsed onto a bench near the door in defeat, burying his face in his hands in time for the wave of salty tears to hit. He choked on the cold air of the outdoors, despising the way his tears felt as they slid down his cheeks, as if morphing to ice the second they mixed with the lingering cold.

He was placing all his faith in the hospital employees to save Stephanie and their son and, yet, he abhorred everything about the place. The dim, luminescent lighting, the general hum of medical equipment that droned on endlessly in the background, and the distinct smell was enough to make him hurl. It was an awful, inescapable aroma that he inferred was some odd mixture of antiseptic and bleach. Being there made him physically ill, particularly in that it reminded him of the torturous day so many years prior when his mother had fallen victim to serious injury and he'd shown up at the hospital to visit.

The hospital wasn't the same, but they all held the same wretched scent that was enough to make his stomach turn even still. As soon as he stepped foot inside, Chris was brought straight back to a vision of his injured mother lying in a hospital bed, fighting for what was left of her life. She had never been the same again, and the thought of Stephanie being injured beyond repair was horrifying. Ted hadn't showed up behind him, and Chris knew he was only trying to give him space, but he wasn't sure he wanted it.

A part of him needed to be consoled and assured, like a small child searching the eyes of an adult for any signs of stability. He took several deep breaths, calming his erratic breathing pattern until it returned to normal. Stephanie was going to need his support when he was able to see her, and Chris wanted to be there to hold her hand and make sure she knew life would return to normal very soon. Against his better judgment but knowing it was the right thing to do, Chris stood and walked back into the hospital after drying his face with his hands, choking on the sour smell as he went. Ted spotted him coming and looked relieved but not surprised.

He must have known Chris would come around once he had a few free moments to gather himself, and he sat wordlessly in the seat beside Ted, fidgeting mindlessly with his hands while Ted patted him on the shoulder. There was nothing left to do but wait and send out a few silent prayers, so that was exactly what he busied himself with. Projecting positivity was a more pressing matter to tend to than dredging up terrible possibilities as to what condition Stephanie had been left in after the morning's dreadful events. Chris scooted back in his seat and closed his eyes, sending his deepest prayers out for his family while, behind a set of double doors, doctors worked frantically on Stephanie.

The wait was on.


	33. The Darkest Skies

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of her.

The emergency room doctor caring for Stephanie had been kind enough to explain her condition in plentiful detail before Chris caught his first glimpse, but that wasn't enough to stop his stomach from popping an involuntary wheelie the second he laid eyes on her fragile state. The left side of her face was swollen and bruised to a sickening shade of black, while three squares of adhesive gauze covered various wounds on her face — chin, left cheekbone, and forehead, respectively. Her hair was in disarray, a few face-framing clusters matted to her forehead by a thick layer of perspiration. Chris gulped audibly, looking to Ted, who gave a single nod of reassurance, but the gesture did little to quell his concerns.

In the two hours Chris had sat suffering in the waiting room, he couldn't possibly have conjured up an accurate image of what Stephanie was experiencing. Seeing her trapped in what would likely be a world of pain when she awoke made him physically ill, and he wanted nothing more than Vince and Linda's arrival to come soon, because they would offer the added emotional support he was in such dire need of. Chris sucked at his teeth, entrusting his shaky legs to keep him upright as he continued surveying Stephanie's injured body. It was near impossible to believe she was the same lively woman he had pranced around with on the dance floor in his backyard a mere two nights before.

The consistent beep of a fetal monitor chimed in the background, mingling with the even tone of Stephanie's own heart monitor. Her left leg was propped up inside a cast, having been broken in two places and surgically repaired. A metal rod was inserted to ensure proper realignment of her tibia and fibula, both of which had been fractured and required special care. Among her other injuries was a fractured left arm, which was also safely cocooned in the heart of a spotless white cast. The entire left side of her body had fallen victim to the pole that had wedged her inside the car and was now paying the price.

By way of a miracle, the baby had been cushioned sufficiently enough inside Stephanie's womb that he was recovering right along with her, but, as the doctor had put it, they weren't entirely out of the water. The risk of placental abruption — a fairly common condition amongst pregnant women after suffering severe physical trauma — lurked around the corner, and there was potential for the jostling to have caused a premature separation of the placenta. Stephanie would be kept overnight, and possibly several nights that followed, to be monitored with a keen eye so they could be certain her leg was healing properly and the baby wasn't in any distress. Chris remained glued to his spot, mouth agape as he stared at the broken porcelain doll of a woman laid out before him.

He imagined reaching a hand out and finding her stiff and frozen to the touch, only for her entire body to shatter into a broken pile on the bed from his handling of her. She appeared delicate in a way he found disturbing on a small scale, and his mind urged him to scurry away before he fell apart completely, but his feet wouldn't have cooperated with his thoughts, not even if they wanted to. It wasn't until Ted placed a comforting hand on his back that Chris received the boost needed to stumble up to her bedside. His mouth fell open at a closer view of the damage, but he quickly found solace in the easy rise and fall of her chest.

Stephanie was broken and battered, but she was alive, and with the news that the baby was safe for the time being, Chris couldn't have asked for much more. There was so much buzzing and ticking going on between the mass of machines tracking Stephanie's progress that he could barely sort through his thoughts, so he quit trying. Reaching a quivering hand upward, Chris pressed his palm to her cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips. He pulled away hopeful, expecting to see her eyes flutter open as she directed a winning smile his way, having been rejuvenated by the power in his kiss.

Instead, he backed away to find her lying oblivious and incognizant, and his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, sinking like a stalling ship's anchor. She was cold, limp, and so unlike the animated woman he had spent so many years of his life with. The doctor had told him the effects of the anesthesia were wearing off and that it might take her a while to come around, but that assurance did nothing to allay Chris's grief, and the ineffectiveness of the doctor's words would continue until Chris heard the voice he knew so well. The general anesthesia had pulled her under, and God only knew what it was doing to the baby, whose health had been risked by the doctor's split-second decision to put Stephanie's well-being first.

"They need to bring her warmer blankets," Chris barked. He snaked his arms around her body as best he could, forming a human shield of sorts. "She's cold."

"I'll go ask for some. Give me a minute," Ted said, appraising Stephanie with a brokenhearted glance before spinning around and venturing off in search of a nurse.

Chris was desperate to kick his shoes off and climb right into bed with her, but the nurses would have been less than thrilled if they came in and found him that way. All he craved was to hold Stephanie close, as if the tenderness in his touch would be enough to nurse her back to good health so they could all leave in the morning and pretend nothing had ever gone wrong to begin with. The best he could manage was taking a seat gingerly on the side of her bed and leaning over her, reaching towards the hand that was partially obscured by her cast. Chris ran his fingertips over her swollen fingers, eyes trailing downward as he inspected the rest of her body again.

As unfamiliar and helpless as Stephanie looked, he found reassurance in the scarce familiarity that remained, spying her left set of toes as they peeked out of the cast covering the entirety of her leg. Her toenails were painted a silvery blue shade, just as he remembered, and such a recognizable trait was enough to dull at least a fraction of the pain in his aching heart. Seeing a piece of her that he recognized, no matter how small, was akin to holding onto a part of the old Stephanie — the version of her who hadn't been left in ruins inside a stuffy hospital room. Chris touched the tip of his nose to hers, close enough to feel each of her exhalations as they fluttered across his upper lip.

He wasn't expecting a miracle, but Chris tried speaking anyhow, hoping his words might not fall upon deaf ears. "Can you hear me, Steph? Will you squeeze my hand to let me know you're listening?"

He took special care to hold onto her uninjured hand, but only found himself waiting for a physical confirmation that never came. There was nothing left to do but lie in wait and hang onto the constant _beep-beep-beep_ of her heart monitor, so Chris rested his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes and melded to her body. He vaguely registered the hushed voices of Ted communicating with a nurse as she came in to spread a warm blanket over Stephanie's body at his behest, but he didn't bother opening his eyes, and the nurse saw fit not to disturb him for being in bed with a patient. Somewhere between Ted taking a seat and Chris snuggling up to Stephanie, he recalled their night in Denny's months before, when she had attempted to comfort him in the wake of her pregnancy, lips resting sweetly against his cheek.

Chris puckered his lips at the memory and allowed them to linger against her cheek.

As impossible as it seemed to relax enough to fall asleep beside her, Chris had done just that and only awoke when Ted came up on his side and shook him back to reality. He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but his father looked more exhausted than before, though that could have been a result of the worry lines he'd developed after seeing Stephanie for the first time since the accident. He held Chris's cell phone and thrust it outward. "Vince called a little while ago. He wants me to have you call him back, but you've got to step outside to use the phone."

Chris brought a hand to his forehead and inhaled sharply, taking a peek at Stephanie and finding her dozing, just as she had been before. He kissed her cheek, asking his dad, "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours."

"Shit!" he hissed. "That long?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to interrupt your sleep, so I left you alone."

"Did the doctor say how much longer it should be before Steph wakes up?"

"She was in and out of consciousness while you were sleeping," Ted explained. "She would open her eyes for a little while, look around, and then fall back asleep. One of the times, I got up and held her attention long enough to tell her we love her and are all here for her. I also let her know her parents are on their way, but I don't know if she registered any of what I was saying."

Chris brushed some hair away from her clammy face, replying, "I'm sure she did."

"Vince and Linda are pretty frantic and want more information about what's going on, so why don't you give them a call and then come back. They're on the jet with Shane, and they're going to be here within the next few hours, but you should talk to them now. Call Stephanie's friends and your mutual friends, let them know what's going on with her."

"But I don't want to miss her if she wakes up again," Chris said, tossing a hesitant glance her way. "I want her to know I was here."

"She knows," Ted assured him, and a silent indicator in his tone let Chris know he wasn't only saying that for his benefit. "She looked around for a bit each time she woke up, and she saw you next to her. She knows you're here, Chris. I can promise you that."

"All right, I guess I've got to do this then," he said. Chris accepted the phone from Ted and started towards the door when an unknown trigger made him turn back. There was something off about Stephanie's appearance, and it was until his eyes drifted to her left hand, bound by her cast, that he noticed her engagement ring was absent. "Her ring."

"What?"

"What did they do to her ring?" he panicked, rushing back to her bedside. "Did it fall off in the accident? I don't see how it would have. It fit her finger perfectly, so it wasn't loose enough to slide off."

"I've got her ring," Ted supplied. "When you were asleep, they brought me a bag of the clothes she was wearing earlier today and all her other belongings found in the car. Her cell phone, ring, and everything else are in my car. You've gotta stop stressing yourself out."

"I can't help it. I just want her and the baby to be okay. That's all I need."

"They _will_ be okay, but take this one step at a time," Ted replied. "You've got your phone, so go call her parents and her closest friends so they know what's going on. I'll wait here with her until you get back."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime."

Chris avoided looking at Stephanie when he left the room, because all it would take was the brief sight of her to bring him running back to her bedside. He gripped his cell phone tightly, avoiding eye contact with the few people whose paths he crossed in the hallway. As fearful as he had been in the waiting room, he couldn't imagine what her parents must have been experiencing, when all they had to go off of was the scarce bit of information his dad had provided. Stephanie had been through serious surgery, and there was no telling if that would have a negative impact on the baby, or how deeply it would affect his life when he was finally born.

Until they received a definitive answer from the doctors, Chris didn't want to speculate as to how things might unfold. All he could focus on was the present, and for the time being, he had his fiancée and son, which was the most he could ask for in such dire circumstances. When Chris passed the nurse's station to head into the waiting room he had already spent too much time in, he noticed a different nurse on duty, and she smiled when their eyes connected, but he couldn't muster up a greeting of his own, so he pressed forward and focused his gaze elsewhere. The waiting room was almost devoid of patients awaiting care, save for a man holding a cloth towel to his bleeding arm wound and a woman sitting opposite him, holding her abdomen in pain.

Chris walked up to the window that offered a decent view of the hospital parking lot and stood in front of it, effectively blocking out all distractions in the room behind him. The day was overcast and icy, and he assumed it was close to noon, or even a little past. Chris found Vince's name in his contacts list and selected it, greeting him when he answered. "Vince, hi."

"What happened?" he requested right away.

"I was asleep when the accident happened, but what I gather is Steph went out in our rental car early this morning. She didn't wake me or my dad up when she left, so we had no idea she was even gone at first," Chris explained. "I eventually woke up and noticed she wasn't in bed, so I went looking for her everywhere in the house, but she wasn't there. Then Linda called me and said she had been on the phone with Steph while she was driving, but the call cut out after a loud bang. I'm assuming that was when the accident happened."

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping. She's got broken bones but is expected to recover."

"And my grandson?"

"He's going to be okay, I think. Steph didn't miscarry, thank goodness, so I'm hoping he'll be fine. They've got her hooked up to her own heart monitor and a fetal monitor for the baby, so I'm trying to stay positive. I just want to bring her home and never let her go anywhere again," he said. Chris made it a point to lower his voice so he wouldn't be overheard, though he doubted anyone cared enough to listen in. "She needed me to protect her, and I wasn't there. I feel like shit."

"It was a car accident, though, and there's nothing you could have done in that situation," Vince said.

"I get that, but I don't even know what she was doing out by herself. I have no clue where she would have needed to go that early in the morning."

"Linda said when they were talking, Stephanie mentioned something about a restaurant. She wanted to buy some breakfast is what I think it was."

"She went out for _food_?" Chris exclaimed, starting to pace the waiting room floor. "She's lying in a hospital bed with a goddamn broken leg and arm because of some breakfast? God, I would have went to get the damn breakfast! I would have done it all myself if I could have known she would end up like that."

"But you can't turn back time, and this isn't your fault. Nobody is to blame for this. It was an accident, Chris. That's why they're called accidents."

"This is all my fucking fault, though. You know, she wasn't even supposed to be up here," Chris said. "We were supposed to fly back home from Florida, but _I_ was the one who said we should come up here to visit my dad. If I would have shut my mouth and just brought her back to Greenwich, she wouldn't have even been here to get in this accident in the first place. I should be the one in that bed with a broken leg, _not_ her!"

There was a distinct shuffling on the opposite end of the line as the phone changed hands before Linda's voice came over. Vince must have found Chris's emotion too tough to handle. "Chris?"

"I never meant for this to happen, Linda. I'm so sorry I didn't protect her."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. This was an accident and nothing more," she answered. "When I spoke to Stephanie on the phone during the first part of her drive, she couldn't stop talking about you and Ted and how happy she was to be up there with both of you. She was having a great time, I could hear it in her voice. She went out to get breakfast out of the kindness of her heart, because it was something nice she wanted to do for you, so please don't feel bad about what happened. Sometimes, these things just come out of nowhere, and we don't understand why, but I'm sure there was a reason."

"I can't find a good reason for someone as sweet and giving as her to be in bed with a broken leg and arm while she's pregnant. It's just not fair. All she was trying to do was get breakfast, and _this_ is what she gets? I can't accept it, and I won't."

"I understand why you feel that way, and we may never fully grasp why it had to turn out like this, but there's an answer. Don't take this out on yourself, whatever you do. It's not your fault, and we all know you would have prevented this if it had been within your power."

"I could have hidden the car keys where she couldn't have found them without waking me up."

"But you didn't, and we can't fret over the past."

"But I...yeah, well...I guess you're right."

"How is she right now?"

"She's still asleep, but my dad's in there with her while I'm out here making phone calls. I've still got to tell Paul and Trish, and Adam, Jay, Rich, and the other guys in my band would want to know, too. They'll probably come up to visit her."

"I have something to ask of you, and it's not urgent, but I just have to say it."

"What is it?" Chris wondered.

"When Stephanie's released from the hospital, can I bring her home to Connecticut instead of having her recover in Winnipeg? I wanted her to be in her most familiar surroundings as soon as she's able to leave the hospital."

"Of course, Linda, I have no problem with that at all. I'm sure she'll be relieved to get back home, and she has to be in Connecticut so she can see Dr. Womack anyway."

"Great, I was hoping you'd say that."

"Yeah, that's no problem," Chris said. "My dad told me she's in and out of consciousness. I missed seeing her wake up a couple times because I fell asleep next to her," he explained, rubbing the sore spot that developed in his neck from the awkward angle he napped in. "She's in the recovery room right now since they had to do emergency surgery to fix her leg, and it's in a giant cast. I'm just scared for our kid, because they had to put Steph under general anesthesia to do the surgery, and I don't want it to affect him. So far, it looks fine, and the doctor said the prognosis is promising, but it's mostly a waiting game."

"Well, that worries me a little," Linda admitted.

"Yeah, and Steph's supposed to have much more frequent check-ups with her obstetrician from here on out. The emergency room doctor said Dr. Womack is probably going to want to see her every 7-10 days instead of once a month from now until she gives birth, so they're taking it really seriously. I already called and left a message with the doctor's office to let them know the situation, and Dr. Womack is supposed to give me a call back when she comes up with a plan as to how things will go when Stephanie gets back home."

"We've got to hold onto all the good we can get, and it sounds promising that she's still carrying the baby and no complications have come up with that. We're on our way there with Shane, so if she wakes up again, please let her know we're close by and that we can't wait to see her."

"Actually, my dad already did. He said she woke up really briefly and he told her that you guys were on your way to be with her."

"Good, that's good to know," Linda said, a whooshing breath of relief flowing evenly through the narrow opening in her pursed lips. "I'll let you get back to her. Just take the best care of her you can until we can be there, and we'll see you in another couple of hours. I believe we're somewhere around the halfway point of our flight, so we'll be there very soon."

"Okay, that sounds great. Thanks for everything, Linda."

"No, thank _you_," she said. "Goodbye, Chris."

"Bye, have a safe flight," he replied, hanging the phone up and sighing deeply.

His heart ached for Stephanie and longed to be near her, but he had to do his duty and alert all their friends. The worst possible scenario he could think of would be for them to find out about Stephanie's accident from internet reports or another third party instead of from him, so he recharged his energy and began making the remainder of calls. A total of eight phone calls and nearly 30 minutes later, Chris returned to Stephanie's hospital room, where she was involved in some sort of active tussle with persistent sleep. An overwhelming slumber was pulling her in, but she fought against it, struggling to open her eyes at the sound of Ted's and Chris's voices.

"How long has she been like this?" Chris questioned.

"Only for a couple minutes," Ted responded.

Chris rounded the bed and grabbed her uninjured hand in his own, running his thumb over her knuckles as he brought his lips to her ear. "It's okay, don't try to fight sleep. Your body probably needs the extra rest," he murmured. She moaned softly and shifted, a grimace washing over her features as she battled to communicate. "Steph, it's okay. We'll all still be here when you wake up. Go back to sleep, babe."

A groan sounded from the back of her throat, but she stilled at his words. Chris sat on the edge of her bed, exactly as he had earlier, and peppered her unbruised cheek with kisses, finding that she had calmed almost entirely when he finally pulled away. He rubbed her hair and whispered sweet words, letting her know the baby was fine and that she was going to be equally as fine. The longer he spoke, the more the pain and urgency melted from her face until, finally, she calmly dozed away. He happened to glance over and found Ted watching him with a sentimental smile.

"You handled her really well," he complimented.

"Did I?"

"I thought so."

"I'm glad then. I don't want her to be scared or anything," Chris said, brushing her hair back with his hand in a continuous motion. "Vince, Linda, and Shane are almost here, and Rich, Trish, and Paul are booking flights as we speak so they can come see her, too. I think Adam might be coming and possibly Jay, but they didn't confirm yet. They're both going to try to make it up, but they said if they can't, they'll each send a get-well present for her."

"How many people did you call?"

"A bunch, but I kept the calls short so I wouldn't have to be away from Steph for too long. I think everyone could tell I was rushing them off the phone, and I feel bad for it, but I wanted to be back in here."

"I'm sure they understand, considering the circumstances," Ted assured.

"I guess you're right," Chris said. He made himself cozy as he leaned against Stephanie's bed and watched her sleep. "Will you wake me up if I start falling asleep? I want to be awake the next time she wakes up."

"Not a problem."

"Thanks, Dad. I don't think I could have done any of this without you."

"That's what fathers are for."

Chris could only pray he would soon come to know the truth in those words as a father to his own little boy.


	34. Around the Corner

A/N: I'm so happy people are still reading this story, so thank you to all of you who keep coming back for more. It feels good to know I'm doing something right. Your reviews bring me encouragement, so I appreciate all of you who have been kind enough to leave one, and thank you to those of you who have added this story to your favorites/alerts as well.

* * *

By late afternoon, the McMahons were all gathered around Stephanie's hospital bed, along with Ted and Chris. A nurse assigned to the task of checking Stephanie's vitals had alerted everyone a few minutes earlier that the doctor would be in soon to offer an update on the condition of Stephanie and her unborn child. She had slept the better part of the day away, continuously lapsing in and out of dream sequences, and all Chris could do was remain by her side, clutching her hand. What had been meant as an enjoyable trip had turned into a potentially life-changing nightmare, and Chris wanted desperately for an end to be in sight.

Just when he and Stephanie had been uniting as one, their lives were flipped upside down without warning, and the disturbance felt like a slap in the face from life itself. As much as Chris fought it, his mind raced with thoughts of guilt about how he had treated Stephanie during their particularly difficult phases as a couple. Nonexistent was the option to go back and change the past, but that still didn't hinder his wish for a time capsule right then because, deep down, he knew he should have been better to Stephanie. He should have realized how special the life they had built together was, but now, the normalcy threatened to be swept away almost completely overnight, and it made all their past issues seem so small.

Linda had been attempting to read a magazine but couldn't seem to concentrate on the printed letters and, instead, checked continuously on Stephanie through a series of sidelong glances to see if she had awoken. She sighed after finding her daughter's eyes shut tightly and tossed the magazine aside, venturing to the side of Stephanie's bed. Linda whisked some stray hairs away from her face, just as Chris had earlier, and first kissed her forehead, followed by her cheek. She pouted as she assessed the visible injuries on Stephanie's body, grazing the hurt areas with her fingertips and trying her damnedest to stroke the pain right out of the sore spots.

"Poor thing," she cooed. The doctor chose that precise moment to show himself, entering the room and clearing his throat to announce his sudden arrival. Everyone perked up at the sight of him and, after he rounded the space and shook hands with them all, he strolled up to Stephanie's bedside and checked the machinery she was attached to, making brief notes on the top sheet of paper attached to his clipboard. When finished, he slipped his pen into the pocket of his white lab coat and gazed confidently around the room.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Dr. Meyer," he began. "I want to talk with you all about how Stephanie's recovery is coming along."

"Is she going to wake up soon?" Linda asked with a shaky voice. "We've been here for quite a while and she's been drifting in and out all day, but I don't understand why she won't fully wake up."

"It's likely a combination of reasons," he responded. "She passed out after the impact and sustained a mild concussion, and she was also in surgery earlier today and is coming off the anesthesia, so it's normal for someone in her circumstances to feel tired. Several hours of sleep are required to feel refreshed, but she's been asleep for most of the day, so chances are that she'll be wide awake in another hour or two, possibly sooner."

"Is the head injury a concern? I didn't realize she'd had a concussion," Vince frowned.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that," Chris apologized.

"It's no worry. I just don't want her to be in any danger. Isn't it a bad thing to sleep after concussions?" Vince questioned.

"After a concussion, sleep should be avoided in the immediate period of time that follows, but we've examined and treated her for such an injury, so she's safe to sleep the aftereffects off at this point," Dr. Meyer responded. "As for her leg, we took some x-rays, and it appeared she suffered two clean leg fractures in fairly close proximity. There were fractures of the tibia and fibula, however, both breaks were closed, meaning the bones didn't pierce the skin. What we did was placed her under general anesthesia, repositioned the bones, held them in place with a metal rod, and fitted her with a plaster cast. The fracture in her arm was a clean break as well, and her left arm was fitted with a cast of its own, as you can all see."

"What does the anesthesia mean for the baby?" Linda inquired.

"The chance for miscarriage after general anesthesia isn't any higher than the risk would be for a pregnant woman who hasn't undergone a surgical procedure. Now, there have been reports of low birth weight and possibly central nervous system issues following the use of anesthesia, but that's typically only when surgery is performed on a woman who is in the first trimester. She's already entered her second, so the likelihood of the baby suffering as a result of it is even lower," Dr. Meyer explained. "I would recommend that she see her obstetrician as soon as she leaves us here, because they specialize in that area and would have more detailed information about how the fetus may or may not have been affected."

"So, basically, you can't say for sure the baby isn't affected, but it doesn't look like he's in any immediate danger?" Chris wondered.

"Exactly," the doctor confirmed. "What I can tell you is the healing time for her arm and leg will be somewhere between 12-16 weeks, and she will have to undergo physical therapy when the casts come off in order to regain use of those limbs after such a long period of immobilization."

"And when can we bring her home?" Chris checked.

"We'll definitely be keeping her tonight for observation, and likely tomorrow night as well, but I would say she should be ready to go sometime within the next 48-72 hours. We're going to play it by ear and keep her as long as we feel it will take for her to be recovered enough to leave. The physiotherapist will be in tomorrow to assist her with general movement and caring for herself without having to be entirely dependent on another person, and she'll also learn how to navigate in a wheelchair," he replied.

"We'll all be taking care of her, so I'm not as concerned with that. I don't mind waiting on her hand and foot every single day as long as it means I can bring her home," Chris supplied. "I'm sure she wants to be in her own bed."

"I can understand that, but it's part of procedure to be sure she has the basic coping skills to care for herself before we release her from our care. We'll keep her tonight, likely tomorrow, and possibly the next day, but after that, she should be ready to go," Dr. Meyer assured. "Like I said, you'll also want to make sure she sees her obstetrician and explains the nature of the accident so she can be examined accordingly to make sure there are no outstanding concerns with the development of the fetus."

"But it looks like the baby will be fine for now?" Vince asked.

"She's not bleeding or leaking fluids, so we're not in any immediate danger of a miscarriage. We're observing her fetal monitor very closely, and if any issues should arise, we'll be able to catch them before it becomes a problem," he answered. Dr. Meyer waited a moment, glancing around the room to survey whether or not anyone else had any outstanding concerns to discuss. "Have I answered all of your questions? I'd be more than happy to stick around if there's anything else you would like to know."

"When will we find out for sure when she's going home?" Linda asked. "We need to have her bedroom prepared."

"I'll tell you what — by this time tomorrow, I'll give you an answer as to whether we're keeping her for the extra day or not."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'm sorry for being so pushy about it, but I want to make sure we're able to bring her home to a bedroom that will be comfortable for her," she explained.

"That's quite all right, and I understand your concern," Dr. Meyer smiled, revealing a spectacularly white set of mostly straight teeth, a few crooked ones marring the pack. His hazel eyes glossed over the room as he made sure he wasn't missing anyone, and he nodded his curly-topped blond head when nobody cut through the silence. "Okay, so that's the update I have for you now, and I should be able to give you some more information tomorrow. She'll be waking up soon, but we've only got a little while until visiting hours will end. You'll all be more than welcome to come back tomorrow and see her when she's more alert."

"Thank you, Doctor," Vince spoke up, reaching out to shake his hand in parting. Everyone followed suit, thanking the doctor for his time and efforts, and he gladly accepted their praises before leaving the room. Chris, however, was still stuck on the man's suggestion.

"He's a nice guy and all, but he's crazy if he thinks I'm leaving her here by herself overnight," he said, peeking at Stephanie. "I'm not leaving this place until she can leave with me."

"It might not be such a bad idea to grab some food or go back to my place and take a nap," Ted responded. "You've been here all day, and you haven't gotten a chance to have any kind of meal."

"I don't need food. I need Steph and the baby to be okay," Chris answered testily.

"But if she's going to depend on you, then she needs you to be as healthy and alert as you can, and you can't do that if you're skipping meals and not sleeping," Shane pointed out. He had been so quiet that Chris nearly forgot he was in the room at all.

"Listen, guys," Chris replied, crossing into angry territory despite trying his best not to, "I know what's best for Steph, and she would want me here with her for as long as I can be. I'll go to the cafeteria to get some food later, but I'm staying here so I can sleep next to her tonight. I can pull a chair up to the bed or, hell, I'll sleep on the floor, I don't care. I just want to be wherever she is."

"I can respect that, but — " Shane began, cut off at the pass by Chris.

"I'm not leaving her!" he cemented. "If I was in her position, she'd stay with me all day and night, and that's what I want to do for her. I'll eat and everything else, but she's my number one priority, and that's never going to change."

"Chris?" a raspy female voice injected itself into the conversation, and a collective sigh from the bunch washed over the room. Every pair of eyes shifted from Chris to the bed, where they found Stephanie watching them through a drowsy pair of eyes. Then, all that could be heard was the scuttle of shoes across the linoleum floor as they all grappled for a free spot beside her, the frenzy coming to an end only when they had all assembled around her like a human brick wall. Linda grabbed Stephanie's right hand and squeezed it.

"Hi, sweetheart. We're so glad to see you awake," she took over, planting a kiss on Stephanie's cheek.

"What happened to me?" Stephanie wondered, bringing a hand to her forehead. "Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital in Winnipeg," Chris explained, as he ran his fingers through the front of her hair. "You took the car out this morning and were in an accident. Do you remember any of it?"

"Um, maybe a little," she answered. "I think I do remember, actually. I was...I went to get breakfast, and I was talking to Mom on the phone, and then..."

"Then what?" Vince encouraged.

"Then, I turned left in traffic, but I think I accidentally turned in front of a car I didn't see coming in time, and they pushed me into a pole," she said, squinting in concentration as she recalled the entire sordid tale. Her eyes flashed as she glanced down below and found her leg and arm in a cast, and a stunned gasp slipped from the back of her throat when her eyes came to rest on her own stomach. "The baby! Oh my God, the baby! What happened to him?"

"He's — " Chris began.

She cut him off mid-sentence, nearly flopping like a fish out of water as she struggled to pull in a solid breath. "Where's our baby? He can't be gone!"

"He's not gone, babe," Chris tried again, hugging her close as best he could. His efforts weren't enough to console her, and she continued wearing a look of pure horror as she stared down at her belly, searching for signs of life from within. Chris brought his hand to her chin and tilted her face so she was staring into his eyes, and he found himself struggling not to cringe at the closeup view of her facial wounds. Seeing her hurt wrecked his heart, but he held it together because it was his job to be her rock. "The baby's fine, and you're still pregnant, so you've gotta relax. They're monitoring him closely, and we're going to take you to Dr. Womack as soon as we get back home, but he's doing well for now."

"He's still there?"

"Yeah, look," Chris replied, holding her hospital gown taut over her stomach so she could see her enlarged belly for confirmation. He swirled his hand over the top of her stomach, smiling up at her. "He's just taking a nice little nap."

"Is that why he's not kicking?"

"It could be. The nurses are monitoring him on this," Chris said, pointing out the beeping machine attached to her stomach, "so if they're not rushing in to fix anything, that means he's not in danger. You're expected to give birth just like you would have before the accident."

"Oh, thank God," Stephanie rushed out.

She softened at his words, settling back against her pillow as her eyes assessed the damage to the rest of her body. Shane was at Chris's side, struggling to inch forward, so Chris took a step back so everyone else could visit with Stephanie. Each person in the room had a few meaningful words they wanted to share, so they all got a chance to visit her bedside, lean in, and offer the hope that might restore her fighting spirit and brighten her day. The longer they visited, the more Stephanie was able to unwind and fall into her normal self — despite the cuts, bruises, bandages, and casts.

Chris watched with a smile when Vince leaned over Stephanie's bed and exchanged private words with her, speaking lowly enough that only she could hear what was being said. More than once, she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, and Chris's heart swooned at the sight. Before she had awoken, he anticipated a delay in her return to normalcy, but Stephanie was chugging along steadily and making a return to the outstanding woman he had come to know over the course of so many years. Linda noticed Chris spying Vince's conversation with Stephanie, and she strolled over and slipped her arm around his back, a favor which he returned by snaking his own arm around her shoulders.

"They make a cute picture, don't they?" she asked.

"For sure," Chris chuckled. "Steph looks so different from how she normally does that it's almost hard to equate her to her old self, but hearing that laugh...that's the sound I live for."

"So do I," Linda agreed. "Reminds me she's still the same old Stephanie, even as she lies here with a broken arm and leg."

"Exactly," he replied.

"What are _you_ guys talking about?" Stephanie interjected, effectively grabbing their attention.

"I could ask _you_ guys the same question," Chris teased, signaling between her and Vince with his index finger. "Oh, while I'm thinking about it, Paul and Trish are on their way to come see you. They're dropping Eli off at Paul's parents' house and then they're flying up. They should be here sometime early tomorrow, I think."

"Did you tell them they don't have to come all this way?" Stephanie asked. "I'm really okay, especially now that I know the baby's doing fine. I wouldn't want them to make such a long trip because of me."

"I hate to break it to you, but you're a very adored person, and nothing I could say would talk them out of coming," Chris said. "I called them while you were sleeping earlier today. Paul was in a full-blown panic, and Trish was basically in tears. They want to see you, and there's nothing anyone would be able to do to stop them. Besides, you're more than worth the trip. They love you and want to see you for themselves."

"It'll be nice to talk to them," Stephanie admitted. She fiddled with the cast on her left arm for a moment before her gaze traveled down to her bare hand and a frown formed in the center of her forehead. Before she could ask, Chris anticipated her question.

"I've got your ring," he said. "The paramedics gave all your stuff in the car to the hospital, and they gave it to my dad."

"Oh. I want to wear it," she sulked, pouting her lips.

"I know, but your fingers on that hand are probably swollen because of your arm," Chris said. "I have an idea, though. I'll pick up a gold chain sometime tomorrow that we can put the ring on, and that way you can wear it around your neck until you're able to put it back on your finger."

"Okay. I want people to know I'm engaged, so I have to wear something. That way, if a guy in here asks for my number, I can flash the ring and tell him I'm taken," she smirked. Of all the things she could have lost in the accident, her sense of humor hadn't been one of them.

"Why am I not surprised to hear you say something like that, Steph?" Shane cut in as everyone shared a laugh.

"I'm just saying," she shrugged, trying to pull off a look of innocence and failing at it. She raised her hand to inspect the damage around her left eye, which was nearly swollen shut, but Ted stepped in and brought her to a stop. Stephanie tipped her head quizzically, glancing up at his face. "It's that bad?"

"It's just swollen and bruised, so you probably shouldn't mess with it too much," Ted instructed. "I'll see if I can have an ice pack brought in for you."

"Okay," she agreed, drawing up her sweetest smile. "And thanks for talking to me earlier. I was really out of it, but you told me my parents were coming and..." she paused, eyes flicking to Chris,"you, too."

"What about me?" he smiled.

"You were sleeping next to me, weren't you? I thought I remembered seeing you right here," she said, patting a spot on the bed.

"You were aware enough to notice?" Chris asked, eyebrows raised.

"I told you she knew you were here," Ted pointed out. It wasn't until then Chris recalled his dad assuring him Stephanie wouldn't think he hadn't been there for her, and it turned out he was correct. "She would only wake up for a little while, but she was aware of her surroundings."

"Yep, I remember," Stephanie said. "You were both saying really sweet and encouraging things to me, so thanks for that. One time, I wanted to open my eyes so bad, but I guess whatever medicine they gave me was making me too tired to wake all the way up," she said, eyes softening as they fell on Chris once more. "I remember you next to me, saying it would be okay. You made me feel better."

"I'm glad I helped," Chris said as he caressed her cheek.

"Do I look really bad?" she quizzed, this time glancing around the entirety of the room, requiring everyone's input.

"You look different, I won't lie, but definitely not bad," Shane spoke up. "Your face is bruised and a little swollen on the left side, but other than that and the casts, you look normal."

"Oh," she nodded. "I think I got kinda wedged between a big pole in the accident, because I remember my left side being squished up against it. I guess that's why all my broken bones are on this side," she gestured, her eyes widening when she thought of the victims in the other vehicle. "Were the people in the other car okay?"

"There was one person in the other car, and he was injured, but not as badly as you are. He was already treated and released earlier today," Ted said. "They told me when they returned your clothes and phone to me."

"I'm glad he wasn't too hurt," Stephanie said, groaning as she shifted in bed and brought a hand to her forehead. The initial joy of waking up and seeing her family gathered around her had worn off, and the physical pain of her outstanding injuries was worming its way back to the forefront.

"What's the matter?" Linda quizzed. "Do you need pain medication, sweetie?"

"I think so," she answered. "My head hurts a little, and my leg is starting to throb."

"I'll go find the nurse," Vince offered. He left the room, but not without kissing Stephanie's forehead and assuring her life would all turn out right soon enough. She smiled softly as she watched him go, and once the source of her distraction disappeared into the hallway, she outstretched her good hand in Chris's direction.

"Come here, honey," she requested. "I need a kiss."

"I gave you one the second I got here this morning, but you weren't awake to notice," Chris chuckled. He rounded the bed and hunched forward, pressing his lips to hers as gingerly as possible. Scaling back, he nuzzled her nose and followed it up with another brief peck on the lips. "If you ever scare me like this again, you're going to be in big trouble."

Stephanie laughed heartily. "I'm not planning on doing it again. I should have been paying better attention."

"It's okay. You'll just have to be more careful the next time you drive, if I even let you out of my sight again," he joked. Stephanie made a sour face, and he tipped his head, "You know I'm only kidding, baby. I'm going to take you home and pamper you back to health, and we're spending every waking moment together up until you have the baby. Fozzy, wrestling, and everything else has officially gone on hiatus for me. You're the only project I'm focused on now. You got it?"

"I've got it," she smiled, easing her head back onto her pillow. "I feel like I slept the whole day away. Is it almost nighttime?"

"It is, but I'm spending the night here with you. I'll sleep right next to your bed so I don't have to leave you, okay?"

"But you won't be comfortable."

"I'm sleeping _right next to your bed_," Chris repeated. He took special care to emphasize the final part of his sentence so she would understand he meant business. There was nothing that would take him away from her after all she had gone through and all they had fought against as a couple. "You're not getting rid of me, so don't even try it."

"I won't," she replied. Stephanie brought her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle a long yawn. "I know I only just woke up, but I think I'm a little tired again."

"Then you should sleep," Linda uttered from across the room.

"That's right, you should," Ted added.

"You don't have to entertain us," Chris agreed. "You just close your eyes and go back to sleep, and we'll be here for you when you wake up."

"Okay," she said. Stephanie shut her eyes, but Chris forced them open after poking her good arm with his fingertip. She watched on expectantly, and he leaned in close enough that she felt his warm breath fluttering against her cheek. She hugged him with one hand while he spoke.

"I love you so much," he murmured. "You mean everything to me, and when I thought I might have lost you or the baby today, I didn't know what to think. I could never make it without you, so you can't go leaving me here alone. We need each other too much."

Linda watched on keenly and caught Stephanie's eye as she was hugging Chris. She smiled knowingly, detecting they were sharing a rather tender moment, and Stephanie smiled back before resetting her focus on Chris. "I love you, too. Will you hold my hand until I fall asleep?"

"I sure will. Your dad should be back soon with the nurse so they can give you some more medicine, so don't worry."

"Okay," she nodded, already losing touch with the outside world as she shut her eyes and drifted away.

"Dream about me and the baby," he added, lips brushing against her cheek.

"I will," she spoke under her breath.

And just that easily, she fell into yet another devouring wave of sleep.


	35. A Time for Healing

Stephanie's ability to sleep soundly through the night in a place unfamiliar to home was impressive. She was momentarily stunned by her alien surroundings upon waking, but only until her eyes washed over each of her casts and brought the memory of her accident flooding back to memory. Her muscles ached to be extended from their cramped positions, and she did the best she could, but movement wasn't exactly easy when confined to a narrow bed. The clock announced morning's arrival, and she licked her parched lips and reached her uninjured arm towards the ceiling to give it a good stretch.

Only once in the night had she awoken, and it was in a cold sweat, her heart thumping erratically in her chest. She recalled having a nightmare about the accident, and her heart monitor must have showed signs of her distress, because a nurse had briefly walked in to check on her before allowing her to return to sleep. Stephanie ran her hand over her thin bedsheets until her fingers bumped into a mass of blond hair, inching forward until her fingertips were on Chris's scalp. As promised, he hadn't left her bedside the entire night and had fallen asleep in a chair, his head nodded off on the side of her bed.

Seeing him lying in what must have qualified as the most uncomfortable of sleeping positions in history, Stephanie felt the scope of his love, and it brought an instant smile to her face. Through the test of time, he was still the same man who had fallen in love with her so many years before and strived every day of his life to protect her from harm. She began scratching his scalp lightly, and it wasn't until a couple of minutes into the action that he began to stir. He sighed sleepily and let out a deep breath before picking his head up and finding himself staring directly into her alluring eyes.

"You stayed with me," she noted.

He only nodded at first, swiping the corner of his mouth as he glanced around and reacquainted himself with her hospital room. After checking the clock, he turned back to her, a little more alert. "I told you I was staying, hardhead."

"I know," she laughed. "I just feel bad that you were sleeping in a chair. You could have squeezed into bed with me."

"No, I move too much during the night. I wouldn't have wanted to bump your leg or arm accidentally, and the chair wasn't even all that bad, to be honest. I got enough sleep," he assured. Chris rose from his chair and yawned while simultaneously stretching his arms. He craned his neck, first on the left side, then to the right. "Your parents and Shane will be back soon. They're also bringing Paul and Trish back with them."

"Paul and Trish were here?"

"For a little while, earlier this morning," Chris said. "They came in quietly with your family and shook me awake to ask about you. You were still asleep and I didn't want them to wake you up, so I told them to go out to breakfast and come back after."

"Why didn't you go to breakfast with them?"

Chris scrunched his nose and waved her question off as he took a seat on the edge of her bed. "I'm fine."

Worry lines creased her forehead. "What did you eat yesterday?"

"I don't remember."

"What did you drink?"

"Uh...I don't really remember that, either."

"Christopher Irvine!" she exclaimed, in a scolding tone that let him know he was in trouble. "You can't sit here with me nonstop and not eat or drink anything. I mean, don't get me wrong, because I love that you're here so often, but you've got to take care of yourself first. Just wait until my parents get back so I can give them a piece of my mind. I can't believe they would go to breakfast and leave you behind."

"They tried to convince me to go, but I told them no. We even had a mini argument about it in the hallway," he pointed to the spot just outside her door. "They told me I needed to go with them, but I was afraid you would wake up and nobody would be here, and I was right. You would have woken up all alone just now, thinking no one cared, and I'm closer to you than anyone, so I _had_ to be here. I needed you to know I care."

Stephanie extended her good hand and Chris placed his inside, where she tucked it snugly in her grasp. "I know you care about me, honey. It's not like I would have thought everyone abandoned me if I had woken up and none of you were here. I would have been aware enough to know you had to go eat, shower, use the bathroom, or do whatever. I'm not completely clueless."

"I know, but the thought of you opening your eyes to an empty room was too much. My heart just couldn't take it, okay?" he replied, casting his eyes downward as his cheeks flushed.

"You're really sweet, but you're still not off the hook. You need to get something to eat, Chris," she ordered. "I love that you want to stay by my side through all of this, but you need to take a break for yourself. If you even think about sitting here all day, I'll hop right out of this bed and beat you up, broken leg and all."

"Okay, fine," he held his hands up in surrender. "I'll go eat, but I'll wait until everyone gets back so you'll have company while I'm gone. Everyone's probably sick of me hogging you all to myself, anyway."

"I don't mind it at all," she winked flirtatiously and squeezed his hand. "Love you."

"Love you more."

Stephanie leaned in, lowering her voice. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you find one of the nurses and ask them about the baby?" she asked. "I know they can't tell us as much as Dr. Womack would be able to, since it's not their area of expertise, but I haven't been feeling him kick the way he used to."

"He's not kicking at all?" Chris wondered, growing alarmed.

"He is, but not as often as before."

Swiping a hand over her stomach, he gave a curt nod. "I'll be right back."

Chris returned minutes later with a fresh-faced nurse, the same one who had been treating Stephanie during daytime hours since she arrived at the facility. The first effort she made was to assist Stephanie in rising to a sitting position, sneaking the pillow out from behind her and fluffing the material before replacing it. Stephanie thanked her and extended her hand for Chris to hold onto while the nurse reached for her fetal monitor and turned the volume up. The beating of the baby's heart had thumped lowly through the night, but hearing it loud and clear brought a smile to Stephanie's face right away.

The beating of his heart was strong, solid, and steady, all of which one could assume were positive signs. Through the trauma, their son was still with them, and that in itself was a blessing they couldn't give enough thanks for. The nurse kept her hand pressed against the monitor attached to Stephanie's stomach and studied the face of it as she calculated the heart rate. Though she trusted the doctors, Stephanie felt as if she wouldn't be able to completely relax until she could see Dr. Womack and rest assured there was going to be no long-term damage to her child's health.

"Is he okay?" Stephanie asked.

The nurse, a kind young woman with soft features, apple cheekbones, and a long, blond ponytail down her back, smiled and nodded. She was known professionally as Nurse Wilson, but had built enough rapport with Chris and Stephanie in the 24 hours she had known them to exempt them from such addressing. Instead, she directed them to call her by her first name, Emma. "He's got a strong heartbeat."

Stephanie let out a sweeping sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she said, squeezing Chris's hand even tighter. He gave her a squeeze back for support.

"His baseline heart rate is at 135 beats per minute, and that's definitely within our normal range. Usually, we like the heart rate to fall between 110 and 160 beats per minute, and he's well within that," Nurse Wilson supplied. She turned the monitor down, dulling the baby's heartbeat to the muffled thud it had been before, and removed her hand from Stephanie's stomach. "I wouldn't worry too much if you don't feel the same movement as before. You'll want to see your obstetrician soon and discuss those concerns with her if this continues, but, for now, I don't see any real danger signs or red flags."

"Is there any specific reason he might not be moving so much?" Stephanie wondered. "Is it the medicine I was given when I was taken into surgery yesterday?"

"That could very well be a possibility," Nurse Wilson supplied. She opened her mouth to speak again but paused, eyes shifting hastily between Chris and Stephanie as she swallowed thickly. She cleared her throat, preparing for her next words. "Now, I want to be absolutely honest with you both and let you know that a decrease in fetal movement can be a symptom of placental abruption, but that isn't the only cause of that particular symptom."

"Shouldn't the doctors come check then?" Chris cut in. "If they know it's a possibility, why wouldn't they try to prevent it before it's too late?"

"There's no guarantee she will actually suffer from such a condition," the nurse replied. "In the event that she does, we'll be able to detect it on the fetal monitor, because the baby's heart rate will be abnormal, but, as of right now, he's doing well and is right where we would expect him to be."

Chris added, "So, say she does have the, uh..."

"Placental abruption," Nurse Wilson filled in.

"Yeah, say that happens, and the baby's heart rate starts dropping or something," he began. "Is there going to be some way they can save him, or, I mean, what's going to happen?"

"I want you to know I don't see any sings of distress as of right now, and I don't foresee that the baby will be in any danger, but if an abruption were to occur, there are methods we can try to heal the separation. On occasion, we perform an emergency cesarean section, but that wouldn't likely apply to this case, because it's still fairly early in the pregnancy," she explained. "That would be something I could discuss with you in more detail if anything were to occur, but please rest assured I don't see any signs that should worry you. Your baby's heartbeat is going strong."

"Could I ask you for one more thing?" Chris said.

"Sure, that's what I'm here for."

"Can I get an ice pack for her eye and cheek?" he asked, pointing to the distended and contused portion of Stephanie's face.

"Of course," Nurse Wilson answered brightly. "I'll be wheeling her breakfast in first, and then I'll bring the ice pack in. The doctor will be with you in about another hour to check on your progress," she said, shifting her focus to Stephanie, "and the physical therapist will be in later as well to help you with transferring from your bed to a wheelchair."

"So, that's it?" Stephanie asked, flabbergasted. She glanced from Chris to her nurse and back again. "There's nothing else I can find out about my baby?"

"I know that you're highly concerned, and I would be as well, but I can only tell you what the baby's current condition is. Doctor Meyer will be able to shed some more light on the situation when he comes in, and he's got you scheduled for an ultrasound today, so you'll get greater insight from that as well," she said. "If you feel like you need Doctor Meyer right now, I can try my hardest to go grab him."

Stephanie squinted into the distance and bit her bottom lip in thought, following that with a shake of her head. She mumbled a response under her breath. "No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Nurse Wilson asked, her brow furrowing as she regarded Stephanie with sympathy. As a mother to her own child, she couldn't imagine going through the uncertainty Stephanie was dealing with as her pregnancy unfolded. It was one of the greatest heartaches imaginable. "I would be more than happy to grab him for you."

Stephanie managed only another shake of the head as she bit her thumbnail and turned away. Chris ran his thumb over her knuckles and answered for her. "We'll go ahead and wait until Doctor Meyer is ready to see us."

Nurse Wilson left with a slightly deflated composure, but her smile never faded. "All right then."

Stephanie's hand was still tucked inside Chris minutes later as she stared down her breakfast, with her lips pursed together. A hard-boiled egg, a bowl of mushy oatmeal, a piece of buttered toast, and a glass of orange juice awaited her. A second cup filled with ice water sat near the back of her tray, but she couldn't bring herself to lift a hand and eat or drink anything spread out before her. Food was already unappealing, but the state of the food in front of her wasn't any help. It wasn't the least bit enticing.

Chris, always the strong one, sensed her lack of enthusiasm for her first hospital meal and tried his darnedest to help. He relinquished her hand to free it up and pointed at her food. "Do you want me to peel your egg?" he offered. No answer. "You can't shut me out, babe. If you're upset, you should talk to me about it. I know this is hard on you, but I need you to let me help."

"I wish I could have a re-do of yesterday," she said, frowning at her hands as she twiddled her fingers in her lap. "I put myself and our baby in danger, and all I want is to go back and at least try to fix it. This never should have happened."

After giving her a few brief seconds of silence, Chris slid onto the bed beside her and circled her back with his arm. He kissed her temple, eyes softening when her pupils met his. "This might not be what you want to hear, but we're blessed, even _with_ the car accident happening. You're still here, our son is still here, and you're about to be released from this place so I can bring you home. There's a lot to be thankful for."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just want to be home, you know?" she raised her gaze to meet his, and Chris nodded his understanding. "I want to be in my own bedroom, in my own bed, eating our own home-cooked food and not this disgusting hospital food."

"It actually doesn't look that bad," Chris spied her plate. She picked up the handle of the plastic spoon that had sunk into her oatmeal and scooped the hot cereal out, holding the utensil up and tipping it to the side so the gooey mixture splattered back into the bowl, revealing its slimy consistency. Chris found humor in that, laughing as he picked her boiled egg up and began ridding it of its hard outer shell. "Okay, maybe the oatmeal isn't great, but you can eat this egg with your toast."

He finished up with the egg and handed it off to Stephanie. She must have had a change of heart with her appetite in the time it took him to complete the task, because she accepted it eagerly and took a large bite. Chris picked up her salt and pepper packets and opened them, both of which he handed off to Stephanie to sprinkle on her egg. She started in on her toast, and a ghost of a smile played on his lips as he watched her, thankful she had come so far from the unconscious woman lying stiffly in her bed not more than 24 hours earlier.

When she was closing in on the completion of breakfast, several minutes later, a herd of footsteps could be heard and, sure enough, Chris checked the doorway and found family and friends entering. Stephanie's eyes widened, caught off-guard, and she picked her napkin up and blotted her face near her mouth to be sure she looked as presentable as possible. The shortest person in the pack broke away and barreled through the bodies, zipping up to the side of Stephanie's bed at once. Her eyes held the fears she must have experienced after receiving Chris's initial phone call, and without a single word spoken between them, Trish pulled Stephanie into a bear hug.

The nurse had raised the bed at the start of her breakfast, so Stephanie was easier to hold onto since she was already in a sitting position. She wrapped her good arm around Trish and hugged her back just as the remainder of the group gathered around, but not without a few tearful gazes and sniffles in the mix. Paul hunched over to kiss the top of Stephanie's head, and she smiled warmly. "You guys didn't have to come. I'm really thankful you did, but I would have understood if you couldn't make it."

"Don't be silly. Of course we were coming to see you," Trish pulled away, assessing the damage and squinting as she went down a mental list. Stephanie saw Trish's pain as her eyes trailed over the first cast wound around her arm and the final cast, stretching the length of her lower leg. "What exactly happened? Did somebody run a red light and hit you?"

"No, it was my fault," Stephanie said. "I probably wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been, and when I went to turn left, I accidentally turned in front of another car. By the time I saw them, it was too late to get out of the way. I just remember tensing and grabbing my stomach, because I knew I was going to get hit, so the only thing to do was try to brace myself for it."

"That's terrible," Trish cringed, running her hand over Stephanie's hair companionably. When her finger got snagged in a tangle of Stephanie's unkempt locks, she frowned, unzipping her purse and searching around until she found a mini-brush. Stephanie's eyes lit up, and she leaned forward right away, thankful someone was willing to brush the knots out of her hair out. It wasn't until Trish got started on her tangled tresses and Stephanie caught sight of her leftover oatmeal that she remembered she still had orders to dole out to a certain someone.

She found Chris staring down at his phone, scrolling through what she imagined were his unanswered mound of text messages or missed calls, so she cleared her throat extra loudly. He glanced up guiltily, and she sent him a pointed look. "Everyone's back now. It's time for you to go take your break."

"I don't really need one," he objected, but when Stephanie's face took on a fierce edge, he found himself wondering why he bothered going up against her. No matter what, she was always going to talk him into doing what she wanted. Her unwavering persistence was simply another one of the many qualities that had brought him to love her.

"You need to eat, so go," she repeated, everyone looking on in silence. Chris caught the slightest glimpse of a smirk forming on Linda's face, as if even _she_ was impressed with her own daughter's attentive prowess.

"The nurse left your ice pack on the table," he reminded. Stephanie reached out for it, but Trish beat her to the punch and plucked it from the table, handing it off to her. She brought it up to her left eye and cheek area and rested it there to appease Chris.

"There, I'm taken care of, now go eat something before I _ruin_ you," she threatened emptily, following her statement with a coy batting of her eyelashes. Hushed laughter rippled through the room as she and Chris battled in a playful stare down until he looked away. Stephanie's eyes lit up at her small victory. "See? I won. Go take care of yourself and eat, sleep, shower, or whatever you need to do, and then come back."

"You'll really be okay?" Chris asked, an intense unease washing over his features.

"I'll be fine, honey."

"Okay, well, I just got a text from Rich, and he says he's on his way to come see you, so he'll be here later today."

"Tell him I look forward to seeing him," she said, angling her head so Trish could get at the untouched hair on the opposite side. Chris remained rooted to his spot, so she tried again to get him moving. "Bye. I'll see you really soon."

"Yeah, soon," Chris rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly and focused in on Linda. "I know you'll take good care of her, so I don't know why I'm having such a hard time leaving right now. I've been here since yesterday, and it's like I can't walk away, no matter how hard I try."

"I understand why you feel that way, but look at all of us," Linda outstretched her arms and gestured to everyone. "We're all here to make sure she's okay. Take care of yourself, Chris. She'll still be here when you get back, so no worries."

"Go get a bite to eat, dude," Shane clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, seriously," Paul nodded towards the door, "go do what you've gotta do, and we'll hold down the fort here. If you've been here since yesterday morning, then you need a break."

"You do," Trish echoed. Ted reached into his pocket and produced his car keys.

"Here," he told Chris, "take the car and go home. You don't have to sleep there if you don't want to, but you should at least shower and have a good meal before you come back here."

Chris accepted the keys and sidled back up to the side of Stephanie's bed, where he swooped in and kissed her forehead, following that by pressing his lips to hers. "I'll be back for you in just a little bit, okay? If the doctor comes in before I get back, make sure to ask him all the questions you had about the baby."

"I will," she replied.

"Okay," Chris said, running his hand over her stomach. He felt multiple sets of eyes on him, and it got under his skin more than usual. He wanted a private moment with Stephanie, without everyone hearing him say his goodbyes, but he had already had her to himself for far too long as it was. The gravity of the situation was making him more sensitive than he normally would have been, but, nonetheless, he sent Stephanie a wink and exchanged polite parting words with everyone else in the room before taking cautious steps towards the door, stopping in the door frame. When he turned back, every person in the room had whirled around to watch his grand exit, and he shrugged guiltily. "All right, all right, I'm going, people."

Easy laughter was the final sound Chris made out before he stepped into the hallway and headed towards the hospital's exit.


	36. Hope: A Necessary Facet

The living room could have easily been mistaken for a floral shop upon first sight. Stephanie had only been home for one full day and, already, her domain was filled with special deliveries from family and friends alike, sending her well wishes for a speedy recovery. An endless supply of vibrant flower arrangements peppered the faces of the available tables in the room, each bouquet grouped inside their own vase. Some had multicolored helium balloons attached, while other arrived with Mylar balloons, the majority boasting a reassuring "Get well soon!" on their surface. The extent of the relationships Stephanie had formed throughout her life hadn't rang clear until the heartfelt outpouring of support she had gotten since arriving at and, subsequently, leaving the hospital.

Chris made good on his promise to find a gold chain, and Stephanie held tightly to her engagement ring, where it was secured on the necklace he had purchased for her. She slid the ring back and forth along the chain, while a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when she caught sight of her newly decorated casts. Since Adam and Jay hadn't made it up to the hospital, they were the first visitors Chris and Stephanie had when they arrived home to Connecticut, and they had flown in with a full set of markers in tow. Adam had drawn a wrestling ring on the arm of her cast, near her wrist, and Jay followed that up with a humorous, sloppy caricature of her holding up the Women's Championship, just like old times.

Her most favorite creation of all, however, had been Chris's stick figure drawing of their family. He had drawn himself beside her and, above each of their heads, he perfected a picture representation of the baby, a blue blanket over his narrow body. Each of the three designs was done in good fun, but they brought a smile to Stephanie's face every time her eyes wandered upon them, the pictures finding their own special places within her heart. Stephanie absently tapped the bottom of her two-way radio against the arm of her chair, whistling through pursed lips while she decided whether or not to make her voice heard.

To escape her boredom, she brought the radio to her lips and pressed the talk button. It wasn't in her nature to whine about any set of circumstances, no matter how dire, but she saw an opportunity to be coddled, and she was going to milk it for all it was worth. "Mommy, Chris — where are you?"

Her end of the receiver cackled to life, and Linda's voice floated through the room. "We're coming, sweetie. We've almost got your lunch ready."

"What am I having?" she asked. Chris had already told her once, but Stephanie was so starved for a break in the general monotony of the day that she was willing to start a conversation about almost any subject, even if it was redundant.

After an extended gap, Chris's voice came over the line. "Didn't we already talk about this?"

"We did, but I want you to tell me again," she requested. "Can't I just enjoy hearing your voice?"

There was another slight pause before he answered, "Sure you can." His words bounced off the walls, echoing across the living room. Stephanie recognized from the muddy sound of his reply that they were in the same room and turned her head, smiling when she spotted him leaning against the far wall. Chris strolled to her reclined seat and bent over to kiss the top of her head. "You're making it very hard for me to help your mom with lunch when you won't give me the chance to cook it."

"But I miss you."

Chris smiled and kissed her upper arm. "We'll be back in just a minute. I've got milk and water for you to drink. The milk will help the baby, and the doctor said it's good for your broken bones, so that's two pluses. For food, we're doing grilled chicken breast for you, and there's baked potatoes, baby carrots, and a spinach salad, but it's the fresh kind of spinach, not the canned kind."

"Do I get a dessert?" she raised an eyebrow, and Chris poked her in the side.

"You and your sweet tooth," he laughed. "Your mom knew you would want something sweet, so we made a fruit salad. It's got apples, pears, melons, bananas, and strawberries. I'll put whipped cream on top for you."

"That's it? I don't get chocolate or anything?"

Chris pursed his lips and sent her a stern expression, shaking his head. "What did we just talk about with Dr. Womack when you saw her yesterday?"

"I know she said I have to be careful about what I eat and drink, but I'm a pregnant woman," Stephanie reminded, waving her hands in front of her stomach. "I have pregnant needs, and those needs include cravings. I can't help it if Renner wants a Hershey bar."

"Oh, I see, so now you're pawning your cravings off on our son," Chris smirked, leaning in towards her stomach and speaking directly to his offspring. "You hear that, kiddo? Mommy's already blaming you for stuff, and you haven't even been born yet."

"I am _not_, Renn! Don't listen to Daddy," she shot back. Chris brought a hand to her chin and tilted it, looking over the side of her face. The signs of trauma that had befallen her eye and cheek were fading more each day, and the bruising had lightened from black to a dim shade of gray. "It looks better, doesn't it?"

"It sure does. You're getting better faster than I thought you might."

"I'm glad it's not taking me long to recover. My leg and arm will take a while, but you know what I mean."

"And the good news is you'll be out of your casts before the baby comes. We've got to figure out how we want the nursery to look, because I'm going to start painting while we have all of this downtime," Chris said. "We can do the sky blue background you wanted on all the walls, with maybe some clouds or something. We'll figure it out."

"Wrestling rings."

"That's what you want on his wall?"

She shrugged self-consciously. "I thought it might be cool."

"I don't think it's a bad idea, but I'd have to find a way to get a stencil design of it. We might be able to even find some wall decals."

"I'll ask my dad," Stephanie said. "He probably knows someone in the products department who can point us in the direction of a company that could custom make a bunch of wrestling-themed stuff for us. It just might work."

"It might, but you have to eat first," Chris said, tapping her nose with his fingertip. "Let me go help your mom with the rest of your lunch, and then we'll come sit with you."

"Okay, but hurry back," Stephanie relented, holding her hands outstretched for him. Chris kissed each of her palms and ruffled her hair before slipping into the next room. She watched him go, thoughts drifting back to the baby when she felt his shift inside of her, near her pelvis. Her baby boy was alert again, and it felt great.

Lunch was calm, with Linda staying to enjoy the meal and join in on their conversations about the wedding and nursery. She departed at the conclusion of the meal, with the promise to return the next day, wanting to be an integral part of Stephanie's healing process. Stephanie was thankful to be home and surrounded by family and friends, because keeping them close would ensure she beat her brief health scare and brought a healthy baby boy home from the hospital in April. The first trip they had made after getting off the plane the day before was to Dr. Womack's office, where she did a thorough examination of Stephanie and determined she and the baby would make a healthy recovery, with lots of care and rest.

Rich had made good on his promise to visit Stephanie in the hospital, and his arrival had awarded Chris the opportunity to let him know he was taking a break from Fozzy to regroup. He would still write lyrics in his free time, but there were more important things at hand, as he explained to the rest of the band — Paul, Billy, and Frank — through a conference call he had while at Ted's house the night before Stephanie was released from the hospital. At her insistence, Chris had agreed to spend the final night at his dad's place and get a good night's sleep there instead of dozing in a chair next to her hospital bed. Through all the chaos, Chris had made it clear he only had eyes for his future bride and unborn child, and nothing would come in between that, be it work or play.

Slowing down enough to take an extended break with Stephanie was refreshing in a way he hadn't entirely expected. Though he loved being with her, Chris assumed he would immediately miss working hard and jetting from one place to another, but, surprisingly, he didn't want his time at home to end. Work would come back around eventually and he'd be expected to live up to his prior obligations, but the tours with his band and any wrestling shows he would have been scheduled for could all go on hold for months, as far as he was concerned. Vince, while disappointed he wouldn't be around, was proud Chris was stepping up to take care of his responsibilities and made it clear that the door was open for his return when the right time came about.

When night fell, Chris wheeled Stephanie into the master bathroom in their upstairs bedroom and helped her into the tub after fitting waterproof cast protectors over her left arm and leg. She preferred a bath to a shower, simply because it provided the least possibility of falling, and Chris flitted off to the kitchen to finish washing the leftover dirty dishes from dinner while she soaked in the soapy suds. If he could have had his way, he wouldn't have left her at all, but Stephanie insisted on getting back some semblance of her independence, and Chris did his best to respect her wishes. Her headstrong traits were returning full force, and Chris wasn't going to even attempt stepping on her toes in that regard.

Chris returned only when she beckoned him on her two-way radio, and he entered the bathroom with a clean towel, helping her out of the bathtub and wrapping her in it. He strategically placed a chair beside the bathtub, specifically for Stephanie's use until her casts were removed, and Chris helped her to have a seat so she could dry off without losing her balance and falling over. Before she bathed, she had chosen her nightwear for bed, so he returned to the closet and scooped the selected clothing off of the awaiting shelf. By the time he returned to the bathroom doorway, Stephanie was done drying her body and was using the towel to wring out her drenched hair.

"I'll help you get dressed when you're ready."

"I can do it," Stephanie responded, fierce determination blossoming in her eyes and burning like a flame. Chris smirked and lowered himself behind her chair, kissing the back of her neck while her head was tilted.

"I love it when you get like this."

"Like what?"

"Tough, and confident, and sure of yourself. It's a turn-on."

Stephanie smiled softly as she reached for the cotton swab sticks and freed one, using it to clean her inner ears. "Well, I like it when you cheer me on for doing things by myself. That's a turn-on to me."

"So I don't get to baby you?" he teased, pinching her upper thigh.

"I won't lie, I kind of like that some of the time. When you and Mom were making me lunch today, I felt like being babied, but I try to make it pretty clear when I'm in the mood to be independent. As long as you pick up on the difference between the two, we'll be fine."

"Okay, but if I don't catch your cues some of the time, be patient with me," Chris requested. "If I'm ever overbearing, it's only because I want to protect you."

"I know, and I think it's sweet, but I still need my space sometimes."

"Then I'll try to read between the lines and give you what you need," Chris said. He rose from his hunched position after dropping a second kiss onto Stephanie's bare shoulder and held her clothes out. "Take what you need one at a time, and if you run into trouble, I'll help you."

"I can do it," she repeated, using her free hand to pull a pair of underwear from the top of the pile in his hands.

She squinted, a sign of her unwavering resolve, and her tongue peeked out between her lips as she used both arms to stick her right foot through the opening of her panties. All Chris could do was smile and watch, endeared by her steely determination. That was the Stephanie he knew and loved, through and through. The process of dressing was much longer than normal, as was expected, but Chris waited patiently with her until she pulled her panties on. Her bra proved to be too difficult to maneuver in her condition, so he slid it on for her and clasped the back, rubbing lotion into her exposed limbs before she went to work on her t-shirt and sweatpants.

Aside from getting Chris's assistance with a couple of difficult moments, Stephanie finished dressing herself and beamed proudly at Chris. "I told you I could do it."

"I always knew you could, babe. I believe in you," Chris said. He reached for the hairbrush on the counter and held it out for her. Stephanie accepted it in her good hand and worked it through her dampened locks. "Do you want to blow dry your hair, or are you going to let it air dry?"

"Air dry."

"I'll bring you downstairs when you finish brushing then," he said. "We've also got to make sure you use the bathroom before you fall asleep so you don't have to go in the middle of the night. I mean, it's okay if you end up having to, but we'll try to make sure you don't, because it'll be easier on you to not have to get up when you're tired. You can wake me up if you need me, though."

"I can go by myself if that happens. We have a bathroom downstairs, and I'm sleeping in the recliner, right?" Stephanie wondered. She didn't get an answer from Chris, so she slowed her strokes with the hair brush and glanced up at him. She couldn't place the look on his face, but his expression wasn't an indication of anything good. "What?"

"I know you want to be independent, and that's fine, but you can't be reckless about it."

"I'm not."

"I don't want you getting up in the middle of the night by yourself. You've got a cast on your left arm and left leg, and you don't need to be using the bathroom when you're half-asleep without someone else there to help."

"Why are you getting so testy?"

"Um, gee, I don't know, maybe because I love you and don't want you falling and getting even more hurt than you already are," Chris said, placing his palms flat on the bathroom counter as he stared blankly into the mirror.

Stephanie watched him, his words sinking in, and as much as her instinct was to fight against his feelings and argue her own capabilities, she didn't. In fact, she understood. If the shoe were on the other foot and Chris was the hurt one, she wouldn't want him taking chances. They had a son coming in a matter of months, and it wouldn't have been responsible as a parent for either of them to put themselves in danger when a tiny human being was going to be depending on them before long. Whether Stephanie wanted to believe it or not, she wasn't the only person who had gotten into that car accident in Winnipeg.

The morning that car collided with hers, the impact had rippled through the lives of Chris, Renner, Vince, Linda, Shane, and every other member of her family. Plenty had been hurt by the waves created from her accident, and as understanding as she needed them to be with her, Stephanie had to extend the same courtesy. Chris was going through an adjustment period not completely unlike hers, and she didn't want to be inconsiderate of what he felt. In his eyes, he was doing what was necessary to protect the mother of his child and, at some point, she had to sit back and allow him to take care of her. The time for self-reliance would come, but now was the time to let Chris be her fiancée, the man who would always protect her from harm.

Locking eyes with his reflection, she tossed her brush onto the counter before grabbing his hand and pulling him close. Chris's pupils flashed, as if prepared for the fight he was certain Stephanie was going to put up, but his features softened when he received a pleasant surprise instead. "I won't get up in the middle of the night by myself. If I have to go to the bathroom or get water, I'll wake you up."

Without the need for verbally hashing out their unique points of view, they had reached an understanding. "Good, I'm glad."

Leaving her wheelchair waiting for next use at the top of the stairs, Chris scooped Stephanie out of the seat and carried her down the stairs to her designated recliner chair. She had originally planned on sleeping in bed, but the doctors suggested she find a comfy chair that reclined, since it would be more comfortable for her until her body was more healed. Stephanie heeded their advice, and Chris placed her down gently in the seat that had become solely hers. He already had a blanket spread on the couch, because he didn't want to be in bed upstairs while Stephanie was an entire floor down from him. He was going to sleep on the couch beside her in case she needed something in the middle of the night, as he would every night until she could return to bed.

"You really don't have to sleep down here with me," Stephanie said. The back of her head rested against the cushioning of the chair, but she tilted it to look at Chris. "I can use the radio to call you if I need something."

"I want to be down here with you."

"I know, but you haven't gotten a good night's sleep in an actual bed since you stayed with me in the hospital," she pointed out. "You've been sleeping in chairs and on couches ever since then, and it makes me feel bad. I want you to get comfortable in our bed upstairs. You deserve it after everything you've done for me since the accident."

Chris sat up on the couch, running his hand over the top of a pillow in his lap. "You know what I think? I think _you_ deserve better than having to sleep in a hospital bed and then a recliner. You're pregnant, and none of this ever should have happened to you, but it did, and if that means I have to sleep down here to be close to you, I'll do it for as long as it takes. I'm not sleeping in our bed again until I can have you in there next to me."

"You don't have to take it that far."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Chris raised an eyebrow, trying to hide a smirk. "Do you not want me around?"

Stephanie giggled and reached for the television remote on the table beside her chair. "I love having you around, and you know that. Stop digging for compliments."

"But you're making me feel inadequate, and it's hurting my feelings," he pouted, exaggeratedly so.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and stared him down, but the longer she looked at him, the more embellished his expression grew. She turned her focus to the TV guide on the screen, scrolling through each of the channels as she tried to find a watchable program. Chris slipped off the couch and crawled across the living room floor to Stephanie's chair, poking her uninjured leg while she tried her hardest to ignore him and keep a straight face. Each of them jumped in surprise when their quiet night was interrupted by the buzzer near their front door intercom, announcing someone's arrival outside the gate.

Chris and Stephanie sent each other puzzled glances, and Chris was first to break the silence. "Were you expecting someone?"

"No, I thought maybe you were."

He shook his head, adding, "I have no clue who it would be. It's starting to get kind of late for visitors," he replied. Chris rose from the floor and went to the intercom, pressing the speak button in. "Hi, who is it?"

He released the button and the intercom came to life. "It's me again, Chris," Linda said. "I'm sorry to come back so late without calling first, but I missed my baby girl, and I brought some wedding things for her to look at."

Chris laughed, responding, "It's okay, Linda. Come on in."

He pressed the button near the front door that controlled the gate and checked out the window to make sure Linda had time to drive inside before closing the barrier around the home. As he was pulling the front door open, Stephanie spoke up. "I wonder why she didn't punch in the code to get inside the gate. She knows what it is."

"I'm not sure, but I'll be right back," he said. Chris slipped out of the front door and shut it behind himself as he jogged to Linda's vehicle to help her. She seemed to be trying to remove something heavy from the backseat, so he felt it was the least he could do to offer her a hand. "Need some help?"

"Oh, thank you," Linda sighed, relief flooding her tone as she pulled away and allowed Chris to hoist up the paper bag in the backseat. She shut the car door when he got it out, and he hung back and allowed her up the walkway first, trailing closely behind. "I hope you two weren't getting ready for bed."

"Not at all," Chris replied. "We were actually about to watch some TV or find a movie. We just had dinner, and Steph took a bath."

"How did that go?" Linda asked just as she stepped onto the porch.

"It went really well, actually, and she dressed herself, for the most part," he announced.

Linda held the door open for Chris, but he insisted she enter first, which she kindly obliged to. As soon as she was through the door, she went straight for Stephanie, dropping a kiss onto her forehead and stroking her hair while Chris set the filled bag down in the first chair he came to and shut the front door. As he was walking away, he caught sight of a bridal magazine and smiled, glancing at Stephanie as his eyes traveled down to the engagement ring hanging around her neck. Through their latest set of hardships, he didn't want to allow himself to forget that, not only was he getting a son, but he was marrying the love of his life. There was a lot to look forward to and to give thanks for.

"You didn't have to come back for me, Mom. I would have been fine," Stephanie said.

"I know, but I thought of you with your broken bones, and it tugged at my heartstrings. I needed to see you, and your dad wants to see you, too. He was working tonight, but he'll be here later this week."

"Okay," Stephanie said, checking out the bag behind Linda. She extended her index finger towards it. "What's all that?"

"Oh, those are bridal magazines and some wedding things I thought we could look at to get ideas. We can figure out what kind of theme you want to have and what you want the cake to look like. We'll have to go looking for wedding dresses as soon as you get out of your casts," she replied, walking over and pulling the items out of the bag. She paused for a moment and smirked, slowly pulling something out and holding it up victoriously. "I even got you some chocolate-covered cherries, but eat them in moderation."

"You're my hero," Stephanie pumped her fist as Chris and Linda laughed at her enthusiastic reaction. Linda handed the box off to Chris, and he removed the plastic covering and opened them before setting the box down in Stephanie's lap. She tugged on his hand, and he knelt beside her, stroking her cheek lightly while Linda sorted through the magazines.

"What's up, doll?" he asked, using a shortened version of his nickname for her.

"I think I want a simple wedding like we talked about earlier. After all the stuff that's happened, we need to keep things demure," she said, lowering her voice and leaning in. "I don't want a big wedding. Tell my mom."

"_Me_? How did I get recruited into this?" Chris asked, turning back to find Linda glancing with interest between the two of them.

"What's going on with you both?" she questioned.

Chris cleared his throat and stood, dropping a limp hand gently on top of Stephanie's head and scratching lightly at her scalp. Stephanie's admittance was only the second one he had heard about her not wanting an extravagant wedding and, while he wasn't against keeping things simple, the last thing either of them wanted was for Linda to be disappointed. Straightforward was the best option, so he went for it before talking himself out of telling her the truth. "We really appreciate everything you're doing, Linda. You've been amazing this whole time, but Steph doesn't...not only her, but _we_ don't think we want a big wedding anymore. We're trying to keep it simple with our clothes, the cake, and all that stuff."

"Oh?" Linda raised an eyebrow, shifting the focus to Stephanie.

"Yeah. I haven't gotten much time to talk it over with Chris, but I told him today that I want the guest list to be really exclusive. We're not having a bunch of people we work with there. This is going to be a really special day, and our baby's going to be there, so we only want our closest family and friends. What was the number we decided on, honey?" Stephanie asked.

"We were aiming in the ballpark of 50-75 guests, tops," Chris supplied.

Linda gasped, actually _gasped_, and brought a hand to her heart. "Oh, you can't be serious."

"Mom, it's not a big deal," Stephanie said. "Chris and I just want it to be a meaningful event. We don't want to invite people just for the sake of inviting them. We each are inviting an equal amount of people who mean the most to us in our lives, that's all. Don't worry, you make the list," she laughed at her lighthearted attempt, smile faltering when she noticed Linda wasn't smiling at all. Not even close. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Linda said, albeit shakily. She smoothed her hair down and took a heavy seat in the chair with the paper bag, placing it down on the floor.

"Were you going to show me some stuff out of there?" Stephanie asked.

"No, there's no need for that," she shook her head. "It's probably all too fancy for what you want."

"We can still look," she offered.

"You go ahead and eat your chocolate," Linda urged, continuing to pat her hair as she turned towards the television, blankly watching the TV guide that still filled the screen. Stephanie exchanged glances with Chris, mouthing to him to ask about what was bothering Linda, but he shrugged. Something unidentifiable was in the air, but Stephanie couldn't imagine it was only the wedding. Still, she had time to dig for information and put to rest any doubts in Linda's mind about how her wedding was going to play out.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Stephanie apologized.

Linda chuckled, though it was a hollow gesture. "Don't be silly, sweetie. I'm not hurt at all."

The expression on her face, however, told a different tale.


	37. No Wrong Roads to Anywhere

Only a couple of weeks in advance of Valentine's Day 2013, Stephanie had been in for a pleasant surprise. Her primary doctor in Greenwich had seen fit to remove her arm cast after she had worn it for weeks on end, and it was a day she had been lying in wait for ever since she had woken up in a hospital bed in Winnipeg. Had she not been sitting down during the procedure, her knees would have buckled at the dreadful aroma that accompanied the removal of her cast, a result of dirt and grime being trapped underneath the plaster. Chris, who had been standing at her side while the medical saw cut through her cast, had pinched his nose and made a joke out of it so she wouldn't be completely horrified.

The skin on her left arm was patchy, the limb looking almost foreign to her and entirely unlike the image she recalled in her mind. While her leg would require physical therapy with a professional after the cast came off, her arm was a different story. The doctor had given her a list of helpful exercises to regain mobility in her arm and wrist, including, but not limited to: wrist curls, wrist extensions, finger extensions, and ball squeezes. She had been fitted with a removable splint, the straps attaching easily with Velcro, and was instructed to remove it for bathing and sleeping only.

The cast still covering her left leg and ankle was a nuisance, but she could make it a few more weeks, or even another full month, if that was the amount of time required to escape it. What mattered most, in her mind, was that the finish line was rapidly approaching, and as long as she could see it, she had hope. Her facial injuries had faded the month before, disappearing altogether a couple of weeks prior, and it had been a relief to look in the mirror and not have to see bruising or swelling anymore. The accident was still claiming one part of her body, but she had her face and arm back, and that was something to be thankful for.

She had tried to find out about the insurance on their rental SUV while last visiting Winnipeg to see what they could work out with the driver of the vehicle she had collided with, but Chris had kept her blind to it since their return home. He wanted to deal with the more pressing matters and leave her to concentrate on the pregnancy. That's the kind of man he was, and she was thankful she wouldn't have to dive headfirst into a mound of stress and could enjoy the little things, like feeling Renner's kicks and keeping a personal journal to track his growth as the days and months advanced. Visits to Dr. Womack were a regular, weekly occurrence, and she had become invested in Stephanie's progress in a more personal sense. Either that, or she was a great actress, but Stephanie liked to think her concern came from a genuine spot in her heart.

Stephanie's family had spent the better part of her pregnancy snapping pictures of her, at family gatherings and what not, to document her physical growth for their personal archives, but the time for professional shots had arrived. There was no telling when she would be pregnant again, so she felt an almost incessant need to capture the remaining days she would spend carrying her son. It was something she would want to remember forever, and since her arm cast had come off days before, she felt the time was right. Chris had done all of the detailed work, contacting a set of photographers whose work he had stumbled across online, until finally deciding on one woman he thought perfect for the job.

Brenda Furlong was a brunette, curly-topped woman, whose full midsection flashed itself often and unattractively through a set of ripples lining her snug-fitting shirt. Her oval eyes were a rich shade of brown, large and paired with a wide nose, set off by a thin-lipped mouth that made up for the vast overtaking of her more dominant features with its mousy appearance. She greeted Chris and Stephanie after being beckoned by the front desk receptionist, having been busy inside one of the many studios that made up the enormity of the building. Soft voices could be heard from all around, fellow photographers instructing their customers on how to pose as they snapped various shots from the adjacent studio rooms.

"Hi, I'm Brenda. It's a pleasure to meet you both," she said, first sticking her hand out for Chris to shake, followed by Stephanie's. She took notice of the splint on Stephanie's arm, and then her eyes traveled down to her pregnant belly and, finally, the cast on her leg. Chris would have preferred to wheel Stephanie in but, now that her arm was somewhat free of restraints, she had insisted on using her crutches to get around.

"It's great to meet you, too," Stephanie smiled.

"I believe I remember speaking with you over the phone," Brenda directed at Chris before turning back to Stephanie. "You're wanting to take some maternity shots, is that correct?"

"That's what I was hoping for," she replied. "My arm cast is removable, so I can take that off if I need to for the pictures, but I was hoping we could find a way to work around my leg so the cast doesn't show up in any shots."

"Of course we can. We'll find a way," Brenda promised, smiling sweetly as she reached out and brushed a hand over Stephanie's bulging belly. "When are you due?"

Stephanie flinched, which Chris took notice of and began rubbing her lower back, his fingertips drifting in smooth circles. They had recently had a discussion about how Stephanie despised it when people she didn't know took it upon themselves to touch her belly without asking permission. There was no other occasion in life when a perfect stranger would have felt entitled to touch her stomach out of the blue, so it didn't make sense to her that they would do it simply because she was pregnant. To deem it a pet-peeve would have been an understatement, but she bit her tongue to avoid being short with the woman and overlooked her annoyance for the good of the day running smoothly.

With a devout effort to separate her gritted teeth, she replied, "In April."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," Stephanie answered, all signs of tension melting away, almost as if they hadn't existed to begin with. As adverse as she was to touching from strangers, she adored answering questions about her growing baby boy. He was her favorite subject, and she was certain he was Chris's preferred topic point, too. "We recently finished decorating his nursery, so I figured I might as well get my pictures taken before he makes his grand entrance."

"You must be so excited," Brenda beamed, and something in her demeanor told Stephanie she was a fellow mother. They were all standing near the front entrance, and when a young couple tried to come in behind them, they all moved aside to allow walking room.

"We are," Stephanie answered.

"We couldn't be more thrilled," Chris added, kissing the tender spot just behind Stephanie's right ear. She shivered against his body and he smiled, loving the effect her was able to have on her with a single kiss. Contrary to what outsiders might have assumed, their sex lives hadn't slowed any due to the accident or her pregnancy. They had simply found more creative ways to be together, which only served to spice their love lives up to the max.

"Shall we head back?" Brenda signaled, pointing towards the hallway that would lead them to her designated studio.

"Let's do it," Chris said, sliding his hand to Stephanie's backside when Brenda turned around and giving her a discreet squeeze. Stephanie swatted his hand away, trying to stave off a smirk, and started off behind Brenda with the help of her crutches.

The big photo shoot was underway.

Trish grunted, squinting in concentration as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead and over her eyelid, forcing her eye closed. Her palms were planted firmly on the yoga mat below and she was positioned in an arm balance, legs outstretched in front of her with flexed feet, while she supported her body weight solely with the use of her arms. Paul was on the floor with Elisabeth, keeping her occupied with a colorful set of building blocks. She was content to build the tallest structure she could, after which she would absently swipe it to the ground and giggle in the face of such destruction before beginning the process all over again.

Paul was always kept on his toes with his child, but he couldn't deny himself a chance to admire the impressive physique on his wife, and he found himself sneaking glances at her in between helping Elisabeth construct massive buildings. Lately, Vince had been giving him orders to show up at the NXT tapings in Winter Park, Florida, which was all well and good, but it was just another commitment to take him away from his family. He was grateful to Vince for entrusting him with such a responsibility, but he couldn't help but wonder why he was being chosen so often for outside business tasks. The thought crossed his mind a time or two that Vince was using him to fill the void Shane left behind when he resigned from the company three years before, but there was no way to confirm it.

When he broke away from his thoughts, Trish had soundlessly lowered herself back to the ground after her Firefly Pose and was in the midst of a Wheel Pose back bend, breathing rhythmically in and out. Her breathing was methodical, and he didn't want to interrupt, but if there was anyone who could shed some light on his situation, it would be Trish. She was the most intuitive woman he knew. "Why do you think Vince is asking so much of me all of the sudden?"

Trish exhaled loudly and through pursed lips and turned a tense eye on him, annoyed by his interruption. "Can we talk later?"

"I need you now, though."

"I'm...busy," she panted, facing forward once more and holding her pose. Paul sighed and lowered his body even further onto the floor, so he was positioned on his left side. With his elbow digging into the carpet, he balanced his head in his left hand and watched Elisabeth play, kissing her cheek when she crawled over periodically and poked him in the chin.

"Mommy has no time for me, Eli," he sulked, drawing an imaginary line with his forefinger from his eye and all the way down his cheek to signify a tear. Elisabeth stopped in her tracks, holding a block in both hands and suckling her pacifier as she tried to read him. "At least _you_ still love me, right?"

Elisabeth dropped the block to the floor with a light thud and crawled into Paul's lap. He picked her up the remainder of the way and stood her up, her tiny feet on each of his thighs, as he held her hands for balance. She leaned in, resting her forehead against his cheek, and Paul rubbed his thumbs over her fingers, too wrapped up in his daughter to notice Trish until she was at his side. Her face glistened with a light coat of sweat, and she pushed her headband further into her loose hair, snapping the shoulder straps of her tank top as she readjusted it.

"Now you're making me mad," she said, pointing an accusatory finger in Paul's face, though he recognized her playfulness.

"What did I do?" he asked, putting on his best show of innocence. Trish wasn't buying it a single bit.

"I wasn't trying to ignore you, but I take my yoga very seriously and you know that," she replied. "I don't like you implying that I don't love you, even if it's only a joke. How many times do I have to make it clear how in love with you I am?"

"You made it pretty clear last night," he chuckled, his laughter screeching to a stop when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How about you stop making crude jokes in front of our daughter," she suggested, lips turning up in a smile as her eyes brimmed with unheard laughter. "Last night really _was_ amazing, though, wasn't it?"

"I told you," he laughed. She brought a hand up and ran it over his sheared hair, letting her palm trail down the length of his face and come to a stop at his neck. Before she could lean in for a kiss, Paul was already coming to her, but their lips had only been pressed together for a span of a few seconds when Elisabeth took it upon herself to bring a hand to each of their cheeks and push them apart. She uttered garbled baby jargon from behind her pacifier and held their faces until each of her parents moved away from one another. "Hate to break it to you, kid, but if Mommy and I didn't do this kind of thing, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Would you quit it?" Trish slapped his leg, and he shrugged. "We have at least another few years until she's asking where babies come from, so let's not accelerate it."

Having left a glass of iced guava juice atop their dresser, Trish rose from the floor and dusted her palms on the thighs of her spandex pants. She crossed the room and took a sip from the glass, a couple dew drops falling to the carpet below as she drank from it. Paul's next question came abruptly and without warning, nearly making her spit her drink out altogether. "Are you pregnant yet?"

She choked the last bit of liquid down, eyes blinking rapidly as she spun around. "Sorry, _what_?"

"I just wanted to know if you were pregnant," Paul repeated. Elisabeth grew fussy the longer he restrained her, so Paul set her safely on the floor, and she crawled back to her awaiting blocks and got back to work. His eyes scoured her stomach, as if he could tell just by looking whether or not she was carrying their second child. "I thought maybe you would be by now."

"You're my husband, sweetie. If I were pregnant, which I don't think I am, but if I were, don't you think you would be the first person I'd tell?"

"I guess it's just wishful thinking on my part."

Trish puckered her lips, resting her back against the dresser's frame for support. "I know you want another baby, and it'll all work out, but you have to let it happen. We've been trying for one pretty hard, and when it's meant to happen, it will. Be patient."

"I'll try," Paul said. He reached out for the snagged bottom of Elisabeth's dress and pulled it back down over her diaper when a corner of it got caught. "Do you want to do something fun today?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but we have the day off, so I was thinking we could find something to occupy our time," Paul suggested. "It's cold outside, but we could go to a children's museum or an indoor park, maybe even the mall. There must be something in this town we could do."

"It's your hometown, so you would know better than I would about what there is to do here."

"If I find a place and call my parents to invite them along, would that work?"

"Go for it. If you'll watch Eli for a bit, I'll take a quick shower, and then I'll be ready to go."

"Thanks, sugar."

"Anything for you," she smiled. She turned her back and opened the top drawer of the dresser to select clean clothing to change into, but, as always, she never ceased to surprise Paul. Even when he thought she wasn't paying attention, it turned out she was. "About the Vince thing you mentioned earlier, I really think he just trusts you. He knows your strengths and your mind for the business, so he wants to make good use of you while he still can. You're an intelligent, well-spoken man and a perfect person to recruit the young guys and bring them up."

"So you don't think he's trying to make me take on the brunt of what used to be Shane's work?" Paul wondered. Trish mulled it over for a moment, going back to what type of boss Vince had been when she was still around. If there was one thing he wasn't known for, it was trying to replicate people of the past. Moving forward, he always attempted to create new people to help handle the company, and this time didn't appear to stray from the norm.

"I don't think Vince would want you to be a carbon-copy of Shane," Trish guessed. "I bet he just sees potential in you and knows you've got the ability to fill whatever void was left by anyone who resigned from the company within the last year or two. You're doing a really good job, and if he wants to entrust you with that responsibility, then let him. Don't you want to help create new stars and make sure the business is still going strong for whenever you're long gone? You've got to retire at some point."

"I know, you're right," Paul conceded, adding under his breath, "as usual."

"I'm a woman. We know these things," Trish winked, turning back to her clothing. "Back to the topic of babies, though, you know whose baby I can't wait to see?"

"Chris's and Steph's?"

"Yep," she smiled. "He's going to be ridiculously cute. I'm really excited for them, and Stephanie's getting so close to her due date. She sent me a picture from her phone yesterday. It was her and Chris, and he had his hand on her stomach. She's gotten so big, and it's really cool to see."

"I guess even our friends are in parenting mode. I'm just waiting to see how many they end up having, because once you start having kids, it becomes addictive pretty fast," Paul joked.

"It does," Trish laughed, pulling out a low-cut blouse as she nodded in agreement. "Very addictive."

After two hours, several outfit changes, and constant switching of backdrops and locations, the digital proofs were made available to Chris and Stephanie on a small computer inside the photography studio. They scoured each of the shots, Stephanie picking out her favorites while considering input from Chris. She selected the sizes she wanted the chosen pictures in, writing her order down on a sheet of paper she had been supplied by the studio. With a promise that the disk containing her photos would be ready in 3-4 days, Chris helped Stephanie out of her seat and they ventured off to the car, but not without thanking Brenda for her time and effort.

The customer service of the studio had been incredible, and, in addition, their lighting accentuated the professional makeup and hair job Stephanie had gotten before showing up that morning. Her hair was teased to add volume near the crown of her head, and the ends were curled inward, creating large, natural-looking waves. Since almost every outfit she had brought to change into was dressy, Stephanie left the studio in a t-shirt, loose pants, and a puffy jacket to maintain her comfort. Thankfully, Brenda had been patient with the amount of time it took for Stephanie to change due to her injuries, but Stephanie allowed Chris to help her each time, which sped the process immeasurably.

A bright smile was awaiting Chris when they got to the car and he checked Stephanie's expression. There was no greater satisfaction than making his bride-to-be happy, and he obeyed his sudden urge to kiss her, pressing his lips roughly to hers and stealing her breath away in the process. When he felt Stephanie losing her balance, Chris slipped his hands around her waist and held her in place, laughing against her lips when she dropped her crutches altogether. He hadn't checked the parking lot, but he was hoping they weren't giving some poor, innocent person a show.

They pulled away laughing, and Chris swooped in to kiss Stephanie's neck when she tipped her head back. "Let's get in the car before we do something together that gets us arrested."

"Good idea," Stephanie giggled. She felt a solid kick from inside her stomach, precisely where Chris's hand was pressed, and he experienced the thud right along with her. Over the course of the past few months, Chris had rested against her stomach all hours of the day to feel the baby kick, but no matter how many times he basked in the sensation, it never grew old. "He's telling you to stop your shenanigans and help me into the car."

He turned a pair of tender eyes on her, kissing the tip of her nose before directing his attention back to her stomach. "Let's go before our little man loses his patience," he chuckled. Chris helped Stephanie into her seat and opened the back door to replace her clothes and crutches in their designated spots. When they were back on the road, he took notice of the time and decided it would be a good opportunity to make a pit stop and grab some lunch. "Do you want to get something to eat, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm _so_ hungry."

"I figured you would be," he acknowledged. "That photo shoot ran longer than we thought it would, but I can't wait to see your final pictures. You were stunning back there."

"Thanks," she answered shyly, twirling several lone strands of hair around her finger. "And, also, I don't know if I really ever thanked you for this, but I appreciate all of the work you put into Renner's nursery. It looks incredible, and I can't wait to invite my parents over so they can see it. My mom is going crazy at me for keeping it a surprise from her, but I wanted them to see the whole thing when it was finally finished."

"They won't believe their eyes."

"I bet they won't."

Chris pulled off at a small local restaurant, where Stephanie allowed him to take the reins and order for her when the waitress made her way over. They were left alone to wait for their food and Chris reached for Stephanie's left hand, turning it over in his own as he assessed the leftover damage. It was refreshing to see her arm out of the plaster cast but a little disheartening to find that there was a lot of swelling that still hadn't gone entirely down. He wanted her to be fully healed before the baby came, and time was running out.

"We're going to have to ice the hell out of your arm and hand," he said. "We need it to be healed by the time you get your leg cast off in a few weeks, and then you can put all of your focus into physiotherapy and getting used to walking on it again."

"I feel like it'll be extra hard walking on it now that I've got so much added weight," she said, patting her stomach. She smiled at her extended belly, rubbing it gently. "Besides meeting you, being pregnant has been the greatest thing that ever happened to me. There's something new every day and, at first, the baby was only someone we talked about, but it didn't seem completely real. Now, I can feel him moving and growing, and he's this little human being I'm carrying. It's the most amazing feeling, and I hope you feel it, too."

"I feel it a million times over," Chris solidified. "Taking time off from wrestling and my band was the smartest thing I did for us. I've been able to spend valuable time with you that I wouldn't have gotten otherwise, and it's almost like we've gotten to know each other all over again, if that makes any sense."

"It does."

"Yeah, you know, because we've changed so much over the years, and it feels like I got reacquainted with the side of you I never really saw anymore because I was traveling so much," he admitted. Stephanie smiled from across the table, biting her bottom lip as she waited for him to continue. "We've come so far since that first day on the road when you told me you were pregnant, and I'm proud of the work we put in. We could have given up on each other, but we didn't, and that's all that matters. Who would have guessed it?"

"Guessed what?" Stephanie asked, resting her chin in the palm of her free hand.

"That the innocent, brown-haired girl I met almost 14 years ago on my first day of work was going to become my wife and the mother of my child."

"I didn't. I assumed we would be casual friends at best, nothing more," she said. Stephanie took a sip of her water and lowered the glass to the table, adding, "I'm glad I was wrong."

Chris brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to each of the fragile knuckles on her hand. "Me too, gorgeous. I'm so damn glad you were wrong."


	38. A New Chapter Awaits

"Here comes the grand unveiling!" Chris announced, hand poised on the doorknob of the nursery.

He turned it a tad, a bit more, then dropped his hand from the knob altogether as a collective groan echoed throughout the hallway. Ted had flown in from Winnipeg to visit, and Stephanie called her parents, Shane, and Marissa over so they could all witness the hard work and considerate thought Chris had put into the nursery. Since school had been dismissed for the day, Shane and Marissa brought the boys along and, while all three were rambunctious works of nature, Stephanie couldn't help but consider her interactions with them practice for the day she brought her own son home from the hospital. Rogan had gotten sleepy on his trip up the stairs and, since Stephanie sat comfortably in her wheelchair, she gave him a boost into her lap so he could get some rest.

He wound his tiny arms around her neck and snuggled up to her chest after climbing over her belly, drifting into a restful sleep almost immediately. Stephanie stroked Rogan's hair absently as she smiled at Chris, waiting expectantly for him to push the door open so everyone could get their first glimpses of the room he had worked his tail off to prepare. Linda shifted impatiently from one foot to the next, digital camera poised in hand, so she could start snapping shots the second she stepped foot inside. Chris was undoubtedly toying with them and, while Stephanie found it amusing at first, the air was growing thick with impatience the longer everyone was made to wait.

"Chris, would you stop messing with everyone and just let them see the room?" she cut in, swirling her fingertips over Rogan's back. "Pretty soon, nobody's going to care anymore."

"That's not true," Linda contested. "I'll care no matter what."

"Me too," Ted piped up.

"Me three," Vince's voice boomed. Even without trying, he was an authoritative figure, always setting the list of ground rules. "Chris, you're one of the best employees I've ever had, and you make my daughter very happy, but if you don't open this door, I'm going to fire you on the spot."

The hallway erupted into a noisy string of satisfied claps, cheers, and laughter, and Chris caved right then and there. He gave the doorknob a gradual, counterclockwise turn and thrust it open, stepping out of the way and allowing their visitors to rush inside while he slipped behind Stephanie's chair and wheeled her in behind them. He paused behind Stephanie, running his fingers through her hair while studying the reactions of their parents. Vince and Ted had come to a stop near the crib, peering in and speaking in low tones amongst themselves, while Linda brought a hand to her mouth, struggling to fight back the tears of joy threatening to spill over.

"This is just the most precious thing I've ever seen. I can't believe my little girl's having a baby of her own," Linda gushed. Kenyon came up on the side of Linda and tugged at her pants, leading her to kneel down beside him.

"Grams, why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, sweetie," she ruffled his hair. "This is a wonderful day."

"Then why are you crying?" Kenyon asked.

"Because sometimes people cry when they're really happy."

"Oh," he nodded, taking her declaration at face value as he ran off with Declan to shout his excitement over the decorations on the walls. With little over two months to spare before Stephanie was set to give birth, the nursery was fully stocked with everything they would need in caring for their son when they brought him home. Linda stood and began snapping pictures of every area of the room that stood out to her, while Chris's own eyes drifted over his handiwork.

The solid wood crib, embedded with a fixed gate and snow white colored slats, set off the tone for the room and attracted the attention of most right from the start. The skirting that fell elegantly below was a sheer white, contrasting the fitted crib sheets, which were striped and alternated from white, to silver, to a brilliant shade of blue. A set of four matching, fluffy pillows, two on each end of the crib, had been neatly straightened and were accented by a stuffed teddy bear perched alongside, arms outstretched. A separate blanket of matching colors was folded neatly and hanging halfway over the edge of the crib's side for decoration, waiting to be spread over the mattress when the baby began sleeping there.

On the wall behind, Renner's name was spelled out in winding block letters, each of which had a blue bow attached to the top of their upper edges. The bows had been tacked into the wall and were holding each letter in place, but the customized decal positioned directly underneath their son's moniker was amongst the most showy attractions the nursery had to offer. Chris had hired a company to scrawl a dark, cursive print-out, designed to adhere directly to the wall, which he had deliberately placed right below Renner's name. It announced their baby boy as '_Reigning Heavyweight Champion of the Irvine Family' _and was a nice precursor to the wrestling vibe the remainder of the room perpetuated.

The changing table mirrored the pale tint of the crib, and each of its legs wore championship belt designs from top to bottom, a changing pad placed on the crown of the table. Between the legs of the table were a set of shelves with labeled baskets, which were already stocked with unopened packages of newborn-sized diapers, baby wipes, fresh linen, extra blankets, and a set of colorful one-piece bodysuits. The remainder of clothing that hadn't fit in the limited storage space of the basket had been stowed away neatly in the dresser drawers, a light brown chest sitting adjacent to the crib. Stephanie had gone shopping with Chris days before and handpicked her favorite clothes, shoes, socks, and sweater hats, ensuring Renner would be the best dressed baby in the entire universe, or at least their own neighborhood.

General necessities, such as the clothes hamper and a step-on trash can, were left discreetly in their rightful places, hardly noticeable amongst the attention-grabbing bedroom walls. As planned, Chris had painted the walls blue and used a stencil guide to design fluffy clouds, even going so far as to paint blackbirds every few yards. At Stephanie's behest, he had designed an intricate pattern in which he switched off between wrestling rings and wrestling boots etched onto designated spots on the wall, adding depth to the blue sky theme. All his work came to a climax on the final wall of the nursery, where a glass case was perched and held in place by screws, a mini replica of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship sitting in place and boasting _Renner Irvine_ on the nameplate.

"Are you trying to turn your kid into a wrestler before he even has a chance to decide on any other career path?" Shane teased. He bent down to study the large, bottle-shaped nightlight that was plugged into the outlet and flicked the switch on, watching it glow a vibrant hue of blue before he turned it back off.

"I already know he'll want to be one, so we're giving him an early boost in the right direction. It's either this or a rock star," Stephanie said. She made a move to escape her chair with Rogan in her arms, but Chris halted her with a single pointed look. Vince picked up on it and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Is he giving you a hard time again?" he asked.

"He always does," Stephanie replied.

"I do _not_," Chris defended. "I know, technically, she can walk on her cast, but don't you want her leg to heal the right way? I know I do."

"It can still heal the right way if I walk on it sometimes," she argued.

"Your doctor specifically told you not to put weight on it, though," he reiterated. "Some people who break their leg can, but they said your fracture was severe enough that you need to use your crutches until the cast comes off and you get a walking boot, or brace...whatever the hell those things are called."

"Killjoy," she muttered under her breath.

"You're absolutely right," Chris agreed, tone dripping with sarcasm. "I should completely stop loving you and just let you injure yourself as much as you can, shouldn't I? I'll just send you off to play in some busy traffic, yeah? That sound like a good idea to you?"

"Owned!" Shane clapped his hands and pointed at Stephanie, an act that she sneered at.

"Are you honestly using the word 'owned' like that?" she raised an eyebrow. "What are you, a freshman in high school?"

"Owned!" Chris shot back at Shane. Stephanie rolled her eyes at both of their antics while everyone else laughed quietly amongst themselves, continuing to explore the room.

"Now you're both just being obnoxious," she said.

"That's what we do best," Chris shrugged. He reached for her hand and kissed the top after she placed it in his grip. Stephanie placed her sock-covered foot down and ran it over the plush rug laid out in the center of the room and spilling underneath the legs of all the furniture.

"I love this rug. It's so soft and comfy," she said. Her eyes lit up when she remembered another exciting purchase she made. "Mom, guess what else Chris and I bought this week?"

"I don't know, what?" Linda asked, taking a pause from capturing pictures of nearly every item in the room. Each of the images stored on her camera would undoubtedly end up in one of their family scrapbooks, and Chris couldn't wait to look back on them when Renner was older and they needed a reminder of what his first bedroom had looked like.

"A co-sleeper. It's next to the bed in our room," Stephanie said. "You can go look at it if you want to."

"Are those the crib things that kind of attach to your bed?" Shane wondered. He took a seat in the rocking chair at the far corner of the room next to a set of plush building blocks, which were stacked on the floor for show. Kenyon joined him at the chair, and Shane pulled him into his lap, bringing his tired feet to rest on the ottoman.

"Yep," Stephanie confirmed. "It's almost like a little bassinet, but the side opens towards the bed, so I can have Renner sleeping at an arm's length from me during his first few months home. It'll make me feel better to keep him close until Chris and I get a real feel for being parents, and then we can move him in here overnight."

"I think I'll take a quick peek at it," Linda announced, slipping out of the room and disappearing down the hallway. Stephanie's stomach roared to life, and she reached around Rogan's limp body to rub it. Nausea and morning sickness had long disappeared over the course of her pregnancy, but Stephanie was prone to heartburn and tummy rumblings every so often, which made her extra anxious for her son's arrival.

"Sometimes it feels like I've been pregnant forever," she admitted.

"It does feel like it's been a long time, but it'll be worth if for you in the end," Ted encouraged, walking over and clapping Chris on the back. "Nice job, son. I can tell how much work you must have put into all of this."

"Thanks. I want my kid to have a nice room, so I'm just glad it turned out as well as it did."

"I am, too," Stephanie added. "I'm really proud of you, Chris. I always knew you had it in you to be a good daddy. I can't wait to see you with the baby."

"I can't wait, either," he responded, tracing his forefinger over her puffy left hand. "Do you need ice for that, babe?"

"I can wait until we go back downstairs."

"Are you sure?" Shane cut in. "I don't mind running down there and getting an ice pack for you."

"No, I'm fine," she said, drawing in a long breath and letting it out slowly as she fanned her face with her right hand. "It's getting hot in here."

"Riss, can you take Rogan from Steph so she can cool off?" Shane requested. Stephanie was ready to object, but Marissa stopped her, smiling as she gently unwound Rogan's arms from her neck and raised him to her own chest.

"It's okay, I know how being overheated is when you're pregnant," she winked.

"I really like the look of that co-sleeper, sweetie," Linda announced, reentering the room. "I think it'll be a good thing for you while you try to get settled into being a parent. It might even comfort the baby to hear voices nearby so he knows he's got someone looking out for him."

"That's what we're hoping for," Stephanie replied. She smiled cheerfully and gazed around the room, keeping an eye on her family as they roamed what would soon become her first child's bedroom.

Stephanie balanced near the counter on crutches that evening while she watched Chris blend a wide array of fresh fruits he had chopped up and mixed with almond milk. Her cravings frenzy had grown out of control, but Chris always worked his hardest to present her with a healthy alternative to the foods she wanted. His tactics worked on occasion, but there were also the moments when she gave in and ate the foods she probably should have avoided at all costs. In her estimation, the night ahead would turn out to be more closely linked to the latter issue.

While Chris was busied with finding the proper consistency for her fruit smoothie, Stephanie glided undetected around him and to the pantry, where she slid the door open and searched for her truest desires in food form. Sure enough, she stumbled across a box of sugary cereal, glancing slyly at Ted, who was watching her at the kitchen table while he sipped from a cup of hot coffee. Knocking the pantry door shut with the use of her crutch's end, Stephanie hobbled to the kitchen table with the box of cereal tucked under her chin. She raised her head and allowed it to drop to the awaiting tabletop and sank into a seat across from Ted.

All that he was left to do was shake his head and have a laugh as she leaned her crutches against the chair beside her and opened the box, sneaking a handful of sweetened corn and munching on the morsels in small bites. Chris released the button on the blender and pulled the top off, stirring the contents around to target the more stubborn blocks of fruit that hadn't yet succumbed to the violent blades below. He pressed the blending button after replacing the top and began whistling to himself as he looked absently around the room. Movement in his peripheral vision attracted his eyes towards Stephanie, where he discovered her scarfing down a snack he wouldn't have picked for her even if it was the last thing in their cabinets.

Chris shut the blender off at once. "Steph, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. Ted laughed, the smile melting off his face when Chris's stern gaze met his.

"It's not funny, Dad," he said. "She's been doing this the whole time and it's got to stop."

"It's not going to hurt the baby if I have a little bit of cereal," she shrugged, ducking her head down and continuing to eat. Chris marched to the table and clutched the cereal box, closing the top and sliding it back inside the pantry without a word. He was on his way back to the blender to complete his fruit mixture when he caught sight of Stephanie reaching for her crutches, so he returned to the table, pulling them just beyond reach before she could use them to guide herself back up.

"I know the way your mind works. You're about to go back for that cereal just so you can shove it in my face that you don't have to listen to me, but swallow your pride right now," Chris said. "I've put my all into baby-proofing our house and getting our son's nursery ready, but you have to start taking this seriously, too. You shouldn't be eating bad foods anyway when you're trying to heal broken bones, but if you're not willing to do it for yourself, at least do it for our son. You wanted this baby, so act like it."

Stephanie's face dropped. "You want him, too!"

"You're right, I do, which is exactly why I would think I shouldn't be the only one putting in real effort here. Marching around eating all the junk food in sight, like this is all some big game, isn't funny."

"I have cravings," she defended, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You'll never experience the same feelings I have with this pregnancy, so you don't know what it feels like to want certain foods even when you know they're not the best."

"Just try to think about somebody besides yourself," Chris demanded. "Look at the bigger picture for once."

He returned to the blender and picked up where he left off, leaving Ted and Stephanie flabbergasted by his outburst. Stephanie turned to check on Ted and found him studying her warily, ready to step in and comfort her should she need his support. She pressed her lips into an easy smile, her own way of letting him know she would be fine, and pointed at her crutches to signal his assistance, since Chris had accidentally left them just beyond her reach. Ted nodded, not able to speak over the grinding sound of the blender, and handed the crutches off to her within seconds.

Stephanie mouthed a thank-you and stood, causing Chris to turn sharply when he noticed movement, not knowing what she was planning on doing next. As stubborn as she was, he might have assumed she would go for the cereal in spite of his words of caution, but his assumptions couldn't have been any further off. She headed straight for the kitchen counter, gliding up beside Chris and perching her chin on his shoulder. His clenched muscles relaxed at the contact, and Ted deduced that they needed their privacy, because Stephanie caught him slinking into the next room with his coffee cup in hand.

A half-minute later, the fruit smoothie reached the proper consistency, and Chris shut the blender off and spun around in her arms. Stephanie hobbled on one foot, stowing her crutches away and slipping her arms around Chris's neck, holding him close. He kissed her collarbone, his nose pressing into her skin as she rubbed his back and lulled his unsettled heart. She could understand his concerns, but Chris was acting more irritable than normal, and there was only one precursor emotion she could think of that might have caused such a noticeable change in his behavior so quickly: fear.

"Chris?"

"Hm?" he mumbled into her blouse.

"Are you worried?"

The delay in his response was long, but when his answer came, it confirmed Stephanie's suspicions. "Yeah."

"Because of me?"

"No."

"Then why?" she pressed. He exhaled deeply, warm breath colliding with her chilled skin, but he remained silent. She tried again. "Please talk to me. You can't stand it when I'm upset and don't talk to you, so you can't leave me hanging like this."

He only clung to her more tightly, so Stephanie tried her best to be supportive, caressing his hair and peppering the side of his cheek facing her with kisses. When Chris tried to move in closer, his stomach bumped into her belly, and he pulled away, gazing warily at her belly. She held onto his hips for balance while he brought his hand up and doodled over her blouse, not able to find the proper words to express himself. "This is so frustrating."

At last, she had him talking. Wanting to keep him going, she asked, "What is?"

"Feeling the way I feel."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I'm going to have a panic attack."

"Oh, honey," Stephanie tipped her head, gazing upward in sympathy as she ran her palm over his hair and caressed his locks. "I don't want you to feel that vulnerable. If you think about it, we've got all of the most stressful stuff out of the way. We decided on Connecticut being our primary home with the baby, we got the nursery finished, we baby-proofed the house, we took my professional maternity pictures, and I'm about to be out of my leg cast. The way I see it, things are running smoothly, and I hope you start to see that, too."

"I know I'm picking on you for stupid things right now, but it feels like every single move we make is going to affect Renner's future," Chris admitted. His eyes held a fragility in them that rarely showed itself, prompting Stephanie to cup his cheek. "You've got cravings, I get it, but I want you to be healthy, and I want the baby to be born healthy, too. I don't take any of this lightly. I mean, this is another human life we're bringing into this house."

"Don't you think I worry, too?" she asked. "I'm scared, too, Chris. It's not only you."

"I understand, and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad just now, but you...forget it."

"No."

"Let it go," Chris said, attempting to turn his back, but she held him in place. He wasn't getting off that easily.

"I don't want to let it go. Finish what you were saying."

"Everything's so easy for you," he said. Stephanie's jaw nearly dropped clean to the floor as she gaped at him.

"Are you serious right now?" she guffawed. "You don't think I ever have a hard time?"

Chris rubbed his eyes, turning away. Stephanie latched onto his chin and positioned his head so he was looking straight into her eyes again. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Forget I ever said anything."

"No! Sweeping things under the rug isn't what a real relationship is about. I want you to finish," she demanded, clutching him tighter around his waist. "What do you mean by saying everything is easy for me? You think this pregnancy has just been an absolute breeze for me? It hasn't."

"I know you've had a hard time, but all eyes are on me right now," he said. "I'm the one everyone is expecting to step up to the plate and make sure everything runs perfectly. If we bring the baby home and something goes wrong, I'm the one who everyone will point their fingers at, because I'm the man of the house. If I'm a little harsh about what you eat or what you do while you're pregnant, it's only because I feel like it's my place to be. I'm the head of our household, and just like I don't understand the pressure pregnancy has on you, I don't think you understand the pressure on my shoulders, either."

"Chris, one bowl of cereal isn't going to be the downfall of our entire family."

"I know," he tossed his head back, sighing his frustration. "It's not about the stupid cereal. That was only the scapegoat issue."

"If you'd talk to me when these things come up, there wouldn't be any issues to begin with."

"All right then," Chris caved, bringing his eyes to rest on hers, "I'm nervous as hell. I'm scared every day, even more the closer we get to Renner being born. I've tried to prepare for this, but no matter how much I do, it never seems to be enough. When I see you walking around here, carrying yourself so calmly, it makes me jealous. I...I think maybe I'm envious of you."

"But _why_?" Stephanie sighed in exasperation.

"You're so sure of yourself, and confident, and I'm not yet. Don't get me wrong, I'm not terrified the way I was in the beginning, but I'm not one-hundred percent sure of myself, either. I want to be calm and fearless like you seem to be, but since I can't, I try to control everything and micromanage you, because as long as I don't let you venture too far away, I'll at least have _some_ control. If I don't just let you walk without your crutches or eat whatever you want, then I'm at least appearing to be in control, even if I really feel like I'm not."

"It's like I told you in the beginning, it's okay to be scared," she said, watching him through softened eyes. "Every parent is scared when they're about to become parents and, truthfully, the closer we get to him being born, the more nervous I get, too. It's normal, and I wish you would start believing in yourself. I wouldn't have chosen you, of all the men in the world, to start a family with if I didn't know you were perfectly capable of being the leader of our little clan we've got going here," she smiled, placing his hand on her stomach.

"You're so good at life, though. I want to be as good of a father and family man as you are at _everything_."

"Knock it off," she laughed, waving his words away. "I've got my faults, and if anyone knows them, it should be the man who's spent every waking moment with me for the past decade."

"Well, I say you're perfect."

"No, _you_ are."

"No, _you_," he objected, cracking a smile as they playfully bumped nose. He leaned in for a kiss, pressing his forehead to Stephanie's as he held her. "I don't want to get in the way of your cravings, so if you really want a bowl of that cereal, you should have it. I can save the smoothie in case you want it later tonight."

"You're only trying to help, and I won't get in the way of that. Why don't we compromise and just split the smoothie with each other right now? If I still want something afterwards, I'll have the serving size listed on the box of cereal and no more."

"It's a deal."

"Good," Stephanie kissed his nose. With the help of her crutches, she headed across the kitchen and towards the living room to keep Ted company. "I'll meet you in the next room, love."

"Even the way you move with crutches is perfect," Chris called after her, his chirpy laughter ringing out. She left him with playful last words before disappearing from sight.

"Oh, shut it."


	39. Cancún or Bust

"Look, honey!" Stephanie exclaimed, jabbing him in the side of his abdomen.

"I'm looking," Chris laughed.

"He has the cutest little button nose I've ever seen. I'm _already_ completely in love with him," she gushed.

Their eyes were trained on the computer screen in Dr. Womack's examination room, which had captured and displayed a large 3-D image of Renner in the womb. There wasn't much activity at the moment, as he appeared to be sleeping, but even while lost in a healthy slumber, he managed to take Stephanie's breath away. Her hand remained glued to her mouth, tears brimming her softened eyes, as she studied her baby boy from top to bottom and tried to imagined how it would feel to hold him in her arms less than three months from the current day. Chris was having more fun deciphering Stephanie's reaction than anything else, but he still took the time to look over Renner and say a silent prayer that his son was continuing to develop just as he should be.

Some might have guessed their regular, weekly visits with Dr. Womack after Stephanie's accident would become bothersome, as it meant they had at least four appointments per month to tend to, but it was, in fact, the polar opposite. Their doctor's appointments had grown to be something they both looked forward to, because it meant they would get to see their son and talk about all the things they couldn't wait to do with him when he arrived. Stephanie had originally been issued a due date of April 24th, but Dr. Womack had pushed it back a week, to May 1st. To err on the side of caution, Chris and Stephanie were making plans to bring him home by mid-April, so that if he came early they would be prepared. If not, there would be no harm, no foul.

"What do you think, proud papa?" Dr. Womack addressed Chris, who was much more reserved than Stephanie during her ultrasounds. He didn't want his excitement to be lost on anyone, but he was usually too in awe of the breathtaking images of his son to add much to the given conversation.

"He's perfect," Chris answered, clutching Stephanie's hand and squeezing it. "It's crazy to see him up there, looking like he's already completely formed and ready to be born. Maybe Steph should just give birth tomorrow morning," he joked, receiving a slap in the arm for his efforts.

"Don't you dare even think that," Stephanie shushed, finding humor in his idea. "We may have the nursery ready, but we still need the extra time to prepare. Or, at least, _I_ do."

"So do I. I'm just being facetious," he laughed.

"He's looking very good in there," Dr. Womack announced. "Are you still taking your vitamins?"

"Every single day," Stephanie replied. "Chris has to remind me sometimes, but I remember them on my own, for the most part."

"Good," she nodded. "He's healthy as can be in there, and if you start feeling a lot more movement than usual, that's a good sign. He's going to be more active the closer you get to giving birth, so that's nothing to worry about. You may start feeling what we call Braxton Hicks contractions, and those are basically false labor pains. They're usually no more than half a minute long, and if you feel them at all, they'll most likely be sporadic and minimally painful. If you get to the point where they grow closer together and more painful, that can be a sign of preterm labor, and we would need you to give us a call so we can have you come in."

"Okay. I'll watch out for that," Stephanie noted.

Chris smiled down at her, the exchange with the doctor playing in the outskirts of his mind as he focused his attention on Stephanie. Her face was full and rounded, complimented by cheeks that were rosy from pregnancy and, every day, he found himself falling more deeply in love with her. As much as he looked forward to the birth of his son, Chris was growing impatient to marry Stephanie. He wanted nothing more than to put a ring on her finger and officially claim her until the end of time. He twirled an aloof strand of her hair around his finger, stroking her cheek at the same time.

Stephanie may have been the one to get the ball rolling for them to have children, but now that they were in the midst of it, Chris couldn't imagine his life any other way. Stephanie had been the one to make him see the importance in having a family of his own, and he was starting to learn how much more significant it was than playing with his band or going out drinking every night with friends. He had even enjoyed the occasional smoke or two in the past, but all of that would come to rest when their son was born. Chris's partying days were coming to a close, really already had, and he was perfectly content with that, because spending his days with Stephanie and their child took precedence over everything else.

As he continued gazing down, barely resisting the pressing urge to bend over and smother Stephanie's lips with his own, Chris got the odd feeling he was being watched. He first noticed the background conversation had ceased, but when he felt two sets of eyes on him, he realized he had zoned out. Releasing Stephanie's hair and scratching his cheek while sporting a lopsided smile, he asked, "Sorry, what?"

"You mean to tell me you didn't get any of what Dr. Womack just had to say?" Stephanie laughed. "That was really useful information."

"Sorry," he repeated.

"No worries," Dr. Womack smiled. "I'll be sending you home with a big packet that will have all of the reminders you need and some tips for how to handle any of the issues I spoke about today. The biggest thing you'll need to pay attention to is the signs of preterm labor. We need to know about it right away if you experience that, so don't be afraid to call us. A lot of first-time mothers think they're being a bother if they call, but they're not. This is our job, and it's what we love to do, so let us know if you have any concerns. That's what we're here for."

"We're about to leave for Cancún for a vacation with some friends, so I have my fingers crossed everything will be okay while I'm there. I don't know much about their hospitals," Stephanie admitted, pressing her lips into a crooked line as her brow wrinkled.

"Their medical teams are fully-equipped to handle anything that we would here in the States, so you'll be fine," Dr. Womack ensured. "The key is that if anything goes amiss, you catch it early. As long as you do that, the remainder of your pregnancy will be smooth sailing, and in another couple of months, give or take, you'll have your healthy baby boy."

"I can't wait," Stephanie grinned, her smile remaining plastered to her face as she watched the figure of her unborn son fade away when Dr. Womack removed the probe from her slick stomach.

She was handed a towel to rid the remnants of ultrasound gel spread across her stomach, but Chris took the initiative, grabbing it from her and wiping her belly dry. When finished, Stephanie pulled her shirt back down and Chris held a hand out, helping her down from the examination table and handing her crutches over. He found it more efficient to use her wheelchair to shuttle her around, but, like always, Stephanie insisted on using her crutches. One thing no one could ever take away from her was her raw determination.

Chris had a feeling it would come in great handy when their son was finally born.

Valentine's Day had arrived and brought with it a destination getaway for five, in bright and sunny Cancún, Mexico. Though they couldn't be farther from home, the one-hour time difference brought with it a sense of normalcy, in lining up with what was their regular daytime schedule. The longer they got lost in the fun of catching rays on the beach, the less they noticed they were inhabiting unfamiliar territories, and it began to feel a little like home. The original plan called for Paul and Trish to leave Elisabeth with Paul's parents, but Trish hadn't been able to part with her baby girl, so they brought her along.

Stephanie couldn't say she blamed Trish, and would likely be the same way when she had a child of her own. Chris shared a fluffy beach bed — only yards from the shoreline — with Stephanie, a pair of flowing curtains protecting them from the wind and direct sunlight. Stephanie lay propped on a mound of pillows, having stolen all of Chris's and making herself the ideal resting spot as she looked out at the clear water lapping at the shore. A steady supply of drinks were provided for them, of course with all of Stephanie's being non-alcoholic. Chris even took the extra step to taste test Stephanie's drinks before handing them off to her, wanting to be certain the bartender hadn't made any mistakes due to the language barrier, or otherwise.

The see-through, wooden enclosure above their heads only allowed for the sun to sneak in through the cracks and had effectively shut them off in their own little world. Paul and Trish had secured a bed with Elisabeth a short ways down from them, but, for the most part, they were doing their own thing. The trip had been a joint effort between both couples, but the main focus for each person lied with their own separate families. A straw beach hat sat atop Stephanie's head, a matching bow tied around its core, the ends fluttering in the light gusts of wind whipping through their private space. Her eyes were hidden from Chris's and, every so often, he readjusted her hat to check her eyes. At one point, he found that she had nodded off against his arm, a thin line of drool pooling near her open mouth.

Chris stroked her stomach for the entirety of her nap, waiting until her breathing lost its rhythmic lull and shifted into a sharp intake of breath, announcing her entry into wakefulness. She lifted her head, wiping at her mouth before her cheeks fell into a deep flush when she noticed the residue left behind on his arm. She swiped at it with her palm, following that with a sleepily mumbled, "Sorry."

"That's okay, babe. I'm just happy you got a nap in," Chris admitted. "That way you won't be tired tonight when we get back to our room and I keep you awake all night long," he flirted.

She smiled, rolling onto her side, since lying directly on her stomach in her enlarged state was no longer a sufficient option. Stephanie was far enough along in her pregnancy that resting on her back also presented a list of probable dangers, as Dr. Womack had gone over with her, so she avoided it as often as possible. The extra weight she carried made it difficult to breathe while on her back, anyway. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, reacquainting herself with the awe-inspiring scenery her dreams had momentarily wiped clean.

"I almost forgot we're on the beach," she said. Chris laughed softly, hunching over to press his lips soundly to her stomach, his own way of greeting his son. "Is the water cold?"

"I haven't been in today, but I would think it's decent."

"Want to get in with me right now?"

"Let's do it. I brought your cast cover from our room, since I figured you would want to be in the water at some point," Chris said.

He slipped the waterproof material onto her leg and over the length of her cast, securing it and letting Paul and Trish know where they were going before leading Stephanie towards the incoming waves. Water lapped at their bare feet and cooled them at the first touch, sending a sharp shiver down Stephanie's spine. Chris made an exception he didn't normally allow and assisted Stephanie in walking directly on her cast, but only long enough to sink into the rippling water crashing into the sand. They swam out a short distance and Stephanie dunked her head, surfacing for air a few seconds later and wringing her drenched locks with both hands.

"It feels so good in here," she projected, careful to speak over the chatter of the rushing billows.

"It does," Chris agreed, floating on his back and greeting the open sky.

Stephanie lost herself in her own world, enjoying the gentle touch of the water as it hugged the curves of her body, making her feel weightless. She placed her hands on the water's surface, watching her palms absently until she noticed the long lost familiarity of her left hand. In the pair of weeks that had passed, Chris saw to it that she iced her hand as often as possible, and the effort seemed to have paid off, because it was finally recognizable again, save for the slight swelling that her pregnancy had caused. Checking on Chris and finding him swimming backwards a few feet away, Stephanie reached around her neck for the clasp of her necklace, removing it with ease and grasping the jewelry in one hand while she slipped the ring off of the chain with the other.

She edged the diamond band onto her left ring finger, slowly at first, not wanting to incite any pain. She nudged it again and, once it crossed the knuckle, it zipped all the way to the base of her finger. Stephanie gasped, eyes lighting up at her exciting discovery, and she cupped her mouth, calling out to Chris, who had swam quite a distance away. "Chris!"

His closed eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice, his features growing panic-stricken. "What's wrong?" he called back, already swimming frantically to meet her. "What is it?"

"Nothing bad. Come look!" she beckoned him over, holding her left hand out. Chris swooped in and took hold of her hand. His expression flashed through passing shades of confusion, triumphant shock, and realization as he eyed the engagement ring he had given her months before, finally back on her finger where it belonged. As soon as he pulled her into his arms, Stephanie kissed his neck, scratching lightly at his scalp with her fingernails. "I guess time heals all wounds, huh?"

"It would seem it does. I'm _so_ happy for you, baby," Chris said. He pulled away long enough to press a kiss to her lips, embracing her wholly for a second time. "You've come so far since your accident. I couldn't be prouder of how hard you worked to get back to normal."

"Thanks, but I didn't do it by myself," Stephanie pointed out. "I couldn't have made it where I am today without you by my side, so you deserve some of the credit, too."

"This kicks so much ass," he said, pulling away and taking her hand in his own once more as he spied the ring, bringing her hand to his lips so he could kiss the crown of the jewel. "God, I can't wait to marry you. Let's just fucking get married right now. Let's do it!"

"We can't," Stephanie replied, giggling when he leaned in and flooded her ticklish neck with a parade of sweet kisses. She rested the back of her biceps on his shoulders and entangled her fingers in his sopping wet hair. Her lips tickled the rim of his ear as she spoke, "I have to have the baby first so he can be there, like we agreed. I couldn't elope, either, or else my parents would kill us, and you know that. Your dad would kill us, too. They want to be a part of the wedding, and I want them to be."

"When we get back home, let's start planning like crazy," Chris suggested, pulling away so his longing eyes met hers. "I know we've already been laying the basic foundation for the wedding, but we need to go hard. I want to get married right after Renner's born."

"I'd love that."

"Hey, why don't we get married here in Cancún?"

"Chris, we just agreed that's not the best idea."

"No," he laughed, waving her objection away, "I don't mean right this second. I meant that we should plan the wedding and have it here on the beach for whichever date we set. Most of the people we're planning on inviting would have the means to fly themselves here, but we can cover the cost of travel expenses for anyone who might not be able to afford it. Take a look at this beach and tell me it's not perfect for our wedding," Chris said, opening his arms to the endless space around them.

Stephanie's eyes skimmed the face of the water and came to a stop at the fringe of the shore. She studied the flocks of vacationers and locals alike, milling about in the sand under an endless sky dotted with cumulus clouds and etched with a V, where a flock of crested caracaras soared high above, wings outstretched with pride for their motherland. It took a split second longer for her mind to be made up, and Chris's eyes glowed with a knowing satisfaction, as if he had predicted her decision before she even knew herself. "It's definitely perfect."

"I knew you'd see things my way," he grinned, covering her lips with his own as a rushing wave rolled in and guided their connected forms towards shore.

Upon their return to the States, Chris and Stephanie made a trip to the photography studios where her maternity pictures had been taken and were, in turn, supplied the disk they were stored on. After a quick trip home to print the resulting photos out on special photo paper, Stephanie had left Chris to the task of cutting them into individual squares, since there were at least two photos printed to each page. When she had a chance to freshen up, they headed to her parents' house, which was where they always went when they had something new to show off, or big news to share. They were still riding high from their special Valentine's Day trip to Mexico when they bounded into the living room and greeted Linda.

"Where's Dad?" Stephanie asked as she thrust the pictures into Linda's hand. Linda was distracted right away, eyes lighting up when they came to rest on the first photo, a shot of Stephanie standing in a meadow and holding her belly as she gazed down lovingly at it. Her leg cast was expertly hidden from view.

"Oh my goodness, you're adorable," Linda raved, starting to flip through the images. She paused on the second one, reaching up to cup Stephanie's cheek. "So beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom," Stephanie grinned, kissing her cheek before repeating, "Where's Dad?"

"He's out running errands, but he should be back soon. You can always call him if you need to talk to him about something," she suggested.

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Chris broke his silence, rubbing her lower back. "I thought you wanted to see him."

"Well, considering the discussion we were supposed to have here today, I thought it would make the most sense to have him present," Stephanie said, sending Chris an anxious look. Linda hadn't even picked up on their exchange of words and was still fully engrossed in looking at the pictures, even carrying them over to the couch and taking a seat. "I guess we should wait to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Shane asked, entering from the kitchen with a half-eaten apple in hand. He tossed it lightly in his palm and looked between Chris and Stephanie in interest before going over to see what Linda was doing. "You took new pictures, sis?"

"Yep."

"What for?"

"They're my maternity pictures," she explained.

"You look nice in 'em," he said, taking a large bite of his apple.

"Thanks," she beamed. "What are you doing over here? I didn't see your car out front."

"Oh, Dad drove it to run errands because he thinks it's a cool car," Shane shrugged. "I just came over to visit and, when Mom told me you guys were coming over, I figured I could stay and hang out with you. How was Mexico?"

"Amazing," Chris answered, slipping his hands around the sides of Stephanie's waist and kissing the base of her neck. He lowered his voice, checking to make sure Linda was still distracted before continuing. "So, Steph and I decided while we were down in Cancún that we want to get married there. We still have to tell everyone, but we're telling you first, since Linda's not listening to us right now and Vince isn't here."

"Damn, that's a pretty cool place to have a wedding," Shane said. "That actually sounds really awesome, you guys. Is it going to be outdoors?"

"Yep," Chris nodded. "We want to have it on the beach, but, the thing is, a marriage in Cancún isn't going to hold any weight here. We'll have to actually get married here first to make it official and then we can have our showy wedding ceremony down there. What Steph and I have been trying to figure out is how early to get married here. We could do it before the baby is born and then bring him to the ceremony down there afterwards, but we don't want our official marriage here in the States to be too far away from the date of the ceremony in Mexico."

"Why would it matter, though?" Shane wondered.

"It doesn't, really," Stephanie said. "It's just that we don't want people to be confused by the different dates. Like, say we get married here on May 10th but then we have the ceremony on July 25th in Mexico. People are going to be confused about what our actual anniversary date is, because they'll think it's the later one, when we actually got married in the US earlier."

"Wait...so your US wedding isn't going to be an actual ceremony?"

"Nope," she replied. "We were going to get married at the courthouse for the sole purpose of making our marriage official in this country, but we're going to have all of the festivities in Cancún because it's beautiful there and the beaches are to die for."

"I don't think the date's a big deal," Shane shrugged. "Just do it whenever you want and tell everyone when your real wedding date is, or, I don't know, don't tell 'em at all and they can think it's whatever date they want to think. Most people don't pay attention to other people's anniversary dates, and chances are most people won't even realize what date it is until you tell them yourselves."

"So, you don't think it would be silly if Chris and I got married later this month but didn't have the actual ceremony until after the baby's born?" Stephanie asked, a light bulb going off in her head. Shane's point rang true in that nobody would be too concerned with when their official marriage had taken place, and now she was leaning towards moving the date up. The sooner they were married at the courthouse, the better. The wedding in Mexico was basically going to be for show.

"I don't see anything silly about it," Shane answered. "You guys should get married whenever the hell you feel like it."

Stephanie pursed her lips and turned to Chris, trying to gauge his reaction. He appeared receptive to what Shane was saying, and the more Stephanie thought about it, the more she realized it might be nice to be able to call Chris her husband and make everything official before she actually had the baby. That way, he could make an honest woman out of her, but they could still have a ceremony their son could be a part of, which was incredibly important to both of them. A wave of nerves rippled through her stomach at the thought of getting married sometime within the next few weeks, but there was also a surge of excitement to go along with it.

The baby kicked his approval from inside, and Stephanie reached for Chris's hand, placing it on the precise spot the movement was taking place at. He grinned, encircling her body once more with his protective arms and rocking her gently from left to right. "I think what you're saying makes a lot of sense, Shane. We can get married whenever we feel like it, and then the wedding ceremony can come after, since that's mostly going to be for everyone else's benefit, anyway. Wait...that came out wrong."

"It's okay, I knew what you meant," Stephanie reached up to pat his cheek. "Our parents want to see us get married, so that wedding is for them to be able to attend and for us to get pictures and stuff. I'm good with setting a wedding date if you are. We can just apply for our marriage license and go to the courthouse when we're ready."

Shane listened with interest as their discussion continued, Chris adding, "I'm game when you are, Steph. Give me a date and we'll go for it. Since the baby's due in late April now, I say we do it early that month. Then I can work out with you, get you back into shape so you're comfortable, and we can have the ceremony in, like, either June or July, I would say."

Stephanie's eyes lit up, "I want to do that."

"Early April?" Chris reiterated.

"Early April," she confirmed, toying with her engagement ring with her left thumb. She broke away from Chris and placed her hands on her lower back as she strolled to the couch. He went for her crutches to hand them off, but she was already seated by the time he grabbed them. Linda was so lost in the flood of pictures that she hadn't heard their conversation, and she jumped in surprised when Stephanie placed a hand on her forearm. "Mom?"

"You are so gorgeous in every single one of these. You've got to make me copies, sweetie," Linda requested. "They're beautiful."

"Thanks," Stephanie returned, resting the side of her forehead on Linda's shoulder and receiving a kiss on the crown of her head in turn. "You didn't hear any of what I was just talking about with Chris and Shane, did you?"

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you talking about?" she asked.

"About me and Chris. Our wedding."

"What about it?"

"We're getting married at the beginning of April," she supplied.

Linda dropped the stack of pictures and went ashen.


	40. His & Hers

"How long has she been like this?" Adam pressed.

"For a pretty long while," Chris admitted. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter of his Florida home. Jay bit into his quesadilla and nudged Adam with a pushy swipe of the elbow as he sidestepped him and peered out at Stephanie. She was seated on a wooden swing in the backyard, encircled by an arc of blooming marigolds and velvet celosia clusters, all of which Chris had planted himself in his free time. His superb gardening skills weren't an accomplishment he readily admitted to, but the act calmed his nerves, and Stephanie oft suggested he do it for that very reason. "She's sad. I want to make it better, but I don't know how anymore."

Chris followed her empty gaze to a small corner of the patio pavement and sighed. Stephanie had been staring into space since he woke up that morning and found her outside, having slipped out of bed before him without so much as making a peep. He had had to practically force her to eat something for breakfast, some scrambled eggs and half of a peeled grapefruit, but despite his persistence in starting a conversation, she wasn't budging. As much as he wanted to grab her by the arms and force her feelings out of her, Chris had to let her open up when she was ready, in her own time.

Her mouth hung in a slight oval, eyes devoid of emotion and limp hair falling in bland tufts at her shoulders. Chris's stomach lurched and his fingers unconsciously extended at his sides as he imagined running each digit through her hair and chasing all of her pain away with a single stroke of his hands. His gut flopped a second time when he recalled his attempts to do just that the last time he had been outside. Stephanie had rebuffed the gesture and asked to be alone, a request he saw fit to grant. The only thing more painful than watching her struggle was knowing there was nothing he could do to send her torment packing. She couldn't heal until she was ready.

"What's wrong with her?" Jay mumbled around a bite of food. He dipped the final corner of his quesadilla into a cup of sour cream and crammed the rest into his mouth. His food choices rarely adhered to the conventional definition of what a breakfast should be, but they worked for him all the same.

"She's just nervous about everything we have coming up, and probably a little bit hurt, too," Chris guessed, tapping his foot against the floor, a nervous habit. "It's not fair for her to have to deal with all of this shit when she's pregnant. She's supposed to be having the best time of her life, but it hasn't been working out that way at all."

"It hasn't?" Adam asked. Chris scoffed, raising an eyebrow at his clueless friend, who then felt the need to explain himself. "I'm not counting the car accident. I meant everything else has been good besides that, right?"

"Not really," Chris replied. He slid some loose coins around on the counter top for a distraction, maybe in a subconscious attempt to escape the heaviness of the day hanging overhead. "First, I was starting arguments and giving her grief. Then she got in the car accident and ended up with broken bones and, now, she's got her mom on her back about the wedding. I know Linda means well, but I'm about to tell Steph's entire family not to mention the wedding to her at all for the rest of her time being pregnant, because she's too damn stressed out right now."

"Wait, what's this whole deal with the wedding?" Jay cut in, rounding the counter and tossing his empty plate into the soapy dishwater. It made a splash and sank to the bottom, Jay cupping his mouth to stifle a burp.

"I didn't tell you guys?" Chris frowned. "I really thought I had."

"Nope, not me," Jay shook his head.

"Me neither," Adam agreed.

"Okay, so, Steph and I decided to get married in Cancún, but we want to get married at the courthouse in Connecticut first so we can make our marriage official and it can be recognized in this country. The wedding in Mexico is meant to be more for show, since we'll already be married by then. I brought Steph to her parents' house last week and she told Linda about our plans, but Linda got really upset and was saying how she didn't feel like we were including her in any of the plans. Since then, she's been calling Steph and has been a little pushy with trying to get her to cave and do the wedding her way," Chris explained. "I get where Linda's coming from, because this involves her only daughter, and I'm not trying to be insensitive, but she's stressing Steph out and I feel like it's my place to step in and stop it."

"Does Linda realize the effect she's having?" Jay quizzed. His hands came to rest on his hips and he checked on Stephanie, finding her swatting at a fly before placing her palms flat on her stomach and rubbing the area in small, repeated circles. Her left foot was propped in its cast against the opposite arm of the elongated swing, while her right foot fell over the side of the bench, parallel to the ground.

"I don't think she does," Chris estimated. "She obviously would never do anything to purposely hurt Stephanie, but I want to have a talk with her when I make it back up to Connecticut. Steph feels a bunch of unnecessary pressure now, I think, because she wants our wedding to be a certain way, but she also doesn't want to upset Linda by not acknowledging what she wants, too."

"Then just go talk to her," Adam said, turning to shrug at Chris. As simple as the idea was, Adam had touched on something real and was even making Chris question why he hadn't thought to do it earlier. Sure, Stephanie had turned him away, not wanting to participate in the discussion, but that didn't mean she couldn't sit and listen to what _he_ had to say. "Tell her not to worry. When you speak, she listens."

"How can something so simple also be completely genius?" Chris asked, clapping Adam on the shoulder as he passed. Adam smiled and broadened his chest, never one to turn down an opportunity to gloat. Chris called over his shoulder, "I'll be right back," before slipping out of the sliding door and into the immediate warmth of the backyard.

He crossed the patio and stepped into Stephanie's line of vision. She seemed to stare straight through him, expressionless. Chris never would have wished for her to experience such a difficult pregnancy, and seeing all the energy and life zapped out of her was beginning to take its toll on him as well. He wanted, more than anything, to whisk Stephanie away, to a secluded tropical island or some such place, and keep her there until it was time to return home so she could deliver their baby. Instead, reality set in and told him they would have to face their fears head-on. Chris strolled up to the bench and set his sights on Stephanie, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

She blinked rapidly a few times in a row and glanced up with widened eyes, as if she hadn't noticed Chris's presence until he was already in front of her. He bent over, kissing the tender spot between her eyes before lowering the remainder of the way into a squat and bringing her swaying swing to a complete stop. Chris slipped his hand over both of hers, where they sat gingerly atop her stomach, and he swished his thumb across her fingers. When he caught Stephanie's eye, he smiled, hoping she would mirror his expression, but she only bit her bottom lip and turned away.

Chris had to start somewhere, so he licked his lips and dove right in. "You know, Steph, as much as I wish I always had the right words to say, there are times when I don't. If I could make everything that's bothering you go away I would, but I don't have that kind of power. I can make you feel better, but I need you to let me. I can't help when you won't talk to me."

_Bitter silence. _

Sighing, he studied the chiseled outline of her face as she sat forward-facing and unresponsive. His work was cut out for him, but it wouldn't be easy. "If the wedding is what's stressing you out, I don't want it to. Proposing to you is the best decision I've ever made in my life, and I can't wait to get married. We'll get to wake up together every morning and go to sleep next to each other at night, which, I know we already do, obviously, but we'll be husband and wife, so that makes it more special. We'll have the baby sleeping in our room, and we'll be one big, happy family. Don't you want that?"

Stephanie shrugged and, while not the response he had been hoping for, a body gesture was better than nothing at all. Chris would take whatever he could get out of her. There wasn't much free space up for grabs, but he managed to squeeze onto the swing beside Stephanie, with about half of his body hanging over the edge of the seat. His chin came to rest on her shoulder, and he stared blankly at her neck and contemplated whether or not to make the extra effort to lean in and touch his lips to her supple skin. His urges won out.

"Seeing you out here by yourself is really getting to me. I wish you could talk to me about whatever's on your mind. You're about to be my wife," Chris pointed out. "If you can't tell this stuff to me, who _can_ you talk to?"

"Nobody, including you," she mumbled.

His hands tightened around hers. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Steph, come on, babe. We always talk to each other."

She dropped her forehead onto the supporting beam running across the back of the swing, and that was answer enough. For the first time in their relationship, Chris didn't have the power to save her from whichever inner demons were conspiring against her, and the blow was staggering. His first instinct was to run, hide in some dark corner of his home, and try not to fall apart entirely, but he couldn't take off when Stephanie needed him the most. She depended on him just like the baby inside of her stomach did and, as the head of their family, Chris had to be prepared to step in and calm the brewing storm in their familial circle. He viewed it as practice for the day his son entered the world.

"I'm not leaving this swing until you tell me what's wrong," Chris said. The key to encouraging Stephanie to open up was confidence. If he sounded sure of himself, she would go along with what he was saying. That was the way he _hoped_ it would happen, anyway. "You can tell me now, or we can stay out here until sunset. Your choice."

"Then _I'll_ leave," she declared. Stephanie leaned forward and made a grab for her crutches, but Chris beat her to the punch and moved them beyond her reach. Brow furrowed and teeth clenched, she huffed her exertion and began sliding over Chris's body so she could place her feet back on the ground, but, once again, he wasn't having it. She only got so much as her right leg over both of his before Chris latched onto her from behind and pulled her into a bear hug. She struggled every step of the way, kicking, screaming, and clawing. "Let go of me, Chris!"

He considered telling her why he wasn't letting up, but nothing he said was going to sink in while she was thrashing against him in a fit of rage. The better option, by far, seemed to be letting her work all of her energy off, which was happening much sooner than expected. Chris should have known the added stresses on her body from carrying a child would zap the energy right out of her limbs, but seeing it firsthand was a whole different animal. Just before she lost all of her fight, Stephanie bucked particularly hard, and the back of her scull cracked against Chris's chin. It hurt him a lot more than her, and his eyes glazed over from the unexpected blow.

"Shit!" he hissed, grabbing his chin and letting go of Stephanie in the process.

She was eager to sneak away at first, glad his arms no longer held her hostage, but when he dropped another expletive, she couldn't help but take a look back. Chris's mouth was open, and he jiggled his jaw from one side to the other, a poor attempt at ridding the pain. Stephanie reached out for him and he recoiled at her touch, jutting up from his seat and spitting the metallic taste of blood into the grass. He must have bitten his tongue and drawn blood, because he ran a finger over his lips, and neither of them were busted. As much as he wanted to be angry with Stephanie, he couldn't work up enough ire from within to do so.

The clack of her leg cast pattered across the patio as she hobbled to him, slipping around in front of his body with a concerned frown. She reached for him again, this time more tentatively, and Chris sighed at the softness her touch conveyed as she caressed his chin with her fingertips. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I know you didn't," he replied. They stood in silence while she worked the pain out of his muscles, getting out all of the kinks minutes later. Chris dwarfed her hand with his own and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm before lowering it to his side. "I always thought you were hardheaded, but now it's confirmed."

"Ha-ha, very funny," she stated in a bland tone. Chris dropped his line of vision to her left foot, pointing with his forefinger and raising an eyebrow.

"What did I tell you about your leg?"

"I'm about to get the cast off anyway. That must mean it's mostly healed by now."

"Yeah, well until then, do me a favor and stay off of it," he suggested. The pain was finally subsiding in his chin when he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You could also do me another favor and talk to me. I know you're hurt, but you're hurting me right now, too. I want to be here for you, but you won't let me."

She cast her eyes downward, and Chris tilted his head back, letting out a deep breath. Stephanie was stubborn, if nothing else. As much as he didn't want to change her, there was the odd occasion when he would have loved her to be pliable enough to give into what he was asking. Now was one of those times. "Nobody cares about what I want. They only care about themselves."

"Like who?" Chris asked, eyes lighting up. Her declaration was the most he had been able to get out of her all day. "Are you talking about me?"

"Well, no..." she averted her eyes.

"You can be honest. I won't be mad if you're talking about me, but I need you to let me know if you are so I can fix it."

"I didn't mean you. I'm just speaking freely."

"But you must have someone specific in mind if you're saying people don't care about what you want," Chris said. He signaled to the swing and assisted in spinning Stephanie around and getting her to have a seat. This time, they rested side-by-side on the swing, holding hands and leaning in towards each other with their temples pressed together, his left to her right. "I shouldn't have grabbed you just now, and I'm sorry. I was only trying to get you to stop and listen to me."

"Well, I shouldn't have fought you on it like that, so I'm sorry, too."

"All's forgiven, but it seems like you run through a gamut of emotions every single day. It can be hard for me to keep up with that," he said. "One second, we're cuddling in bed with each other and then, the next, you're at my throat. You got mad at me last night just because I accidentally left the pancake mix out and forgot to take it back to the pantry. I'm trying to keep you happy, but it's not always that easy anymore."

"It's just that...I really want..." Stephanie went silent. Her face contorted as her eyes welled up, and she curled her left hand into a lazy fist, reaching up to wipe a stray tear away with her index knuckle. Chris slipped his left arm around her shoulders and massaged her stomach with the other. He wanted to interject but was afraid she might not finish what she was telling him if he interrupted the flow. She spoke through her tears, facial features scrunched in a show of devastation. "I want to get married on the beach in Cancún, but my mom hates that idea and says she's disappointed in not being able to help me plan the wedding and have her say in it. I don't want her to be disappointed in me. I just want to marry you and have the baby. That's all I want."

Her voice tapered off towards the end into a high-pitched squeak, and Chris was left to hold the fragmented pieces of her in his arms. He slipped his left hand onto her left cheek and brought her head to him, leaning forward and kissing her hair while she wept into his broad chest. Seeing Stephanie in pain never got easier, but he had picked up his own set of skills along the way that usually worked to pull her out of a slump. Her hormones were making her emotional, but part of her being upset was because she was being pressured beyond a reasonable point. Watching how hard she was taking her stress made the fighter inside Chris come to life.

"Listen to me," he said. Stephanie responded to his words, lifting her head and displaying two tear-stained cheeks. Chris swiped the leftover specs away with his thumbs. "There are only two people in this entire world who I want to keep happy all of the time, and that's you and our son. Right now, you're my primary concern. If you're stressed out like this, I'm going to hold our marriage off altogether until you have the baby. You being this upset isn't good for him, and it's not good for you."

"I want our wedding to be a happy thing, not a sad one, but I'm disappointing everyone."

"You've never disappointed me, doll," Chris said, meaning his words from the bottom of his heart. "Not even once."

"But Mom is so upset. She doesn't understand why we're making all the decisions without her, and she said all of her friends got to play a big part in their daughters' weddings," Stephanie said, sniffling and wiping at her own eyes to eliminate the tears Chris had missed. "I don't want to offend anyone, but I kind of wish they would all leave us alone. I just want to be left alone right now."

"I get that, I really do," Chris nodded. "I know that feeling of wanting to find a secluded place where you can spend the week without having to be bothered. Everybody gets that way sometimes, and if you want me to bring you on another vacation, I will, but let's try to wait until you at least get your leg cast off. I hope you know you're not a disappointment to anyone, Steph. We all love you so much, and I apologize if I played a part in making you feel bad."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I don't want to hurt Mom, but I don't know what to say," she whispered the last part.

"Can I talk to her for you?"

"You have to be delicate," she instructed. "Her feelings get hurt pretty easily."

He stroked the front of her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be nice. I respect Linda, as a woman and as your mom, and I'd never say anything to intentionally hurt her. You know that."

"I know, I'm just saying."

"I'm not out to make her feel bad," Chris said. "I just want to make it known that the wedding talk is stressing you out and that we're going to back away from discussing it until you're feeling better. We'll figure it all out and get it done when the time is right. Your mom probably needs extra reassurance that we're not leaving her in the dark about our plans, so I'll let her know we'll make it a point to sit down and talk with her before we make any drastic moves to get married."

"I want to be there when you tell her, but I'll let you do all of the talking. You're better with words than I am when I'm under stress."

"That can be arranged then. My biggest goal is making sure you're happy from now until forever," Chris said, sweeping a hand over her face and cupping her cheek. He leaned in so their noses were touching. "You're always number one in my life, and so is the baby. You're both tied for first. The two biggest loves of my life."

"Thanks, honey. I feel better now," Stephanie admitted, letting out a whooshing breath she hadn't realized she was holding onto. She was in the midst of trying to finish her thought when her stomach quivered underneath her shirt and put her words on pause. Stephanie looked down at it and Chris followed her gaze, studying her belly almost as hard as she was. It quaked once more and, that time, Stephanie's laughter accompanied the movement. "I think somebody has the hiccups again."

"Again, kid?" Chris japed. He snaked his hand beneath Stephanie's shirt to feel each spasm, knowing he wouldn't have long to enjoy such wondrous moments. He wanted to remember everything about what it had been like to watch her carry his first child. Pregnancy was the greatest miracle on earth, and he was grateful to have watched Stephanie live it. "What's with all of these hiccups?"

"I'm beginning to think he just likes the attention we give him whenever he does it," Stephanie jested. "Such a ham, he is."

"I wonder where he gets _that_ from," Chris teased. Stephanie laughed along with him, slipping her arms around his midsection and holding him close as they watched each jump of her stomach. That quickly, the thunderous storm had morphed into bright skies, and all was right with the world again.

Alas, all good things must come to an end, including their time together in Tampa.

Travel wasn't ideal, but it was a necessity in their lives. They jetted from one part of the country to the other multiple times on any given week, and it was exhausting, but it was also the only life they knew. Chris had been on the road since the age of 19, Stephanie since age 22, and they were seasoned vets in the way of navigating airports and finding entertainment during flights. Their trip back to Connecticut, the current one in particular, was perhaps one of the most significant trips they had made in a long while. There was serious business to take care of, but it was also personal.

The interior of their vehicle had fallen silent enough to highlight the drone of the car's engine when they pulled into the driveway of Stephanie's parents' home. The sight of the house, an image that normally brought comfort, loomed ahead and warranted the nervous glances they exchanged when Chris shut the car off. Stephanie bit her lip and fiddled with the ring on her left finger, the old princess cut replaced with a newer model — a white gold wedding band, with five rows of stunning diamonds placed in delicate lines. The thud of Stephanie's heart resonated in her ears as she reached for Chris's left hand, smiling at the wedding band around his own ring finger before bringing it to her lips and kissing the ring she had picked out especially for him while in Florida.

"I love you," she said, voice trembling with anxiety. In turn, Chris kissed her left ring finger.

"I love you too, babe."

"Are you ready to do this?"

"I think so," Chris said, sighing when he looked at the house and saw the front door already opening for them. Vince or Linda must have seen them pull inside the gate on the security cameras. Those very same cameras would likely come in handy when Chris went in to tell them the big news and they attempted to slaughter him. He might need the recording as evidence. Either that, or he was just being dramatic."I can't believe we did this. I mean, I _can_, but I also kinda can't. Our parents are gonna flip."

"But we're adults, and it was our decision to make, so that's all that really matters."

"You're right."

"Then let's do this," Stephanie resolved.

Her eyes grew steely with confidence, and Chris was thankful at least one of them would be walking into the house free of fear, because he certainly wasn't. Their life together had been set to change for months in the making, but it had transformed in a particularly unexpected way for Chris and Stephanie after their time spent in Tampa. All talk of getting on the same page with Linda before they did anything drastic had flown out the window and, though their visit to Vince's and Linda's house that afternoon had been planned, they would have a completely different discussion than the one they had originally concocted while on Chris's patio swing. Linda stepped out from the shadows of the awaiting porch and came down the walkway, waving them over.

"I guess it's go time," Chris announced. He reached for the keys in the ignition and pulled them out, peering at Stephanie a final time before they would exit the car. She smiled that reassuring grin of hers, and it was then that he knew everything would work itself out. It simply had to.

"Ready, Mr. Irvine?" Stephanie asked, eyebrow poised high on her face.

"Ready, Mrs. Irvine."


	41. When Two Become One

A/N: Thanks for all reviews, faves, follows, and everything else. You all are incredible! On the flip side, this story is winding down, and I want to try to close it out right at 50 chapters, if I can. I'm open to writing a sequel if there's enough interest, but it really just depends on what you guys want. If you would rather it remained finished and that's it, then I'll stick to that. I would like to encourage you to head to my profile page and vote in the poll to let me know how you're feeling about it. I'll display the results at the completion of this weekend, and the option that has the most votes is what I'll go with.

* * *

"I can't see my feet," Stephanie announced. She had been first to roll out of bed that morning and, even though Chris still had his head buried beneath the covers, she knew he was awake to hear her declaration. His fingers had danced their way up her nightgown and been first to greet her at sunrise, chasing away all remaining signs of lethargy weighing down her state of wakefulness. Her cheeks flushed scarlet when she thought back to Chris's exploration of her lower half, using only his right hand, and she bit down a throaty moan and painted imaginary circles on her belly with the palm of her hand. "I'm like Humpty Dumpty."

Her words roused Chris to attention, and he tossed the covers off of his head and ran a hand over his disheveled hair. Licking his lips as he set his sights on her body and followed every curve all the way down, he replied, "No, you're hot as hell, just like you've always been."

Stephanie tipped forward, still struggling to see beyond the enormity of her stomach, but it was a lost cause. The next time she would be able to see her feet from a standing position would be when she had a son in her arms to care for. A jolt of excitement shot through her gut at the thought, and she smiled at Chris. "Even hotter now that I'm officially your wife?"

"Definitely hotter," Chris said, patting the empty spot on the bed she had left behind. "Come back here so I can finish having fun with you."

"I've got to pee first. Our son is a heavy sleeper, and he's using my bladder as his bed," she quipped. Stephanie started to clack towards the bathroom attached to the guestroom they were occupying, but Chris's vicious growl brought her to a stop. All it took was a single backward glance to see him pointing at her crutches, where she had left them leaning against the armchair's side. She sighed and tossed her hands up. "But, honey," she whined, "I'm only going right to this bathroom."

"It doesn't matter where you're going," he said. "Take your crutches, or you'll get a spanking."

She licked her lips and smirked, eyes lighting up. "Sounds like fun. I'll gladly take my punishment for not using them."

"No, you won't. You'll use your crutches."

"All right, fine, lay off me," she trudged to the awaiting crutches and slipped the padded points under her arms, taking hold of both hand grips and guiding herself into the bathroom safely. She paused to flip the light switch on along the way.

"Do you need me, or are you okay?" Chris called out.

"I'm okay."

"Please don't fall, babe. Be careful."

"I will."

In the time it took to answer him, Stephanie had maneuvered herself to the toilet and was smiling and rolling her eyes in jest at Chris's concern. His worrying had almost become a constant since he found out she was pregnant, not that she could say she entirely blamed him. Her luck hadn't been the greatest as of late, and he was only watching out for her the best he knew how. Chris would let up on her once the baby was born and they settled into routine. As she did her business, Stephanie's overloaded mind drifted back to the day before and her parents' reaction to finding out she had married Chris in Tampa.

"_What brings you two here on such short notice?" Vince asked as he glanced over his eyeglasses. As always, they were perched low on his nose, and he licked the tip of his forefinger before using it to rifle through a stack of papers he was planning to file away in his briefcase. With it being Sunday afternoon, he was preparing to travel to Raw the next day, which is why Chris and Stephanie made the frantic trip from Florida, in an attempt to catch him before he jetted off. _

_Stephanie looked to Chris to provide an answer, but he was watching her with wide eyes, hoping she would take the reigns, so she did. "Chris and I have something really important to tell you guys. We wanted to make sure we could sit you both down and tell you together. You're hearing this before Ted, so all we ask is that you don't spill the beans and give us the chance to tell him ourselves."_

"_Tell him what?" Linda asked, dread in her tone. It only took a single look in her eyes for Stephanie to conclude that her mother knew. She knew the words before they had even left Stephanie's mouth, and her pained expression made clear that all she needed was verbal confirmation before she would wallow in the sorrow of not having been able to attend her youngest child's wedding or see the event firsthand. Holding a ceremony for everyone to attend after the fact likely wouldn't appease her. _

"_Well..." she paused to gulp in a breath of air, "I've been under a lot of pressure because of the wedding, and Chris could see that. It's been hard for him having to see me upset over trying to figure out how to plan a wedding that will make everybody happy, so we found a solution together while we were in Florida. In order to make me happy, we had to take out the source of all my stress, and the main source was planning a big wedding."_

"_What are you trying to tell us?" Linda inquired. Her gaze shifted gradually to the new ring on Stephanie's left hand, then Chris's, and she brought her own hand to her chest upon finding bands on their fingers that she had never seen before. Stephanie's heart broke for her mom, because she didn't want her to feel left out of the festivities, but, ultimately, Stephanie's wedding was her own occasion to plan any way she saw fit with the man whom she was marrying. "Please tell me you didn't do anything without me..."_

"_Chris and I got married in Tampa," Stephanie rushed out, in one fluid motion. She didn't feel the need to prolong the obvious. Getting it out in the open was a major relief, as if all the weight that had been sitting on her shoulders was now lifted. Chris stroked Stephanie's trembling hand and when she turned to him, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She held his loving gaze and rubbed his cheek, asking her parents, "Is there anything you want to say?"_

"_I'm very disappointed that you would leave me out of everything, after all I've done for both of you," Linda said. She rose from her seat and disappeared up the stairs, everyone watching her defeated, retreating form. Vince pulled his glasses off and placed them on the table in front of him, dropping the papers as well. _

"_Chris," he said, reaching out for his hand. Chris extended his own and they shook on their new, legal relationship to one another. "Welcome to the family. It gets crazy here, as I'm sure you're well-aware of after all these years with Stephanie, but I can't think of any other man I would have wanted to see her end up with. Congratulations to both of you, and don't worry about Linda. She'll come around."_

"_We should go talk to her, though," Stephanie said. "I don't want her to be upset. We didn't do this on purpose or anything, Dad. Chris and I honestly wanted to make it official. We got sick and tired of waiting, so we applied for our marriage license the first afternoon we were in Tampa. We had to wait three days after we got it before we could go down to the courthouse and get married, because Florida has a three-day waiting period. That's why we didn't fly back here until today."_

"_I trust your judgment," Vince said, grasping Stephanie's hand and bringing it to his mouth for a kiss, "and if you felt you were ready to get married, then I believe in that. Chris is good for you, always has been, and I think only good things can come from this. I actually feel more comfortable with the two of you being married before the baby comes. Now you'll all be a family, and the legalities of it are set in stone."_

"_Thanks, Dad."_

"_Yeah, thanks, Vince. It means a lot that you support us," Chris smiled, rubbing Stephanie's lower back, which tended to ache the further she advanced in the pregnancy. His nerves had been rattled the entire drive over, but admitting what they had done was easier than expected. Maybe that was only because Stephanie had been the one to actually spill the beans and do the talking, but his relief still stood. "I guess all we've got left to do is work on Linda. I really don't want her feelings to be hurt."_

"_Like I said," Vince winked, "she'll come around."_

After completing her morning routine — brushing her teeth and washing her face with a grapefruit wash, meant to rid blemishes and the like — Stephanie emerged from the bathroom, grunting along as her crutches led the way. She went to one of the two suitcases she was sharing with Chris and took a seat on the edge of their bed before unzipping the side pouch and sorting through the contents. She had a special plastic bag holding all of her beauty products, which she located with minimal effort, closing the flap of the suitcase. Linda hadn't been willing to talk about their wedding since they had arrived the day before, but, now that Vince had traveled to the show, they had her all to themselves and were determined to make her talk.

Stephanie's slouched back straightened in a flash, when Chris ran his fingertip down her spine and began doodling on her skin. She was particularly ticklish in the area he had encroached upon, and he seemed to enjoy toying around and watching her squirm beneath his touch. After sifting through her bag and contemplating over a mass of vibrant colors, Stephanie decided on a forest green shade of nail polish and plucked it out. When she turned back, Chris puckered his lips and tapped them with his index finger, so she hunched forward to give him a kiss, rising to a sitting position soon thereafter and holding up the bottle of nail lacquer.

"Wakey, wakey, little fella," she mocked, poking Chris in his chest. He caught her finger and brought it to his mouth, pretending to bite the tip off, while she laughed at his lively spirit. "I need you to paint my toenails."

"_What_?" Chris scrunched his nose, as his tongue peeked through his lips.

"Please?" she requested, jutting out her bottom lip. Whenever she wanted Chris to do her a favor, she put on her sad face, and he gave in each and every time. She was beginning to think he didn't have it in him to truly say no to her. "I can't see my feet anymore, or else I would do it myself."

"I don't even think I'm good at it."

"Can you color in the lines with crayons?"

"Back when I was a kid and still actually colored, yeah."

"Then you can paint my toenails and stay in the lines," she assessed, holding the polish out to him. "Here, take it. If you do this for me, I'll do something really special for you tonight so we can call it even."

"Hmm..." Chris tapped his chin, mulling over what he wanted to ask of her. His eyes lit up when a particularly enticing idea came to him. "I want a bath with you tonight. Not a shower, but a bath. That way, I'll be able to soak in the bubbles with you, and I can prolong it all I want."

"All right, but we can't get too crazy in there, because I don't want my mom to hear us doing anything. That would just be mortifying."

"I'm pretty sure she already knows we do stuff, gorgeous," Chris laughed, patting her swelled stomach. "She might have turned a blind eye to it before, but I think this whole pregnancy thing gives us away, don't you?"

"That doesn't mean I want her to _hear_ it," she laughed. "The thought of her listening to us in the act is so grotesque beyond words, but, yeah, we have a deal. Start painting, mister."

Stephanie found a cozy position against the mound of pillows in their bed and snatched Chris's magazine from the nightstand, the latest issue of Rolling Stone magazine. She flipped idly through the pages, sending him unseen smiles every so often when she caught the expressions of acute concentration on his face. Sometimes, he felt her eyes on him and glanced up long enough to send her a cheesy grin before going back to work. It was still a bit surreal for her to think he was her husband and would remain such for the remainder of their lives together on earth, but it was the biggest blessing she could have hoped for, aside from the arrival of their first child.

When her stomach growled, interrupting the lulling flow of silence, Chris checked the clock sitting on the opposite side of her. He paced himself so that he could finish her nails quickly, while still doing a decent job. If he could make it downstairs in time, he would cook breakfast for Linda as his attempt at a peace offering. Making her a nice, warm meal could prove to be a good stepping stone to get her talking to him and Stephanie again. In his mind, he and Stephanie hadn't done anything wrong, but that didn't mean he would sit idly by and not even attempt to bridge the gap left between him and Linda.

When he switched to Stephanie's second foot, after completing two coats of polish on the first, a clipped knocking sounded at the door, followed by the click of it pushing open. Chris and Stephanie looked up to find Linda peeking inside, smiling when she caught sight of the activity Chris was in the middle of. "What did I just walk in on here?"

"Steph's making me paint her toenails, since she can't see her feet anymore," he explained, glancing down at his handiwork and tipping his head as he studied it. "I'm actually not half bad, either. Maybe I should quit wrestling and Fozzy and just open up my own nail studio."

"Yeah, that'll go over real well," Stephanie played along, pressing her lips together to hide her smile when Chris began glaring, albeit in jest. His mouth fell into an easygoing smirk, and he leaned in to kiss her leg before continuing with his progress. "Mom, Chris was going to make us breakfast, so if you can wait for a little bit, I'll go down and help him so you don't have to do anything."

"That sounds fine," Linda agreed. "I'll just put on a pot of coffee."

"I want all of the women off of their feet today, you included," Chris told Stephanie. "I'll make breakfast myself, and you two can relax," he offered. The idea of tackling heavy topics so early in the morning didn't quite sit well with Chris, but this was a special case, so before Linda got the chance to duck back out of the room, he added, "Linda, while you're here, can we talk to you? We wanted to yesterday, but..."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Linda apologized, stepping inside the room and shutting the door. Stephanie scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to her to make room. When Linda took a seat, she smoothed Stephanie's hair down and kissed her forehead. "Can I see your new wedding ring? I never got a good look at it."

"Yeah, of course," Stephanie held her left hand out, and Linda took it in her own and studied the diamond band, with mouth upturned in a smile. "Chris picked it out himself. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"I picked his out by myself, too," she said, pointing to Chris's hand. He stopped what he was doing long enough to show his ring off to Linda, and she murmured her satisfaction with their choices.

"Both of you have good taste in jewelry, that's for sure," Linda complimented. She sighed, gearing herself up to say the words that needed to be said, and Stephanie grasped her hand for support. "I should start by saying congratulations. I really _am_ happy for both of you, even if it doesn't seem like it. I've always said you were meant for Stephanie, Chris, and I'm glad she's with you, so please don't think I was ever upset about you two getting married. The act of you getting married doesn't upset me. It's my not having been there to see it for myself. I feel like I missed out."

"Then I sincerely apologize," Chris said. He finished up with Stephanie's final nail and closed the jar of polish, handing it off to her. She thanked him and nodded for him to finish his statement. "We didn't plan on getting married in Tampa. It's just that Steph was feeling a lot of pressure to plan the wedding, and I wanted to take that pressure away, so I suggested to her that we just go ahead and make it official, since we were getting married soon enough anyway. We applied for our marriage license, and they made us wait three days before we could get married."

"So, you went down to the courthouse?" Linda asked.

"We did," Chris nodded.

"So, sweetheart," she turned to Stephanie, "is your last name hyphenated now?"

"It's not officially changed yet, but Chris and I talked about it, and I decided I wanted to take his last name so we can both have the same surname as Renner," she replied. "When I sent in the papers, I made a request to change my middle name to McMahon and to switch my last name to Chris's. I've sent in some documents to get an updated name listed on my social security card, and I'm planning on doing the same for my driver's license and passport."

"No more Marie?" Linda pouted. "At least I still have it as my middle name to carry on."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Stephanie tossed an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. "That seemed like the best way for me to hold onto my last name while still taking Chris's. I promise if we have a daughter in the future, I'll give her that middle name to carry on the tradition," she said, shooting Chris an inquisitive look. "That's okay with you, right, honey?"

"Absolutely," he agreed. "If we have a daughter someday, her middle name is Marie. Consider it set in stone."

"I don't want you to do that for me, but if you decide to on your own, it would be sweet," Linda said, reaching out to pat Chris's cheek. "I can look at your faces and see how thrilled you are with your decision, and that's really all that matters to me. As long as you're happy, then so am I. The only thing that upsets me is that I won't have pictures or video of a ceremony."

"Well, actually," Stephanie spoke up, "we're planning on having a ceremony everyone can attend, just like we were going to before. We're still wanting to have it in Mexico, but...I don't know anymore. Chris?"

Stephanie looked to him for the answers, as she often did, and he took hold of the reins. "We want to include you in the plans for our ceremony, Linda. We're definitely holding it off until the baby is born, because Steph doesn't feel comfortable with being pregnant in her wedding pictures. We decided together last night that we want you to be a big part of the planning so we can make this up to you. I'm really sorry if we ever made you feel like you didn't have a say," Chris finished.

"I'm sorry, too," Stephanie added.

"Oh, you two are so sweet," Linda pouted. "I'm sorry, too, for not congratulating you sooner. I was upset last night, but that was no excuse to shut the two of you out, so I apologize. I'm proud of both of you and the beautiful couple you make. Renner is going to be a very lucky baby to have you for parents."

"Thank you," Chris and Stephanie spoke jointly.

"Does Ted know yet?" Linda quizzed.

"Chris and I video chatted with him last night and told him the news," she answered. "He was so happy for us, it was adorable. He was clapping and doing little cheers for us, just really genuinely happy about us making it official."

"He _was_ pretty damn happy," Chris added. "He's told me plenty of times how stupid I would have been not to marry you. What can I say? My dad freakin' loves you."

"And what's not to love?" Stephanie teased, batting her eyelashes with a series of dramatic flutters.

"Everything about you is to love," he responded. Chris leaned forward on the bed and met Stephanie halfway for a brief kiss before rising and strolling to the bedroom door. "I'm gonna go start breakfast. You two crazy kids have fun in here," he snickered.

"Yeah, sure," Stephanie rolled her eyes, thinking back to what they had been doing in bed earlier and reminding him, "Wash your hands before you cook anything." Chris's cheeks flushed as he stepped out of the room, but Linda didn't seem to think anything of their exchange. Stephanie was being surveyed, a special type of gleam in Linda's eye as she looked her over. As if reading her mind, Stephanie knew what she was hoping for. "Should we start making plans for the wedding ceremony?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Linda rejoiced.

And, just that swiftly, life was back to normal.


	42. The Fruits of Labor

A/N: Hi, guys. I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've been busier than normal, but I'll try to get more regular updates up for this story. Thanks for taking time out to read it.

* * *

"Surprise!" a cacophony of feminine voices merged as one and welcomed Stephanie across the threshold of the home she shared with Chris.

She was fresh out of two different doctor's offices, having gotten her leg cast removed and her weekly sonogram, which had already sent her on a spiraling high to begin with, but the day was about to pick up speed. Her instincts brought her right palm to her stomach, a knee-jerk reaction she had developed since pregnancy, and one that likely wouldn't let up until after she had given birth. The plaster cast that had set up shop on her leg for weeks, spanning from ankle to mid-thigh, was finally a nuisance of the past and had been replaced by an air walker boot. The new boot was flexible, removable during water activities, and much more lenient in allowing for greater range of movement, and it presented Stephanie a nice little slice of freedom she had lost to her car accident.

Chris's voice was first to tug her out of her daydreams. He pressed a long, sloppy kiss against the center of her cheek, just below the apple, and snaked each of his thumbs into the belt loops on either side of her jeans. "Welcome to your baby shower, doll."

Awaiting her in the center of the living room, in the space where the oak table that had been resigned to the far wall normally resided, was a soft blue, wooded rocking chair with a frilly, cerulean cushion tied to the center of the seat and complimented by a loop of cutout flowers pinned around the chair's outer edges. The setup made Stephanie the focal point of the party, as there was a group of white folding chairs that formed a rectangle on the outskirts of her seat, so all the guests would face her when they were seated. On the castaway table near the back of the room, Stephanie made out several large boxes, holding what she assumed were party games that they would play over the course of the afternoon. On a spectacular display near the front window was a table with a pale blue cloth spread out over its top, the length of which was filled with a variety of decadent desserts that were almost enough to make her mouth water on sight.

She drew in an extended breath and held it while taking in the scenery. The living room had undergone a complete transformation since she had last seen it that morning, just before she left with Chris to make it to her appointments on time. There wasn't a single wall that didn't hold at least one end of a colored streamer or a cluster of helium balloons, all of which had been subjected to color coordination and were either blue or white in tone. A tinge of redness seeped into Stephanie's cheeks when she came crashing back down to reality and felt multiple sets of eyes on her, Chris's included. He must have been the mastermind behind the entire party, and Stephanie spun around in his arms and tucked her head in the crevice of his neck as she launched her arms around his shoulders, met with a high-pitched chorus of "awws" from their guests.

"Thank you _so_ much. I had no idea," she mumbled against his skin.

He stroked her hair as his lips eased into a glowing smile, one that exposed the entire top row of his teeth. "You don't have to thank me. I'm heading out right now with the guys, so you have fun with your girls, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded against his collarbone, and he grinned when the tip of her nose brushed against his skin with her movements.

"All right, ladies, she's all yours...for now," Chris joked, guiding Stephanie around by the forearms so she was facing her guests head-on.

The first person to cross the room and pull her into a hug was Linda, kneeling down seconds later to access Stephanie's newly freed leg and to inspect the new walker boot she had been fitted with. As she was doing so, Trish ambled forward and kissed her cheek, as Stephanie returned the gesture simultaneously with a kiss of her own. One at a time, each of her guests, some work acquaintances and others strictly personal friends, came over to greet her and see the latest sonogram photos she had gotten from the doctor's office. Cheryl Burke slipped through the pack of bodies blocking her way to Stephanie and pouted at the sight of her large stomach, tucked snugly beneath the shelter of her cotton shirt.

"Oh my goodness, can I sneak a touch?" she squealed, looking past Stephanie to Chris, who must have been engaging her with a warning look, because she added, "What? You said she doesn't mind as long as the person asks permission first."

"It's okay," Stephanie laughed. She latched onto Cheryl's hand and brought it to her stomach, pressing in lightly to encourage a kick from Renner. Not one to disappoint, a dull thud emerged from within her gut in the form of his response, and Cheryl beamed. "Did you feel him?"

"I felt it, yeah!" she gushed. She clapped her hands and pulled Stephanie in for a hug, sneaking behind her directly after and hugging Chris as well. "I'm so happy for you guys. You'll make the best parents. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Chris answered, voice entwining with Stephanie's as she offered the same response at the same time. Shane and Paul leaned against the back living room wall as their respective wives conversed with Stephanie and showered her with kisses and hugs, praising her for crossing all the pregnancy hurdles placed in her path. One of Stephanie's childhood friends, Lindsey, was in the midst of touching her stomach and asking how much longer until she would give birth, when Chris broke away and scooped his discarded car keys off the table. He asked Paul and Shane, "We're hangin' today, right, guys?"

"I'm game if you are. Whatever you want to do," Paul nodded.

"Me too," Shane said. "I actually wouldn't mind hanging at the tavern. You know that one a little past where the mall is, right, Chris?"

"Oh, yeah, I can picture it," he answered, sneaking over to the punch bowl and filling a paper cup with the inviting, cool liquid, the same shade as strawberries. "Actually, Steph and I have gone there for drinks together at the end of a work week before. That was back when she wasn't pregnant, of course."

"I love you for this, honey!" Stephanie's call cut through his side conversation, and Chris turned to find her taking a greedy bite out of a massive frosted cupcake, complete with blue whipped frosting and a trail of blue sprinkles that spelled out an oversized 'R', for Renner.

"You'd better love me," Chris returned, shoving a hand into his pocket and jostling the loose change. "Is that the best cupcake ever, or what?"

A wide-eyed nod served as her answer, being that her mouth was occupied with chewing her midday dessert. Trish grabbed a specially crafted party hat from the table and gave it the once over to make sure all was in place. The bottom was lined in frilly blue ripples, and a circle cut through the design in the center of the hat, enclosing a large, blue 'R'. Just about all the party supplies, from the napkins to the cups to the balloons, had been custom-designed and were sporting the single letter of the alphabet that served to represent their son's name. As Stephanie took a sip from the cup of punch someone had brought to her, Trish pulled the hat down over her head and tucked the securing strap underneath her chin.

"All right, I'm outta here. Have fun, babe," Chris said. Linda regarded him with a bright, hopeful set of eyes, and he made sure to hug her when he passed by, circumventing the food table and embracing Stephanie as well. She held out the half of her cupcake that remained after her binge, and Chris took a bite, sighing his satisfaction with the taste and texture of the cake, before pressing his lips to hers. Kissing Stephanie never got old, and he held her a little longer and deepened their kiss until the playful catcalls and whistles got to him and he had to release her. He took a short moment to caress her cheeks with his thumb and then bent down to kiss her stomach, the only method he had of communicating with his son. "You have fun too, little guy. Mommy and I can hardly wait to meet you."

"Thanks again for planning all of this. It's perfect," Stephanie ran a hand over his styled hair as he rose to standing.

Trish scratched idly at the back of her head and cleared her throat, adding, "He didn't exactly plan it _all_ by himself."

Her declaration was met with a sea of laughter, Stephanie's heading the pack as she replied, "Then thank you to everyone who had a hand in planning this. It's really special to me."

A few more of her childhood friends filtered past Chris to hug her and ask how the baby was doing, and he took that as his cue to leave. He spied the set-up of the room, snacks and beverages on one side, games and wrapped presents on the other, with decorations as far as his eyes could see, and Chris knew his work there was done. All he had set out to do had been accomplished, and all that would be left at the end of the day was to wait the remainder of Stephanie's pregnancy out. It was a task easier said than done, and as he strolled out the front door with Paul and Shane, he could only think about how appreciative he was to have loyal friends to distract him.

When Chris returned home that evening, dusk had fallen over the entire neighborhood. Out with the guys, he had found plenty of things to do to keep himself occupied, most of which included drinking beer, playing pool, and eating far too many greasy foods than was recommended. Still, he afforded himself diet cheats every so often, and an early celebration for the birth of his first child didn't seem out of the realm of normalcy. Taking the driver's seat after spending the day letting the alcohol wear off, Chris had dropped Shane off at his home, where Marissa had returned at the conclusion of Stephanie's party, and he brought Paul back to his house, where he met up with Trish and they left for their flight home.

Trish had come through for Chris, as far as laying down the plans for the day, and they actually made a great team, where it concerned party planning. The thought crossed his mind a few times that he might even enlist her help when his son's first birthday came around, but there was plenty of time before he had to worry himself with that. Upon entering his home and saying goodbye to Paul and Trish, Chris dropped his car keys on the nearest side table and left his coat in a tossed away mass on the couch, an act that would undoubtedly earn him a cleanliness lecture from Stephanie later on. Aside from a single wall light fixture, positioned halfway up the staircase, all the lights were off, and he was left to assume Stephanie had gone to bed.

The day had been long, and he was fully prepared to crash right alongside her. Chris shed himself of his shirt on his way up the stairs and was in the process of undoing his belt when he reached the bedroom, but only the minimal lighting from the television made it possible for him to see where he was going. Their bed sat empty. Doing a full circle in the center of the room, Chris frowned and unbuttoned his pants, shoving them off and tossing his pile of clothing in a bundle near the hamper in the far corner of their bedroom, another act that would get him a talking-to from Stephanie. In only his boxer shorts, Chris went exploring down the hallway and was just about to call out for his wife, when a previously unnoticed flood of light from their son's nursery caught his eye.

He peeked his head in to find Stephanie on the floor, folding an entire collection of brand-new, infant jumpsuits and stacking them into neat piles, as she prepared to store them in one of the dresser drawers situated below the crib. Chris cleared his throat, and she looked up undaunted, as if knowing he was there long before he made any noise. She greeted him accordingly. "Hey, honey."

"Hi there," he crept into the room and took a seat on the floor across from her, cross-legged. "Can I see what you got today?"

"Oh, we got all sorts of cute things, like these," she said, eyes brimming with excitement as she held up the onesies. She wore a short nightgown, one that flaunted the full length of her legs and curve of her figure, and Chris reached out to caress her thigh. "Paul and Trish picked out a bouncy seat and a play mat for the baby, and pretty much everyone else got him clothes. We've got jumpsuits and booties in all different colors, and I got a super stylish diaper bag, so I can carry all of Renner's things in style."

"You sound like you're doing a commercial for baby products," he teased.

"I could if I wanted to," she laughed. Stephanie stopped what she was doing and grabbed the hand invading her thigh, squeezing it and turning his palm upward. She trailed her fingers over the lines and grooves projected, and Chris closed his eyes and melted at her tender handling of him. "We're on the home stretch now. We were getting closer before, but now we're about as close as we'll ever be before he's actually born. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"No, but I meant in the bigger sense," she pushed. "How are you feeling about everything? The birth, being a father, being married to me, making a life with me in Connecticut instead of Florida, all of it."

His closed eyelids twitched, as did the left corner of his mouth. "I don't regret any of my decisions. This is the life I wanted, and now I've got it. There's a lot to be happy and thankful for."

"I got some documents back today."

Chris opened his eyes fully at that. "What documents?"

"The ones I sent in almost a couple weeks ago for my name change."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she sniffed, sifting through the baby clothing on the carpet with her free hand. "I guess I'm really, truly, officially Mrs. Irvine now."

"You guess, or you _are_?" Chris pressed.

"I am."

"Are you happy?"

Her eyes expanded at once, the precise way a person's might if they spent too much time underwater and scrambled to the surface, gasping for air. "Yes, I'm happy. Of course I'm happy. I mean, why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Something's up," he detected. Chris watched her face for any signs of turmoil, looking her over the same way he had the first night he met her in 1999, when he was trying to figure out what to make of her, who she was, and what made her tick. "You're rambling, and you never do that unless something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's bothering me. I'm happy."

"You've said that like four times already."

"Well, I am," she shrugged.

"Then what's this weird tension I feel?" he wondered. "You look fine, and you seemed happy today, but the way you're talking makes me feel like you're hiding — "

"I just don't want to be a bad mother," she cut in. Her eyes circled frantically as they sliced through the open space in front of her, as if they could locate the words that had left her mouth and reel them back in. Then she resigned herself to her sentiments, because if anyone could make it better, Chris would be the man for the job. She played with the hem of her nightgown, folding and unfolding it in between her fingers to distract herself from Chris's prying eyes. "I'm just scared, is all. I think it's finally setting in that this isn't a test anymore. This is the real deal, and I'm about to have a baby who will be depending on me to stay alive. Maybe I'm not as prepared as I thought."

"We're about as prepared as can be," Chris declared. He scooted closer and turned his body so he was facing the same direction as her. The tension is Stephanie's muscles eased when he slipped his arm around her shoulders, and he messaged her arms, rubbing up and down the top half of them. "You really shouldn't doubt yourself. You're one of the smartest women I know, and you'll be the one guiding me through this, for sure."

"It's just that..." she hesitated, pursing her lips and tipping her head.

"Come on, you can tell me, Steph. Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

"Well, Lindsey bought me this baby book, or, I guess it was more of a parenting book," she explained, Chris nodding along. "I started reading through some of it while you were gone, and there's so much I didn't even think about. I'm just worried I won't be the parent I thought I could be in the beginning. It's freaking me out."

"Do you love the baby?"

"What?" she asked, eyes flashing. "How could you ask me something like that? You _know_ I love him."

"Hold on, don't get mad at me," Chris ruffled her hair. "I'm going somewhere with this, so bear with me. Would you ever let anyone on the planet hurt our little boy?"

"Never," she answered with confidence, placing her hands in a protective shield over her stomach.

"And how much effort are you going to put into making sure he has what he needs every single day of his life?"

"I would give up everything I have to make sure he has what he needs. I would throw away all of my things and live in a cardboard box by myself if it meant I could give our son the world," she spoke passionately, fire reigniting in her gaze. That was the side of her he had hoped to bring back to the surface, and Chris was relieved to see it prevail. "I'd do anything for him, Chris."

"I know you would and, now," he said, tipping her chin with his index finger, "you have to be the one to know that and believe it in your own heart. As long as you're doing your best to give him everything he needs, and as long as you love him with every fiber of your being, you can't go wrong. I get why you're feeling like this, because I felt the same way at first, but this doesn't have to be a scary thing. Let this be a journey, and we can find our way as parents together. This will all work out."

"We love each other and the baby too much for it to not work out," Stephanie agreed.

"That's right."

"You have quite the talent, mister," she poked his side.

"I do?"

"Yep," she smiled. "You always know how to say the words I need to hear the most. I'd be so lost without you. Have I told you lately how much I adore our decision to get married?"

Chris leaned in and brought his lips to hers, giving her a light kiss. "You've told me. As far as I'm concerned, it's the best thing we've ever done together, besides making this kiddo right here," he said, pressing his hand to her stomach. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For making me realize how important family is and that everything I've ever wanted in life was right in front of me all this time," he admitted. Their faces were close enough that the tips of their noses grazed one another's as he spoke. "I knew I loved you and that I was happy in our relationship, and I thought dating you was enough for me. It was comfortable, and it was what I had done for years, so I didn't feel the need to change it. It wasn't until you made me see the light that I realized how much more we could have."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he said, awarding her another brief peck. "You made me see that having you as my wife and starting a family would complete this life we have together. If we're this happy with just the two of us, that happiness can only multiply when we have our son, and it makes me want this life even more. I want more babies with you later on, and I want to build our own life, and take our kids on vacations. I wouldn't have known how badly I needed this if it hadn't been for you. So, like I said, thanks."

"You're welcome. Thank you, too."

"It's my pleasure," he grinned. Chris pulled away, and his eyes drifted down to her massive stomach. The baby wasn't even trying to be accommodating to Stephanie anymore and had set up shop without a care in the world, making himself as comfortable as possible without regard for anything else. The fabric of her nightgown strained against the sphere of her belly, and Chris lowered onto the floor and pressed his face to it. "Look at you. You're so big."

"I know. Isn't it crazy?"

"You look beautiful," Chris complimented. "You're always glowing, even when you first wake up in the morning. I love seeing you pregnant."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Makes you that much more gorgeous."

"You're sweet," she pouted, running her hand over his hair while he pressed the odd kiss to her stomach. "I actually really love being pregnant, too. I know it doesn't agree with some women, but this has been one of the happiest times in my life. I can't wait until the next time I'm pregnant."

"Oh, there will be a next time. And a next time...and a next time," Chris repeated, making her laugh.

"So what you're saying is you want to keep me barefoot and pregnant for all of eternity?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"I don't know, four kids sounds like an awful lot of work," she played along. "I doubt I'd be able to remember all of their names, let alone take care of them."

"We could manage."

"We can do anything, I'm convinced," Stephanie smirked. Her light expression faded in a flash and was replaced by one of pain entwined with panic. She sucked in as much air as her lungs allowed, trying to quell her racing heart as a fleeting surge shot through her belly and trailed up her abdomen until she couldn't help but cry out in pain. The sensation was foreign and familiar to her at the same time, bringing forth distinct memories of all the Braxton Hicks contractions she had lived through during the past few months. But this pain was different. Unique.

_This_, she thought, _is the real thing_.


End file.
